Worth Dying For
by dogsrock101
Summary: While on the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Groves is abducted by a pair of misfit pirates. He first struggles to adapt to their way of life, but soon discovers more about himself, trust, freedom, and even love. Groves/OC COMPLETE
1. Welcome to Burning Dawn

_Hi guys, dogsrock101 here! Thanks for clicking on my story. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! _

_This story follows the adventures of our beloved Lt. Theodore Groves and a pirate Captain. Of course there are all our favorite characters involved too—CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, some of our new characters from the 4th movie (not all of them...only some), and, the ones that I enjoy to write the most, many members of the old gang. You'll see what I mean by that when you start reading...now!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shouts echoed throughout the dining room as platters crashed to the floor, food was kicked in soldiers' faces, and the King of England watched, his fat self glued to his seat, as Captain Jack Sparrow swung onto the golden chandelier. Grabbing his cream puff, Jack jumped off the swinging chandelier and onto the safety of the balcony. He disappeared from view as he bit into his cream puff. Soldiers shouted at one another, pushing their way toward the doors.<p>

Jack licked his fingers as he ran down the stairs. Too delved in his thoughts about the Fountain of Youth and how Barbossa had taken his beloved Pearl (Jack refused to say that the Pearl was truly sunk; Barbossa had to be lying), he didn't realize that he'd knocked somebody down.

He would've continued forth too if that person hadn't yanked on his hair, halting him from running any further.

"Ow, ow, ow," Jack cried, swatting his hands uselessly.

"Ye need to watch where yer walkin' next time, boy. And wash yer filthy hair."

Jack's eyebrows rose. That voice belonged to none other than a pirate. And a female one at that.

The fingers pried off his dreadlocks and he turned around to face his attacker. His eyebrows rose slightly. There stood a woman with short black hair, her eyebrows furrowed. In her hands were piles of jewelry.

They stared at each other silently. It was when a shout of, "Look over there!" that they were snapped to their senses.

Jack dashed toward a large window, thrusting it open. Footsteps thundered down the halls, shouts grew closer, and the female pirate muttered a "Damn it."

"I don't see him!"

"But there _she_ is!"

The black-haired woman cursed underneath her breath, flinging some jewelry on and stuffing the rest into her pockets. As the soldiers ran toward her, positioning their guns, she slowly backed up toward the open window. Jack was gone.

"We've finally caught you!" one of the soldiers said, pointing his long rifle at her. "Now hand over the jewels and gold."

She smirked, tilting her head. "Can't a woman enjoy 'er accessories?"

"That's the King's jewels, not yours."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, then. 'Tis not me fault that ye can't afford no jewels."

And just as the rifle was fired, she fell backwards out of the open window. Confused and angry shouts echoed through the room as the group of soldiers clustered by the window. They all gaped at what they saw.

She was flying down a laundry line.

And she was laughing. She was looking back at them, waving gleefully, and started to shout, "Tell the King to kiss me arse and go suck a—" when a dress hit her in on the back of head. She scowled and turned her attention on the carriage up ahead.

"You four, go and look for her," one of the soldiers barked. He turned back to look at the descending woman when he saw some movement at the long curtain by the window.

A pair of moving legs popped out from behind it. Sparrow.

Leaning over the window, the soldier started to chop away at the rope. Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. But it was no use. The rope cut.

Jack yelped as the rope ripped and he swung down toward the ground. He gripped at the fabric, extended his legs, aiming for that black carriage up ahead…

He landed with a violent thud, falling on his knees and hands. He stood up, grinning widely, triumphant.

"Oi!" he heard a shout from behind and somewhat below him. Frowning, he turned to see the woman appear, pushing herself onto the top of the carriage. Her hands had been gripping the edge of the carriage when Jack had knocked her down.

And Jack immediately regretted what he'd done. She did not look happy.

"What the bloody hell were that fer?" she shouted at him, eyebrows furrowed deeply. She took a step forth on the moving carriage. The driver glanced over his shoulder and shrieked at the two pirates. He made a move to stop his horses when the woman put a rifle to the back of his head. "Drive or die!" she shouted at him. Jack raised his eyebrows.

With a nervous gulp, the driver whipped the ropes attached to his horses, ushering them forth.

"There's a good boy," the woman purred, patting his wigged head. Twirling the gun around in her hand, she stowed it back away. "Now, as I were sayin'…What the BLOODY HELL were that fer?" she shouted at Jack.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I guess I didn't see you?"

She narrowed her eyes and marched right up to him, grabbing a hold of his shirt. He backed away slightly, hands raised in surrender. He gave her a charming smile.

"It was just an accident, love. Nothing personal."

"I don't care," she hissed. "Ye've already gotten me in enough trouble as it were, boy."

Jack frowned innocently. "What'd I do?"

It wasn't the right thing to say. She growled lowly, dragging him down to her level. "Ye made the soldiers find me. If it weren't fer ye, I'd still be prancin' 'round the castle, stealin' more o' their damned jewels."

"You still might've gotten caught," Jack pointed out.

She snorted. "Me? No, darlin', I don't get caught. Unlike some supposed pirates," she gave Jack a look, "I know what I is doin'."

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smirked. "Ye know exactly what I mean."

Jack raised a finger and opened his mouth to retort when shouts of "There he is!" and "There she is!" and a unified cry of "There _they _are!" interrupted him.

The two pirates swiveled around to see a group of soldiers chasing after them.

"Buggar," Jack muttered. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop that carriage!" one of the soldiers shrieked, pointing his long rifle at them. The woman was silent for a moment, staring off at the running soldiers, before swiveling toward the driver, slinging an arm around him and whispering in his ear.

Jack glanced around. There had to be another way to get out of this situation. Hmm…there was that—

The carriage came to a sudden halt. Jack lost his balance and quickly regained it by flailing his arms about.

"What's happening?" Jack cried, turning around. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the woman smirking triumphantly at him.

On another carriage. She was no longer on the immobile carriage Jack was on. She waved at him cheekily as she grew farther and farther away. Jack scowled. The soldiers were closing in. The only way out was…

Stepping on a man's head and ignoring his "ow!" Jack jumped onto the next carriage he saw. Shoving aside the driver, Jack took a hold of the reigns. He looked over his shoulder. The soldiers appeared to have discovered that Jack was no longer on the previous carriages. One of the soldiers noticed him and aimed his rifle…

"Buggar."

A loud explosion erupted behind Jack. His black eyes widened as they took in the sight: the carriage was on fire. Damn him for choosing the carriage that was piled with coal.

He ushered the horses forward. He would at least get as far as he could before the fire spread. Many people in the streets sprung apart as soon as they saw the burning carriage.

He almost sighed in relief as he turned the corner. There it was. _Captain's Daughter_: a bar. He stood up and jumped, grabbing onto the swinging sign of the bar. The group of soldiers ran passed him moments later, chasing the burning carriage drawn by the horses. Jack jumped down from the sign, dusting his hands. He smirked and went inside the bar. It was crowded and rambunctious, with the overpowering stench of alcohol, sweat, and wenches.

"Wanna drink, love?"

Jack smirked. "Of course, darlin'," he said and turned to face his hopeful wench. The smirk immediately fell off his face as soon as a gun was shoved in his face. "Maybe later," he said quickly and made a move to walk off.

"No, I insist," the black-haired woman purred, wrapping an arm around his neck from behind. "We need a little chat," she breathed in his ear.

"No, really, later."

She steered him to the wall, throwing him into a seat. He looked up at her through wide kohl-lined eyes.

She sat beside him and slammed a mug down in front of him. She said nothing but that simple tilt of the head indicated him to drink. Jack looked at the drink for a moment before taking it and downing it.

"There are a good lad," she smirked as she took a long gulp of her own drink. "Now," she said, casually twirling a gun in her hand, hidden from view beneath the bar counter, "who is ye?"

Jack frowned. How rude of her; everybody ought to know him! "Love, I'm—"

"Cap'n!"

The woman rolled her eyes and turned her head. A large blonde stomped toward her. Jack tilted his head, wondering if the blonde was half-giant and half-human. That seemed to be a very good hunch, Jack decided, as the man stopped in front of them. His muscles were as big as Jack's thighs! Annoyed by the thought, Jack took another swig of his beer.

"Can't ye see I is busy, Johnny?" the woman sighed.

"Hmm? What? Oh," he said as he noticed Jack, who smiled cheekily at him. "Ah, give it a rest, Cap'n, ye can always shag some other rascal another day."

Jack choked on his drink. "What?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I ain't shaggin' 'im."

"Will."

"Ain't gonna. I like men that are…men, thank ye very much."

Jack frowned. "Are you saying that I'm unmanly? Really, love, what have I ever done to make you so hostile toward me?"

She twirled to face him, eyebrows furrowed. "Ye got me kicked out the castle, that be what." She leaned toward him, jabbing him in the chest.

Jack sighed. "Forgive and forget, love. Besides, you already got a lot of jewelry."

"I still 'ad unfinished business," she growled.

"What?" the blonde named Johnny cried. "Ye didn't kill 'im?"

"'Cause I couldn't bloody find 'im, and this rascal"—she pointed at Jack—"didn't give me enough time to!"

"Who, exactly, are you talking about?" Jack asked curiously. "Maybe I could be of assistance. It is the least I can do, after all, for ruining your important journey in the castle."

"Watch who yer talkin' to," the woman snarled at him, noting his sarcasm.

"I don't know who I'm talking to."

"I'm Gwen Bloodrayne," she huffed, rolling her shoulders. Jack stared at her. He thoughtfully grazed his beard.

"Gwen Bloodrayne, huh?"

"Aye. Pay some respect. Ain't everyday ye meet one of the most richest pirates 'round, eh?"

"Guess not," murmured Jack.

"And who is ye, anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Me?" Jack pointed at himself.

"Aye, ye, who else would I be talkin' to? Damn buffoon."

"Why would need to know a dead man's name?" Gwen said. A sinister smirk was on her lips. Johnny chuckled.

"Just tryin' to be considerate, Cap'n."

Jack slowly started to inch his fingers toward his belt. "You're really going to kill me just because I was in the way?" It was only then he realized that he had no gun; the soldiers had taken it from him when he had been dragged into the castle. Damn.

She stared at him. Then she grinned and twirled the rifle around in her hand before stowing it in her belt. "'Course not. I were just kiddin'."

Jack stared at her. Johnny roared with laughter and Gwen joined in. Jack pursed his lips.

"Ye shoulda seen the look on yer face!" laughed Johnny, pointing at the other man. Gwen laughed.

"Aw, ye poor thing," she cooed at Jack, who scowled. "Did I give ye a scare?"

That prompted Johnny to laugh even harder. "Probably wet 'is pants 'e did!"

"No," Jack grumbled, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yer too handsome to kill," she purred, leaning in toward him. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "But ye still ruined me chances at Sparrow."

Jack spluttered on his drink. "What do you mean?"

"Don't ye know? Cap'n Sparrow were at the castle the same time ye and me Cap'n was there," Johnny said.

"I know that," Jack said impatiently. "What I don't know is why you were looking for him."

"Just wanted to pay an old friend a visit," Gwen said, but something about her expression said otherwise.

Johnny snickered. "More like make 'im pay."

Gwen smirked.

"…What did he do?" Jack asked slowly.

"Let's just say 'e stole somethin' that were rightfully mine."

Jack said nothing.

"Well," she said as she jumped off her chair. "See ye 'round, handsome." She winked. "Hopefully next time it'll be on a bed."

"Why wait 'till next time," Jack purred, putting his drink down to lean toward her, "when we have time now?"

She smirked and leaned in toward him. They were a mere few inches apart. "Ye don't seem like ye 'ave the stamina to go that fast."

"Oh, I can go fast."

They stared at each other unblinkingly. Then she chuckled and leaned away from him. "Sorry, handsome, but we gotta get goin'. Don't need no soldiers findin' me ship."

Ship.

"Do you have any need for another crew member?" he blurted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Why?"

"Aside from having fun in your cabin?"

She laughed. "Ye gotta be able to do more than that if ye wanna be on me ship."

"With the action ye've been gettin' lately? I bet ye'd even pay the bastard to join," Johnny smirked.

"Shut it," she snapped at him. The blonde snickered.

"Oh, I can do a lot of things," Jack reassured. He winked. "Maybe even show you a few moves, eh?"

"If anybody's bringin' anythin' new to the table, 'tis me."

"I can't deny that I find dominant women very…attractive."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Fine, come aboard me ship. I could use a swabber anyway."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, love. I won't let you down."

"Ye better not," she said as the three made their way out of the bar.

"Would you give me a spanking?" He frowned like a little puppy.

"Oh, it'll be worse than that," she smirked.

"Ah, into those kind of things, are you?"

"Uh!" Johnny groaned, covering his ears. "Ye two is disgustin'!"

Gwen laughed. "I believe yer the one that are always talkin' 'bout whores and the things ye supposedly do to 'em. Only in yer dreams, o' course."

Johnny scowled. "No, all those were true, 'course! Why else do ye think all 'em whores at Tortuga look at me like that? Giselle even offered me half-price once!"

Jack frowned. "She doubles my prices."

Johnny roared with laughter. "Good luck with _'im_ in bed, Cap'n. 'Tis gonna be like teachin' a newborn puppy."

"Hey! I am not an inexperienced man!"

"Ye sure sound like one."

"Ah, shut it," Gwen interrupted. The two silenced. "Now, what's yer name, darlin'?"

"Jack…Reed."

Johnny roared with laughter. "Ye 'ave the same name as Sparrow!"

"'Ow unfortunate." Gwen sighed sympathetically. Jack pursed his lips. "Rest assured, Mr. Reed," she slung an arm around him, "we won't make fun o' ye_ too_ much."

Johnny snickered.

"Now, let's hurry up and get to me ship, shall we? We 'ave a lot to do."

* * *

><p>"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Gwen said proudly as they reached her ship. It wasn't very different from other ships, other than the fact that it was painted creatively. It appeared to be a bright red sun that was peaking out at the bottom of the ship, the bottom part above the water, but a complete segment of the sun seemed to have chipped away. Around the sun it was a red-ish orange which became lighter and lighter as it grew away from the sun. At the front of the ship, there were two swords that formed an 'x' glued on beneath the bow of the ship.<p>

"Oh, yes," Jack said disinterestedly, looking at his dirty nails.

"Well," she said, clapping her hands, "get aboard Burnin' Dawn and get to work, 'lright?"

Jack looked at her curiously. "What would you like me to start with?"

Johnny shoved a dirty bucket of water in Jack's hands. He grinned. "Get to work, Reed."

Jack crinkled his nose as the two laughed and went aboard the ship. Jack sighed and followed after them. This better be worth it.

* * *

><p>"Johnny me boy, go fetch me some rum," Gwen said as she looked out at the sea blankly.<p>

"Do I 'ave to?" he whined, glancing over at her with his hands still on the wheel, for he was controlling the wheel today.

She turned around, raising an eyebrow. "'Course! I is yer Captain so what I say goes."

"I don't wanna get it," he whined, pursing his lips.

"Don't be so bloody lazy. Get that huge arse of yours down to the rum cellar!" she said, but there was no harshness in her voice. She was making fun of him, in fact; not ordering him around.

"My arse ain't huge!...but on the other side, on me front, somethin' be VERY big," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "'Tis probably half an inch."

"Do ye wanna check?"

"Nah, sorry, I only check ones that I is sure are at least five inches. Yours sure as hell ain't no five inches."

He winked. "Ya can never know 'till ye check."

"Yer a nasty son o' a bitch, ya know that?"

"I've been told."

"By whores?"

"Nah, I've been told by ye...wait, so I is bein' told by whores."

She punched him on the arm. "Shut up, ye damn ten gorilla!"

He smirked. "That ain't much a good comeback, Cap'n."

"Oh?" She folded her arms. "I simply didn't wanna confuse the performin' ape."

He looked confused. "What perfomin' ape?"

"Exactly my point."

He scratched his blonde head confusedly. It took several moments for him to realize that she was talking about him. "Oi!"

She laughed. "Just get me some damned rum, ye idiot. It'll save ye the embarrassment."

He glared at her. Taking his hands of the wheel, he grumbled foul comments underneath his breath as he headed down the stairs. Gwen smirked in accomplishment.

* * *

><p>"Reed," Gwen said and Jack turned around. He was on his knees, scrubbing away at the deck. He had only been muttering underneath his breath. "'Ow is ye doin'?"<p>

"I'm good, now that I've seen you," Jack said, smirking flirtatiously.

"Hmm, well." She peered over at his behind, tilting her head. "Ye sure look good."

Jack smirked. "As do you, love. I think you'd look better without clothes, though."

"I like where this is goin'."

"I couldn't agree more."

Gwen laughed and playfully pushed his head. "Enough. Why don't ye get back to work and actually _scrub_ the deck, not just throw water on it?" she teased.

"Aye...Cap'n."

* * *

><p>"Mate, that makes five, not four," Jack said from behind Johnny, who was counting the number of gold he had in his pocket. Johnny raised his eyebrows and turned around, crossing his arms across his chest.<p>

"_Mate, _I originally 'ad two gold coins. Today, I got another three. That makes four, obviously."

"Actually, _mate_, two and three together makes five."

Johnny paused for a moment, frowning deeply. "No it don't."

"Yes it does."

"No it don't!"

"Use your fingers," Jack said and Johnny sighed as he raised his right hand. He put two fingers up, then added the other three.

"One, two, three, four, fi-..." he trailed off as he got to his pinky, glancing down at Jack, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"See? It's five."

"Don't look at me like that, ye bloody rat's arse."

Jack frowned innocently. "What'd I do?"

"Yer callin' me stupid!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes ye is!"

"I'm simply saying that your brain doesn't quite function in the way that mine does, and if I'm considered a genius, then you may be average or below average. But, since I am not a genius, I suppose you're not as smart as most men," Jack said all too quickly. Johnny stared at him for a long moment. Then he let out an angry roar. Grabbing onto Jack's shirt, Johnny lifted him off the floor. Jack's eyes widened and he squirmed about, starting to say, "Well, that doesn't necessarily mean that—"

But he was interrupted by a shout.

"JOHNNY!" Gwen boomed. It was a surprise that such a voice could come out of a woman. And she looked even scarier than she sounded. Johnny froze.

"Aye, Cap'n?" he croaked out, not daring to turn around.

"What is ye doin'?"

"...I were 'bout to teach Mr. Reed a li'l lesson."

"Turn 'round," she ordered. He obeyed immediately but fearfully. He let go of Jack's shirt, and Jack took a few steps back. "Ye know better than that, Johnny, especially since ye've been on the ship the longest." Her leather boots clicked against the stairs. The crew was silent and stopped in their work to watch the scene unfold.

"...aye, I know better, Cap'n."

"Then why did ye try to beat 'im up?"

"'E were callin' me stupid!"

"Well ye bloody is!" she snapped, and there was none of her usual teasing tone. "Stupid enough to try to start a fight! Stupid enough to go against one o' me rules aboard me ship!"

"...Sorry, Cap'n."

"Sorry? SORRY?" Her voice rose and he didn't say anything, looking down at the ground. "Ye know 'ow this ship runs. Ye know 'ow punishments work 'ere." His head shot up, grey eyes wide. "'Tis the rules, Johnny."

"Aye, Cap'n," he said quietly, looking at everything but her eyes. If he had looked at her eyes, however, he would've seen that they were apologetic.

She nodded and glanced over her shoulder. "Somebody get me my whip," she said and a whip was handed to her instantly. "Johnny," she said and nodded toward the railing. He gulped nervously and took off his shirt, showing muscles glistening with sweat. The burning sun beat down against the ship. Johnny walked over to the railing and got a firm grip of it. Gwen followed him, making sure she was at a nice distance. In one fluid motion, she raised her wrist and swung it forward. There was a horrible lashing sound of the whip colliding with flesh. Johnny closed his eyes in pain and grunted as the next two came.

"Three whips, that's it," Gwen said as she rolled up the whip into her hand, her face stiff and emotionless.

"Thank ye, Cap'n," Johnny breathed painfully, still tightly holding onto the railing with his now red and lashed back against Gwen. She nodded, although he couldn't see it, and walked into her cabin.

The ship was silent.

* * *

><p>"Buggar," Jack mumbled as he looked up to see...some sort of liquid, maybe? He quickly put his hands over his hat but it didn't do much, for the green ooze still splashed right on him. Howls of laughter erupted through the ship. Jack looked up, green ooze dribbling down his hat and forehead. He narrowed his eyes at the grinning Johnny up in the rigging.<p>

"That's what ye get, ye damn bastard!" Johnny shouted. His friends that were up in the rigging with him gave him pats on the back, laughing.

"I don't think your Captain's gonna be happy to hear about this!" Jack shouted back.

Johnny rolled his eyes and snorted. "She don't care."

"What makes you so sure, mate?"

Johnny grinned. "She were watchin'." Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to see Gwen leaned against the railing, smiling in amusement.

"What do ye want me to do 'bout it? I can't do nothin'." She shrugged.

Jack raised his index finger and opened his mouth to say something before he frowned. "But your the Captain. Shouldn't you do something about it?"

"Nah, he be doin' it all the time. I gotta admit," she smirked, "I help out sometimes." Johnny laughed as he made his way to the main deck floor. "Anyways, he ain't breakin' none o' me rules."

"Then how about you help get this stuff off me? You might as well help me get my clothes off." Jack winked.

Gwen laughed. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Jack grinned. "While we're at it, how about we take your clothes off too?"

"Yer a sick bastard," Johnny spat at Jack, who ignored him, simply smiling charmingly at Gwen.

"Should ye really be talkin', Johnny me boy?" A few snickers echoed across the ship.

"Oh c'mon, Cap'n, I ain't that bad."

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully. "'Ave ye 'eard or seen yerself?"

"'Ave ye 'eard or seen _yourself_?" Johnny said right back at her, smirking widely.

Gwen pursed her lips. "At least I go after handsome men, unlike some people," she said and a few 'ooohs' went across the deck.

Johnny sighed in slight irritation, crossing his arms across his chest. "I go after women, Cap'n."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, mate," Jack said and more laughs came from the crew members, including Gwen.

Johnny glared at him. "Go to hell, Reed."

"I'll see you there."

* * *

><p>Gwen walked out of her cabin, yawning and ruffling her short hair. She stopped suddenly, blinking rapidly at the crew members that surrounded her. They all had strange, malicious smirks on their faces.<p>

"What?" she asked, glancing around at them, smiling slightly in confusion.

"Get 'er!" somebody shouted, shouts of agreement echoing behind him. They all ran forward, grabbing her.

"What the bloody hell is ye doin'?" she shouted, struggling against them uselessly. She thrashed about, kicking, punching. Despite her efforts, they managed to drag her to the plank and one of the crew members wrapped a rope around her wrists. "I be yer CAPTAIN!"

"Not anymore," a crew member, Rick, said, grinning. She faced him and the rest of her crew.

"What the hell do that mean?" she hissed. He continued to grin as other members slammed Johnny against the railing, causing him to groan underneath the cloth wrapped around his mouth. "Johnny!" Gwen shrieked with wide eyes, looking concerned for her quartermaster and friend. "'Ave ye all gone _mad_?"

"We have a new Cap'n now," Rick said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who be that?" Rick jabbed his thumb behind him. Somebody sauntered his way toward Gwen, his face hidden from view from beneath the hat, and it was only until he made it close enough that Gwen gasped. "Ye!" Her voice was a venomous hiss of surprise and hate.

"Aye, love," he said, smiling charmingly. He tilted his head so that Gwen could see his handsome face better. "The men don't seem to mind." He gestured with his ringed fingers at the crew.

"Yer me crew. How the bloody hell could ye do this?" Her voice was a mix of betrayal and anger.

"We're pirates. Take what we want, give nothing back," Jack said.

"Ye promised me yer loyalty. Ye all did."

Rick rolled his eyes and snorted. "Please, Cap'n. Or maybe I should just call ya Gwen now. We 'aven't gotten a big pay in a while, and we're tired of waitin'. Cap'n Jack 'ere is a fine man, and I think he'll be a great Captain. After all, 'e promised us eternal life."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Eternal life?"

"Aye, 'e said—"

"I think that's enough," Jack cut in quickly. "Sorry, love, but I'm gonna borrow your ship for a while."

"Ye best not lay a scratch on 'er!" she snarled angrily.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be careful. Now," he said, opening his arms and smiling. "Take a jump."

"Ye'll pay for this, Reed."

"Oh!" he said, raising his index finger. "You reminded me. My name isn't Reed, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Her eyes widened. She stared at him for a moment unblinkingly. Then she screeched, struggling against her bonds. "Sparrow!" She tried to push her way toward him, but was unsuccessful, getting dragged back to the plank. "I'm gonna kill ye!" she shouted. She looked absolutely furious at this point.

"Aw, it's nice to see you again too, Gwennie," Jack cooed, smirking as he tilted his head. "It's been too many years, no?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Yer still a bastard."

"I've been told, love. But on the contrary, I'm actually quite nice. Look," he said, walking closer to the plank, holding up a sword that was studded with jewels at the handle. "I'll even give you your sword back." Before she could say anything, he tossed it into the ocean. She looked down at the sword, which started to slowly sink, then back at Jack and her crew, and she sighed. Taking a few steps back, she ran forward and jumped into the water cannonball style.

She glanced around underwater, and something that sparkled caught her eyes, which were now flooded with water, although she ignored the pain. Blinking, she swam toward the sword that rested against a big rock, and slipped it into the space between her hands the rope. She quickly made her way back to the surface, taking a deep gulp of air once she could see the sky again. She looked up to see Jack waving back at her as her ship started to sail away.

"Have fun, love!" he shouted, grinning as he waved. She glared at him but didn't say anything as she glanced around in the water, treading water as she did so. She could hear somebody taking a deep breath of air and she looked to her left to see Johnny. Wordlessly, she swam over him, putting the sword handle in her mouth as she started to undo the rope with her tied wrists. Even though her wrists were tied, she could still easily function her fingers, and she let the rope drop to the sea floor.

"Sorry, Cap'n, I couldn't stop 'em," Johnny said once she removed the cloth from his mouth. He undid the rope wrapped around her wrists.

"It don't matter," she mumbled. "Let's just get to land." She pointed to her right. "I saw an island over there. Let's go," she said before moving her arms and legs in rhythm. Johnny stared at her with wide eyes before quickly swimming after him.

"Ain't ye mad, Cap'n?"

"That ain't important right now."

"We could still chase after 'em and take back the ship!"

"Land be more important at the moment, Johnny."

"More important? MORE IMPORTANT? Ye worked yer arse off for that ship and yer just gonna let 'im take it?"

"No."

"Then let's go back! C'mon," he urged, reaching out to grab her hand to her pull her back, but she quickly turned toward him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, Johnny! We ain't goin' back! Land is more important right now."

"They took yer ship!"

"I know that!" she shouted angrily, slapping some saltwater at his face. "Don't ye think I know that? And of course I is mad! 'E took _me ship_! 'E took Burnin' Dawn! Me crew betrayed me! OF COURSE I'M MAD!" Johnny was quiet as he wiped the water off his face. "But it don't matter if I is mad. We head toward land." She turned around and continued to swim. Johnny treaded water for a moment before swimming after her quietly.

* * *

><p>Johnny woke up before Gwen, and the stars sparkled up in the dark sky. They had landed on some remote island after hours of swimming. They had fallen asleep immediately afterwards.<p>

He squinted into the darkness, his eyes widening when he saw a fire. He glanced to his right to see Gwen still sleeping, and he frowned as he looked back at the fire. He froze as he heard a sword being unsheathed and he knew it was being faced toward him.

"Stand up," a feminine voice that wasn't Gwen's ordered, and he quickly complied. "You're here for the chest, aren't you?"

"Chest? What chest?" Johnny asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I ain't!"

"Why do you want it?"

"Want what?"

"The chest!"

"I told ye already that I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout!"

"Don't play stupid."

"I ain't stupid!" he snarled and angrily turned toward her. The sword was immediately drawn up to his neck. He barely even noticed at the dangerously close sword, his eyebrows raised at the woman that stood in front of him.

The full and bright moon allowed him to take a good look at her (and a good long look he needed). She had dirty blonde hair, much like his own, and brown eyes. The dark shadows played along her sharp facial features. Johnny found that he wasn't scared of her anymore. The way she pointed that sword at him with that fearless look on her beautiful face told Johnny that she was a strong, independent woman. It made her even more attractive than she already physically was. Very, very attractive indeed.

"Who are you?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Johnny, and I sure as hell won't mind knowing ye," he said, smirking slightly. She raised her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, somebody else interrupted.

"Johnny me boy?" a tired voice came from behind the two. The blonde beauty snapped her head toward Gwen, her sword still by Johnny's neck.

"How did you find out about the chest?"

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"The chest! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

She groaned, grabbing onto her forehead. "What is ye talkin' 'bout?"

"What is up with you two and playing stupid?"

"Ye know what? I ain't in the mood for this." Her voice was an angry, frustrated growl. "I is tired, I got kicked off me ship, and me crew betrayed me. I ain't in the mood for this!"

The blonde turned fully toward her, dropping the sword from Johnny's neck. "What?"

"Ye deaf?" she said in an annoyed tone, rolling over in the sand. "Johnny and I got kicked off me ship. I 'ad to see that bastard sail away with my ship."

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow," she said, her voice seething with hate.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, actually."

Gwen turned back around, raising her eyebrows at the blonde. "Ye know 'im?"

"Yes, we've...been through a lot," she said, smiling slightly.

"...Who is ye?"

"Elizabeth Turner."

* * *

><p><em>See what I meant by parts of the old gang? Elizabeth is only one of them. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and will like it enough to continue reading! This first chapter isn't the very original, to my readers out there that are confused as to why it's different. My original first chapter has basically the same details, so it's not too much a change, it's just much better. I've been improving my writing a lot as of late so I simply didn't want to leave my first chapter the way it was. I will also be editing later chapters (though my new readers will probably not even knownotice these changes.)_


	2. Elizabeth Turner

Gwen blinked and rubbed her eyes as Johnny gaped in disbelief.

"E-Elizabeth Turner as in...William Turner's wife?" Johnny asked after a moment of silence, still gawking as he looked at her up and down.

She looked back at him, smiling slightly. "Yes, that's me," she said and, although it seemed impossible, Johnny's mouth dropped even farther. He looked starstruck.

"Bloody hell," Gwen mumbled as she sat up, putting a hand to her forehead. "Jack Sparrow and now Elizabeth Turner...this be too much fer me to 'andle."

"I suppose it's a lot for you to consume," Elizabeth nodded.

"'Tis not everyday ye meet a legend," Johnny breathed, still looking at Elizabeth with big eyes.

She smiled, looking back at him. "A legend? Me?"

"Aye! Ye inspired 'undreds of pirates in yerr battle against the East Indian Tradin' Company!"

She frowned slightly. "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows 'bout _that_ battle!"

"Well, yes, but I don't think that everyone that was there would go around talking about how inspiring my speech was."

"Aye, but Cap'n Blo—"

"We 'eard from somebody," Gwen quickly cut in, widening her eyes a Johnny, who opened his mouth slightly and nodded. Elizabeth looked at Johnny then at Gwen, slightly raising her eyebrows.

"So...you're not here for the chest?"

Gwen groaned. "No! 'ow many times do I gotta tell ye?" She paused, her eyes widening slightly. "The chest...the chest with William Turner's 'eart in it?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and her sword. "If it does?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow right back at the blonde. "Is ye threatenin' me?"

"I am."

"'Tis not a good idea to threaten me when I ain't in a good mood, child," she hissed, which only caused the sword to draw closer to her.

"Er...Mrs. Turner, we mean no 'arm or trouble. We be just 'ere fer...well...land," Johnny said, shrugging a bit.

"Land?" Elizabeth asked, still glaring suspiciously at Gwen, who glared right back at her.

"Aye. Jack Sparrow kicked us off our ship."

"I thought we already covered this," Gwen said in an irritated tone.

Elizabeth hesitated, slightly lowering her sword. "So you...swam here?"

"Aye."

Elizabeth sheathed her sword, but still looked at Gwen warily. Gwen folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in turn.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Jack can be very...well...I can see him doing that."

"'E's a damn bastard, 'e is," Gwen growled lowly.

"Oh, he's a good man," Elizabeth said and smiled, as if she remembered something. Gwen and Johnny exchanged looks.

"'E's nothin' like 'is father, unfortunately," Gwen grumbled and Elizabeth looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Gwen didn't respond, starting to absentmindedly draw swirls in the sand.

"I hope we don't trouble ye, Mrs. Turner. We'll leave as soon as we can," Johnny spoke up. Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

"You're no trouble at all...?"

"Me name's Johnny, love," he said and sighed wistfully. "If only ya wasn't married to the Cap'n o' the Flyin' Dutchman. The things I woulda said and done to ye..." He looked up at the sky and sighed dramatically. Gwen crinkled her nose in disgust.

Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you, Johnny...and you are?" she asked, glancing back at the other woman, who was still drawing circles in the sand.

She looked up, her green eyes piercing through the night. "Gwen Bloodrayne."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful, her eyebrows scrunching up. "I've heard of that name before..."

"I'm one o' the richest Captains o' the Caribbean," she said, sounding tired, instead of her usual bragging and proud voice when she said that.

"Oh yes, but...I feel like I've heard of it somewhere else..."

"'Er father are Rob Bloodrayne," Johnny perked up, and Gwen glared at him.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared at Gwen. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"It's an honor to meet such a person."

"Oh gee, thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Everyone finds it such an 'onor once they know I be the one and only Robert Bloodrayne's daughter!"

Elizabeth was silent.

"Aw, don't be jealous o' yer own old man, Cap'n," Johnny teased. "'E can't 'elp that 'e's better than ye."

She glared at him and was about to retort when Elizabeth cut in.

"You two go get some sleep," she said, "I'll help you out tomorrow, but right now, getting sleep is important."

"You're right," Gwen grumbled as she laid back down onto the sand, rolling over onto her side, her back facing the two. "Maybe when I wake up it'll all just be a dream..."

* * *

><p>Gwen opened her eyes to see the blue sky. A few clouds were overhead and looked like delicate feathers that swam around in the vast sky. She frowned slightly as she sat up and glanced around her surroundings. She paused for a moment, glancing back over at her right as the soft snores continued out in the peaceful morning, and she saw Johnny sprawled out on the sand, his lips slightly parted as he snored. She smiled and looked away, looking instead at the horizon. The sun was a beautiful gold and the peaks of rays that came out from it filled the sea.<p>

A beautiful aroma filled the air of...chicken? It was some sort of meat, that she was sure of. Gwen let her nose guide her toward the source of the smell, her empty stomach getting the best of her. What she arrived at was a blonde woman cooking a pot over a fire, and she glanced up at Gwen, smiling at her as she sat down in the sand beside her.

"It weren't a dream," Gwen mumbled sadly. "I was hoping that I would wake up on me ship."

"Sorry," Elizabeth said, smiling at her apologetically.

"It ain't yer fault."

"I know...but I wanted to help out in some way," she said and raised the pot. "So I cooked us some breakfast."

"What is that, anyway?" Gwen asked, glancing cautiously into the pot.

"Boar. A few of them run wild around here."

"It looks good."

"Thank you."

"Ye live out here on yer own?" Gwen asked conversationally.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes...well, of course, with the exception of him," she said, smiling as she put a hand on her bulging stomach. Gwen's eyes trailed to Elizabeth's stomach, her eyes widening.

"Ye...yer pregnant?"

"Yes." She smiled dreamily.

"Do ye know 'ow many months?"

"I'd say...probably around four months."

Gwen looked at her stomach in fascination. "...Do it kick?"

"Every once in a while, and the kicks aren't very strong."

"At least yer allowed to be moody all the time and 'ave an excuse."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, that's true. Do you have any children of your own?"

Gwen smiled sadly. "Nah, though sometimes I think 'bout it..." she trailed off, looking toward the horizon, avoiding Elizabeth's eyes.

"Are you married?"

She snorted. "No."

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to the left. "What about that man...Johnny?"

"Euh, please, I can do _much_ better than 'im," she said and Elizabeth shrugged.

"He's a handsome man."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Aye, I suppose, but ye don't know the 'alf o' it." Elizabeth to giggled as she took the boar out of the pan and put it on a few plates. Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Where'd ye get all that silverware?"

"Hmm? Oh, Will gave me some before he left," she said a bit sadly, yet she smiled at the same time. "He told me that I'd become an animal if I ate without silverware." She handed Gwen the plate of boar as well as some other silverware.

"That are true, though, ye should see me crew," she grinned but it quickly disappeared. "Well, they _was_ me crew. Those bloody bastards..." she grumbled before messily cutting the slab of meat and taking a bite of it.

"They betrayed you, yes?" Elizabeth said as she grabbed the bone of her boar, for she had the leg.

"Aye, the damn idiots betrayed me fer Sparrow." When she said Jack's name, it was especially venomous. "I guess there ain't anymore decent crew members these days."

"What about Johnny?" Elizabeth took a bite of her boar, and some red juice dribbled down, splattering onto the plate.

"Ah, right, 'e's a good boy," Gwen smiled. "I'm happy that 'e stood up fer me."

"Have you known each other for a while?"

"Aye. I've known 'im since...since I've gotten me ship," she said and raised her eyebrows, surprised at herself.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, continuing to chew her food. "Wow, that's a long time."

"It sure are," she said as she popped another cut of meat into her mouth. "Damn, I feel so old talkin' to ye."

"Well you're not," the blonde reassured, smiling, showing some meat stuck in her teeth.

"My oh my, I'm sure yer dear Captain of the Flying of the Dutchman finds that attractive," she teased. Elizabeth frowned.

"What?"

"Ye 'ave meat in between yer teeth."

"Oh. Oh well. I'm a pregnant woman; I'm allowed to do unattractive things," she said, smiling slightly before taking another big bite of her breakfast. Gwen laughed before continuing to eat as well, causing a silence to fall upon the two. Disregarding all the chirps in the air, of course. "Should we wake Johnny?" Elizabeth asked after a moment. Gwen shrugged.

"Nah, 'e needs 'is rest. It were a long swim."

"Oh, okay then," she said and before the black-haired woman could respond, a shout came from a distance.

"CAP'N!" a deep voice shouted, horrified. Gwen laughed.

"Over 'ere, Johnny me boy!" she shouted back, cupping her hands over her mouth. After a few moments she saw Johnny running toward them, glancing around his surroundings with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell!" he said once he reached them, towering over them as he stood. "I thought ye left me."

"Ye poor baby," she cooed and he glared at her. "At least ye didn't wet yer pants. Fer once."

"I 'aven't in thirty years," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure ye 'aven't."

He continued to glare at her until he noticed a thick slab of boar on a glass plate, and it beckoned at him. "Are that me breakfast?" His eyes stayed glued on the boar.

"Oh, yes, here you go." Elizabeth handed Johnny a plate. He grinned widely, sitting down on the sand, and holding the meat with his bare hands, taking a huge bite of it.

"Damn!" Gwen groaned as she raised her plate, some sand dribbling off the sides, causing Johnny to howl into laughter and Elizabeth to giggle. "Shut the hell up," she grumbled as she put the plate on her lap and brushed off the sand with her fingers.

"Yer so stupid, Cap'n!"

"Should ye really be talkin'?"

"At least I don't put me food in the sand."

"At least I know 'ow to add!"

Johnny continued to glare at her, but it showed on his face that he had run out of insults. Instead, he looked back at the boar in his hands and took another bite of it. Silence followed as everyone enjoyed their food, and once they were done, Elizabeth collected the dishes and put them in a basket to clean them later.

"So...you're really Elizabeth Turner?" Johnny asked once she put out the fire and she looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes."

"Damn! I could see ye pretty well last night, but now and I can see ye better...and damn! Yer attractive!" he said, looking up and down her body, causing her to giggle a bit.

"Oh, that's very...sweet of you to say."

"I wish I'd gotten to ye before Captain Turner did, eh?"

"Well, thank you, but I'm a happily married woman. Pregnant, too."

"I wish I were the one that made ye pregnant...ow!" he said and glared at Gwen, who had slapped his bare arm.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just ignore 'im. 'E's a nasty man," she said, glaring over at Johnny, who continued to glare at her in return.

Elizabeth laughed. "It's no big deal! Anyways, it's nice to have some company over."

"Ah!" Gwen shrieked suddenly, jumping up, causing both Johnny and Elizabeth to look at her in surprise. "We need to go get me ship, Johnny! We don't got no time fer dilly-dallyin'!"

"Right!" Johnny said, standing up as well. "We don't 'ave time to stay 'ere...but 'ow the hell is we gonna get 'er back? There ain't no way we can swim after it...we don't even know which way she went!"

"Damn it," she murmured. "Damn it! Damn ye, Sparrow!" She looked up at the sky as she said that, as if he would hear her. Elizabeth was quiet as she stood up, glancing over at Johnny and Gwen.

"I think I can help."

* * *

><p>"What are takin' 'er so damn long?" Gwen grumbled, glancing around her surroundings, her short black hair swishing as she did so.<p>

Johnny shrugged. "Let 'er take 'er time. She's gonna help us out, eh?" Gwen glanced over at him, rolling her green eyes.

"Yer only sayin' that 'cause she are pretty," she said and he grinned widely.

"Well she is! Whew! If only Cap'n Turner weren't 'er husband, I woulda—"

"Uh! I don't wanna hear!" Gwen said, putting her hand up and crinkling her nose in disgust. "Ye leave 'em thoughts in yer head."

His grin widened, amused at her uncomfortableness. "I would take off 'er clothes and—"

"Johnny!" Gwen groaned, covering her ears with her hands.

He continued to grin. "Oh c'mon Cap'n, ye know 'ow nice it feels to 'ave a warm body next to ye in bed...don't ye?" He smirked slyly and she turned to face him, glaring as she removed her hands.

"'Course I do!" she snarled. Her frown was immediately replaced by a mischievous smirk. "And ye also know 'ow it feels to 'ave a naked _man_ sleepin' next to ye, don't ye?"

He looked absolutely repulsed. "What the—? Ye know I only sleep with women."

"Now now my dear Johnny, 'tis alright to talk 'bout yer sexuality," she said gently and put her arm on his shoulder reassuringly, looking at him sympathetically. Johnny raised an eyebrow and brushed her hand off with his.

"I like women, Cap'n," he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I hate it when ye do this."

"Johnny me boy, after knowin' ye fer so many years, I can tell that it ain't women ye like."

"Oh yeah? Weren't I just talkin' 'bout what I'd do to Mrs. Turner if she weren't a Mrs?"

"That be just to trick me as well as yourself...ye just needa—" She was cut off when he shoved her a bit roughly, and she glared at him once she regained her balance. He grinned in return, causing a mischievous twinkle to glitter in her deep green eyes, and before he could do anything, she pounced onto him. They rolled around on the sand, sand getting all over their clothes and skin as they laughed and punched each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" a female voice came, and the voice sounded rather amused and perhaps a smirk lay upon her lips. Both Johnny and Gwen froze in their position, which was Gwen on top of Johnny with her hand having a hold of his tank top. Her other fist was high in the air. Johnny looked at her, then at Elizabeth, and threw Gwen off of him. She yelped and landed face-first into the sand.

"'Course not, Mrs. Turner," Johnny said as he stood up, brushing sand off of his clothes. Even though he shook his hair, it was hard to tell if there was sand in it or not, because his hair was sandy-colored to begin with.

"Are you sure?" she said, still smirking in amusement. Johnny nodded vigorously. Gwen stood up, brushing sand off of herself as well. She walked up to Johnny and shoved him. He was caught pretty off guard, and, even though it was quite a light push, stumbled a few steps. Gwen laughed as she walked up to him and helped him up, although he shoved his arm away from hers and glared at her. She stopped laughing, however, when she looked over at Elizabeth and what she held. Her mouth fell open and Johnny curiously looked at her before following her gaze, his mouth dropping as well.

"Are that...are that the chest?" Gwen breathed after a moment, her eyes wide as she stared at the black chest in Elizabeth's hands. It was black and too small for a treasure chest. There were beautiful decorations carved in it and the lock was shaped as a heart, with the keyhole in the middle.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, carefully watching Gwen and Johnny as they gawked at the chest.

"What...why...why did ye get it out?"

"I said I would help, didn't I?" The two in front of her unwillingly stripped their eyes away from the chest and locked onto her eyes.

"What? How...how do this 'elp?" Johnny asked, frowning as he looked at the chest questioningly.

"Well," Elizabeth said in a bit of a know-it-all voice, "Will knows when somebody is touching the chest, and he can know when it's not me."

"What? How?"

"I don't really know either; it doesn't make much sense. The point is, I can have Will's crew members come and take you aboard their ship."

Gwen frowned as well. "And 'ow does that 'elp us?"

"They can at least get you off of this island. Maybe he'll take you to a port after that."

"Why are ye doin' it fer us?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I know how Jack can be...so I want to help you. Now here," she said, glancing at the chest, then back at Gwen, a bit of fear and suspicion in her eyes. "You won't steal it or anything, right?"

"'Course not."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear on me daddy's life," she said and put her hand to her chest. "Ye 'ave me word," she said and Elizabeth smiled slightly before carefully handed the chest to Gwen, who took it hesitantly. It was cold and a bit heavier than it looked. As she grabbed the handles and looked down at the black chest, a slight breeze came from behind, fluttering everyone's hair.

Elizabeth smiled, raising her head toward the sky. "He knows. They'll be here soon," she said quietly before turning her head back at Gwen. Gwen was frowning slightly, for she could feel some sort of...vibration? It was coming from the chest, and it was very light. Curiously, she carefully put the chest down onto the sand, ignoring the stares from Elizabeth and Johnny as she put her ear against the top of the chest, where one would open it.

_Thump thump...thump thump..._

An ear piercing scream echoed through the island, causing both Johnny and Elizabeth to close their eyes and wince.

"Bloody hell, Cap'n! I used to 'ave eardrums!" Johnny groaned as he rubbed his ears and as he turned to his right, where Gwen had been kneeing down just a few moments ago. She wasn't there. Only the chest lay in the sand. Frowning slightly, he turned around to see that she had gone back at least twenty feet, and her eyes were wide as she put her hand to her chest. "What is ye doin'?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow, and Gwen glanced over at him before looking back at the chest.

"It...it were thumpin'!" she said breathlessly, causing Elizabeth and Johnny to raise their eyebrows.

"Well, yes of course, you did know there's a heart in there...right?" Elizabeth asked, seeming concerned yet there was a hint of amusement on her face and in her voice.

"'Course I know that!" Gwen spat. "I ain't an idiot. 'Tis just...er...well I sure as bloody hell didn't expect it to be thumpin'!"

"'Tis a heart, Cap'n, 'earts thump," Johnny said as if he were talking to a five year old, unable to hide the teasing grin that stretched across his face.

"Shut up, Johnny," she mumbled as she cautiously took a few steps, staring at the chest as if it were a rabid dog. Johnny laughed.

"Is ye serious, Cap'n? We've encountered much worse then a thumpin' 'eart."

"Not when the 'eart are outta the person's body!" she said and Johnny snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Lookie 'ere, I'll listen to the chest meself." He squatted down and put his ear against the top. "Bloody hell, that are weird," he said as he stood back up but he grinned widely at Gwen, who was slowly inching closer to them. "It ain't somethin' to scream 'bout, though," he added and she glared at him.

"Well I'mma woman, so I is allowed to scream,"she said and stuck her tongue out at once she reached his side, still looking over at the chest warily.

"But yer Cap'n Gwen Bloodrayne, the richest pirate in the Caribbean!" he said in a taunting and sarcastic voice, his grey eyes twinkling in amusement. "Ye shouldn't be scared o' a 'eart! There's one in ye too!" he said and as he reached his hand out to prove this, she slapped his hand away, glaring.

"Hah, funny. Did ye actually think I'd fall fer that?"

"Aye, I thought ye woulda," he grinned.

"Har de har har, yer so damn funny," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know," Johnny said proudly, still grinning widely, ignoring her sarcastic tone.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt, but I think you should be getting ready. They should be on their way," Elizabeth said as she picked the chest up from the sand, brushing off some excess sand that managed to stick on it.

"What should we do afterwards, Cap'n?" Johnny questioned. "After Cap'n Turner drops us off at a port or somethin'. 'Ow we gonna get back Burnin' Dawn?"

"What do ye expect us to do? Commandeer another ship?" A wide grin stretched across his face, showing off his rather rotten teeth, which ruined his handsome image. She raised her eyebrows. "Ye want us to commandeer another ship." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Aye. That'd be alotta fun."

"The point ain't to 'ave fun, but o get me ship back!" she said in a scolding voice but paused for a moment, a smile itching away at her face. "But it would be fun..."

"I know! Which is exactly why we should do it!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You're going to go on my husband's ship...then get off and commandeer another?"

"I guess so," Gwen said, shrugging. "It seems like fun," she grinned.

"Uh...okay."

"What'd ye expect?" Gwen smirked. "This be the Caribbean life."

* * *

><p>"They're here," Elizabeth said, a hint of excitement in her voice. Gwen and Johnny lazily sat up, for they had been quietly lying down in the sand. Men stomped through the sand, glancing around every which way.<p>

"Mrs. Turner," one of them said as they reached her, and Gwen felt her mouth drop once she got a close look at them. They were pale, and their eyes were dead...hell, they looked like the living dead! Dark circles were underneath those dark eyes and death was written all over their faces. But...they were alive? Oh yes, they were the undead, she thought and rolled her eyes at herself. The one that had said something to Elizabeth had long stringy black hair and appeared to be in his mid-forties or early fifties.

"Bill," Elizabeth said, nodding and smiling at him. He glanced around his surroundings, his eyes resting upon Johnny and Gwen, who stood a few feet behind Elizabeth, gawking.

"What 'appened?" He had a croaky voice. He took a step closer toward Johnny and Gwen, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, glancing back at Johnny and Gwen, as if she had completely forgotten about them. She looked back at the man named Bill, smiling. "These are my guests. Now don't worry, the chest is safely hidden."

"Then why did we feel that someone had touched or taken the chest?" he said, narrowing his eyes at Elizabeth, who continued to smile warmly.

"I want these two to go aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jack Sparrow kicked them off of their ship and they need it back."

"Why should I care?" he hissed.

"I thought Will could help them out, seeing that he is Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Don't worry, they won't get in the way or anything! They said..." she trailed off, glancing over at the two to finish her sentence.

"We're just gonna be on the ship 'till we find one to commandeer," Gwen said.

"Is that it? The chest is fine, you're fine, and the child's fine?" he asked, his eyes trailing down to her stomach, and his cold expression changed. A smile crept across his face, his eyebrows and eyes softening. "Is the child fine?" he repeated, this time quietly and lovingly.

"Yes, he's fine, I'm fine, and the chest is fine," she said reassuringly, still smiling. "Don't worry, Bill. I can take care of myself."

"All right then," he said, straightening up and looking over at Gwen and Johnny, his loving face quickly disappearing. "C'mon!" he barked and the two quickly complied, walking over to him. "See you around, Mrs. Turner," he said, bowing his head slightly like a gentleman and smiling as he glanced over at her.

"Bye! Tell Will I love him!" she said as they started to walk away, Johnny looking over his shoulder at Elizabeth sadly.

The group stopped in front of a longboat. "Get in," he ordered and Gwen and Johnny quickly complied, a few other pale faced crew members following. They started to row in silence, all the while Bill gave Gwen and Johnny a cold and suspicious look.

"We're gonna meet the Cap'n o' the Flying Dutchman!" Johnny whispered to Gwen excitedly, unable to hide his grin.

"Aye, I know!" she said in the same tone of excitement. "Don't embarrass me."

He pursed his lips. "I never embarrass ye."

"Ye always do."

"No I don't! If anythin', yer embarrassin' me!" he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"'Ow in the hell be that possible? I is yer Captain!"

"Aye but you're...uh...ye embarrassed me in front o' Cap'n Teague!" he said and a few of the crew members looked at the two, their eyebrows raised.

"If it weren't fer me ye wouldn't have met 'im!" Gwen hissed in his ear so nobody else could hear, and she punched him, causing him to wince and rub his arm. "Now just shut the hell up," she grumbled and he complied, making the rest of the ride go in silence. Gwen sighed after a few moments and she turned around, her eyes widening. She nudged Johnny in the arm a couple of times. He sighed in annoyance.

"What?" he grumbled and as soon as he twisted around, his mouth fell open.

There floated the Flying Dutchman. Its bow was like the mouth of a crocodile, and the moss made it even more reptilian. It was easy to tell that there was some refurnishing being done, what with half of the ship shiny and the other half covered in moss. She was a beauty, nonetheless, and the two friends gaped at her in fascination. Only a small whisper was heard in the long boat, and that was Gwen's voice.

"The Flyin' Dutchman."

* * *

><p><em>Yippee! I managed to publish it before the movie comes out! AHHH I CAN'T WAIT TILL IT COMES OUT I'M GONNA WATCH IT TOMORROW! :D<em>

_ANYWAYS, this story will obviously be different from the movie but I think I'll probably put a lot of stuff from the movie too...if I remember what happened(I easily forget things that happened in movies) :P_


	3. The Flying Dutchman

Gwen was the first to climb aboard the legendary ship. Her leather boots clicked against the main deck, and she looked down at the brown wood, amazed at how refurnished it looked. Johnny let out a long whistle as he got aboard the ship and stood beside Gwen.

There were crew members everywhere; some up in the rigging, some pulling some rope, and others were simply scrubbing the deck. They all stopped in their work and looked over at the visitors. Many of the members looked at them suspiciously and warily, their dead eyes narrowing. Gwen couldn't help but notice that they were as pale as Bill and the other crew members that had brought them aboard the ship.

"Is they gonna kill me?" Johnny whispered to Gwen, leaning down toward her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's 'ope so," she mumbled and he straightened up, pursing his lips and glaring at her.

"Captain Turner!" Bill shouted and young man who was walking back and forth along the helm came running down the stairs.

"Is she alright? Is Elizabeth hurt?" he asked quickly, his voice seething with concern. Lines of worry crinkled his eyebrows, which Gwen and Johnny couldn't see since Bill was in the way, his back faced to them. The Captain was standing in front of Bill, so therefore Gwen and Johnny could only see the top of his head.

"Yes yes, she's fine and so is the baby," Bill said quickly and the young man's stressed expression disappeared, a small smile lifting his face. His smile quickly disappeared, however, and a confused frown took its place.

"Then why did I feel that somebody had a hold of the chest?"

"She wanted to bring these two aboard," Bill said, taking a step to the left and gestured toward the two visitors behind him. The young man looked toward them, and both of the pirates' mouths dropped. The young man was in his early twenties, and he was very attractive. Brown corkscrew curls fell down to his shoulders, and a grey bandana held back the curls on his forehead. His white shirt was open halfway down his chest, revealing a long scar on his chest.

"Damn," Gwen mumbled. The man looked at her curiously, smiling as he slightly tilted his head to the left.

"Yes?" he said, his voice smooth and sweet.

"Is...is ye the Cap'n o' the Flyin' Dutchman, William Turner?" Johnny asked, starstruck once more.

He looked down at himself before looking up, grinning. "As far as I can tell!" he chuckled. "You are?"

"Johnny."

"Gwen Bloodrayne," she breathed, still looking at Will in fascination, who put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"I've heard of...oh yes! You're one of the richest pirates around!"

Gwen's eyebrows shot up, surprised that he didn't mention her father's name first, as nearly everyone did.

"Aye, that be me."

"It's an honor to meet such a well-known pirate," he said, nodding, and Gwen giggled.

"I think that I should be the one sayin' that," she said and he laughed.

"Yes, I suppose, but I'm not even half as famous as you."

Johnny snorted. "She be barely famous at all, Cap'n Turner," he said and Gwen glared at him. He made a face at her in return before looking back at Will, who looked at them in amusement.

"Neither is ye!" Gwen spat at Johnny.

"But I ain't no daughter o' Rob Bloodrayne."

"Ah, yer right, yer a son o' a bitch!"

"Don't go around callin' me mother a bitch!"

"Right, sorry, she were a whore!"

"Cap'n!" Johnny growled and she paused for a moment, looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I went too far. Yer mother weren't a whore," she said and his anger quickly simmered away.

"I forgive ye, Cap'n."

"Thanks darlin'," she said and Will crossed his arms across his chest, nodding thoughtfully.

"This isn't a normal Captain-crew member bond I usually see."

"Quartermaster," Johnny pointed out, putting a finger up to make the point. "'Tis more important than any other crew member."

Will laughed. "Ah, right, sorry about that. Anyways," he said, looking over at the two with a perplexed look. "What are you doing here again?"

The two pirates glanced over at each other warily.

"Captain Turner—" Gwen started but Will already cut her off, smiling charmingly.

"You can just call me Will."

"Oh, okay then, Will it is. 'Tis a long story why we is 'ere..." she trailed off, waiting for his reaction, which was only an encouraging smile.

"No worries, I have all day."

"Okay then, 'ere it goes..." She took a deep breath. "There were a mutiny aboard me ship, and Jack Sparrow," she hissed, "were the head mutineer. 'E took me ship. Me and Johnny were thrown off me ship and we swam to near land. There, we met yer wife. Pretty girl. Oh, by the way, she told us to tell ye that she loves ye," she said and a warm, loving smile crossed his face. "Congrats on the baby by the way. Anyways—she said that we should go aboard yer ship...Johnny and me were planning to commandeer another ship to get mine back."

"So...you came aboard my ship...so you can commandeer another in order to get yours back?" he asked thoughtfully, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Aye."

"That's a lot of work."

"I'd do anything to get me ship back."

"I see where you're coming from."

"So...would it be alright if we stay on this ship 'till we find another to commandeer?" Gwen asked and he nodded.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you want."

"I don't think we should trust them so easily, Cap'n Turner," Bill mumbled and Will looked at him.

"Nonsense! They seem like fine people, Dad!"

Gwen and Johnny stared at the two, dumbfound.

"Dad?" Johnny said in disbelief, looking at the two men in front of him, unable to see the resemblance. Gwen elbowed Johnny in the ribs, glaring at him warningly.

"Yes, this is my father, William Turner...although we all just call him Bill," Will said proudly, looking at his dad with a smile.

"Well, I...er..see the resemblance," Gwen said and Johnny snickered, causing Bill to glare at him. "Sorry 'bout that, the boy don't know 'is manners," she said, slapping Johnny on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Be more respectful, Johnny! 'E's kindly lettin' us stay aboard 'is ship!" she demanded and he looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Cap'n."

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to 'em."

"Sorry," he grumbled, lowering his head at the two.

"It's not a problem," Will said politely and kindly, causing Gwen to giggle a little. "What's so funny?" he asked, smiling.

"Ye 'aven't been a pirate fer yer entire life, 'ave ye?"

"No, pretty recently, actually."

"Ah, figures."

"What does?"

"Yer very polite, that's all," she said, smiling as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Mrs. Turner be a very lucky woman."

"Thank you. You're quite polite yourself," he laughed and Gwen rolled her eyes as Johnny snorted.

"Please, Cap'n Turner, ye don't know 'er as well as I do," Johnny said and she playfully pushed him. "She be not as nice as she seems."

"And 'e's actually pretty polite today. Ye should see 'im when ye ain't 'ere," she said, smiling sweetly at Will as Johnny glared at her.

"You both seem like fine people to me."

They snorted simultaneously, and glanced at each other.

"It's starting to get dark," Will pointed out, looking up at the darkening sky. "I guess we should go to bed."

"Aye, Cap'n Turner," Bill said, nodding before turning around. "Time to go to sleep, ya scalawags!" he shouted and everyone stopped in their work, quickly walking toward the staircase that led to their hammocks. A few of them glanced over at Gwen and Johnny warily, whilst others still looked at them curiously.

"I didn't know that the undead sleep," Johnny mumbled to Gwen, who giggled in response. Bill, who had heard the blonde, glared at him.

"What about you?" Will asked, glancing over at Bill. "You need some sleep too."

"Nah, I'll stay on night duty tonight, sir."

"Dad," Will said a bit pleadingly, "I told you that you can just refer to me as Will. There's no need for the 'sir' or 'Captain'."

"I don't think that I can do that, Cap'n. I still have quite a lot to make up for," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Just get some sleep."

"But—"

"That's an order, Mr. Turner!" he said, though he smiled, and Bill sighed, nodding.

"Alright. Good night, Cap'n." He walked away.

"You two can probably just sleep below deck with the others," Will said, turning back toward Gwen and Johnny. "We have some extra hammocks. Or maybe, Gwen, you can just sleep in my cabin and I'll sleep downstairs."

She vigorously shook her head. "That be a very kind offer, but I'll just sleep downstairs," she said and Johnny snickered beside her.

"Ha, I've never seen ye sleepin' on a 'ammock! This are gonna be good," he grinned.

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all," Will said kindly, but Gwen shook her head again.

"I be fine, Captain Turner—"

"Will."

"Right, Will."

"So is we gonna get some sleep or what? I be tired!" Johnny groaned beside her, stretching and yawning. Gwen looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Tired already, Johnny me boy? Ye were the one that slept in all day."

"So? Let's get some sleep!" he said as he started to take a few steps away, but Gwen stood where she was, looking at Will as if she wanted to say something. "C'mon Cap'n!" Johnny groaned, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm comin'!" she huffed at him, sticking her tongue out at him before looking back at Will, smiling. "'Ave a good night."

He smiled back at her, nodding. "You too," he said and she turned around, walking toward Johnny. She flicked his head as she walked past him. He yelped.

"What were that for, Cap'n?"

"For bein' yourself," she said, grinning, and he pursed his lips.

"Then I should be allowed to flick ye every single minute o' the day," he teased and she glared at him.

"At least I won't break me 'ammock," she said as she went dbelow deck.

"Huh? 'Ow would I break me 'ammock?"

"By lyin' down on it," she snickered and he looked at her, confused, but after a moment he realized what she meant.

"Oi! I ain't fat!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that, hun," she said and a few of the crew members glanced up, slightly annoyed at the chatter.

"I will since it ain't true," he said as they started to walk around the room, looking for an open hammock.

"Aha!" they both shouted at the same time as they found a hammock. Glancing over at each other for a second, they quickly looked back at the hammock and ran off toward it.

"I found it first!" Gwen shouted as she jumped onto the hammock, only to be pushed over by Johnny.

"Nuh-uh, I did!" he said as he sat down on it, but was easily pushed down, his bottom hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"I be yer Captain!"

"This ain't yer ship!"

"So? I still be yer Captain!"

"I be taller!"

"I is prettier!"

"I be a man!"

"I is a woman!"

"I...I...I saw it first!" he snarled, tugging onto the hammock.

"I was born first!" she snarled back, tugging the hammock back to herself. He paused for a moment, his mouth slightly open.

"Well...I was born second!"

"Hah!" Gwen said, pointing a finger at him. "That don't count! Ye need to respect yer elders more, Johnny."

He groaned, tugging the hammock back. "Damn ye, Cap'n, I'm sleepin' on this!"

"Will you two _shut it_?" a crew member shouted.

"Sorry mate," Gwen said and he mumbled a few things underneath his breath before turning around on his side, his back faced to them. Johnny and Gwen looked back at each other, bursting out into laughter a second later.

"Ye got us in trouble!" Gwen managed to say between her giggles.

"Me? Ye...ye were the one that didn't just gimme the 'ammock!"

"I is yer Captain!" she snapped, quickly ending their laughter, and Johnny glared at her.

"I be yer quartermaster!" he said, eliciting a few groans from most of the crew members. They looked back over at each other, snickering again. Gwen took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"They're tryin' to get some sleep," she whispered.

"No really?" Johnny whispered back, smirking slightly. Gwen didn't say anything else, but instead jumped onto the hammock, lying down. Johnny quickly tugged the hammock up, causing her to roll off of the hammock and land on the floor.

"JOHNNY!"

"Sucker!" Johnny laughed as he climbed onto the hammock. She glared at him and he smirked back.

"Bloody quartermaster," she mumbled underneath her breath as she started to walk away in search of another hammock. Once she found one, she climbed onto it and looked up at the ceiling. She stared at it for a while before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The world was blue. Blue of sea, blue of sky. Gwen loved this time. She loved it when everything was blue. It was all so beautiful.<p>

"Good morning," a sweet male voice came from behind and she twirled around to face the handsome Captain of the Flying Dutchman. There was a relaxed smile on his face and his hair was a put in a messy ponytail.

"Good mornin'."

"You're up early," he commented as he walked toward her, putting his hands on the railing once he stood next to her.

She shrugged. "If ye say so," she said and he chuckled as he faced her. He extended his arm toward her and there was a green mug in his hand.

"Hot chocolate?"

"...Are this yers?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then no thanks."

He tilted his head to the left. He hadn't quite figured this woman out. "Why not?"

"It's yers."

"You're quite polite yourself," he said as he withdrew his hand, taking a sip of the drink.

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday," he said as he put the cup back down. "You were saying about how polite I was."

"Well ye is."

"So are you."

"Err...I suppose...thanks?" she said unsurely.

He chuckled. "You're welcome." A few moments of silence followed. "Do you usually get up this early?"

"Of course," she said, nodding. "I be, after all, Captain o' a ship."

"It goes by the name of...Shining Dawn, right?"

"No, Burning Dawn."

"Oh, sorry."

"'Tis alright, no big deal." She paused. "But...ye can make it up to me if ye 'ave any extra hot chocolate."

He chuckled. "If you insist. Come, follow me."

The two walked down to the kitchen. Will walked up to the stove and grabbed the kettle, shaking it to see how much water was left in it. He leaned down and grabbed some wood as well as some rocks. Gwen quietly jumped onto the counter, swinging her legs as she watched him start a fire.

"There," he said as he stood up and looked over at her. "It'll probably take a few minutes for the water to warm up."

"Okay. When does yer crew wake up, by the way?" she said in an attempt to start a small conversation.

"Once my father wakes up...he wakes them all up," he said and chuckled. "It's not much later than me."

"Ah, interestin'..." she said, not exactly sure what else to talk about.

"What about you?" he asked, taking another sip of his drink. "When does Johnny get up?"

She snorted. "Johnny? 'E can sleep till noon if I let 'im...which I never do."

"He looks like the kind of fellow that'd do that." He laughed.

"'E be."

"Are you two good friends?"

"Aye, I suppose," she said, shrugging. "I've known 'im fer a long time now...aye, we be good friends."

"Yes, I can tell," he said and smiled. "I wish I had a friend like that."

"Ye probably 'ave one and don't even realize it."

"I wish."

"'Ow 'bout ye and me become friends, eh?" she said, grinning widely. "If not more."

He raised his eyebrows but laughed nonetheless. "Sure, we can be friends, but nothing more."

"Ah, right, sorry, I forgot 'bout yer wife," she said, shaking her head. "Ye be just so handsome that...damn."

"There's no reason to apologize," he chuckled. "It's not that big of a deal."

The kettle started to whistle and he turned back around. He quickly put the fire out and took the kettle off of the stove, pouring the contents into a blue mug. "Here you go," he said, picking up the cup and handing it over to her. Smiling gratefully, she carefully took the hot cup in her hands and blew onto the liquid before taking a sip.

"Mm, that's delicious." She sounded surprised. "What'd ye put in it?"

"A lot of things," he said, shrugging. "A little of that, a pinch of this, and a lot of cocoa."

She laughed. "Very detailed."

"I know, I am quite a descriptive person," he said in a snobby voice, lifting his chin up, causing her to giggle more.

"Yer funny and very cute, ye know that?" she giggled.

"I guess I'm getting a bit carried away because I haven't had company in a while," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Aside from my crew, of course."

"Aye, they don't count much 'cause ye be with 'em all the time."

"Exactly."

"Yer wife be a lucky woman," she said, pursing her lips slightly.

He raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Just look at yerself! Ye be attractive as hell!"

"Err...thanks...but she's not going to see me for another ten years," he said sadly. "I wouldn't consider her lucky."

She quietly put the cup down onto the counter and looked over at him, her dark green eyes twinkling sadly. "I be sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I weren't really thinking very deeply...but...she still be very lucky. If I were 'er, I'd wait ten years fer ye, if not more."

He looked back at her, smiling weakly. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"Tis nothin' but the truth, love."

"You barely know me," he chuckled. "So that was a very sweet thing to say."

"I know that yer a very kind person. And that yer very attractive and that yer married. I do know ye, after 'alf a day too!"

"When you say it like that, I guess you do know me well. Yet I barely know you." He rested his cheek against his hand. "So tell me a few things about yourself."

She laughed. "Like what?"

"I don't know...what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked and she let out a long breath.

"Oh I don't know...yell at me crew?" She shrugged and he laughed.

"Sure, if that counts."

"I mean, me ship is me life..." she said, looking a bit dreamily off into the distance. "I worked 'ard fer 'er...yet that bloody bastard..." Her voice suddenly became venomous. She clenched the edge of the counter. "I'm gonna bloody murder 'im!"

"Let me help," Will grinned. She looked over at him and eased, relaxing her grip on the counter. She took a long sip of her hot chocolate before placing it on her lap, her hands wrapped around it.

"Sure thing, darlin'," she smiled. "But let me 'ave the first strike."

He put his hands up in the air. "Of course, ladies first." She grinned widely. Before she could say anything, another voice, a male one, intervened.

"There you are, Captain." Bill was the doorway. "I was wonderin' where you were."

"Good morning, Dad," Will said. "I was just talking with Gwen over here. I made some hot chocolate for her."

"Shouldn't she be the one making the hot chocolate for you? She is, after all, staying aboard this ship. She should do something useful. Same for her friend."

She hopped off the counter, raised an eyebrow, and folded her arms. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

Her eyebrows knotted. "What did ye just say to me?"

He looked at her, lip raised in a snarl. "I said that yer excused."

She cracked her neck. "Listen 'ere, old man—"

"Come now," Will said, getting up between the two, putting his hands out. "All of this over a cup of hot chocolate? Dad, Gwen and Johnny are our guests aboard this ship and I expect you to treat them with respect," he said, his voice demanding, and Bill stiffened.

"But Captain, you should've seen the big blonde buffoon this morning, he would not stop-"

"I don't care. They're going to stay here as long as they must, and you're just going to have to respect them. Is Johnny awake already?"

"...Aye, he's awake."

"Then I'm sure he's wondering what happened to his Captain," he said and looked over at Gwen, smiling slightly. "How about we go say good morning?"

* * *

><p>"I don't trust them," Bill huffed as he looked at Will, who merely smiled in return.<p>

"Are we still talking about Johnny and Gwen?"

"Of course. Who else could I be talking about?"

"I don't know, you could be talking about anybody."

"I'm talking about them two and I sure don't trust them. What makes you so sure that we can trust them?"

"Elizabeth," he said softly, facing the sky, smiling dreamily. "She brought them here, and I trust her."

"...You miss her," Bill said quietly, eying his son a little sadly.

"Of course," Will said, letting out a small and short laugh. "How can I not?" he mumbled, mostly talking to himself, and Bill didn't respond, glancing up at the sky as well.

"This is your destiny, Will," Bill said and Will glanced over at him with raised eyebrows, surprised that he hadn't called him Captain Turner. "You were meant to be Captain of the Flying Dutchman. It's always been in your blood."

"Yes, I know," Will said quietly, looking down at his fingernails.

"But it's also your destiny to be with Elizabeth," he said, looking back over at Will, who looked back over at his father as well. "You two are destined to be together," he said and paused for a moment, before smiling. "Silly word, isn't it? Destiny. I've never really been one to say that word."

"You just did."

"Yes yes I realize that...strange thing to speak of the truth, no?"

"True, it can be quite strange at times," Will said, smiling and nodding. "It's hard to tell when people are saying the truth."

"It's all about who you trust," Bill said and Will looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes," he said in agreement, turning back toward the horizon as the sun started to set. "It's all about who you trust..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up ye scalawag!" Gwen shouted as she pushed Johnny off of his hammock. He landed onto the floor face-first.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Johnny snarled as he sat up, glaring at his Captain. "Couldn't ye be a bit more gentle?"

"I would think that yer used to this by now," she replied, grinning slyly.

"Aye, but not by ye, 'tis usually Rick that wakes me up...er...did," he mumbled and she didn't respond for a moment, the grin slipping off her face.

"Bloody rat's arse...they all be rat's arses!" she spat angrily and Johnny stood up wordlessly, looking over at her warily.

"Just forget 'bout 'em, Cap'n."

"It ain't that damn easy to forget a crew that promised loyalty!"

"I did," he said quietly and she looked over at him, her face softening.

"Aye, thanks Johnny me boy. Despite the fact that yer annoyin' as hell, ye still be a loyal friend of mine," she said, smiling genuinely, but he narrowed his eyes.

"Annoyin' as hell?"

"Aye, annoyin' as hell."

"If I be not mistaken, ye be the annoyin' one."

"ye is mistaken."

"Now listen 'ere—"

"Come come we don't 'ave all day," she interrupted, grabbing his hand as she started to run up the stairs. "We've spotted a ship!" she squealed in excitement. His eyebrows shot up as he grinned widely.

"Really?"

"Aye, really!" she said as she let go of his hand once they made it to the main deck. She quickly ran toward Will, who was up at the helm, looking through a spyglass. "Is we catchin' up, Will?" she asked once she and Johnny reached him. He lowered his spyglass to look down at her with his solemn face, nodding.

"Yes, we're getting pretty close...are you sure about this?"

"'Course I be sure...I need me ship back."

"Alrighty then," he said as he turned the wheel. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" he shouted and his crew sped up their work as Gwen glanced around, getting a glimpse of the ship they were chasing after.

"Wait a second..." she mumbled, running over to the railing. "There be more than one ship!" she called out and Johnny ran up to her, glancing out at the ocean as well.

"Gimme that!" he said, taking the spyglass from Will's hand, but he was too busy controlling the wheel to care. He looked through it to see a man with a beard at his chin who stared straight ahead, and he handed the spyglass over to Gwen, who quickly looked through it.

"The Spanish..." she spat hatefully, putting the spyglass down.

"Which ship we be goin' after, Cap'n?" Johnny asked a little worriedly, glancing over at her.

She smirked. "That one," she said, pointing to the one up ahead, the one they were chasing after.

"Why not the Spanish?"

"They needn't be bothered," she said as walked back over to Will, and she looked back at the ship, happy to see that they were getting quite close. It was only in a matter of minutes in which they would catch up. "Thank ye fer everything, Will, I truly mean it," she said gratefully.

He smiled in return. "The pleasure is mine." He looked back at the ship ahead of them. "We've caught up. Quickly, before they notice."

Gwen nodded and dashed down the stairs, quickly accompanied by the two men. She jumped onto the railing, grabbing hold of a rope to balance herself. She stared at the ship beside the Flying Dutchman.

She was a Navy ship all right, what with that British flag waving up in the air and those clean white sails. The men all aboard seemed distracted, and were on the opposite side of the ship, and therefore didn't notice the legendary ship beside them.

"The Navy...this should be easy," Johnny snickered. Gwen was unable to hide a grin.

"So this is goodbye, then," Will said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Gwen nodded and looked back at him.

"Maybe I be seein' ye again...hopefully." She paused. "In bed, of course."

Will raised his eyebrows, wondering if he'd misheard. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"...Never mind."

"Thanks fer everythin', darlin'."

"The pleasure was mine. I hope you find your ship."

"I hope so too, darlin', I hope so too...now c'mere fer a second," she said, gesturing for him to get closer. With a confused look, he walked up next to her. Without a warning, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He raised his eyebrows, placing a hand on his cheek, and he laughed.

"You know I'm married and very much in love with my wife."

"So?" She grinned widely. Johnny jumped up onto the railing, letting out a small yelp, almost falling off the edge. "Don't mean ye can't 'ave fun, no?"

Will put a hand to his forehead. "Maybe it's good that you're leaving..."

She howled with laughter. "Aw, that makes me sad," she teased. "If only I were ten years younger..ah, the things I would've done."

He chuckled and shook his head. He didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Till we meet again, Captain William Turner," she said, winking as she blew him a kiss.

"Till we meet again, Captain Gwen Bloodrayne," he replied, nodding at her.

"Let's go!" Johnny groaned impatiently. Gwen grinned at him.

"Fine."

And she pushed him.

He yelped and shouted, "Damn ye!" as he swung through the air on his rope.

Laughing, she jumped off the ship.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3, complete! Yayy!<em>

_Will didn't really play a major role (well, neither did Elizabeth) and that's probably the last we'll see of them. Will might come up near the end again. So if you're a Will fan, keep your hopes up. Or, even better, if you wanna see him, just tell me! I'll include him then.  
><em>

_Guess who's coming up next chapter? :D That's right! Groves, here we come!  
><em>


	4. A Navy Ship

The air was heavy. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet breathing of men. They all looked over at the Spaniard ship warily, their hands ready on the cannons.

"Orders, sir?" Groves asked quietly at the man looking through a spyglass. "Sir? Orders?" he asked, a bit louder, and not getting a response, he repeated the question, his voice going an octave higher.

"We do nothin'," the man snarled, closing his spyglass as he turned around angrily. He had a light brown beard that was thinning away and his hair matched the color of his beard, dangling by his shoulders. He had a big black hat on top of his head, one of which the top Navy men wore. He wore one black boot, but his other leg was a peg. His eyes were blue, as blue as the sea. He started to walk away, toward the helm, and he limped as he did so, for he used a cane to walk around.

"Nothing?" Groves asked, turning around to face his Captain with a confused look, his crew mates turning around as well.

"Ne'er did they spare a glance at us. This be a race, gents, and the prize be the Fountain of Youth. Now I want ye all to listen carefully," he said as he put a hand to the handrail, looking down at his crew. "This be our mission, to find the Fountain. This not be an easy task. This may be the cruelest adventure of yer miserable lives. Now ask yerself this: what are ye willin' to die for?"

"Sir, shouldn't we be trying to beat the Spanish—" Gillette started, but Barbossa cut him off.

"That not be important right now, Lieutenant Gillette. I be askin' ye gents this question because there is a chance of ye dyin'. Ye might ne'er see yer wife or yer child ever again. So what be it? What are ye willing to die for?"

"Sir, I realize how important this task is, but why are you asking this question to us now?" a young man by the name of Samuels spoke up. Everyone stared at him. Only true curiosity lingered in his eyes and younthful face, causing Barbossa to smile.

"'Cause we be headin' to White Cap Bay, where the mermaids lay."

A man screamed. He pushed his way passed his comrades and dived into the sea.

"Man overboard!" Groves shouted as he ran toward the railing, glancing around his shoulder. "Get a—"

"Nay, about, about!" Barbossa ordered and the men hesitantly walked away from the railing, looking up at their Captain. "That man be a coward and let 'im be. Now, is anybody else plannin' to jump off?" Nobody moved. "Ah, that's good. Now White Cap Bay be a scary place, but it be the only way. Are we not King's men?"

"Yes..." a few men mumbled.

"I didn't see no fear in the Spanish as they passed us by. _Are we not King's men_?"

Cheers erupted throughout the ship as men shouted "Yes!"

"Then make way toward White Cap Bay!" Barbossa shouted over the deafening roars.

"My, that were an inspirin' speech."

The cheers ended immediately. Everyone looked up at the sails to see a woman sitting on a spar, her legs dangling as she kicked them gently. She was grinning widely, seeming quite amused at the situation. The men glanced over at each other, confused and bewildered.

"What's going on?" they whispered.

"Isn't that a _pirate_?"

"What should we do?"

"May I help ye?" Barbossa asked, making quite an obvious fake smile as he looked up at her, his entire face scrunching up.

"Aye," Gwen said, looking thoughtful as she nodded. "I do need some help, actually. This be a Navy ship I be on, no?"

"Aye, it be a Navy ship."

"Then why is you Captain?" she said, sounding really quite curious, tilting her head slightly to the right, continuing to casually swing her legs. "Ye be a pirate, no?"

"Nay," he said, flashing a grin at her. "I be a privateer, lass."

She pursed her lips. "Privateer? I can tell that ye be born to be a pirate, mate, ye shoulda stayed as one!"

"Life moves on, as did I. Now, ye never answered me question, lass."

"What question?" she asked, a bit teasingly and in amusement. The corner of his fake smile slipped.

"Hah, ye be a funny one. What is ye doin' on me ship?"

She sighed dramatically. "Take a look to your left."

Every man turned his head to his left as Gwen started to climb down from the mast. Johnny was standing up on the railing, grinning widely, grabbing a hold of a rope and a pistol that was directed at the men.

"What be this?" Barbossa hissed, glancing up at the spar that Gwen had been on, to see that she was gone.

"Nothin' much, Captain," she purred as she walked past the Navy men, who were all frozen in their spots, unsure of what to do. "We just need yer ship for a bit," she said as she casually walked up the stairs, walking toward Barbossa, who found her and faced her, his eyes narrowing.

"I ain't just gonna let ye take me ship away."

She grinned widely. "As far as I can tell, I should able to easily beat down a former pirate that abandoned his nice life fer such a dull life like this."

He unsheathed his sword in a fluid moment. Gwen fingers strummed against the handle of hers.

"Ye know nothin' bout me, lass, so ye best stop sayin' that," Barbossa hissed.

"I bet ye had a great life," she continued despite his threat. "I mean, just look at that leg!" She gestured to the wooden one. "Ye musta done some fun things to get that, eh?"

"I ain't 'ere to play games, lass, so let's 'urry this up. Ye either get off this ship now or somethin' bad is gonna happen," he snarled and she continued to grin.

"I need this ship."

"I ain't goin' down without a fight!"

He slashed his sword down toward her. She unsheathed hers and it collided with Barbossa's with a loud crash. He took a step to his left and she took a step to her right at the exact same moment. Raising an eyebrow, he took a step to his right, and her response was to take a step to her left. They shuffled around for a few moments in a small circle, their swords hungry for a few blood stains. He took a step forth, causing her to take a step back and another step to her left. He paused for a moment, throwing down his cane, for it was restricting his movements. She was grinning in amusement all the while and Barbossa was slowly starting to get agitated.

"We should do something," Groves said to Gillette, glancing over at him.

"Like what?" Gillette mumbled out the corner of his mouth. "He has a gun pointed at us."

"There are thirty five of us. There are two of them, one of which is fighting the Captain. I think that we can take him on."

"But he's so…" He looked back at Johnny, who seemed to be getting rather bored, before back at Groves. "Big."

"What do ye all think yer doin'? ATTACK!" Barbossa shouted as he blocked a strike from Gwen. Groves looked at Gillette with an 'I told you so' look. Gillette rolled his eyes.

"Men, attack!" Groves shouted, unsheathing his sword and lifting his arm. The sound of the metal slipping out of its sheath was heard all at once, by thirty four other men.

"Damn," Johnny mumbled, looking down at the swords pointed at him.

"Surrender," Gillette demanded, walking up toward Johnny as close as he could, raising his sword at him defiantly. The sandy blonde grinned widely in response and before Gillette could say anything else, he jumped off the railing, bending his knees so that his legs wouldn't touch the Navy soldiers.

"Hah! Suck it!" Johnny shouted, grinning in triumph. The grin quickly slipped off when he started to swing back the other way.

"'Tis too small to suck!" Gwen laughed as she took a step back, dodging the strike.

"Shut the hell u-AHHP!" he said, his deep voice going up an octave higher, perhaps to the point where it got up to the average female voice. Distracted, Gwen glanced over at Johnny. Barbossa seized the moment, slugging her in the stomach. She let out a short breath of air in surprise and he quickly pointed the tip of his sword at her neck. She froze, looking down at the sword with her eyes. She smirked slightly. Barbossa raised an eyebrow; she had no reason to smirk.

"I won, lass."

"Oh, I think ye need ta take that back," she said and before he could comprehend what she exactly meant by that, she had put her foot behind his wooden leg, and she pulled suddenly, causing him to yelp and fall onto his back. She quickly kicked his sword out of his hand, which clattered as it fell down the stairs, stopping midway. He groaned and as he sat up only to to find the tip of her sword a mere few centimeters away from his neck. He chuckled.

"Ye cheated."

"Nah, I think of it more as…improvisin'," she said, smirking widely, and a small smirk fluttered across his face as well.

"Ye be a smart lass."

"I know."

"Go on now…kill me," he said smoothly, not seeming to really care.

"If ye say so," she shrugged and made a move to slit his throat, but stopped, a deep frown covering her features. She lowered the high neck fabric that covered his neck with the tip of her sword and she fished out a necklace. She eyed it carefully and he was quiet, looking at the necklace and then at her.

"Where did ye get that?" she asked quietly, eying the necklace intently. It was a short metal black necklace, wrapping right around his neck with the pendant hooked to the thick black chains. The pendant itself was an ovular shape, a few weaves and lines curving its way around the pendant. In the center was a big orange gem, sparkling as the sun hit it.

"A friend gave it to me," he answered, carefully watching her reaction.

"A friend?" she asked quietly, frowning slightly.

"Aye, lass, I actually 'ave those," he said and she laughed, seeming to forget that she was just about to kill the man sitting down in front of her. A gun shot fired and the two jumped, looking over to see that Johnny's pistol tip was smoking and that he had somehow managed to make his way up to the rigging.

Gwen looked Barbossa straight in his eyes, his sea blue eyes. Barbossa stared right back into her dark eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed. Those eyes…they were so familiar… "Captain Barbossa?" she asked quietly and his eyes widened.

"How do ye know me?" he asked, more surprised than suspicious.

"Yer necklace and well…yer face…ye probably don't remember me, 'tis been so many years. I be-"

"CAP'N!" Johnny shrieked and Gwen quickly twirled around, blocking the strike from Gillette, whose eyes widened in surprise. She smirked maliciously.

"That were not a good idea, darlin'."

She swung her sword roughly, and Gillette barely blocked it with his own, falling back a few steps. And with another swing, Gillette fell to the floor on his bottom. He looked up at Gwen with wide, frightened eyes. "Such a shame," she sighed with a shake of her head. "Yer so cute." With a smirk, she plunged her sword right toward Gillette's neck—

Her attack was blocked by another sword, which weaved its way around hers, bringing it back up, their swords forming an 'x'. Gwen looked up from the freckled Gillette to see another man in his mid-thirties. He wore the typical outfit of the Navy man except that he appeared to be higher up the food chain; he probably had a special title. And despite the wig, he was quite attractive.

"My, yer a handsome one, ye got a name?" she purred, a flirtatious smile fluttering across her lips.

"Theodore Groves," he answered immediately, lifting his chin slightly. She continued to smile flirtatiously, moving her sword toward the base of his sword before drawing it back to the tip, causing some noise of the metal smoothly rubbing against each other.

"Theodore…that are a cute name."

"…Thank you," he said quietly, not sure of how else to respond.

"Such a shame, though," she said, pursing her lips and shaking her head. "I was 'bout to kill this man 'ere and ye intervened. That were not a good idea."

"I'm…I'm not going to let you kill him!" he said, trying to sound fearless, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are that?"

"He's my friend!"

"Ah, friendship," she mused, drawing her sword again from the top of his to the bottom, going back up. Groves fidgeted again, glancing at the swords warily. She grinned widely. "Let's see 'ow well the Royal Navy trained ye."

She swung her sword around, separating it from his, and quickly slashed it toward his chest. He took a quick step back, bringing his sword up to block her strike. Raising her eyebrows but smirking, she slashed her sword toward his leg, which he barely blocked this time, but brought their swords back up, away from his legs.

"Good," she said, nodding approvingly. "That be a surprise. That fat King must've 'ired some good teachers, eh? 'E could use the exercise 'imself."

Barbossa actually chuckled behind them.

Now, let's see 'ow yer footwork is." She took a step to the right and he took a step to the left. They walked around in a circle before she horizontally tried to slice him, but he quickly blocked it.

As the two were fighting, Gillette crawled toward Barbossa as quietly as possible. Barbossa was looking at Gwen curiously and thoughtfully, eyebrows knotted. There was something about her...something about those eyes...those choice of words. Something about her was definitely familiar.

"Sir," Gilette whispered, snapping Barbossa out of his thoughts. "What do you recommend we should do?"

It took him a moment to respond. "We won't kill 'em, but we'll get 'em off this ship."

"How do we—" Gillette stopped talking, for Barbossa was already making his way toward Gwen and Groves. "Oh, okay, ignore me," he grumbled.

Groves barely avoided the sword aimed toward his face, but it did cut off a piece of his white wig, which fluttered down to the ground. Twirling her sword around in her hand several times, throwing it up in the air and catching it, much like a circus act (she did it to intimidate Groves, and it sure worked) Gwen put the tip of her sword at his neck. He froze and gulped nervously.

She smirked widely. "Any last words, Mr. Theodore Groves?"

"I think ye be the one who needs to think of 'em last few words."

Gwen turned around to see a pistol pointed straight in between her eyes. She looked up to see Barbossa grinning, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Hah," she huffed, lowering her sword from Groves's neck. He let out a grateful breath of air. "Yer a smart man," she said, bending down and putting her sword down. The diamond studded handle was pointed at her right foot, the tip facing off toward the sea.

"Why thank ye," he smiled. She smirked roguishly.

"We got the man, sir!" a voice shouted from below, cheers following.

"Good job, men! Now all we've got ta do is—"

"Hector Barbossa, one of the most feared pirates in the world. Remind me again why ye be on this ship?" Gwen interrupted.

"Fer reasons ye needn't know of."

"Like findin' the Fountain of Youth?" she asked, sounding like she already knew the answer to her own question. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"'Ow do ye know 'bout the Fountain?"

She shrugged, grinning widely. "That be none of yer business, mate."

He put the gun against her forehead. "Tell me," he hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"Ye were just shoutin' 'bout it! Did ye already ferget?" she said, her voice slightly teasing, despite the fact that a mere pull of the trigger would end her life.

"Course I didn't ferget!" he snarled. "Now tell me why ye are 'ere."

"I already told ye," she said impatiently. "I need this ship to get me own back, so I need this ship to find it."

"Amuse me, lass," he said sarcasticly. "Who in this entire Caribbean would even _think_ 'bout commandeerin' an already taken ship, with the Captain aboard?"

"Jack Sparrow," she spat hatefully. The name caused him to stiffen up, his face taking on another complexion, one of disgust and hate.

"Jack Sparrow?" he repeated, not sounding like he quite believed it.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What the—how in the blazes—I—argh!" He let out an angry snarl, looking up toward the sky. "SPARROW!"

The moment he looked up, Gwen slammed her foot down onto the handle of her sword. It flew up in the air and she grabbed it, quickly twirling it so that it hit Barbossa's pistol and made it go flying through the air. Barbossa turned just in time to see the pistol fall into Gwen's open hand. Before he could react, she put the blade of her sword against his chin. He stiffened, carefully looking back down to see her smirking widely.

"Ye be a smart lass."

"I know," she said, grinning as she jumbled around with the pistol to make it fit in her hand. She pointed it behind her without turning around, causing Groves, who had been starting to slowly walk toward her, to freeze. "That's right, love, ye best stop." She then looked at Gillette, who was past Barbossa, by the stairs and the handrail. "I 'aven't forgotten 'bout ye either, darlin'."

"It seems like ye fergot about me, Cap'n!" a deep voice shouted from below and she chuckled, glancing over, past the handrail that wove around the bulge in the helm.

"I 'ave ta admit, I did ferget 'bout ye fer a second, Johnny me boy!"

"Gee, thanks," he shouted back, rolling his eyes. She laughed.

"Sorry darlin', yer just too darn easy ta ferget!"

"Ye go tell that to all the women I slept with!" he said, grinning widely. Many of the Navy men looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Don't ye mean men?" she teased back and he groaned.

"Don't start with this again!"

"I've already started."

"CAP'N!"

"JOHNNY!" she shouted back, grinning, and he let out another loud groan, putting his hands to his face.

"Are ye two just gonna stand 'ere and argue all day or are ye gonna kill me?" Barbossa said impatiently and she looked back at him.

"Ah, right, sorry!"

"Do ye 'ave the nerves to kill me, a man that ye claim to know?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. She paused for a moment, supposedly thinking. Her face lit up as an idea struck her.

"Don't take this too personally, Captain," she said very quietly, leaning in a bit toward Barbossa so only he could hear. She grabbed his arm, walking him toward the handrail that circled around the helm.

"Now if ye gents please," she called out loudly, her gun still pointed at Groves behind her. He looked over at Gillette, who was looking at Gwen, distracted.

"Gillette!" he hissed quietly, looking over at Gwen warily before back at Gillette. "Gillette!" he hissed again and this time Gillette looked toward him, a bit surprised. He motioned toward Gwen with his head, pointing at his sheathed sword. Gillette seemed confused for a moment but a second later he realized what his friend meant, and he looked horrified. He quickly shook his head, glancing over at Barbossa and back at Groves, putting his index finger up to his throat and pretending to slice his neck. Groves frowned deeply, looking back at the two.

"So firstly, I want ye to let me boy Johnny go," Gwen continued to talk, not hearing nor watching any part of the conversation between Groves and Gillette. They were not listening to a single word she was saying either.

The Navy soldiers glanced over at each other warily before letting go of Johnny, who was being held down by more than a dozen men. He glared at them all, shaking his shoulders as if their hands were still there. He marched up to Samuels, snatching his pistol back.

"Bloody Navy," he spat hatefully at him. Samuels blinked, slowly wiping the spit off his face. Johnny made his way up to the helm and pointed his pistol at Groves. He raised his eyebrows.

"I got 'im, Johnny, point it at Freckle face," Gwen said, motioning with her head at Gillette, who seemed caught off guard with the nickname. Johnny shrugged, moving his arm so his pistol pointed at Gillette instead.

"Now, as I were sayin'," she said, looking back at the soldiers below. "Unless ye want yer Captain dead, I recommend oa get on the longboats and leave." The men looked at each other in confusion, not sure of what to do. "C'mon now, I will kill 'im," she sneered loudly, pressing the flat side of her sword harder against his chin. His head was force to rise. This caused some fidgeting below and they all quietly started to file toward the long boats.

"BELAY THAT!" Barbossa shouted and Gwen's eyes widened. "It be thirty five against two! TWO!"

"But sir, she'll kill you!" Samuels called out worriedly, his voice slightly shaking.

"Nay, she won't! She be just sayin' that ta trick ye all!" he shouted and everyone stopped moving, looking up at the two Captains curiously.

Gwen stiffened and tiptoed. "What is ye doin', Captain Barbossa?" she hissed in his ear, and he smirked.

"What makes ye think that I'm just gonna let ye commandeer me ship?" he sneered back and her eyes narrowed at him before looking back at the crew.

"I will kill 'im if ye don't go into those bloody long boats," she said threateningly.

"But what if you're just saying that?" Samuels called out and she looked down at him.

"My, ye be a curious one, eh? There aren't many Navy men like ye anymore. I applaud ye," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, though she seemed to be teasing him more than anything. "But ye wanna test? I can slit 'is throat, then stab 'is heart, then shoot 'im fer good measures. I can do all of that in a few seconds. Ye won't have a Captain to lead ye anywhere. Shall we try now?" she said, grinning widely as she drew her arm in, causing the sword to get closer to his neck.

"NO!" Samuels, along with Gillette, Groves, and a few others shouted. She stopped, playfully confused.

"No?" she said sadly, pursing her lips. "I thought ye wanted to see if I were lyin' or not."

"N-never mind," Samuels managed to stutter in response, his face pale. Gwen smirked.

"If ye say so. Now, get in the bloody longboats."

"NO! RETREAT! THAT BE AN ORDER!" Barbossa shouted as the men made their way to the boats, but everyone ignored him, though a few hesitated.

"Sorry Captain, but this is the best thing to do for you," Samuels said kindly and slightly apologetically, flipping a longboat over with some help. Barbossa let out a wordless snarl, looking to the left so he could see Gwen's face. Her dark green eyes twinkled playfully, giggling along with that large smirk on her face. Ignoring those eyes of hers that were so unbelievably and almost aggravatingly familiar, he spoke.

"Ye be a cruel lass."

She laughed and shrugged. "Come now, Captain, I be a pirate. What else did ye expect?"

"OI!" Johnny shouted as Groves, his sword raised, ran toward Gwen. The blonde pulled the trigger of his rifle, aimed straight for Groves's head, but nothing came out. He looked down at the pistol and opened the hatch to see no gun powder inside. Letting out an angry snarl, he ran after Groves, who was now being accompanied by Gillette. "CA—"

She was faster than that, kicking Barbossa hard in the back, causing him to fall over, and she brought her sword up, blocking the swing from Groves. She raised her left hand, Barbossa's pistol in her hand, and pointed it at Gillette. He had only just been unsheathing his sword, but froze as soon as he saw the pistol.

She chuckled. "Ah, I actually half-expected that. Ye be a brave one," she said, nodding at Groves. "But I bit too predictable," she smirked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Grinning, she took a few steps back, toward the railing. Then she jumped off. Gillette and Groves quickly ran up to the handrail, looking over it.

"What—" Gillette started. He was cut off by a blow in the back from Johnny. He shrieked and started to fall over the railing.

"GILLETTE!" Groves shouted, quickly reaching out toward his friend, managing to grab a hold of his boot. He groaned, using his other hand to grab the other foot. Gillette dangled down the handrail, gulping as he saw the deck floor. Gwen, now on the main deck, threw the pistol she had taken from Barbossa, at Johnny, who quickly caught it. He quickly ran toward Barbossa, who had been quietly crawling his way toward his sword, and pressed the pistol against the back of his neck. Barbossa froze.

"Bloody pirates," he grumbled quietly but Johnny seemed quite star struck. Once again. He'd been seeing too many famous pirates as of late.

"I can't believe that I be pointin' a pistol at Cap'n Barbossa, one of the most famous pirate lords!" he squealed quietly, causing Barbossa to raise an eyebrow. "This may be one of the most important days of me life."

"If ye admire me so much, why not let me go?" Barbossa asked, smiling charmingly. Johnny raised an eyebrow. Barbossa frowned after a moment. "I thought the lass said that ye be a sodomite."

Johnny groaned loudly. "I ain't!" he huffed angrily. "I like women!"

"If ye say so, mate, but how 'bout ye just let me go anyway?"

"Sorry Cap'n Barbsossa, but we be needin' this ship. It be me Cap'n's orders."

"Ah, then 'ow 'bout ye join me crew instead? Leave that bloody wench," he said, shooing his hand in her general direction.

"I don't think so," Johnny said, grinning widely. "I already promised me loyalty to 'er a while back."

"Psssh," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes. "I be a much better Captain than 'er. Anyways, 'ow do ye plan to commandeer a ship with only two people?"

"Ye best not be tryin' to take me quartermaster from me, Captain Barbossa," Gwen said and the two looked to the right to see standing beside Groves, her sword pointed at his neck. She had already forced Gillette to go to the main deck and onto a longboat with the others.

"Ah, and if I were?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Ye best be sayin' goodbye to yer goods," she said, sounding slightly playful. "They're gonna be harder to get rid of than Johnny's, that I be sure of."

"Ye'll never know till ye check, Cap'n," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, shoving him with her empty hand.

"Yer nasty."

"Yer the one that were talkin' about Cap'n Barbs's goods," he huffed, "and I know that ye ain't talkin' 'bout 'is effects."

Groves frowned. "You're not? Then what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to look at Gwen, but stopped once seeing the sword get closer to his neck. Johnny snickered and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Navy," was the only response that Gwen gave Groves, rolling her eyes. "Ye all know nothing. Johnny?" He nodded and pointed his pistol at Groves instead of Barbossa. "C'mon Captain Barbossa," she said, bending down as she looped her arm around his, gently pulling him up. "Let's go visit yer crew." She kept their arms looped together, as a gentleman would to a lady.

"I need me cane, lass," he said and she paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder. "Get 'is cane, Johnny me boy, but take dear Theodore with ye." Johnny nodded and made his way toward the fallen cane, dragging Groves with him. "No worries, Captain Barbossa," she reassured as they went down the stairs, "I got ye."

"My, what a polite lass," he said, a hint of sarcasm and amusement in his voice as they continued to walk down the stairs.

She giggled. "Yer a funny one."

"Why thank ye, lass."

"Too bad," she said, shaking her head as they reached the main deck floor. "It would've been nice ta 'ave ye 'round," she said, smiling genuinely. "Ah! 'ere we are!" she said before Barbossa could repsond, gesturing toward the longboats floating down at in the waters, the crew sitting patiently.

"Captain, you're unharmed!" Samuels said in relief and Gwen grinned widely.

"Of course 'e are! I took good care of 'im." She patted his hat and he rolled his eyes.

"Can I go now, lass?"

"O' course! Bye, Captain Barbossa, 'till we meet again."

"Ye plan ta meet me again?" he called out as he went down the ropes that led down to the longboats. He sounded amused.

"Aye. Ooh! I almost fergot!" She dashed back up to the helm, grabbing Barbossa's fallen sword. She looked over the railing, extending the sword out.

"'Ere ye go!" she said, tossing his sword at him. He caught it, the sword fitting perfectly into his hand.

"What about me gun?" he shouted back but she smiled, shaking her head.

"Sorry, but I be needin' that!"

"_Lass—_"

"What about Groves?" Gillette quickly intervened, standing up, shaking the boat. Gwen grinned widely before turning around to face Johnny and Groves.

"I keep 'im." Her grin was wide and mischievous. Both Johnny and Groves's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Johnny, Gillette, and Groves all shouted simultaneously. She smirked, turning back around to look down at the men down in the boat.

"Sorry darlin', but I've taken in interest in 'im. Now bon voyage!" she said cheerfully, blowing a kiss before pulling her face away from the handrail.

"Wait just a second!" Gillette shouted but she didn't look over again, running toward the helm. She quickly grabbed a hold of the wheel and she turned it around rapidly, making the ship head toward the west.

"Hey!" Groves shouted, chasing her up to the helm, Johnny following. "I demand that you let me go!"

She paused in her work to look at him. She smirked widely.

"Sorry, darlin', but yer too cute ta let go," she purred, placing her finger under his chin, raising it slightly. He didn't do anything, his face solemn.

"Please let go of me," he said and she sighed, dropping her finger and putting her back onto the wheel.

"Is ye crazy, Cap'n? 'E's from the bloody Navy!" Johnny snarled, glaring at Groves.

"Aye, what be yer point?"

"Ye _'ate_ the Navy; why the bloody hell be 'e 'ere?"

"Tis simple, my dear Johnny," Gwen said as she turned the wheel to the right. "'E threatened me life…twice. That caught me attention. And ye know 'ow 'ard it are to impress me. Besides," she said and shrugged, "it'd be too hard to commandeer a ship with just two people. Another person can make all the difference."

"But—"

"No buts!" she snapped and he stopped talking, though he pursed his lips. She looked back at Groves, grinning widely at him. "Welcome to me crew, Mr. Theodore Groves!"

Gillette finally sat back down the boat, angrily slamming his fist against his thigh. "Pirates," he snarled to himself. He looked at Barobossa. "What do we do now, Captain?" Barbossa didn't respond, blankly looking out at the sea. "Captain?"

"…Charts…"

"What?" Gillette asked, leaning in a bit closer, for he couldn't hear him well.

"THE CHARTS! I left the charts on the ship!" he shouted suddenly, standing up, causing the boat to rock. His eyebrows furrowed as he let out an angry wordless snarl, stomping his left foot, unable to do so with his peg one. "DAMN PIRATES!" he shouted angrily, glaring at the taken ship as it sailed away. He looked down at the sword in his hand before angrily throwing it down and it clattered as it fell. He sat back down after a few moments, his eyebrows still furrowed.

"…What now, Captain?" Gillette asked slowly and hesitantly. Barbossa sighed deeply, putting a hand to his temple. He was silent for a few moments, but before long, his face lit up.

"Gents, we're gonna go visit an old friend of mine."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! :) <em>

_I think I'll be updating a lot now because...well..SCHOOL'S OVER!_


	5. Why is the Rum Gone?

"What are ye two still doin' 'ere?" Gwen asked, looking over at Johnny then at Groves, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon now, this ship can't work on its own, get a move on!"

"But Cap'n~" Johnny whined, "Ye know 'ow much I 'ate the bloody Navy!"

"Oh, I 'ate 'em too," she said, taking one hand off the wheel and she patted his head sympathetically.

"Then get 'im outta 'ere!" he said, glaring at Groves, who frowned slightly. Gwen sighed, withdrawing her hand from his head and she put it back on the wheel.

"Sorry, Johnny me boy, but we just talked 'bout this. 'E's stayin' fer good."

"But-"

"Johnny!" she snapped, her eyebrows furrowing, causing him to close his mouth and grumble a few words underneath his breath as he walked down the stairs to the main deck. She sighed, shaking her head as she looked back toward the sea, turning the wheel slightly to the left.

"…may I get off now?" Groves asked after a few moments and Gwen smirked.

"Nah, sorry love, but yer part of me crew now. Now go on, some more wind can be coaxed from those sails," she said, not once glancing over at Groves and he fidgeted, unsure of what to do. "GO!" she snapped and he nodded, quickly making his way to the main deck to help out Johnny, who was pulling some rope.

The sandy blond glanced over at Groves uninterestedly as he pulled on the rope, tightly securing a knot. Groves followed, grabbing some rope and making a knot from it. A few moments went in silence.

"So…is she the Captain?" Groves asked quietly, glancing over at Johnny, who glanced over at the Lieutenant lazily.

"Aye."

"But she's a woman," he stated, causing Johnny to snort.

"No really? I never noticed," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, causing Groves to slightly purse his lips.

"Well, yes, but I rarely see women that are pirates, let alone Captains."

"Ah, well there ain't many women that are Cap'ns, I suppose," Johnny said, shrugging. "Never really thought 'bout it."

Groves grabbed a hold of another rope and started to pull it, glancing back up at Johnny. "You're Johnny, right?"

Johnny froze, narrowing his eyes down at his new crew mate. "'ow do ye know that?"

"Well she was shouting it a number of times…" Groves said, frowning slightly at his reaction, and Johnny's suspicious face disappeared after a few moments, his mouth forming a perfect little 'o'.

"Right, I knew that. Ye ain't tryin' ta call me stupid, is ya?" he snarled and Groves quickly shook his head.

"No, I never said that!"

"Ye better not 'ave," Johnny huffed, looking back down at the rope and he whipped it, looking up to make sure the small wave it created traveled up to the top of the mast.

"Why exactly did you two steal this ship?" Groves asked curiously, continuing to look up at Johnny, who smirked.

"Well, if ye MUST know, we need ta get Burning Dawn back."

"Burning Dawn?"

Johnny looked down at Groves with a raised eyebrow. "Ye don't know Burnin' Dawn?" he asked and Groves shook his head, causing Johnny to roll his eyes. "Typical Navy, don't even know the infamous ship."

"It's a ship?" Groves asked, a bit taken a back, for he had thought it was, well, maybe a person.

"She!" Johnny corrected spitefully. "She's a she, not an it! Bloody Navy don't know their words!"

"It's just a ship," Groves mumbled quietly and Johnny stiffened, his grey eyes darkening like a storm and he threw the rope down, his hands balling up.

"She's not just a ship!" he spat loudly, causing Gwen to glance down at the main deck, raising an eyebrow. "She's family, and I bet ye'll never understand that, ye bloody worthless Navy soldier!"

"Not wait a second here," Groves said, putting his rope down as he completely faced Johnny, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "The Royal Navy is a proud server of Britain and the King himself!"

"Worthless scum, just like the fat arsed King 'imself!"

"…please take that back," Groves said, his voice darkening slightly, and Johnny only smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Worth-less-scum!" he hissed, leaning in down toward Groves, who was getting slightly red faced.

"I won't get mad," he stated, taking a step back, though his voice said otherwise. "I've been taught to behave better."

"Well, 'tis time ta undo the teaching, no?" Johnny asked, continuing to smirk in amusement. "Anyway, they couldn't have taught ya that well if they didn't tell ya that ships be girls."

"Ships have no genders, actually."

"Ye best take that back, boy," Johnny hissed through gritted teeth, his balled up hands twitching as he took a step forth, towering over Groves.

"It's true."

"Ye got a whip on this ship?" Johnny hissed and Groves frowned slightly at the random question.

"No."

"Ah, good," Johnny said, grinning widely and before Groves could ask, Johnny's fist slammed against Groves's chin, causing him to groan and fall back many steps. "Now ye best take everythin' ye said back," he hissed, grabbing his shirt, causing it to get crumpled as Groves fearfully looked down at the floor. "Or all Hell be breakin' loose."

"Johnny," Gwen hissed from behind and the quartermaster stiffened up slightly, though he didn't face his Captain.

"'e insulted yer ship, Cap'n."

"Did 'e now?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow, walking up next to Johnny so she could have a look at Groves. "Nobody should EVER insult a woman's ship."

"I didn't!" Groves protested. "I never INSULTED it; I just didn't know what it was. He was the one that was insulting the Navy!" he huffed, glaring over at Johnny, who glared hatefully in return.

"Who gives a rat's arse 'bout the Navy?" Gwen said, snorting, causing Groves to purse his lips. "I didn't bring ye aboard this ship ta argue, I brought ye 'ere fer work! Now let 'im down, Johnny," she said and he hesitantly did so, though he just let go of Groves's shirt and let him fall to the floor with a thud. He stood up, brushing his hands across his shirt as if he was brushing dirt off himself. He looked over at Gwen, his expression stiff.

"I would really appreciate it if you allow me off this ship."

"Fine, go ahead," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and Johnny snapped his head toward her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Groves looked a bit confused as well but nonetheless walked over to the railing, glancing down before to the left.

"GILLETTE!" he shouted and waited for a few moments, but got no response. "SAMUELS! GILLETTE! CAPTAIN BARBOSSA! ANYBODY!" he shouted but once again he got no response, causing him to frown and turn back around, looking at Johnny and Gwen, both looking slightly amused. "Can you call them back? Or perhaps turn the ship so-"

"No can do, love," Gwen said, shaking her head and she feigned sadness. "I ain't got time fer that, I gotta find me ship!"

"But it'll only take-"

"Sorry, darlin'," she said, shaking her head again. "I ain't gonna do that."

"But-"

"The Cap'n said no, so shut the hell up!" Johnny interrupted, grinning widely, looking quite amused, just like his Captain beside him. Groves pursed his lips.

"Go on now, don't ye want ta leave?" Gwen asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"But there aren't any more longboats."

"Then don't take one."

He frowned. "I'm going to need a longboat."

"No, ye just need yer arms and legs," she said, smiling, and he realized what she meant a few moments later.

"What? You expect me to swim?"

She shrugged. "Well, if ye want ta get off this ship, that's what yer gonna 'ave ta do."

"It's not possible."

"Well, love, Johnny and I swam a few miles from me ship ta get ta an island. It ain't too much work," she said, shrugging again, making it sound like a few miles was no big deal. Johnny snickered beside her and both pirates expected a response that involved a horrified face and a man begging down on his knees, but they got something else as a response. His brown eyes were twinkling in a child-like fascination, almost like a child at a museum or like a child out on his first hiking trip. A smile itched away at his lips as he spoke.

"You SWAM for miles? That's amazing! How do you manage to do that? Wouldn't your legs give in after a time?" he asked in excitement and the two pirates were taken aback as they blinked a few times. He paused after a few moments, his smile quickly falling off his lips and he cleared his throat, straightening up. "Err…I'll get back to work," he said and quickly shuffled past the two.

Johnny and Gwen looked at each other, both of them raising one of their eyebrows.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Gwen asked and Johnny could only shrug.

* * *

><p>"There ain't any more rum, Cap'n," Rick said, frowning deeply as he flipped the rum bottle over in his hand and shook it. Nothing came out and he sighed, tossing it over his shoulder. Jack turned around, wobbling a bit as he shut his compass and put it back on his belt.<p>

"I wonder why that be," he said and hiccuped, causing Rick to raise an eyebrow.

"'ow much did ye drink, Cap'n?"

"I don't know, a lot," he mumbled before hiccuping again. "It don't matter, though, since I be Captain of this ship!"

"Aye, I already know that," Rick said impatiently, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Ye say that at least ten times a day."

"Well, there's only one Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, grinning widely in a drunken fashion. "And yer lookin' at 'im!"

"Aye, I already know that," Rick grumbled, mumbling a few words underneath his breath. "Bloody hell, ye drink a lot! Cap'n Gwen musta drank at least half of what ye drink…everyday!"

"Captain Gwen Captain Gwen," Jack said in a mimicking voice, rolling his eyes. "Who gives a bloody rat's arse 'bout 'er? But I gotta say…" he trailed off, smirking, and looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. He raised an index finger drunkenly, still looking like he was going to continue, but when he didn't Rick raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I forgot what I were gonna say."

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. "So what we gonna do now, since the rum be gone?"

"Mate," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Rick's shoulder, and Rick looked down at the hand with a face. "Where be that one port where all the glory lays? What be that one port wif all the whores, wif all the rum, wif all the fun?" Jack asked dreamily, raising his other arm in the air, sweeping his hand around.

Rick grinned widely. "Tortuga," he said and Jack grinned even wider, poking his crew member in the chest with his ringed index finger.

"Aye, Tortuga."

* * *

><p>"Yer up early," Gwen commented as she walked up to Groves by the railing as he stared out blankly at the deep blue sea. He jumped a bit, startled, and he glanced over at her, smiling.<p>

"Good morning, Miss…" he paused for a moment, frowning slightly, realizing that he had never learned her name.

"Gwen Bloodrayne," she said, nodding and grinning. "Get rid of the miss, though, ye need ta change it wif a 'Captain'."

"Gwen…Bloodrayne?" he asked back with a confused voice as he looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "As in the daughter of Captain Robert Bloodrayne, and you're one of the richest pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Ah, even the Navy recognizes infamous pirates these days," she said, grinning widely. He gaped at her for a few moments before continuing.

"You're…you're really that Gwen Bloodrayne?"

"Aye, that I is," she said and his mouth dropped even farther and he didn't say anything for a few moments, seeming too star struck to say anything. She grinned and giggled as she poked his nose with her index finger.

"Yer cute, Groves, ye know that?" she cooed and he blushed slightly, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet. She giggled again. "Aw, ye blush!" she purred again, only causing his blush to deepen. She yawned after a few moments of silence and she turned toward the sea.

"…why did you choose me?" he asked quietly and she smiled.

"We already went over this, love, ye caught me eye," she said and paused for a moment before glancing over at him with a smirk. "Not just physically, love, though that played a big role," she said, winking, and he blushed again.

"Err…well I just don't think that I'm cut out for this," he said, still trying to work his way off the ship, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Ye'll take those words back, love, I know it," she said, grinning before turning back toward the sea, continuing to smile. He didn't say anything, for he didn't know how to respond to that, and he turned toward the sea as well. More moments in silence followed, though it was a comfortable silence, and the two watched the sky start to slowly turn a darker shade of the very light blue it currently was.

"OW, BLOODY HELL!" a shout came from below, causing the two to quickly turn around.

"What happened, Johnny me boy?" Gwen shouted back, smirking widely and sounding amused. He emerged a few moments later, and he looked in pain as he glanced over at the two, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"There are too many bloody bathtubs on this ship!" he spat angrily. "I hit me foot against one!"

"Ah, well, Johnny, I think we both know that ye need ta take a bath…so I think ye should be happy that there are so many," she said, grinning as he glared at her.

"Oh, just shut the hell up, Cap'n," he huffed at her and she merely continued to smirk. He glanced over at Groves, who seemed slightly surprised, and he snorted. "Bloody hell, ye still 'ave that goddamn wig on! And yer so clean cut! 'Tis so early in the morning ta be clean cut!" he said, raising an eyebrow at Groves's outfit, causing Groves to look down at himself with a frown. He didn't see anything wrong with being clean cut so early in the morning. He looked up at Johnny, whose short hair was sticking up everywhere, and his shirt-hey! He wasn't even wearing a shirt! Groves frowned, disapproving, for there was a lady right in front of the blond! How rude it was to walk around half naked!

He glanced over at Gwen beside him, who was now starting to argue with Johnny and tease him. She didn't even seem to notice that Johnny was shirtless, or perhaps she could really care less. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed as well, her short hair ruffled messily, though in a cute way. She wasn't wearing her vest, he noticed, and it made her seem bare, her chest-

Wait a second. He blushed deeply and quickly looked down at the floor. He hadn't exactly meant to look at her chest, no, it was only an accident! Ha, if only Gillette were here, he'd get a kick out of this. His eyebrows crinkled sadly at the thought. Gillette. How was he? How were the rest of his crew mates doing? How-

"Do ye 'ave any rum on this ship, Groves?" Gwen asked and he jumped a bit before looking over at her.

"No," he said, shaking his head, causing the two pirates' to drop their mouths and look irritated.

"NO RUM? Bloody hell the Navy really sucks!" Johnny groaned and he looked tortured at the thought of no rum, as did Gwen, who was frowning deeply.

"Well, then, this only means one thing, then," Gwen said, her frown turning into a smirk as the two men looked at her. "We be goin' ta Tortuga."

* * *

><p>"Captain, there be a longboat wif someone shoutin' yer name," a crew member whispered as he poked his head into the cabin, glancing around the dark room. A tired groan came from the back and some shifting could be heard, perhaps from the bed.<p>

"What?" he croaked out tiredly, seeming more asleep than awake. The crew member-quartermaster, actually- sighed impatiently.

"There be someone callin' fer ye, and 'e be on a longboat. I heard 'em when I were on night duty."

"I don't wanna go," the Captain mumbled, turning around over in his bed, causing the quartermaster to sigh and roll his eyes. He paused for a moment before getting out of the room, glancing over his shoulder.

"Turn the lanterns on," the quartermaster ordered to his night duty partner, who nodded and quickly started to do so. The quartermaster turned back around and poked his head through the door once again. "Captain, ye better get up now," he hissed impatiently.

"Go bed wif yer mother," he huffed before turning around onto his side, and that was the last straw for the quartermaster. He turned back around, grabbing a lantern hanging from a hook by the door to the cabin and he walked in. He held the lantern up, carefully watching his step and he made his way to the bed. The room was like any other Captain's cabin; other than the fact that his was probably ten times messier. Even the table in the middle of the room was full of junk, some gold here and there, and when the quartermaster looked up at the ceiling, he rolled his eyes at the clothing that hung up there. The bed was at the back, behind all the junk, and it was a wonder how the Captain managed to make his way to it. Rum bottles scattered across the floor, making it even harder to walk across the room.

"Captain!" he huffed once he was beside his bed and the Captain's response was to put the covers over his head. The quartermaster smiley dryly, brushing the junk off the small bedside table, letting it fall to the ground. He placed the lantern on the small bedside table and cracked his knuckles a few times before placing his hands on the bottom of the mattress. He lifted his arms up quickly and suddenly, causing the Captain to let out a yelp as he rolled down to the floor, falling flat on his face.

"OKAY I'M UP!" he snarled angrily, standing up and groaning, placing his hands on his back. "I ain't gettin' any younger, Dan," he huffed, glaring at his quartermaster, who grinned widely in response.

"Neither is I, but I can still lift yer fat arse off the bloody bed! Now c'mon," he said, grabbing the lantern and gesturing for the door. "I couldn't get a good look at their faces, but I be sure that it be the Navy that be askin' fer help!" he said, snickering and he started to walk toward the door, his Captain following. They made their way to the railing and Dan put the light over the railing so they could try to get a better view.

"My, oh my, gents, we got ourselves a few lost puppies," the Captain shouted, grinning widely, causing Dan and the other crew member to cackle. "May I help ye Navy gents?" he shouted over the railing, snickering, and his crew snickered as well.

"Aye, but first, do ye not recognize me?" an amused voice called back, and the man frowned for a moment.

"….Barbossa?" the Captain gasped, his eyes widening to the point where it was a wonder that they didn't pop out. Despite the lantern that Dan held, they could only see the outline of the longboat. Noise was heard on the longboat, hushed whispers that flew through the night like a breeze. "Are that you?"

"Ah, so ye do remember," Barbossa called back, grinning.

"Get a rope," the Captain hissed as he glanced over his shoulder and his crew member quickly ran to get one. "Why the hell are ye wif the bloody Navy?" he asked as he glanced back at the boat, frowning. "What 'appened ta the Pearl?" he asked as his crew member tossed the rope down. Barbossa quickly grabbed it, shoving his cane at a random Navy soldier next to him as he started to climb up the ship with some difficulty.

"The Pearl…she be sunk," Barbossa called back quietly as he continued to climb up the ship, causing the Captain to gasp.

"WHAT? SUNK? THEN WHY IS YE-BLOODY HELL!"

"Let go of the rope, boy," Barbossa hissed, glancing over his shoulder as Gillette grabbed a hold of the rope but he froze, quickly letting it go and sitting back down, mumbling a few words underneath his breath.

"I can't believe that we managed to get here," Samuels whispered, glancing over at his friends. "Normally it'd be impossible to find a ship, let alone one that belongs to someone that Captain Barbossa knows."

"Yes, strange world we live in. If Groves were here, he would probably say it has something to do with the fact that our Captain was once a pirate," Gillette said, smiling for a moment but it quickly slipped off, a frown taking its place. "Groves…" he grumbled sadly, looking down at his feet.

"We'll get him back, Lieutenant Gillette, I just know it!" Samuels said reassuringly. "Now…why exactly did we need to find this particular ship?" he asked curiously, frowning in confusion, and Gillette smiled, happy that he knew the answer to this.

"Were you not listening to the Captain?" he asked in a snobby voice. "The Captain of this ship knows directions to the Fountain of Youth!"

Samuels's mouth dropped. "Do people actually know where it is?"

"Guess we'll just have to find out."

"Captain Barbossa, it's been too long!" Dan said, smiling and nodding at the notorious pirate lord, who smiled and nodded in return. "Do ye remember me?"

"'Course I remember ye! Dan, it be nice ta see ye again. Yer still in pretty good shape," he said, looking at the quartermaster's muscles, which were still rather large. "'ow long 'as it been?"

"Too long," he said, laughing, the two Captains joining in.

"This ship still be quite the beauty," Barbossa noted, glancing around at the ship. Lanterns were lit across the ship, allowing him the perfect view of the ship. She was in good shape for an old-timer, her black wooden-floor panels still quite clean, despite the numerous scratches. The masts towered over him and they lead to the beautiful big sails, though they were a shade of a dirty whiteish-tan by now. There were no colors up above like a Navy ship would, though it was easy to tell that this was no Navy ship just by first glance. Up by the bow there was a metal mermaid plastered on, one that took true craftsmanship to make. The mermaid had a solemn face and in her small silver hand was a sword. Her tail consisted of scales, small scales that were made one by one, hand by hand. The ship itself was a deep shade of brown, and it was easy to tell that it had been painted over a couple of times.

"Thanks mate," the Captain said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I've been takin' good care of me girl."  
>"Not yer room, that's fer sure," Dan grumbled beside him, and the Captain ignored him, though Barbossa snickered with Dan.<p>

"So what 'appened to that leg of yers?" he asked, pointing down at the 'privateer's' peg leg, and he smiled dryly.

"'Tis a long story."

"I've got time," the Captain responded, grinning widely, causing Barbossa's smile to reach his eyes.

"I'll start out with the Pearl…"

* * *

><p>Gwen raised an eyebrow, stopping in her walk as she noticed a rolled up map on the table and she grabbed it, opening it up. It was thick paper, and she realized that these were charts, not a map. It was circular, and was a dirty shaded brown. There were circles inside other circles, adding up to the small white circle in the middle. Looking at it more carefully, she saw little trails leading up to each other and at the top it read 'the Fountain of Youth'.<p>

She froze. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping, and she blinked a few times, wondering if this was a dream. When she looked again, surely enough, it still read 'the Fountain of Youth'. Her eyes twinkled in excitement as a wide grin started to stretch across her face and she quickly ran out of the Captain's cabin to find Johnny and Groves working quietly.

"JOHNNY ME BOY!" she shouted in excitement, still grinning widely as she ran over to him and he stopped in his work, looking up tiredly.

"Aye?" he said, wiping some sweat off his forehead with his hand and he looked down at Gwen, who now stood in front of him, jumping up and down like a child. She waved the charts in front of his face.

"THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" she said loudly in excitement, continuing to grin widely and he took the charts out of her hand, looking down at it himself. His eyes widened and he looked down at her, then back at the charts before back at her.

"We 'ave directions ta the Fountain of Youth!" he said excitedly, grinning as well. "Bloody hell!" he said but his grin slipped off his face after a moment. "What are we gonna do wif this?"

She paused for a moment as well, looking thoughtful, but before she could say anything, Groves spoke up.

"You should hand that back to me, it is rightfully the King of-"

"Shut the hell up, wig head!" Johnny snarled, snapping his hand away from Groves's as he reached out to take the charts, and he glared at Johnny.

"You give that back to me!"

"No," Johnny said, sticking his tongue out at Groves. "Anyways, this belongs to Cap'n Barbossa, who ain't on this ship right now."

"So, technically speakin', these charts rightfully belong ta ME," Gwen said in a matter of a fact tone, making fun of Groves, who pursed his lips as he looked at his new Captain. "So, Johnny," she said, turning back to Johnny. "Once we get me ship back, we should go ta the Fountain of Youth!"

"…why?" Groves asked in puzzlement, frowning slightly in confusion as he looked away from the charts and down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fer the hell of it, of course!" she said and Johnny grinned widely.

"Aye, it ain't gonna hurt! We 'aven't gone in a big adventure like this in awhile!"

Groves gaped at the two, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're going to the Fountain…just for the fun of it?"

"Aye," Gwen said, grinning as she looked at Groves. "This is the Caribbean life, no?" she said and he didn't respond, unsure of exactly how to. She turned back toward Johnny, quickly taking the charts out of his hand and looking down at them in her own hands, grinning from ear to ear.

Groves cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, but the expedition to find the Fountain of Youth was assigned to Captain Barbossa and his crew, including me, so-"

"Then yer doin' Captain Barbossa a big favor by findin' it wif us, no?" Gwen interrupted, glancing up at him for a second before back at the charts. Groves looked confused, his eyebrows crinkling and he frowned before answering a few moments later.

"Well not necessarily," he said and Johnny looked over at him tiredly, rolling his eyes.

"Cap'n, can we get rid of 'im once we get ta Tortuga? We can drop 'im off there," he said, glancing over at Gwen, who looked up from her charts and stared at Johnny for a moment before turning her head to Groves. She looked thoughtful and it took her a few moments to answer, not once removing her eyes from Groves's.

"No," she said simply, her voice as blank as her face, and Johnny groaned loudly.

"Why?" he whined. "We don't even need 'im! And if ye want more crew members, we could pick up a lot at Tortuga!"

She looked back at Johnny, rolling her eyes. "Stop cryin' ye big baby, 'tis no big deal."

"But 'e's such a pain in the arse! All 'e talks 'bout is being a good li'l Navy boy and 'e's too damn proper!" he said, as if being proper was a bad thing.

"Awww does baby want 'is pacifier?" she cooed, obviously teasing him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"At least I-I-" he paused for a moment, trying to think of a good comeback, but couldn't think of one and he only ended up letting out a wordless snarl. She giggled.

"Ha! I win…again!" she said, grinning widely and he only rolled his eyes.

"So…are we goin' ta the Fountain?" Johnny asked after a few moments, looking at his Captain curiously, and she nodded after a moment, looking up at him.

"If ye want ta," she said, causing Johnny to laugh.

"Me? Since when do ye care about what _I_ want?" he asked, sounding amused, and he had a silly half-grin plastered onto his face. She rolled her eyes, playfully pushing him.

"Ye know that I 'ave and always will care 'bout ye, Johnny me boy," she said, half-smiling. "Don't make me admit it, though," she said, pushing him again, and for once, she actually seemed…a bit embarrassed. Johnny grinned widely, finding this the opportune moment to make fun of her.

"Ah, not so much the tough Cap'n now, is ye?" he said teasingly, grinning and she only rolled her eyes, though she smiled playfully.

"Oh, yer not as tough as ye seem either," she said, smiling playfully as she looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yer right; I'm even tougher than I look," he said, grinning widely, and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, don't make me tell Groves 'ere yer secret," she said, glancing over at Groves for a moment, smirking as she looked back at Johnny, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't 'ave any secrets," he huffed, raising his chin slightly as he looked down at her.

"Are ye sure 'bout that? Then I guess 'tis no secret that yer scared of-" she was cut off when Johnny put his big hand over her mouth, glancing around his surroundings worriedly. She put her hands on his arm, trying to push him off without success.

"Shut it, Cap'n!" he hissed quietly and she smiled, though it couldn't be seen, and he took his hand off her mouth a few moments later. He huffed wordlessly, looking down at her with a frown and she giggled.

"Err…so are you two going to the Fountain?" Groves spoke up, causing the two pirates to glance over at him and Gwen nodded.

"Aye," she said before glancing back at Johnny. "Be it fine wif ye?"

He grinned widely. "'Course, I always wanted ta live forever anyway!" he said and she grinned back.

"There we go then! Ta the Fountain we go!" she said but paused for a moment before correcting herself. "Actually, ta Tortuga first, find me ship, THEN ta the Fountain!"  
>Johnny groaned loudly, putting a hand to his face. "That could take years!" he complained, causing her to raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Are ye sayin' that ye don't wanna get Burning Dawn back?" she inquired and he pursed his lips, sighing as he put his hand back to his side.

"Fine, fine, 'tis worth the wait," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and he looked away from Gwen, who smiled and rolled her eyes, giggling. Groves didn't say anything, making his way to the railing, and his eyes widened.

"Port!" he called out behind his shoulder, causing the two pirates to quickly run to the railing as well and look over. A number of ships were floating around in the water, hiding the town from view. Johnny and Gwen looked over at each other, grinning widely. They spoke simultaneously as Groves turned around to face them.

"Tortuga."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed! :) I'm not sure when I'm updating again, it might be awhile since I'm still trying to figure out what to do. I had plans and all, but i might change them...either way, happy reading! <em>


	6. Tortuga

"Aw bloody hell, I can't believe I just thought of it," Gwen said, slapping herself on her forehead with a sigh as she shook her head. Johnny and Groves looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Johnny asked with a confused frown, but it turned into a sly grin moments later. "Ye finally realized that ye want ta bed wif me, eh?" he asked, still grinning widely as Groves looked at him incredulously. Gwen rolled her eyes as she faced him.

"We is at Tortuga, so if ye want ta let out yer sexual feelings, let 'em out on the whores there. Anyways, I 'ave better taste than _that_," she said, looking Johnny from head to toe in disgust. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon now, everyone wants a piece o' this," he said, gesturing down at himself with a cocky grin.

"I'd rather die," she said with a teasing grin and he pursed his lips. Before he could say anything else, she continued. "Anyways, this be serious, Johnny, we is gonna dock soon…and everyone's gonna be thinkin' that this be a Navy ship!"

"It are," Johnny said, pausing for a moment before grinning playfully down at her. "Are ye stupid, Cap'n? Of course this be a Navy ship, look at the colors!" he said, pointing up at the flag that blew in the wind. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"That are the problem, ye twit! They is gonna think that Tortuga be under attack! Get that bloody color off!" she snapped and he frowned.

"Why do I gotta do it? Why can't-"

"Johnny!" she snapped and he quickly dashed off toward the ropes that led to the main mast. Gwen sighed and turned back toward Tortuga, seeing it even closer. Groves cleared his throat, causing Gwen to glance over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Aye, handsome?"

"You could just drop me off here, as Johnny suggested," he said with a hopeful smile. She shook her head, smiling dryly.

"Yer a persistent one, aren't ye? Hopefully yer that persistent in bed," she purred, leaning in toward him and he took a small step back, looking a bit uncomfortable. As he opened his mouth to say something, it was a deeper voice that came out.

"All done, Cap'n," Johnny said as his boots hit the main deck floor and he tossed the flag aside, making a face at it. "Ye know, I think pirate colors be much more creative than Navy ones."

Gwen gasped dramatically, walking past Groves, toward Johnny. "Johnny me boy, ye used the word creative! I be so proud of ye!" she cooed with a teasing tone and he glared down at her.

"I ain't stupid."

"Yes ye is."

"No I ain't!"

"Yes ye is!" she huffed and he glared down at her, crossing his arms across his chest as Groves turned around to face them, speaking after hesitantly waiting a few moments.

"Shouldn't you be controlling the wheel?" he asked and the two pirates looked over at him, then back at each other, Johnny grinning down at Gwen, who rolled her eyes and dashed up the stairs leading to the helm, taking a hold of the wheel.

"Aye, Mr. Theodore Groves," she said with a teasing smile, bowing slightly before turning the wheel, looking up toward the other docked ships, which they were slowly getting closer to. He didn't respond, turning back toward the waters and the dock that got closer to them.

"I can't wait," Johnny said, licking his lips before grinning widely, clasping his hands together. Gwen laughed loudly, turning the wheel slightly to the left.

"Hopefully ye can find some men that is interested in ye," she said with a grin and he groaned loudly as he looked up at her tiredly.

"Not this again."

"Oh come now, Johnny me boy, I are gonna keep on sayin' it 'till ye finally admit it!"

"Admit what, that I've bed wif more women than ya 'ave wif men?" he asked with a grin and she snapped her head down toward him, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't ye mean that ye've slept wif men, not women?"

"Ha, yer avoidin' the answer!" he said quickly, pointing a finger at her accusingly and she didn't respond, looking off toward the dock. "So it be true!"

"Oh shut the hell up, Johnny," she snapped angrily, turning back toward him for a moment before back toward the dock, which they were extremely close to now. "I ain't a whore, unlike some people," she snarled, glaring down at Johnny, obviously hinting something. He looked confused, frowning slightly.

"Who?" he asked and she merely rolled her eyes, turning back toward the waters. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she let go of the wheel, running toward the railing. "What?" Johnny asked with a frown, running toward the railing beside Groves, and his mouth dropped as well.

"'Tis _Burnin' Dawn_!" Gwen shouted in excitement, a full out grin flashing across her face as she looked over at Johnny for a quick second before back at the ship that was now floating in front of them. Johnny was grinning widely as well and he turned to look up at Gwen, who was now running down the stairs that led to the main deck. Laughing, she jumped into Johnny's arms and he twirled her around, laughing, before putting her down after a few moments. Groves looked utterly confused and out of place as he looked at the two before at the ship that floated in front of him.

"She be safe, Cap'n, let's get on 'er right now!" Johnny said excitedly and she nodded vigorously, quickly running over to get some ropes. Groves frowned deeply as she handed one to him and Johnny, she and Johnny quickly getting up onto the railing.

"What's going to happen to this ship?" he inquired and the two pirates looked down at him, looking like they could really care less.

"Oh who cares?" Johnny said with a roll of his eyes. He swung off the railing and landed on Gwen's ship. Gwen, however, paused for a moment as she looked down at the wigged man.

"Guess we is just gonna 'ave ta leave 'er 'ere, maybe somebody else will take 'er."

His frown only deepened. "We can't just leave a ship like that!"

"We is," she said with a grin, ignoring the shouts from Johnny as he frantically waved his arms at her, indicating her to come over. "What, ye gonna take control of an entire ship on yer own?" she asked and he didn't respond, sighing quietly and shaking his head. "Then, c'mon now, let's go on me ship!" she said with a grin and he hesitantly attempted to get up on the railing, only to fall back down. Giggling, Gwen extended her hand out to her, which he hesitantly and embarrassingly took. "Ready?" she asked as she looked over at him, letting go of his hand once he finally managed to balance on the thin railing. He gulped nervously, looking down at the murky waters, but nodded nonetheless.

"Then ye go first!" He looked over at her with wide, frightened eyes, and she pushed him off. Gwen followed, laughing, and landed on the balls of her feet rather gracefully, quickly straightening up. Groves, however, wasn't quite as experienced at flying through the air on a rope, and had stumbled down on his feet. He picked himself up as Gwen giggled and Johnny was running around the ship like a maniac, obviously overjoyed. Gwen was quiet as she turned around, walking toward the railing and gently placing her hand on it.

"Johnny!" she snapped suddenly, twirling around to face her quartermaster, who paused in his little dance, looking over at her. "Check ta see if anything are stolen or broken," she said and Johnny nodded, quickly dashing down the stairs that led below deck. She paused for a moment, looking at Groves. "Do ye think that we can 'ave one of them bathtubs from yer ship?" she asked, jabbing her thumb toward the Navy ship that floated behind them.

"Err…well it's not necessarily _my_ ship, it belongs-"

"Oh who gives a damn, just gimme a bathtub!" she interrupted impatiently with a roll of her eyes and he pursed his lips slightly.

"Why don't you just go buy one?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Ye can't just go and BUY a bathtub!"

"Why not, we've docked and they must sell some," he said with a confused frown and she shook her head again with a smile.

"Ye've never been ta Tortuga, 'ave ye." It was a statement, not a question, and he nodded, causing her to smirk slightly. "Maybe I should give ye a tour of the town, then…but in the mean while, I gotta go check if that bastard stole anythin'!" she said and ran past him, into her cabin. She walked out a few moments later, looking satisfied, and Johnny arrived to the main deck, frowning.

"Cap'n…" Johnny started nervously and she looked at him, groaning.

"Damn, what'd they take?"

"Half our stock of gold, shillings, jewelry…the lots!" he said, looking quite frustrated himself. Gwen swore many foul words underneath her breath, causing Groves to raise his eyebrows, surprised that she, a woman, knew such words, words that he himself didn't know. She angrily stomped the floor. Her expression became deadly.

"We're findin' Sparrow, and maybe if we is lucky, find the rest of that blasted crew and finish 'em all off!" she snarled and Johnny pursed his lips slightly.

"Why?" he whined childishly, earning a raised eyebrow from Gwen. "Can't we just get some rum, which, by the way, be all gone?"

"'E stole me ship, Johnny, me _ship_! Hah, 'e ain't gettin' away this damn easily. It ain't even 'bout the gold right now," she said and he sighed quietly, nodding. He grinned after a few moments.

"Ye be right, Cap'n, we ain't gonna let the bloody bastard get away wif this! Let's go get 'im now!" he said, raising his right fist in the air with a grin as he looked down at his Captain, who giggled and nodded.

"Aye, but somebody best stay on me ship ta make sure nobody steals it again, or if Sparrow comes back…" she trailed off, looking at Groves with a smile. "What 'bout ye, Theodore Groves?"

He looked taken aback, his eyes widening slightly. "What? ME?"

"Aye! Aw, too bad, I guess I can't give ya a tour of the town now," she said with a sad shake of her head.

"But Cap'n!" Johnny hissed, glaring over at Groves before looking down at her. "'E might steal yer ship, or maybe he is gonna run off…which, I guess I won't mind."

"Yes, what makes you think that I won't do that?" Groves huffed bravely and Gwen turned to look at him, smirking.

"Well, ta be quite honest, I don't exactly consider ye part of me crew, so I can't 'ave ye promise me yer loyalty…" she tapped her index finger against her chin thoughtfully as Groves looked at her, slightly perplexed. "That are true, right?"

He nodded. "I serve the Royal Navy and the King himself."

"That 'urts, Groves darlin', it 'urts," she said, placing a hand on her chest, feigning hurt, causing Johnny to snicker. "Well even if ye ain't necessarily a true member of me crew, yer traveling wif us, whether ye like it or not. Ye is just gonna 'ave ta deal wif that…ye too, Johnny me boy," she said, glancing over at him sternly and he pursed his lips, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I still don't get WHY we gotta-"

"'ow many times do I gotta tell ye?" she paused for a moment before continuing. "I'll tell ye a bit more later. As fer ye," she said, facing Groves once again. "Just stay 'ere and guard the ship," she pleaded, seeming too tired to argue. He was quiet for a few moments before responding.

"I have no reason to do that," he said, gathering up his courage as she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Johnny me boy, ye go on ahead ta town. Get many barrels of rum," she ordered, and he obeyed without arguing, which was rather rare, quickly getting off the ship. Gwen took steps toward Groves, closing the distance between them as she looked up at him. "Yer a courageous one, ye know that? I applaud ye." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He didn't respond, only looking back at her, not breaking the eye contact. "Look, I know ye serve the Navy, and I don't expect ye ta easily give in ta becomin' a member of me crew."

"Then why do you bother?" he paused for a moment, correcting himself. "Well, actually, you've already told me a number of times-"

"That I 'ave. Now, yer somethin' of a high rank, no? Are ye…a Commodore, perhaps?"

"I'm a Lieutenant," he said proudly and she smiled, nodding.

"Ah, Lieutenant it are then. Well, as a Lieutenant, shouldn't ye follow orders without any arguing?" she purred, fixing his jacket collar and he didn't do anything, too polite to tell her to stop. She smiled once she fixed it and looked back up at him.

"Yes, I suppose, but you're not my Captain."

"Ah, true, very true indeed," she said, nodding. "Ye know, ye was quite lucky ta 'ave Captain Barbossa as yer Captain. 'E's one of the best pirates 'round."

"Yes, he was a very well known pirate," Groves agreed with a nod of his head.

"Ye mean _are_, love, he _are_ a very well known pirate," she said and being the gentleman he was, he didn't correct her grammar. "Just like me!" she said with a grin and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes, that's very true."

"Aye!" she said happily, smiling. "Ye know, yer quite the cutie when ye smile," she said and he blushed, looking away, only causing her to smirk. "Yer wife must be quite the lucky one," she said and he looked back at her, obviously appalled and taken aback, which only caused Gwen to be confused. "What?"

"I'm not married," he said, blinking a few times, wondering why she would come to such a conclusion. Gwen answered, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, oops, ye is such a handsome man that I thought that ye be married. I mean, 'ow can anybody resist?" she asked with a wink and he decided to take that as a compliment, though he didn't respond, blushing and looking away. "Well, it were fun talkin' ta ya, Lieutenant Groves, but I gotta get goin' and get me some Sparrow," she said, turning around and starting to walk off, but Groves frowned and walked after her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

She twirled around to face him, smiling. "Guard me ship, hun."

"I refuse to. I will get off this ship right now and go back to the Navy," he declared, walking past her, only to have her grab onto his wrist and twirl him around. She looked annoyed and out of patience.

"Listen, Groves, I don't 'ave time fer this, and we've already talked 'bout this more than enough. Yer stayin' on this ship whether ye like it or not, and ta be quite honest, I could care less if you'd rather be wif yer Navy buddies," she hissed and before he could say or do anything less, she clamped an iron onto the wrist she had a hold of and clamped the other one to the railing. He looked down at the irons with wide eyes, appalled at how quickly she had gotten it on him. "Sorry, darlin', but 'tis the only way ta ensure yer safety," she purred, poking him on the nose before laughing and walking past him, down into Tortuga.

The town was loud as it usually was, with drunks and whores running around the streets. Gwen kept her eyes peeled for Jack, her hand hovering over the hilt of her sword. She paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes at the back of a man's head, dreadlocks swinging down. He was walking casually. She unsheathed her sword and started to chase after him, shouting "Sparrow!"

The man paused in his walk. He turned around with a smile on his face. She froze completely, her grip on her sword slackening.

This man was not Jack Sparrow, but held some resemblance to him. He was tan and wrinkles ran across his face, showing his age. Despite his age, that didn't make anyone fear him less, if not make them fear him more. He had deep, dark brown eyes, just like his son, so dark that they were almost black. He had a mustache and beard with long black dreadlocks, consisting of many trinkets and some crosses. He wore a brown vest over a white frilly shirt, both covered by a long, unbuttoned red coat. Black boots were worn over grey pants and a big brown buckle came across his shoulder to hips, where his sword was sheathed. A big brown hat sat on the top of his head, hiding the black bandana underneath.

"Captain Teague," Gwen breathed, looking dumbfounded, but a few moments later her lips reached an all out grin. "Captain Teague!" she repeated, sheathing her sword. She ran up to him and embraced him. He laughed and hugged her back, patting her back. She let go of him a moment later and they grinned at each other.

"Gwennie, it's been awhile," he said with a grin, nodding. "'Ow've ye been, darlin'?"

"I been better," she answered honestly, "but I is just doin' what I do best." She grinned widely. "'Ow 'bout yerself? I 'aven't seen ye in a while."

"I've been doing fine, thanks fer asking." A silence followed and Gwen quickly broke it.

"'ave ye seen me dad lately?"

He had to think about it for a moment before responding. "Aye, I saw 'im a month or two ago. You should see 'is room," he said and laughed. "You'd probably go crazy," he said and she groaned.

"'Tis that bad?"

"Aye, and the stench." he shivered. "You should go visit soon and clean it up. 'E can't do much without you, Gwennie," he said, earning another laugh from her.

"I think I be too scared now."

"So 'ow's that quartermaster of yours?"

"'E's doin' fine, still stupid as before," she said, grinning, and he chuckled.

"It's amazing to think 'ow long you two 'ave been working together."

She shrugged. "Aye, I guess, but sometimes I wish I could pick up that fat arse of 'is and throw 'im off the ship!"

"Any new crew members?" he asked conversationally. She shrugged.

"Not really, other than a bloody Navy man I picked up. Quite an attractive one, though, I gotta say."

"Navy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "_Navy_?"

She nodded. "Aye."

"The only person I know that 'ates the Navy more than you is yer dad," he said and she laughed, nodding in agreement. "So why the bloody hell do ye 'ave a Navy man aboard yer ship? You plan on burnin' him on a stake?"

She laughed and shook his head. "Nay, Captain, nothin' like that!" She paused. "'Tis a bit hard ta explain…but, I see potential in 'im."

"Potential?" Teague asked curiously, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, I can see 'im as a pirate, strange as that sounds. 'E don't do exactly as ordered, and 'e's got a bit of an adventurous side of 'im. 'E just needs ta let it out," she said thoughtfully, nodding to herself, sounding quite intrigued herself. Teague laughed in amusement and she looked up at him curiously, slightly tilting her head to the right.

"Ah, Gwennie, it'd be funny to see a Navy man turn into a pirate. Let me know if it works out."

She laughed as well. "Okay, I will, but that best mean that we be seein' each other real soon."

"It does mean that," he said with a smile and she smiled back, giving him a little side hug, which he returned. "Anyways, darlin', what are you doing 'ere in Tortuga?" he asked as he let go of her and she turned to face him.

"Well, originally, I came 'ere ta get some rum. There ain't any rum on a Navy ship," she said and Teague raised a hand to stop her.

"Wait a second, why were you on a Navy ship?" he questioned. Anger suddenly flashed across her face, and although she tried to appear calm for his sake, she couldn't mask her anger.

"Ask yer son." Her voice had become a venomous hiss. Teague raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see," he said softly. "So that was the ship Jackie was a-talkin' 'bout."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Ye saw 'im? Where be the bloody eunuch?" Her hand went to the hilt of her sword but Teague raised his index finger and she froze, letting her hand drop back to her side.

"Fine," she huffed, avoiding his eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "The only reason I ain't gonna kill 'im is because 'e be yer son," she grumbled.

He chortled. "Thankee fer being so considerate of this ol' man, darlin'."

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled and he sighed quietly.

"Come now, darlin', let's 'ave a seat and a drink. We 'ave loads to talk about," he said and gestured her to follow him into a bar, which she did with some hesitation. They got a small table off in the corner and the barmaid, who was showing too much flesh, but perhaps the perfect amount in Tortuga, gave them each a mug of beer. They both sipped on their drinks before speaking.

"So what is it that ye wanna talk 'bout?" Gwen asked and Teague leaned in closer to her from across the small table.

"Surely you've 'eard about the Fountain of Youth."

"Aye, of course, I even 'ave directions ta it, and I plan ta go," she said casually and he was taken aback, his eyebrows rising.

"What?"

"There were the charts in Captain Barbossa's cabin."

"Whoa, hold on a second," Teague said, raising his hands. "Barbossa?"

"Aye, 'e became part of the Navy, did ye know that?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, I suppose 'e 'ad the charts. Ye know that Navy ship I were a-talkin' 'bout?" she asked and he nodded again. "Well, I took it from Captain Barbossa. I saw the charts rolled up in 'is cabin."

"And you actually plan on goin'?" He had an eyebrow raised in doubt. She frowned.

"Aye, o' course, why the bloody hell not?"

His eyebrow rose higher and he gave her a look. "Ye've ne'er been one to cheat death, darlin'. Unlike Jackie, I know that ye ain't scared of it."

At this, she raised her eyebrows. "Jack Sparrow is afraid of death?"

"Ne'er mind that," he said with a wave of his hand. "This is ye we're talkin' 'bout. I know yer always about livin' yer life to the fullest; I don't think you want to live forever, love."

"I'm goin' regardless o' what ye say," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest moodily. "'Tis fer the adventure o' it."

"Surely ye could go anywhere else fer a silly li'l adventure?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It ain't just a 'silly li'l adventure' to me, Captain Teague." Her tone became irritated and snappy. He put his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Alright, darlin'. Yer a grown woman, and bein' as stubborn as ye are, I know I can't change yer mind. It's yer choice." She drank her drink grumpily. "I just hope 'tis the right choice."

"It are."

"Well then, I suppose I best warn you ahead of time," he said and she looked at him curiously. "Jackie be goin' too."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Jackie's going to the Fountain of Youth, 'e wants to live forever."

"Great, just what I need," she grumbled angrily, taking a long sip of her beer.

"Silly, you two used to get along so well," he said with a sad smile and she snorted.

"Aye, we got along when we was, what, five? 'E became a bloody jerk when 'e became a teen," she huffed and Teague chuckled.

"You weren't the happiest girl in the world either, if I remember correctly," he said and she didn't respond, looking away. He chuckled, taking a sip of his beer before placing it back on the table. "I'm surprised that you didn't recognize 'im if 'e stole yer ship."

"Well, 'tis been nearly twenty years," she laughed. "People change both physically and mentally."

"Aye, that be true, I sure as hell didn't look this old twenty years ago," he said, gesturing down at himself and the two laughed.

"Nay, Captain Teague, yer even handsomer now," she replied with a grin.

"Ah, thankee lass, I see that you still haven't lost your charm."

She laughed. "Neither 'ave ye." He smiled back at her.

A moment of silence passed between them as the rambunctious laughter in the tavern grew louder.

"Well," she said as she stood up, "'tis been great talkin' to ye again, but I must get a-goin'."

Teague smiled and nodded. "See you soon, Gwennie."

She offered him one last smile before turning around and walking away. She paused as she made it to the door and looked over to see that Teague was gone.

* * *

><p>Johnny loaded the last barrel of rum onto the ship and he walked up the stairs to the main deck, for he was below deck. He was about to get off the ship but he paused for a moment, grinning over at Groves, who was still helplessly stuck to the irons.<p>

"Cap'n got ye good," the sandy haired blond said with a grin and Groves looked over at him, still standing up straight despite the annoying and harmful manacles.

"May I help you?" He sounded tired and perhaps more than a tad annoyed. Johnny snickered, raising his hands.

"Ooh, I'm scared, what is ye gonna do? Is ye gonna hit me wif that wig of yers?" he laughed at his own joke.

"No."

"Ooh, I are even more scared," he said, snickering as he started to walk down the ramp that led down to the dock.

"W-wait!" Groves called out and Johnny paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. "Can you please take these irons off me?" he asked politely and a bit pleadingly. Johnny turned back around, grinning as he walked up to Groves, who looked up at him gratefully. "Oh thank you!"

"Hold on a second, I'll take 'em off under one condition," Johnny said, raising an index finger and Groves looked at him attentively. "Ye take yer breeches off," he said and Groves's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, as if he had misheard the order and Johnny grinned widely.

"C'mon now, if ye take 'em off, I'll take the irons off," he said, pointing to the manacles that held onto him.

Groves looked at him uncomfortably. "So, it is true, is it, that you're into...?"

Johnny looked as if he would barf. "Nay, nay, it ain't like that! 'Tis just that I wanna embarrass ye is all."

Groves sighed in defeat and shook his head. "Fine, but you better take the manacles off."

"O' course."

Groves looked down at his breeches, and after a few tries of taking them off, he managed to and they lay on the floor beside him. Johnny burst out laughing at the sight of the exposed Navy soldier, who looked embarrassed but looked up at Johnny nonetheless.

"Now can you take off my irons?" he asked as Johnny continued to laugh and he waited patiently for him to stop.

"Hold on a sec," he said as he bent down and took Grove's breeches, snickering as he ran up the ratlines. He tied it up on the topmast and it lay there, for there was no wind and therefore didn't flutter. Nonetheless, Johnny laughed and went back down to the main deck. Grinning widely to himself, he walked down onto the ramp and Groves's mouth dropped.

"Hey! What about our deal?" Groves called out and Johnny paused for a moment, grinning as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I ain't got the keys," he said and laughed as he walked off to the town, ignoring Groves's shouts.

* * *

><p>"What may I get ye, lass?" the bald bartender asked as Gwen took a seat at the long table, full of laughing drunks.<p>

"I'll 'ave some scotch," she said and he nodded, walking over to fill a mug. He returned moments later, handing it to her.

"That'd be three shillings," he said and she took some from her pocket, putting it down on the table and slid it toward him. Grinning, he took it and stuffed it down his trouser pockets. She sighed before taking a long sip of her powerful drink and the bartender looked down at her curiously.

"Is something the matter, lass?"

"Aye, I is lookin' fer someone but can't find the bloody bastard," she said, frowning before taking another long sip of her drink.

"Maybe I can help ye. What does he look like?"

"'E 'as dreadlocks, a hat, a coat…" she said tiredly. "'E's a Captain…or so 'e claims," she snarled, drinking some more scotch as the bartender thoughtfully put his hand to his chin.

"Is that 'im?" he asked, gesturing with his head toward someone across the bar and she turned around to see a man that fit her description, his trinkets touching his face as he leaned in closer toward the redheaded whore. She didn't care anymore; she didn't care how handsome he looked right then and there, the light from the lantern dancing across his face. She didn't care about his deep, dark, oh so dark brown eyes that twinkled as he laughed along with the whore.

She blinked a few times, realizing how much he had changed over twenty years. Sure, she had seen him that month or so ago, when he had stolen her ship, when he had pretended to be her crew member. But there, where she sat, she looked like she had just been slapped across the face, twenty years worth of slaps.

"Lass?" the bartender croaked from behind and she twirled back around, putting the drink down onto the table and she put her hand in her pocket, taking out a few more shillings and she put it his hand. He looked delighted and grinned over at her.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up, unsheathing her sword, remembering that Jack had stolen her ship, that he had tricked her, and that she hated him. Oh, how much she hated him.

"Come back anytime!" the bartender said happily and she smiled to herself as she quietly walked past the drunks, ignoring them, for her eyes were focused on Jack, and Jack alone.

"I got ye now, Sparrow."

* * *

><p><em>So, in this chapter you discover that Gwen actually knew Jack since they were quite young, and that she is also very close with Captain Teague. How? How does Gwen Bloodrayne know these two infamous pirates as intimately as she does? You'll just have to keep reading! :)) <em>


	7. Karma

Jack groaned as his face banged against the wall and he straightened up once he felt the pressure release from his neck. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at Gwen, who looked slightly amused.

"Ah, Gwennie, it's nice to see you again," he said with a smile, massaging his neck with one hand and she narrowed her eyes at him as he took steps forth.

"Jack Sparrow," she said with her voice full of anger and venom.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere," he said with a wider smile and she rolled her eyes, mumbling a few words underneath her breath.

"And don't call me Gwennie."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve to," she snarled and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a nickname. I used to call you that all the time, love."

"Don't call me love either," she snapped and he pursed his lips.

"Well why not? You seemed to enjoy it when I was on your ship."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she unsheathed her sword as Jack's eyes widened, taking a step back. "Thanks fer remindin' me that I came 'ere ta kill ye."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile and she let out a wordless growl, slashing her sword toward him. Taking a quick step back, he unsheathed his sword and blocked the next attack, smirking. "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were swimming in the ocean," he said and she swung at him more forcefully but he jumped, avoiding the attack.

"Me and Johnny got ta an island, got a ship, and made it 'ere. That are when I noticed me ship docked," she said and Jack paused for a moment before diagonally slashing his sword and she raised her sword, meeting it with his. "I can't believe that I were tricked by ye, of all people," she hissed and his smirk returned.

"I think you should feel honored," he said as he slashed toward her stomach and she dodged it, kicking his wrist. He winced and shook his hand as if it would make his wrist feel any better and she swung in toward him. His eyes widened and he blocked the attack, running off and up a small staircase. Narrowing her eyes after Jack, Gwen rushed up the small staircase and it lead straight to the beams on the ceiling. Jack was already walking away on a beam, his arms outstretched in order to balance. Gwen walked after him, balancing quicker and easier, slashing her sword as he turned around to block her attack.

"Ye stole me ship," she snarled.

He shrugged and smiled as he blocked her next attack. "It's nothing personal, love," he said and she scowled, slashing her sword more downwards, in between his legs, and Jack let out a horrified gasp, jumping back and barely balancing on the other beam. "OI!" he said with furrowed eyebrows, looking back at her to see a mischievous grin on her face. "_That_ was personal."

"It sure as hell were," she said, jumping onto another beam and balanced as Jack slashed his sword at her. She avoided the attack and swung her sword diagonally and he ducked. Grinning as he straightened back up, his grin fell as her sword came aiming at his stomach. Sidestepping, he fell off the beam and let out a yelp as he hit the barrels underneath him. Raising an eyebrow as she looked down at him, Gwen jumped off the beam and onto the pyramid of rum barrels. Jack quickly stood up as she slashed her sword at him and he returned the attack. The two frowned as they started to get farther apart from one another and looked down at the barrels that were starting to roll down toward the floor. Quickly jogging up them, Gwen slashed her sword at Jack, who avoided it before rolling down onto the ground, balancing on a barrel.

Gwen jumped down from the last of the barrels to stand in front of Jack, who tried to attack her but missed. She kicked the barrel and his eyes widened as he fell off, landing on his rump. Laughing, she brought her sword down and Jack squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them as he heard a loud thud and looked down to see that the sword had gone in between his middle and ring finger. He looked up at Gwen questioningly and she rolled her eyes, grumbling a few words underneath her breath before speaking.

"I promised Captain Teague that I won't kill ye," she said reluctantly and Jack looked delighted yet a bit confused at the same time.

"You saw my dad?"  
>"Aye, a couple of hours ago," she said and he frowned but stood up a moment later, smiling.<p>

"Well, I should get going now, I have a ship to tend," he said and started to walk off casually. She chased after him, not bothering to get her sword out of the floor, and wrapped an arm around his neck. He stopped, smirking slightly as he turned his face to look at her. "Yes, love?" His smirk fell off his face as her gun touched the side of his head.

"Ye ain't steppin' on me ship."

"Why not?" he asked, feigning hurt as he turned around to fully face her and she warily kept her gun pointed at him. "You seemed to be fine with me on your ship the last time."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, before ye 'eld the mutiny, ye rat's arse! And if I had known that ye was Jack Sparrow, I woulda never let ye on me ship in the first place!"

"It's not my fault you didn't recognize me. Anyways, I think you would've been honored if I had gone on that ship as Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain?" she snorted. "Ye can't be a Captain when ye don't got a bloody ship!"

"I do," he said in a matter of a fact tone and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Me ship don't count."

"I wasn't talking about your ship," he said as if that were an insult and she glared at him. "I have the Black Pearl," he said, smirking as he leaned in closer and she crinkled her nose in disgust from the stench.

"Then why isn't ye on 'er right now, eh?" Gwen asked and Jack leaned back away, his arms casually raised in his manner.

"She's sunk," he said quietly, looking away from her.

"What 'appened ta 'Captain goes down wif 'is ship'?"

"Well, technically speaking," Jack said, raising an index finger. "I wasn't on the Pearl when she supposedly sank," he said and Gwen frowned.

"So ye ain't a Captain, ye damn eunuch!"

"There are two things wrong with that sentence, love. Firstly, I am a Captain. Secondly, I'm not a eunuch, and if you want to check, you can," he said, smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Yer nasty."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You seemed to be quite interested in me when I was on your ship," he pointed out and she snorted.

"Aye, well, yer pretty damn attractive, Sparrow," she said and he grinned widely. "A person can really change over twenty years," she said with a smirk and his grin shrunk.

"Are you saying that I was ugly when I was younger?"

"That are exactly what I is sayin'," she said and he pursed his lips.

"You just had a bad taste in boys back then."

She snorted loudly. "Yer voice cracked all the time and ye were short."

"I got tall after words," he pointed out, raising a finger and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess ye was a late bloomer. Yer goods must be small too, then," she teased and he grinned widely.

"Oh trust me, love, it ain't small and it never was."

"Keep tellin' yerself that, darlin'."

"I'll show you sometime," he said with a wink before taking a quick step forth, kicking the bottom of her gun and it flung up into the air. It landed on one of the beams up in the ceiling and Jack grinned as he looked back at Gwen. Her arms were crossed across her chest and one eyebrow was raised.

"That weren't even me gun, technically, that were Captain Barbossa's," she said and just as she hoped, he looked confused.

"Barbossa?"

"Aye."

"'Ow did you get his gun?" he asked curiously and she grinned.

"That are a secret," she said and he frowned deeply before shrugging.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Gwennie, but I better get going now," Jack said, smiling as he took steps backward before turning around to dash off. She was quicker than him and easily grabbed him, tugging on his coat and pulling him down to the ground. He quickly stood back up and when he did, was punched in the face. He let out a loud yelp, taking a few steps back and holding onto his nose. "I guess I deserved that," he grumbled as he let go of his nose, which was surprisingly not bleeding.

"Ye bloody did!" she spat angrily. "Ye deserve worse!"

"What makes you say that, love? I haven't done anything wrong," he said innocently and she looked about ready to explode.

"Ye 'eld a mutiny, ye kicked me off me own ship, and then ye stole me ship! Even worse, ye said ye was somebody else, when ye was Jack Sparrow! And ye know 'ow much I 'ate ye!" she snarled, poking him hard on the chest and he feigned hurt.

"You hate me?"

"Aye and I know ye bloody know it! I've 'ated ye since ye became a bloody scratchy-voiced egotistic JERK!"

"Time and tide, love," he said, grinning and shrugging. "I didn't like you much either when you became a teen, but I did like what I saw on the ship," he said with a wink. "You know, I didn't even recognize you at first, when I joined your crew, 'cause you got…" he looked at her from toe to head, smirking. "Attractive."

The glare she gave him would've made anybody with thinner skin run off. "Ye shouldn't be talkin', pimple face," she snapped and he automatically put a hand to his cheek, frowning. Without a warning, she raised her leg and he groaned as he fell over, holding the extremely sensitive spot she had hit. She wasted no time in dashing up the small staircase and she walked across one of the beams, not bothering to grab her gun. She kicked a miniature anchor down, which was hanging from the wall, and let it drop to the floor. Jack tilted his head to the left as he stood up, looking at the anchor that had fallen a few feet away from him. He fell down on his face a moment later and the net full of rum barrels swung back and forth for a few moments after hitting its target. Gwen laughed and grabbed her gun, putting it in her gun pouch, before heading down the stairs to take a look at Jack.

An overweight man that was mostly bald was leaned back in his chair, openly checking out many whores that passed by. He had stringy blond hair that traveled around the side of his mostly bald head and he wore a dirty white shirt that was left unbuttoned, revealing his large stomach. He wore a jacket over his shirt and that was left open as well, reaching halfway down his thigh. He wore knee-length brown pants and shoes finished his look. The man beside him was much skinner and taller with short dirty blond hair. He had wooden right eye with a small mustache and a short beard. He wore a red shirt with a grey coat over it and wore brown pants with matching brown shoes. The two snickered as a whore winked at them.

Across the two at the small table, there sat a small man, about half as big as the average man. He had one braided beard and his earring twinkled in the light from the lantern as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up onto the table. He was bald and wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a vest over it and baggy breeches with black shoes. The man beside him was older and he had a white beard. He had a grey bandana wrapped around his head, covering the hair underneath, and wore clothing like the dwarf pirate's, whose name was Marty. Cotton, the one with the white beard, took a sip of his drink and his parrot that was perched on his shoulder wolf-whistled at a wench that walked by. She giggled and Cotton clamped his hand over his parrot's beak, smiling at the wench casually.

"Oi, look!" Marty said, pointing at something or someone and everyone turned to see Mr. Joshamee Gibbs walking toward them. He looked surprised as he recognized them and started to grin a moment later, running up to them. The four greeted him, or, five, if the parrot was included.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked as he took a chair from the table behind him. "I thought the Pearl be sunk," he said and everyone's eyes widened as they put the mugs back onto the table.

"What are ye talkin' 'bout? The Pearl can't be sunk!" Pintel, the overweight one, said and Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jack said that Barbossa said that she's sunk!"

"Wait, if the Pearl are sunk, 'ow is Captain Barbossa alive?" Ragetti questioned and Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment, shrugging.

"I guess 'e abandoned ship," he said and Marty shook his head, disappointed. "What are you four doing 'ere anyway? And 'ow didn't you know that the Pearl be sunk?"

"Captain Barbossa forgot about us when we came ta Tortuga," Marty explained to Gibbs. "We 'aven't seen 'im or the Pearl in months."

"Jack don't believe that the Pearl be gone. 'E knows there's something up."

"Like what?" Marty asked, leaning in closer and Gibbs shrugged.

"I don't know. God knows what goes up in that head of his," he said, earning a few snickers from Pintel and Ragetti.

"If you two ain't on the Pearl, then 'ow did ye get 'ere?" Ragetti asked with a confused frown and Gibbs smiled slyly.

"We commandeered a ship. It be docked right now."

"We should join yer crew!" Pintel said, grinning as he glanced at his companions and they nodded in agreement.

"Aye, join the crew, join the crew!" the parrot squawked in agreement and Gibbs nodded.

"Sure, we could use a few more hands," he said and Pintel and Ragetti grinned.

"'Ey old man, what were yer name again?" Johnny said to Gibbs as he plopped down next to him, grabbing a chair from another table. Gibbs turned to look at him and his face fell as his companions looked at Johnny in confusion.

"You…"

"Ye know, nobody's ever been brave enough ta hold a mutiny against me Cap'n. So I guess I should applaud ye fer that," he said and Gibbs gulped nervously, forcing a smile. Marty, Cotton, Pintel, and Ragetti exchanged looks of confusion.

"Thank you…?"

"Oh, ye've got somethin' on yer shirt," he said and Gibbs frowned, glancing down at his dirty shirt and he let out a load groan as Johnny punched him in the back of the head.

"Oi!" Pintel said, standing up, followed by Marty, Cotton, and a hesitant Ragetti. Johnny ignored them as he lifted Gibbs up, his hand clenched around his shirt and the four who had stood up for Gibbs quickly dropped their mouths before sitting back down.

Johnny smirked maliciously and Gibbs squirmed in fear. "This be yer own fault, old man," he said before slugging Gibbs in the stomach, earning another loud groan from him.

"Oi, no fightin' in me bar!" the bar owner said and Johnny glanced at him over his shoulder. He snorted before roughly tossing Gibbs down and a few men in the bar bristled, looking at the scene.

"I'll let ye live old man, since I is so kind," Johnny said as he knelt down. "But ta make sure ye ain't gonna take another step on Burning Dawn, I is gonna 'ave ta do this ta ye," he said as Gibbs sat up to say something. Grabbing the chair Gibbs had been sitting on, he swung it down toward him, ignoring his wide and frightened eyes. The chair and his head collided, causing him to slump down, his eyes closed.

"Is…is he dead?" a man asked, taking a few steps closer and Johnny paused for a moment, frowning.

"'Ow do ye check 'is pulse?" he asked and Ragetti walked on over to him, kneeling down.

"Like this," he said, his Adam's apple bobbing as he looked at Johnny. He raised his index and middle finger up before placing them on Gibbs's neck. A few moments passed before Ragetti grinned, showing his rotten teeth, nodding. "'E's alive," he said and everyone that had stopped to watch the show shrugged, getting back to their drinking rituals. Johnny looked a bit disappointed, his lips pursed as he looked down at the unconscious figure but he shrugged, standing up along with Ragetti. Ragetti's Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "Is ye just gonna leave 'im there?"

"Ye sure as hell ain't," the bar owner said from behind and Johnny pursed his lips as he turned around to face him.

"Why not?"

"I ain't leavin' an unconscious man in me bar! What is I gonna do when 'e wakes up?"

"Tell 'im 'e's in Hell."

"Hell don't have rum."

"Or whores," Johnny agreed with a nod and the bar owner grinned widely.

"Aye! But it don't matter, get 'im outta 'ere, kid," he said and Johnny frowned before his face brightened as an idea struck him.

"'Ow 'bout I pay ye?" he asked with a smirk, putting his hand in a pocket of his trousers before drawing out a gold coin. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, and Cotton's parrot all stared at it in wonder as Johnny handed it to the bar owner, who had easily given in. Grinning, Johnny sat with the four pirates and the parrot, grabbing a beer mug from a passing barmaid, who giggled when he did.

"Where'd ye get that money?" Pintel asked after a few moments and Johnny put his mug down, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I earned it, of course."

"'Ow?"

"By workin' on a ship," he said as if it were obvious, taking another sip of his beer. "And that old man thought 'e could get away with takin' 'er. Damn eunuch don't know who 'e is messin' wif."

Before Pintel could further question about the loot, Ragetti spoke. "Gibbs stole yer ship?"

"Gibbs! That are 'is name!" the sandy haired blond said with a grin, thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling. Ragetti paused for a moment and as he opened his mouth to ask the question once more, Johnny answered. "Aye, 'e and Jack Sparrow. Can ye believe it? Our ship got stolen by one of infamous pirate lords! I didn't know 'e was such a jerk, though. Didn't like 'im as a crew member either," he recalled.

Ragetti's eyes bulged and his wooden eye, surprisingly, didn't fall out. It was much better and sturdier than the one he had gotten from Barbossa many years back. "Captain Jack stole yer ship?"

"Well, not me ship, but me Captain's ship, 'course. I ain't gonna even call it commandeerin'," he said and he suddenly light up again, an idea hitting him. "Oi, why don't ye four join our crew? We just got Burning Dawn back from 'em scalawags and need a crew!"

"One moment," Pintel said with a smile that showed his rotten teeth and Johnny turned around, talking with a nearby whore. The four leaned in toward each other just in case.

"What should we do?" Marty asked in a whisper and Ragetti shrugged.

"Well, we know that the Pearl be sunk, so we can't get 'er back. Cap'n Barbossa…where the hell are 'e anyway, then, if the Pearl's gone?" Pintel said.

"Well, we were gonna end up goin' on that ship anyway, the one that Captain Jack and Gibbs took. The Pearl be sunk, Captain Barbossa be somewhere far from 'ere, I reckon, and Captain Jack…I take that maybe that blond fellow took 'im out too," Ragetti said, gesturing toward Johnny, who now had a brunette whore on his lap. Pintel raised an eyebrow at this, nodding.

"So we should go with the blond?" Marty asked and Cotton glanced around at everyone.

"Wind in your sails!" the parrot squawked and everyone looked at him for a split second before back at each other.

"I don't see why not," Pintel said with a shrug and a greedy grin. "We'll probably get paid a lot, seein' as 'ow much that guy 'as."

"All right, is it decided then?" Marty asked, glancing around at the three and they all nodded.

"Oi," Pintel said, gaining Johnny's attention, and he grinned. "We is joinin'."

"Great!" Johnny said as he shoved the whore off him and she stomped off. He stood up with a grin. "Now all we gotta do is find some more ta join."

Gwen sighed in relaxation, kicking her feet up against the table as she leaned back in her chair. This night had been a rather long and rough one, but she was extremely satisfied, happy that she gave Jack a piece of her mind. She hadn't seen any of her ex-crew members, but she didn't mind, and she knew that Johnny would find her later with a decent crew. As she sat there, she pondered about the Fountain of Youth, and whether or not she truly should go. She could really care less about living forever; to her it was only important that she lived her life to the fullest. She lived her life to the fullest by going on adventures, and going to the Fountain would be one hell of an adventure. Yes, she would go, and she'll just think about whether or not drinking from the Fountain when that day came…

"There ye is, Cap'n!" a familiar voice came from her left and she looked at him, snapping out of her thoughts. Standing behind him was a number of men and she realized that they were all her new crew. "Whoa, where'd ye get the coat?" he asked, looking down at the dark blue jacket she had on and it was draping down, what with her legs hoisted up on the table.

She grinned down at the jacket. "I got it from Sparrow."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "'E gave it ta ye?"

"Not necessarily," she said slyly and Johnny frowned in confusion. "Anyways, Johnny me boy, I were startin' ta get worried if ye got lost," she teased and he grinned.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was busy in bed wif Giselle," he said and Pintel and Ragetti exchanged looks.

"Oh, is Giselle a guy's name now?" she said with a grin and Johnny groaned.

"Do we 'ave ta go over this EVERY day? A man can only take so much."

"We don't talk 'bout it everyday," she pointed out and he pursed his lips. "Anyways, ye know I is only teasin' ye. I see the whores givin' ye looks," she said with a laugh and he grinned.

"Everyone, this are yer new Cap'n," he said, taking a few steps to the right to allow everyone to get a nice view. She stood up, her coat reaching below her knee at a slightly awkward length and the sleeve cuff went passed her wrist.

"'Ello everyone, I be Gwen Bloodrayne, Captain of Burning Dawn," she said, smiling in her self pride as she scrutinized everyone. "There is a few rules on me ship. First and most important, I expect each and every one of ye ta remain loyal and trustworthy. Ye can switch ships anytime, of course, but I don't want no mutinies or betrayals. Or I will find ye and make yer life a living Hell. The other rules is simpler. No fightin'," she gave Johnny a look, "no complainin' 'bout the gold ye get, ye obey me orders. There will be order on me ship, and if ye disrupt it…" she trailed off, smirking maliciously, causing a few shivers to go down the spines of a few men, which was her intention. "Well, if ye break any of those rules, ye get a punishment. A whippin'," she added after the few looks the men gave each other.

"What now?" Johnny asked after a few moments, Gwen sitting back in her chair and grabbing a mug from a passing barmaid. She paused for a moment, signaling the barmaid back, and she handed out beers to each new crew member after Gwen had given her a few shillings. Grinning, she raised her beer mug.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! <em>

_Angelica will NOT be included in my story. The rest of my story is pretty much planned out, but I'm still deciding whether or not to include Philip. What do you guys think? Would you like him to be included or not? It'd be nice to hear what you guys think, thanks!_


	8. Potential

"Wake up ye bloody scalawags!"

Jack fell on his face and onto the floor as he was pushed off his hammock. "Aye aye sir!" he said and paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. Quickly standing up, he looked around himself in confusion. He was down below deck in a ship and he looked down at himself to see that he was both coat and hatless.

"C'mon c'mon, let's go let's go," a pirate said as he walked up to Jack, handing him a swab. Jack grabbed it, blinking at it a few times.

"This must be a delusion," he said to himself as he followed the pirate up to the main deck. "Then again, where are my miniatures me's?"

"Stop talkin' ta yerself and get ta work," the pirate that had handed him the swab said. "I is Scram, by the way."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Scram raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Aye, and I is the bloody King of England," he said and Jack pursed his lips. "Now all ye gotta do is swab the deck. Simple enough?" Scram said and Jack mumbled a few words underneath his breath as he started to swab away. He thought about how he had managed to get on this ship and he put a finger to his chin. His eyes widened as he remembered everything.

Gwen. The sword fight. The anchor.

He put a hand to the back of his head and winced. He looked around his surroundings before letting out a yelp and Scram looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong wif ye?"

"This is all a huge misunderstanding," Jack explained, using his hand gestures. "I must've been forced onto this ship when I was unconscious! Gwennie must've dumped me on this Hellhole!" he said and groaned loudly, mumbling a few curses about women underneath his breath.

Scram gave him a weird look before taking in what he said, smirking. "Gwennie? Ye got a girl?" he asked, seeming to miss all the important information.

Jack shook his head. "No, but I must say, she's quite the looker."

He grinned. "Ah, lucky you, but I doubt that she dumped you 'ere. Many men drink their fortune away and need money. So they join a ship."

"That's not what happened," Jack said and shook his head. "If you weren't listening, I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow. I already _have_ a ship."

Scram shook his head sympathetically. "Ye must still be a bit drunk, mate," he said, patting his back. But 'tis all right, I'll watch after ye so ye don't get into trouble."

Jack sighed indignantly and pulled the cuff of his sleeve to reveal his large tattoo. Scram's eyes widened as he looked at it and then back at Jack's face. He snorted. "Anybody could 'ave a tattoo like that," he declared and Jack rolled his eyes in defeat, grumbling a few words underneath his breath.

"Oi! You two!" a large man with plenty of scars and tattoos huffed at them. "Less talk, more work!" he said and the two quickly looked at each other before swabbing away vigorously.

"That man didn't look very healthy," Jack said to Scram after a few moments.

"Aye, that be because 'e's a zombie!" he said and Jack stopped in his work to look at him.

"A zombie?"

"Aye, all the officers is zombies. A bit threatin', they is, but as long as ye do yer work, they do no 'arm," he said and Jack glanced around his surroundings before looking back at Scram.

"What ship am I on?"

"Ah, right," he said, glancing up at Jack. "Excuse me fer not introducin' ye at first, Captain Jack," he said sarcastically. "Welcome ta Queen Anne's Revenge," he said and Jack's eyes widened, his mouth forming a perfect little 'o'.

"Blackbeard."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what 'appened ta Captain Jack and Captain Barbossa," Ragetti said as he tugged on some rope and Pintel looked at his nephew beside him.<p>

"Oh, remember that Captain Gwen said somethin' 'bout Captain Jack last night?" Pintel recalled and Ragetti nodded thoughtfully after a few moments.

"Aye, she did! Weren't she wearin' Captain Jack's coat?"

"Aye, she and that blond fellow was sayin' somethin' 'bout that. I suppose that she took Cap'n Jack down," he said and shrugged as Ragetti's eyes widened. "She do look like a strong woman. Anyways, I still can't believe that the Pearl be sunk. And I 'ave ta admit, I woulda thought that Barbossa would go down wif 'er."

"Captain Jack did. So I don't get why Captain Barbossa wouldn't," Ragetti said and paused for a moment thoughtfully. "There might be a reason."

"Aye, like what?" Pintel said and snorted. "'E needs a ship ta get ta the Fountain of Youth, and 'e don't even 'ave the charts!"

Ragetti shrugged and they worked in silence for a few moments until Ragetti turned around and his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Groves sitting down against the railing with closed eyes, a wrist in irons with the other clamped onto the railing. "Look," he said, jabbing Pintel's arm with his bony elbow and Pintel turned around. They both looked over at each other and snickered.

"I wonder what the hell a Navy man's doin' there," Pintel said, looking back at the sleeping man.

Ragetti shrugged. "'E probably pissed off the Captain," he said, smirking widely, and Pintel looked at him. He pointed a finger at him a moment later and the two laughed.

"She didn't seem so bad after a coupla drinks, though," Pintel said with a smirk and Ragetti snickered, nodding.

"More than a couple," he said and the two burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" a tired female voice came from behind them and they quickly stopped laughing to face her.

"Nothin', Captain," Ragetti said hastily.

"Well, if ye 'ave time ta laugh, why ain't ye workin'?" she snapped and they quickly started to get back to work. "Johnny!" she shouted as she walked across the ship, looking around, ruffling her messy hair with her hand. "Where the hell is ye?"

"The blond? I think 'e's still sleepin'," Pintel called out after her and she raised an eyebrow before turning around and going down below deck. She saw him snoring away on his hammock and she walked over to it. Grabbing a hold of the fabric, she quickly pulled it and he rolled of, falling flat on his face. He groaned loudly and stood up to see his Captain standing in front of him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Couldn't ye 'ave been more gentle, Cap'n?" he grumbled as he yawned, placing his hands on his back and stretching. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you 'ave any bloody idea what time it be?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "It are noon already."

He pursed his lips for a moment before grinning widely. "Why is ye yellin' at me, eh? Didn't ye just wake up too?" he said and when Gwen didn't respond, he smirked widely. "Aha! Ye can't always be yellin' at me, Cap'n!"

"Shut the hell up, Johnny, I already 'ave a bloody headache," she huffed before turning around and walking up the stairs. He quickly followed.

"Ye drank a lot last night," he said with a small smirk and she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"I can feel it in me poundin' head."

"And yer breath," he said with a snicker and she frowned, turning back around to breath on her hand. She made a face and put her hand back down to her side as they made it to the main deck.

"Captain," Marty said as he walked up to her and she looked down at him. "Why be there a pair of breeches up on the mast?" he asked and pointed up at it. She looked up, raising an eyebrow, and Johnny burst out laughing. She looked back down at him.

"Johnny."

"Aye?" he said and continued to laugh, knowing that by the tone of her voice that she wasn't mad.

"What are the meanin' of this? Oh wait, lemme guess," she said with a smirk and she gestured Marty to leave. "Did ye 'ave a man over?" she asked and he quickly stopped laughing, glaring at her.

"That ain't funny or true, Cap'n."

"Then why the hell are there breeches up on the mast, hmm? Surely ye musta 'ad somethin' fun goin' on last night."

"Aye, with Giselle, not wig boy," he said and her eyebrows furrowed slightly before she chuckled, realizing who it was.

"That weren't a very nice thing ta do, Johnny me boy."

"Says the woman that clasped 'im in irons," he said with a grin and she laughed. "Oh, Cap'n, didn't ye say that ye was gonna tell me why we still 'ave the bloody rat's arse?" he questioned and she stopped laughing, glancing around her surroundings.

"Aye."

"Well, go on now."

"I see potential in 'im," she said and Johnny raised an eyebrow. "I can see 'im becomin' a pirate."

"Ye ain't tellin' me the entire truth," he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ye know me too well, Johnny me boy."

"Tell me!" he huffed impatiently. "Ye'd usually kill any Navy man ten feet away from yer ship."

She laughed. "Aye, that are true!" she said and he waited for her to continue. "All right," she said quietly, leaning in toward him. "Though it ain't really much a secret, it never hurts ta be a bit cautious," she said, glancing around, and Johnny leaned in intently. "Groves are an average, goodie goodie li'l Navy boy, eh?"

"Aye."

"Well, 'e's different too," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "'E can stand up fer 'eself, but mainly 'is friends and men. Now, what would the Navy be without that kind of man, eh? What if I turned one of the Navy's finest men into a low life drunken pirate?"

He frowned in confusion. "I don't get what yer goin' on 'bout."

She sighed impatiently. "Look, the Navy are always undestimatin' us pirates, right?" she asked and he nodded. "The Navy thinks that they is so strong, but really, they ain't. Turnin' one of their own into a pirate would prove that they ain't that strong. That we pirates ain't as weak as they think we is, and we can turn a goodie Navy boy into a pirate. Ye get it?"

He nodded after a few moments. "I guess. So, yer pretty much trickin' Groves into becomin' a pirate…so ye can show the Navy ain't as perfect and strong as they think they is?"

"Aye, pretty much."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Is ye still drunk?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I ain't."

"That's what ye say when yer drunk."

She frowned slightly. "Do I?"

"Aye, and guess what else ye said last night?" he said with a grin and she didn't respond, looking at him curiously. "Ye said that I is attractive."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Johnny, but even drunk, I wouldn't ever say a lie like that."

"But ye said it, Cap'n!" he said, wiggling his finger in her face. "Ye said it!"

"I 'ave better taste than that."

"'Johnny me boy,'" he said, mimicking her from last night, wrapping an arm around her in a drunken fashion. She raised an eyebrow at him but was unable to help the amused giggle. "'I gotta say'," he said and poked her in the shoulder. "'Ye is pretty damn attractive.'"

She rolled her eyes and got out of his grip. "I didn't say that."

"Ye was drunk, ye can't remember!"

"But ye musta been drunk too!"

"I weren't, actually," he said with a grin, shaking his head. "I 'ad to watch after me very drunk Cap'n instead." She didn't respond and quickly turned around, walking off.  
>He laughed. "Ye admitted it, Cap'n!" he shouted after her.<p>

"Damn you!" she called out at him over her shoulder and he laughed.

"Ah! Miss. Bloodrayne!" Groves called out as he opened his eyes to find her walking passed him.

"It's Captain!" she snapped before looking down at him and her eyes widened at the sight of the exposed Navy soldier. She smirked, looking down at his undergarments as he stood up and he hastily covered himself with his coat and waistcoat. She frowned and looked up at him. "I wanted ta enjoy the view for a few more moments," she said and he blushed furiously, looking away. "Johnny," she said and looked back at him, gesturing him to come up to her. He went up to her moments later and snickered at Groves, who glared at him.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Mr. Groves 'ere 'as larger goods than you!" she said and laughed as he scowled.

"That ain't possible. It ain't possible ta be bigger than mine…mine's as big as they get," he said with a smirk and she snorted.

"I 'ighly doubt that."

"Then why not check?"

"'Cause ye ain't attractive."

His smirk widened. "Yer just in denial, Cap'n! Ye said that I were last night."

"Well if I did say that, I were obviously just teasin' ye!"

"Aha!" he said, pointing at her. "Ye admit it! Ye is sayin' that ye find me attractive!"

"I-what? I never said that!" she huffed and he grinned.

"Yeah ye did!"

Angry, she glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ye 'ave no idea 'ow much I wanna pick ye up and throw that fat arse of yers off me ship."

"Ye called me attractive, ye did, Cap'n, and ye know I is. Even I know I is."

She grumbled a few foul words underneath her breath before turning around to face Groves. She ignored Johnny as he laughed and went on about how she was not responding, which therefore meant that he was right.

"Did ye 'ave a girl over 'ere last night, Lieutenant Groves?" she asked with a smirk and he frowned in confusion as Johnny snorted loudly.

"No."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ye don't even get what I is sayin', is ye? Get back ta work, Johnny!" she snapped at the blond and he quickly dashed off.

"…no."

"Fine, I'll put it in simple terms fer ye single-minded Navy men," she said mockingly, rolling her eyes. "Did ye do somethin' wif a woman last night that could end wif 'er gettin' pregnant?"

His eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. She raised an eyebrow at his response. "No, of course not! I would never touch a woman in such a way!" he said scandalously.

She raised her other eyebrow. "Wait a second…is ye sayin' that yer….pure?" she asked and for some reason he didn't know of, he blushed slightly.

"Yes, I am," he said firmly and she took a step back, looking slightly amused. "I believe that marriage should come first."

"Well lemme tell ye, Theodore Groves, yer missin' out," she said with a laugh and leaned in toward him, poking him on the nose.

He didn't know what to respond to that. "…may I have breeches back now?" he asked and she frowned sadly.

"Aw, why love? I think ye look better without 'em," she purred and he looked away.

"It's very embarrassing to be so…bare skinned…especially in front of a woman," he said quietly, his face slowly turning redder. She was quiet for a moment before laughing quietly.

"Aw, ye is such a cutie, Groves!" she said and his blush only deepened. "I love it when ye blush!"

He shuffled his feet. "…may I please have my breeches?" he asked again and she sighed before nodding.

"Johnny!" she shouted, turning back around and he glanced over at her, stopping in his work. "Go get the bloody breeches."

He pursed his lips. "Why can't nobody else do it?"

"'Cause yer the one that put 'em up there."

"Fine," he huffed before walking up the ropes that lead up to the mast. Gwen grumbled a few words underneath her breath as she looked back at Groves.

"…and these irons?" he asked, gesturing to them and she sighed loudly.

"Yeesh, ye is a whiny one, Theodore Groves," she said and he frowned. "But all right," she said and fished out her key from her trouser pocket. She clicked it in place with the iron on his wrist and the one on the railing before stowing it away in her coat pocket. Groves looked down at his red wrist and he winced. "Aw, you poor thing," she cooed as she took his wrist, right below the red mark. "Do you need a kiss to make it better?"

"No thank you," he said and gently got out of her grip, blushing ever so slightly.

She frowned sadly. "Fine, but let me enjoy one last look," she said as Johnny started to walk toward them with the breeches in his hand. Groves turned as red as a tomato as she looked down at his undergarments, and despite how much he covered them with his coat, it was still embarrassing.

"'Ere ye go, Cap'n," Johnny said as he walked up to her, showing her the breeches.

"Oh why don't ye put 'em on fer Groves, eh?" she said, smirking up at him. "I'm sure ye'd enjoy that."

He merely rolled his eyes. "First of all, I ain't no sodomite. I like women, and I know ye know. I also know that ye find me attractive," he said with a small smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Above all, at least I ain't attracted ta wigged Navy boys."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He smirked widely. "Ye 'eard me, Cap'n!" he said and he didn't notice Groves take his breeches back. "I don't get why ye go after 'em ugly men. I mean, c'mon, ye go after Navy boy 'ere," he said, jabbing his thumb at Groves. "I ain't no sodomite, but I know the difference between ugly and good lookin' men."

"Ooh," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "Ye did not just say that I 'ave a bad taste in men."

Groves was now silently starting to walk away. "I did," Johnny dared to say and smirked.

"Ye best take that back, Johnny," she snarled angrily and he crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"No."

"Johnny."

"I can't, Cap'n," he said, shaking his head. "'Cause 'tis true. Sparrow was a bloody rat's arse, and Groves…'e's a bloody Navy man!"

She couldn't argue much at that. "All right, so Sparrow were an arse and Groves is a bloody Navy boy. 'Tis true, I ain't gonna lie," she said and he grinned widely. "But," she said, sticking a finger in front of his face. "They is both pretty damn attractive."

"I is more attractive," he countered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do ye really think that, ye bloody ten foot gorilla?"

"Cap'n, ye do realize, since I is so tall and big…that everything 'bout me are big?" he asked, smirking widely and she realized what he meant a moment later. She playfully slapped him on the arm, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"In yer dreams."

"C'mon, Cap'n, yer smarter than me. Ye can do the math."

"Get back ta work," she grumbled and pushed him away. "I'm supposed ta be scarin' me new crew, not makin' it seem like they can say bloody stuff like that ta me."

He laughed. "All right, all right! Oi, mates!" he shouted as he walked off and the crew turned to look at him. "Ye bloody start workin' harder! The Cap'n ain't drunk today!" he said with a laugh and the crew members glanced over at each other, then at the Captain standing with her arms crossed across her chest, an eyebrow raised. They hastily started to work faster and Johnny and Gwen laughed.

* * *

><p>"What's that sailor doing up there?" Jack questioned Scram as they pulled on some rope and when Scram looked at him, he gestured to the young man tied up to a mast.<p>

"Oh, 'im. We found 'im in the ocean floating around in some remnants of a ship. The Captain 'as yet ta do anythin' wif 'im," he said and Jack frowned slightly before looking away thoughtfully.

"Has he done anything wrong?"

"Nope, but 'e sure as hell is annoying! The second his boots hit the floor, 'e started talkin' 'bout Heaven and whatnot," he said and snorted, rolling his eyes. "Jibberish, if ye ask me! Most pirates go ta Hell anyways, don't they?"

"You have no idea how horrible it is there, mate," Jack said quietly and Scram looked at him curiously but decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p>"JOHNNY!" Gwen shouted as she stomped out her cabin, loudly slamming the door behind her. She was coatless and all the crew members stopped in their work to look over at her, then at Johnny, who was quickly making his way up to his Captain.<p>

"Aye, Cap'n?" he said quietly, looking down at her nervously and she glared at him.

"Why in the HELL are there a tattoo on me arm?" she snarled and pointed to her right upper arm. He laughed nervously as he looked down at it.

"What, ye don't like it?"

"What do ye bloody think?" she snapped at him, looking down at it. It was a broken chain that wrapped around the middle of her upper arm.

"Ye like it," Johnny said with a large, confident smirk and she sent him a deathly glare. Before she could say anything, he pointed at her wrist. "Ye 'ave another one."

"WHAT?" she shouted before flipping her left wrist over, showing the inner wrist. A sun was poking out from behind the blue sea, and the red sunlight cast across the ocean, as if the ocean itself was on flames. On the ocean floated a ship, heading toward the sun. She gawked at the large tattoo that covered nearly most of her wrist for a few moments.

"Ye like it, I know ye do!" Johnny said confidently, grinning and she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Must I ask again, Johnny me boy? Where the hell do I got two tattoos? Last time I checked, I never 'ad any."

"Ye said ye wanted some."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall sayin' so."

"Well, ye was drunk," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders and her eyebrow nearly reached her hairline.

"Why the bloody hell would ye let a drunk woman get tattooed?"

"'Cause ye asked fer it!" he said with a grin and she let out a wordless growl.

"Ye got ta be bloody jokin' me! Ye never do somethin' a drunken person asks ye ta do!" she snarled and he pursed his lips, crossing his arms across his big chest.

"I think they look good. And anyways, if I 'adn't been there when ye got 'em, who knows what the tattoo artist woulda put on yer skin," he said and she raised her other eyebrow.

"Or ye coulda just dragged me away."

"Well," he said with a grin. "I wanted ta see 'ow ye'd look wif some tattoos. They look nice, though, don't 'em?"

She ignored his question. "Me dad ain't gonna be 'appy 'bout this."

He rolled his eyes and snorted loudly. "Who cares? Yer a grown woman and ye can do whatever ye want!"

"Yeah, but still…" she grumbled, looking at the tattooed wrist. "'E's gonna shoot me in the forehead, then in the stomach, then in the foot fer good measures."

He snorted again. "Oh c'mon Cap'n, 'e ain't gonna be that mad."

"'E bloody will be!" she huffed, glancing up at him. "And 'tis yer fault!" she hissed, pointing a finger in his face and he swatted it away.

"Ye like 'em, though, don't ye?" he said with a grin, leaning down toward her and she pursed her lips.

"Damn ye ta Hell."

He laughed loudly. "Yer welcome, Cap'n. Really, if I 'adn't chosen which ones fer ye, the man probably woulda tattooed somethin' weird on ye. I were the one that told 'em ta do the broken chain and Burning Dawn," he said proudly, grinning widely.

She rolled her eyes. "Ye ain't gettin' away wif this so easily!" she said and he playfully shoved her.

"Oh c'mon, ye like the tattoos. I still don't get why ye is so afraid of Captain Bloodrayne," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean ye is a grown woman, in many ways…" he trailed off smirking widely, earning himself a few smacks on the arm.

"Get ta work!" she snapped, pushing him, and he laughed as he walked off. Grumbling a few words underneath her breath, she looked at her tattooed wrist and upper arm. She sighed but smiled and shook her head, turning around to walk off to the helm.

* * *

><p>"So yer part of the crew, eh?" Pintel said to Groves beside him as they worked and the Lieutenant glanced up at him.<p>

"No," he responded and Pintel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? I thought that Captain Gwen forced ye onto this ship."

"Yes, she did," Groves said, frowning slightly. "But that doesn't mean that I'm part of the crew. I still belong to the King's Navy."

"Oh," Pintel said with a shrug, starting to work again. He glanced over at Ragetti on his other side and they whispered a few things at each other, followed by loud laughter. Groves frowned but didn't let it bother him, continuing to tiredly work.

"Oh, by the way, do ye know where we is goin'?" Ragetti asked Groves, glancing around Pintel to look at him.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't understand the question."

"Is we goin' ta a treasure island or…" he trailed off and Groves quickly realized what he had meant.

"Oh, apparently we are going to the Fountain of Youth," he said with a small frown. "And apparently I'm going too," he grumbled quietly and glanced up to see both Pintel and Ragetti looking at him with dumbfound expressions.

"The-the Fountain of Youth?" Ragetti asked with wide eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Yes," Groves said, nodding.

"'Ow does Captain Gwen 'ave directions ta the Fountain?" Pintel asked with furrowed eyebrows, stopping in his work to completely face Groves.

"She found the charts in Captain Barbossa's cabin," Groves said. "Stole them, actually," he added quietly.

"Captain Barbossa? What?" Pintel said loudly, looking utterly confused.

"He's a part of the Navy now, did you know that?" Groves said and as if possible, they're mouths dropped even further.

"WHAT?" they shouted at the same time and Gwen glanced down at them.

"Oi, start workin'!" she snapped loudly and they hastily started to work, glancing over at each other before at Gwen.

"Pardon me, Captain Gwen," Pintel called out and she looked down at him from the railing of the helm, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye?"

"Is we goin' ta the Fountain of Youth?"

"Aye," she said as it were no big deal and she raised her other eyebrow at their expressions. "What, ye don't wanna go?"

"Well, no, 'tis not that," Ragetti said to her, taking a few steps forth. "'Tis just that…last time we 'eard of the charts, Captain Jack 'ad 'em."

"Sparrow?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing deeply. "Now ye is startin' ta confuse me. I got the charts from Captain Barbossa."

"Aye, we know," Pintel said and she looked surprised. "'E told us," he said, pointing at Groves behind them and Gwen seemed to understand where they got the information. "But…when the bloody hell did ye get on Captain Barbossa's ship? Ain't the Pearl sunk?"

"The Pearl are sunk, accordin' ta Sparrow. Since 'e's part of the Navy now, sadly, I commandeered 'is Navy ship," she said and Pintel and Ragetti exchanged surprised looks. "Any more questions?" she asked and neither of them said anything. "Good. What are yer names again?"

"Pintel."

"Ragetti."

She nodded. "All right. Now get back ta work!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Theodore Groves," Gwen greeted him without turning around as he walked out from below deck and he looked a bit surprised. She was still coatless, for she was washing the coat and it was currently drying.<p>

"How did you know that it was me?" he questioned curiously as he walked up to her by the railing and she smirked slightly.

"First of all, yer always the one who's awake this damn early. Secondly, ye don't walk like 'em scalawags."  
>"Walk? You know it was me just by the sound of my footsteps?" he questioned and she nodded. He raised his eyebrows and she glanced over at him, smiling a bit at his reaction.<p>

"What?"

"Oh, it's just…I find it amazing that you can know such a thing."

She laughed. "'Tis just footsteps!"

"Yes, yes I know…it's just…hard to explain. Pirates can do so many things."

"Aye, ye surprised?" she said with a teasing tone and he smiled slightly.

"No, I've already known that. I just find it amazing how you all can just go around doing your own business, not giving a care of the world. It's quite amazing, I must say," he said with a dreamy smile and she didn't respond, looking at him thoughtfully. She smirked widely after a moment, realizing that maybe her plan wasn't so farfetched after all.

"Well thank ye, Theodore," she said with a laugh, patting him on the back. "That truly touches me heart!" she said sarcastically and he chuckled. "So, 'ave ye gotten used ta this ship?"

"Yes, I suppose," he said quietly and she frowned.

"Ye sure don't sound 'appy, though."

"Yes, well, I'd much rather be with my friends than here."

"Aw, that hurts, Theodore, it does," she said, putting a hand on her chest, and he smiled slightly. "What, why is it funny that I is hurt, eh?" she teased at his smile and he looked at her, continuing to give her a small smile.

"No, of course not."

"Then why is ye still smilin'?" she asked, feigning hurt, and he quickly stopped, causing her to laugh and playfully shove him. "I was just playin' wif ye, darlin'! Yer smile's too cute!" she said and he blushed, looking away.

"Oh," he said as he noticed that tattoo on her wrist, pointing to it. "May I see?" he questioned and she obliged. "Wow," he said quietly and she looked at him curiously.

"Beautiful, ain't it? I got ta give Johnny some credit," she said as she looked down at it. "Here," she said, pointing to her upper arm, where her other tattoo was. "And there," she said, pointing to her wrist after he had gotten a good look at the broken chain. "That be it right there."

"A broken chain? Your ship?" he asked confusedly, frowning as he looked at her.

"Nay," she said with a grin. "Freedom."

He didn't respond and looked out at the sea quietly. She followed suit and a silence filled the air. "Pirates would do anything for their freedom, wouldn't they?" Groves asked quietly and Gwen glanced over at him, only getting his profile as he continued to look out at the vast ocean.

"Aye, love, it be our reason we is on this Earth."

"Is it always going to be like this?" he asked quietly, almost as if talking to himself. "The Navy versus pirates?"

"The Company were once part of that equation," she pointed out. "But we got rid of 'em."

"I worked for the Company for a bit," he said and she raised her eyebrows. "Our ship was being blown to bits by the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl. Lord Beckett just stood there…as if everything was just a dream."  
>"We pirates is strong," Gwen murmured as she faced the sea and this time he looked at her. "Everyone finally are realizin' it."<p>

Groves didn't respond for a few moments. "Is that why you hate the Navy so much?" he asked curiously and she glanced over at him at the same time he looked at her.

She shrugged. "Aye, but me dad influenced me a lot I guess. The Navy did somethin' horrible to 'im and 'e ain't ever gonna let it go."

Groves made the right decision not to ask. "Miss. Bloodrayne…" he trailed off, half-expecting her to correct him, but she merely rolled her eyes. "Why, truly, am I on this ship?" he asked and she didn't respond for a few moments, glancing out at the sea.

"Yer a curious one, Theodore Groves, ye know that?" she said and he didn't say anything. "Unique. There ain't many Navy men like ye out there. Ye should be proud," she said with a small smile, glancing over at him for a moment before back at the beautiful sea. "At the same time, yer a very courageous, kind, and gentle man. A man that'd make a great husband, a man that'd be a great dad…" she trailed off and he looked at her curiously.

"…Is that why I'm on this ship? Because I'd be a good husband?" he asked in confusion and she laughed gently, shaking her head.

"No, darlin', no," she said and paused for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I should tell ye why yer on this ship. It might ruin the whole purpose," she said with a small smirk to herself and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"So I can never truly find out why I'm here?" he asked with a frown and she sighed, looking at him.

"Let me just say this. The Navy ain't as strong as they think they is. And I is gonna prove that ta 'em."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it's been about a month since I've updated, right? School's started and all, so it might take me a month or two to update from now on. But honestly, I have no idea how often I'll be updating.<br>_

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it kind of makes sense why Gwen has Groves on her ship? Sorry if it's a bit confusing, please tell me if it is! I do realize that the entire 'tattoo' thing might've been kind of random, but it has to do with freedom. It somewhat plays it's way into the story, especially when Groves and Gwen talk. Oh and of course, I ended this chapter with a Groves/Gwen moment. How could I resist? :)_

_Okay, thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!_


	9. New Experiences

_This chapter has been edited a little so I had to delete my old Chap. 9 and replace it with this one. I'm just telling you in case you got a Story Alert message or something and are wondering why this chapter's up again._

* * *

><p>Liquor drizzled out of a cup and onto a sleeping Gibbs. He wiped it off his face groggily and continued to sleep, curled up in the dirt and mud.<p>

He finally awoke when a core of an apple was flung at his face. He sat up, opening his eyes and tiredly rubbing them. He looked up to find Barbossa standing in front of him, a content smirk on his face.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said as Gibbs's eyes widened. "It be nice ta see ye again."

* * *

><p>"C'mon boys, put some muscle in it!" Gwen shouted at her crew members. They ran around the ship frantically as water splashed up, going over the railing and reaching their faces, getting some salty water up their noses.<p>

Johnny let out an angry snarl, glaring up at Gwen as he pulled a rope. "HELP US, CAP'N!" he shouted angrily as another big wave of water splashed up onto the ship, causing Groves to roll back to the other side of the ship, letting out a yelp as he did so.

Gwen smiled, looking amused as she looked down at Johnny. "I is helpin'! See, I be navigatin'!" she said and laughed as she turned the wheel, letting it spin all the way before putting her hands back on it.

"Yer a bloody wench sometimes, ye know that?" he managed to sputter as the rain continued to splatter against him and he had trouble seeing from the rain drops quickly accumulating on his eyelashes. She only laughed again, shaking her head vigorously like a dog, getting the wet drops of water off her head.

"Deal wif it! Ye should be used ta storms by now!"

"They ain't usually this big!" he shouted back, letting out a low growl. He quickly ran across the other side of the ship, grabbing onto some flying rope and pulling down on it with all his might. The others were quickly dashing across the ship as well, shouting at one another. Groves was among them, working vigorously, not complaining once.

"Is she always this 'appy durin' storms?" Pintel shouted at Johnny.

"Aye, she enjoys storms fer some reason," Johnny shouted back at him. Pintel didn't respond, raising a shaky finger at something behind the blond. He turned and his grey eyes widened.

The wave was huge. It almost reached the top sails, rocking the entire ship as it closed in. The dark clouds and the murky waters it rested on gave it an ever bigger effect. Everyone completely stopped working to gape at it. The only one who wasn't horrified was Gwen, grinning at the humongous wave.

"Beauty, ain't it?"

And it fell. It splashed down, the middle part, where it was curved, against the ship. The top part with the white crests missed the ship, splashing down into the waters. The wave hit hard and everyone quickly grabbed onto something near to them. The ship rocked back and forth as the water started to wash away out through the sides. There were grumbles and shouts as everyone stood up.

"Bloody hell!" Pintel said to Ragetti, coughing up some salt water. "I haven't seen a storm like that in ages!"

"It ain't over yet," Ragetti said, pointing at another big wave coming down on top of them. Everyone lost their balance and the ship rocked to the left, causing everyone to start sliding down to the left side. Screams and shouts started to echo throughout the ship as they started to slide down. Groves, along with Marty, managed to grab a hold of a mast. The rest of the crew, including Gwen, slammed against the railing. Loud groans came from them. More waves came; however, they barely made it over the railing and only rocked the ship slightly as they passed by. People started to slowly stand up, completely drenched from head to toe. Johnny looked at Groves with a raised eyebrow, wondering how the hell his wig and hat were still on his head.

"Is everybody alright?" Gwen asked, quickly running down the stairs to get to the main deck. Her crew faced her and a few murmured responses.

"Yes, are you alright?" Groves asked, sounding slightly concerned and worried as he looked at Gwen from head to toe in a concerned way, not in the way Johnny was looking at her.

She smiled and nodded. "Aye, I'm fine, thanks fer askin', darlin'," she said and looked over at Johnny, her smile slipping off her face. An annoyed look took its place. "Johnny."

The crew dispersed, other than Ragetti and Pintel, staying behind with amused looks to watch the scene unfold.

"Aye?" he said, however, he wasn't looking up at her face, instead, he was looking at her chest, where her shirt clung tightly to her due to the water. Groves, curious of what Johnny was looking at, followed the imaginary line from Johnny's eyes to the target. His face turned an outrageous red and he quickly looked away before turning around and dashing off.

"Goddamn eunuch," she spat at Johnny as she quickly buttoned up her coat-or, rather, the one she had stolen from Jack. Johnny groaned loudly when she finished buttoning it halfway down, covering her torso.

"Oi, I were lookin' at that!"

She let out a wordless snarl, kicking Johnny in the shin before turning around and walking off. Johnny let out a yelp and he grabbed onto his shin. Ragetti and Pintel burst out laughing as Johnny jumped up and down, shouting and cursing.

* * *

><p>"Why haven't we seen Blackbeard yet?" Jack asked Scram at dinner. He looked at him, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Captain Blackbeard never comes outta 'is cabin. Even I 'aven't seen 'im before-and I've been 'ere for a few months now."

Jack didn't respond but ate his chicken leg thoughtfully. He gestured toward the young man still tied around the mast. "Don't he need to eat too?"

Scram glanced up at him before looking back at Jack, shrugging. "Maybe he'll just starve ta death," he said and threw the bone of the chicken leg down onto the dirty plate. "'E's a bit annoyin' anyways," he added. "Way too religious."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked after a few moments. "Are we going to a treasure island or…?"

Scram shrugged. "I don't know where we're goin'," he said and Jack frowned. "Why, ye 'ad any plans?"

"Before everything bad that could happen happened."

Scram frowned. "What?" he asked confusedly and Jack waved him off.

"Nothing for you to worry about, mate."

He shrugged. "All right, if ye say so. By the way," he said and pointed to the chicken leg in Jack's hand. "Is ye gonna finish that?"

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell," Pintel gasped, wiping the sweat off his mostly bald head. He collapsed onto his back and blocked the sun with his arm. "It's scorchin' hot today."<p>

"I feel like I'm gonna melt into a puddle," Ragetti said, glaring up at the shining sun as he leaned against the railing. "And boil."

Pintel laughed weakly. "Maybe I'll drink ye ta cool meself down."

"But if I is boilin', I'll be too hot ta drink," Ragetti pointed out, looking back at Pintel. He thought about it for a moment and frowned deeply.

"Damn, and I thought it were a pretty good idea!" he huffed and his friend merely shrugged. Johnny came around after a moment, handing them a bottle of water. "Don't ye got any rum?" Pintel grumbled as he took the canteen from him.

"Cap'n says that ye should be drinkin' water for hydration," Johnny said, not sounding happy about it. "But rum can be hydrating too, eh?"

"I don't really care, as long as I get me drink," Ragetti said and took a long drink out of his canteen.

"Bloody hell, 'tis hot today ain't it?" Johnny grumbled, grabbing the collar of his tank top and airing it. "Did everyone get their water?" he shouted loudly and there were a couple of grunts in return.

"No, I didn't!" a voice called out and moments later Groves walked up to Johnny. "I didn't," he repeated, holding his hand out expectedly.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, putting a hand to his forehead to block the sun. "Oh, 'tis Navy boy. Ye don't need any water, do ye? After all, the Navy should be able ta withstand this heat, eh?"

Groves fidgeted. "I'm very thirsty."

"And I don't care," Johnny grumbled, turning around and walking off despite Groves's shouts after him.

"'Ere," Ragetti said after a few moments, extending his arm. "Drink the rest of mine."

Groves looked at him gratefully and took the canteen. He noticed how light it was but didn't let it bother him, putting his mouth to the opening. Nothing came out. He put it back down, frowning deeply, and tried once more. Ragetti and Pintel were starting to snicker as Groves shook the empty canteen.

"It's empty," he announced, looking at Ragetti. He burst out laughing with Pintel and Groves frowned slightly. Sighing, he put the canteen down on the floor as the two pirates continued to laugh. He walked off, happy that at least his hat was protecting him from the harmful sun's rays. "Miss. Bloodrayne," he said, stopping in front of her. She was lying down on the helm, a bare arm over her face. She was still pale, much to his surprise, not a sunburn or tan in sight. Now that he thought about it, she never appeared to be tan; she always had a light-skinned complex, much like himself.

"What?" she asked lazily, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Do you have any water?" he asked, remembering why he had come up to the helm in the first place.

"Didn't Johnny give ye any?" she mumbled tiredly.

"No."

She frowned and sighed as she hoisted herself up. She squinted, putting a hand to her forehead. "What?"

"He didn't give me any water," Groves said quietly and she grumbled a few words underneath her breath.

"'E really don't like ye, do 'e?"

Groves laughed dryly, scratching the back of his neck. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"Hmm," she said, lying back down. She put her arm over her eyes, showing her tattoos. "Well, since ye is a Navy boy, can't ye just go and make yer own or somethin'?"

It was starting to annoy him how they continued to call him a Navy boy and assuming that he could do everything. "No, I don't think anyone can make their own water."

She sighed loudly. "I'm tryin' ta rest 'ere, Mr. Theodore Groves."

"And I'm about to die of dehydration," he snapped impatiently.

She sat up suddenly, an eyebrow raised. He froze for a moment and bit down on his lower lip. She stood up and tilted her head to the right, her eyes narrowed. "Hmm," she said, starting to circle around him, aware of how nervous he was. She leaned in toward him from behind, her lips by his ear. "Interestin'," she murmured and he sucked in a deep breath. "Even Mr. Groves 'as a temper."

"I-I apologize," he squeaked.

"Do ye, do ye really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," he said quietly and for the first time in his life, he was scared of a woman.

She didn't respond but looked at him approvingly, circling back around him to face him. Sweat glinted off her forehead as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She bent down and grabbed a canteen off the floor. Standing back up, she shoved the canteen into his hands.

"Happy?" she huffed and he nodded slowly. "Then drink!" He quickly obliged and handed her the canteen once he was finished. She took it back, carelessly throwing it back onto the floor. She raised an eyebrow at his attire. "Aren't ye hot?" she asked, gesturing to his coat.

"Well, yes," he admitted, looking down at himself.

"Then why the hell is ye still wearin' that thing?"

"I just…err…I didn't know I was allowed to," he mumbled and she stared at him blankly for a few moments before she burst out laughing.

"What, ye need permission ta take off a coat when 'tis hot enough to boil a bloody egg on the floor?" she laughed again. "'Tis fine, boy, take yer coat off," she said. He obliged and put it on the wheel beside hers. She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say ye could put it there, though."

He hastily took it off and held it in his arms for a few moments, looking at Gwen. "Err…where can I put it?"

She shrugged and pointed at the railing that surrounded the helm. He walked over to it and gently placed it over. "Ye can take yer shirt off too, if ye want," she said, a large smirk starting to grow on her face. "'Tis a pretty hot day, eh?"

He blushed as he turned around to face her. "No, I think I'll be fine."

"Are ye sure?" she cooed, tilting her head. "I really don't mind, love."

"Really-I'm fine," he smiled and she shrugged.

"All right then, 'tis yer choice," she said and lied back down on her back, once again covering her face with her arm. "Now if ye don't mind, I'm trying ta catch a snooze 'ere."

"Of course," he said and walked down the stairs that led down to the main deck. He let out a long breath that he had been holding for half the time. He sighed and leaned against the railing, squinting up at the blank blue sky. How come the Navy hadn't come to rescue him yet?

* * *

><p>"Oi, do somethin' 'bout this damn bird, will ye?" Johnny said angrily as he swatted the parrot away from his shoulder.<p>

"Yer a damn bird! Yer a damn bird!" it squawked as it flew around Johnny's head in circles. He cursed and tried to attack it with his mop but it dodged each attack, making noises that sounded much like laughs. Cotton clapped his hands a few times and the parrot made its way back to its master and perched on his shoulder. Johnny glared at it and mumbled a few things underneath his breath as he picked up his mop from the floor.

"He sure don't like ye," Pintel commented as he swabbed away at the deck.

"Aye, I noticed," Johnny huffed. "Why the bloody hell do 'e have it anyway?" he asked, jerking his head toward Cotton.

"Oh, ye don't know? Cotton's a mute."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "A mute, ye say?"

"Aye, 'e got 'is tongue cut off a while ago," Ragetti said, joining in the conversation and swabbing his way toward them. "'E got the parrot ta talk fer 'im."

Johnny frowned. "How did 'e train the parrot ta talk if 'e can't talk 'imself?"

Pintel and Ragetti looked over at each other, shrugging. "We don't know ta this day," Pintel said as he looked back at Johnny. He raised his eyebrows but shrugged, returning to his duty to swab away at the deck.

"Good thing ye 'aven't met the monkey, though," Ragetti said and Johnny looked back at him.

"Monkey?"

"Aye, we 'ad this monkey named Jack back on the Pearl. Annoyin' vermin 'e were, always bitin' away at me eye."

"Why in the bloody hell did ye 'ave a MONKEY aboard yer ship?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me it could talk too."

"Nay, it couldn't talk. All it did were screech all day. Barbossa liked him, though. Named it Jack," Pintel said.

His eyebrows furrowed and a confused frown crossed his face. "Why would 'e name it Jack?"

"Summat of an insult ta Captain Jack," Ragetti said.

Johnny grunted."'E ain't no Cap'n since 'e don't got no ship."

Pintel and Ragetti shared looks. "Well…'e came back from the dead ye know! Not everyone can do that!" Pintel sputtered, trying to make up for the fact that Jack didn't have a ship.

"From the dead? I've 'eard rumors 'bout that but I didn't know it were true," the blond said thoughtfully. "I don't really keep track of all that jibber jabber."

"Well, you should."

"'Ow the bloody hell is that even possible? Comin' back from the dead?" Johnny asked curiously, putting a finger to his chin.

Pintel and Ragetti both shrugged. "Well, fer Cap'n Jack, we 'ad to go back and rescue 'im from the Locker."

Johnny's eyes widened. "_Ye_ two went to Davy Jones' locker to save that bastard?"

"Aye," Ragetti said and nodded proudly.

"'E wouldn't be 'ere if it weren't for us," Pintel said, exaggerating a bit.

"Well, technically-" Ragetti started but cut himself off from the look Pintel shot him.

"Huh. What were it like, Davy Jones' locker?" Johnny asked, obviously intrigued.

Pintel shrugged. "It weren't much," he said casually. "Just a pile o' sand and a white sky."

Johnny's eyes bulged. "White sky?"

"Aye, it were a bit creepy, now that I think 'bout it."

"Hey...since Jones is dead now, do that mean that 'e's trapped in 'is own Locker?" Ragetti asked. There was a moment of silence as the three thought.

"I dunno...I guess so," Johnny said and shrugged.

"Damn, that'd suck!" Pintel said.

"That's what 'e gets fer bein' the most merciless Cap'n on the sea," Johnny said, looking uncomfortable. "Ye've met 'im?"

The two nodded, noses scrunched in memory.

"I 'ope we never 'ave ta see 'im again," Ragetti shivered. "Dead or alive."

* * *

><p>Groves quietly walked up to the main deck, wrapping his coat around his chest. It was a cold and windless night, the sky a dark black with the stars winking down. A quiet and peaceful melody flowed through the sharp air and he realized that the noise was music. Walking toward the source of the music, he found a breathtaking sight.<p>

Gwen sat on the railing, her eyes closed peacefully. Skillful fingers strummed against guitar strings knowingly. She looked extremely pale in the moonlight, almost ghostly. She didn't even seem to notice his presence. The music was calming and quiet. It made him forget about everything and only focus on the music.

"That's beautiful," he murmured and quickly clamped his mouth shut. Her eyes opened but they were hard to see, the dark green blending in with the dark of the night.

"Isn't it past yer bedtime, young Theodore Groves?" she said quietly, a playful smile forming on her lips. He hesitated for a moment.

"I heard music so I came up to see where it was coming from."

"Ah," she said and she jumped off the railing, placing her guitar against the railing gently. "Well 'twas only me."

"I see that now," he murmured quietly as she walked toward him. "You play the guitar?"

She stopped in front of him and smirked. "Didn't ye just see me playin' it?"

"Yes."

"Then that means that I play the guitar," she grinned. "Ye always askin' the obvious questions don't ye?" she teased and he didn't respond. "No worries, darlin'. There ain't no such thing as dumb questions; only dumb people," she grinned.

"Of course," he murmured, "only dumb people."

She frowned slightly. "Someone don't seem very 'appy today. What, ye don't like gettin' woken up in the middle of the night?"

"No, it's just…" he trailed off and looked up at the starry sky, avoiding her eyes.

"Ye just can't take a joke?" she said and snorted. "Typical Navy."

He couldn't help the cold look he gave her. "Like I've said many times, I would appreciate it if you stop insulting the Navy."

"I can't help it," she said and shrugged. "'Cause 'tis all true."

"No it's not!" he huffed. "We protect the people!"

"From what? Hmm?" she inquired, leaning in toward him. He opened his mouth slightly before clamping it back shut. "Pirates," she murmured, her lips a few inches away from his. He could feel his breath starting to get shorter and his mind fuzzier. She chuckled quietly and leaned back away from him.

"W-where did you learn to play the guitar?" he asked after a moment, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I was taught," she said casually and yawned. "Ye know, I think I should get ta sleep," she said and paused for a moment, a wide smirk crossing her face. "Ye want ta join?"

The wide smirk actually fit her face, he noticed. Most women wouldn't ever smirk, and let alone make it look nice. "No thank you."

She gave him a sad puppy dog face. "Is ye sure? I can do SO many things that'll surely clear yer grumpy mood."

He blushed slightly and looked away. "I'm not grumpy," he said and she let out an unladylike grunt.

"Whatever ye say, darlin'," she said and yawned, stretching her arms out toward the sky. "I'm gonna go ta sleep," she said and started to walk off toward her cabin. He hesitated for a moment before taking half a step forth.

"Wait!"

She stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder. "What? Ye changed yer mind and decided ta come ta bed wif me?" she asked, smirking again.

"No," he said, blushing slightly again. When was he going to get used to this? "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then," she said impatiently. "I don't got all night."

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar?" he blurted out and she raised an eyebrow. She thought about it for a moment before flashing him a grin.

"Aye."

* * *

><p><em>I FINALLY got to upload this! It's been nearly two months! Sorry 'bout that guys.<br>_

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try putting in more GrovesXGwen moments._


	10. A Midnight Guitar Lesson

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and eyebrows crinkled. Had he just imagined that voice whispering his ear? Or-

"Theodore Groves! Is ye awake or not?" the voice hissed again and he jumped up in surprise, landing on the floor with a thud. Somebody snored off in the distance. "Can't ye be a bit more…discreet?"

He sat up and squinted through the dark to find a vague outline of somebody crouched over. He wouldn't have known who it was if he hadn't immediately recognized the voice.

"Miss. Bloodrayne?"

"Aye, 'tis me."

"I-what-why have you woken me up?"

"Guitar lessons."

"…now?"

"Yes, now! C'mon, get yer lazy arse off the floor!" she whisper-shouted and he immediately scrambled up, quickly grabbing his coat and throwing it over himself. "This way," she whispered and started to walk off. Groves frowned, glancing around in the dark.

"Where'd you go?" he whispered and heard a small groan in response. A hand grasped onto his and started to tug him along.

"I can walk on my own!" he huffed in embarrassment, pulling his hand away from hers. She stopped and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

"Shush! Now c'mon, yer so damn slow," she said and before he could say anything else, she grabbed onto his hand again and continued to drag him. They reached the main deck and Groves shivered as the wind blew at him.

"Were that so hard?" Gwen asked, facing Groves with a smirk, dropping his hand. He scowled and opened his mouth to say something but Gwen gasped. "Ye ain't wearin' yer wig!"

He patted his head where his wig usually was, only to feel soft brown hair. "Oh, I must've left it below deck," he said and glanced back at the stairs. He turned back around to look at her stunned face. "What?"

"Damn," she said with raised eyebrows. "Ye've always been attractive and all but..." She looked at him from head to toe, back up again. "Damn!"

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, cheeks tinged pink. "Are you going to teach me how to play the guitar or not?"

"Hmm? Oh, right," she said and shook her head. "Yer attractiveness be distractin' me," she said and winked. "All right, let's go then," she said and started to walk toward the cabin, Groves right behind her.

"We're going to your cabin?" Groves asked curiously.

"Aye, 'tis more bright in here," she said as she opened the door and walked in. She walked toward the other side of the room, allowing Groves to glance around it. It was fairly clean and didn't contain many things. There were two tables; one large one with a map on it, and another small one with parchment and ink. Off in the corner was her bed, the blankets disheveled.

"Oh, ye like me bed?" she commented and he turned to look at her. She was holding a guitar and was smirking widely. "We can skip the guitar lesson and go straight to bed...which means that either way I'll be teachin' ye a lesson."

He blushed furiously and quickly looked away. "N-no, I think the guitar lesson is fine," he stammered and she pursed her lips.

"Yer no fun," she said as she walked over to him. "Now get on the bed."

He looked up so quickly that she jumped a bit. "What?" he said quickly. She stared at him for a long moment before she burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Ye _sit_ on the edge of the bed, silly boy!"

His cheeks went as red as they could go. "Oh."

"C'mon," she said and gently took his arm, still giggling, and sat him down. She plopped down beside him and handed him her guitar. "Okay, ye 'old it like this…"

She got up behind him, on her knees, and adjusted the guitar on him. She grabbed his hands and put them in the proper places on the guitar, keeping a hold of one hand and leaning in toward him.

"Ye got soft hands, Theodore Groves," she purred against his ear, her lips brushing against it slightly.

His face that had just returned to its normal color went back to a bright red. "Thank you…" he muttered foolishly.

"I can only imagine the things ye could do wif 'em," she breathed, sending shivers down his back.

"Like playing the guitar?" he squeaked, feeling his head spin. She chuckled and took her seat back down next to him.

"Aye. Now…lemme think…let's try startin' somethin' basic. Put one finger 'ere," she said and pointed to a string. "And the next two right beside it…" He did as he was told and looked at her expectantly. "Now, take this," she said and handed him a wooden pick. "And just gently put it across the bottom strings…"

"Like this?" he asked and went down the very bottom of the guitar, brushing the pick against the strings.

"No," she said and moved behind him again. "Like this," she said and grabbed his hand holding the pick, moving it up and brushing it against the strings. This time a chord played out beautifully. "See?"

"Yes," he choked out.

"Ye alright?" she asked curiously. "Ye don't look too good."

"I'm fine," he said hurriedly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ye sure? Ye can go back ta sleep if ye wanna."

"No, I'm alright," he reassured her. "Really."

"Good," she purred, resting her hands on his clothed chest. He hoped she didn't feel his heart beating ten times faster than usual. "Then ye can 'ave fun with me tonight."

He stood up quickly, nearly knocking her back in the process. "Actually, I think I should go back to sleep," he said hastily as he placed the guitar against her desk. "Thanks for teaching me that…err…one chord."

"Ye don't 'ave ta leave so soon," she said with a seductive smirk, walking over to him slowly. "Take yer time."

Her voice sounded like sweet honey to him. "R-really, I have work to do tomorrow-"

"I'm yer Captain," she purred as she stopped in front of him, grabbing onto his jacket lining. "I'll give ye a day's rest."

He didn't bother to argue back that she wasn't his Captain. His head was spinning wildly and he couldn't remember how to breathe. "I-you-" He was running out of excuses.

"Yes?" She pulled his jacket, pulling him close to her. Her eyebrows jutted up the second they made contact. "Oh, what's this?"

He quickly pulled away and somehow managed to move to the other side of the room, breathing hard against the wall.

"No need ta be embarrassed, love," she said genuinely, tilting her head to the right. "I was feeling quite aroused meself."

His face and neck turned a bright red. He avoided her gaze, finding a spot on the floor much more intriguing. If he stared at it long enough, maybe she would just leave him alone. Then again, he was in her room.

"Ye know, I love yer hair," Gwen said conversationally. "I didn't expect it ta look so silky."

"Oh?" he said quietly, still looking down at spot on the floor. The longer he looked at it, the more it looked like a dog.

"Aye. I thought it'd be all wiry or somethin' since 'tis always hidden in that damn wig o' yers."

"I do wash it."

"I can tell."

A silence filled the room and Groves looked up cautiously to see that Gwen was leaning back on a chair, legs propped up on a table. She looked tired and bored, ruffling her short hair.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Fer what, darlin'?"

"I don't know…" he said and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "You look sad."

"Oh, do I?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "I guess I is a little, since ye refuse ta bed wif me," she said, feigning hurt. "I don't bite…actually, I probably would've," she finished with a smirk and a wink.

He didn't know what to say so he walked over to her and peered at the map. "Is this the map that leads to the Fountain of Youth?"

"Aye," she said and yawned. "Damn, I is tired...maybe we should-"

"What are you willing to die for?" he asked suddenly and she looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"Captain Barbossa asked us once," Groves said and looked at her. "The journey to the Fountain will be harsh, he said. So he asked us what we were willing to die for."

"The journey to the Fountain ain't harsh," she snorted. "We is already on the right track and we is all still alive. The only 'obstacle' we've faced were the storm-and that were just fun."

"But Captain Barbossa-"

"Ye still 'ave quite a few things ta learn, love. Firstly, ye don't believe every single word ye 'ear. Anyway, 'tis not the journey that are hard; the hard part is when we get there."

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and put her feet down, chair swinging back down onto the floor. "The Fountain of Youth is heavily guarded, of course. If it weren't, just 'bout anybody would go there and drink the water. So on the island itself, there is obstacles."

"How do you know this?"

"Me dad told me," she answered shortly.

"I see…" he murmured and was quiet for a moment. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What are you willing to die for?"

She was quiet for a long moment, eyebrows knotted in thought. "Me dad, I suppose, and Captain Teague."

"You know Captain Teague?" Groves asked with wide eyes and she grinned. "_The_ Captain Teague?"

"Know 'im? 'E be more like a second father ta me!" she said and he gaped, causing her to giggle. "Are it that amazin'?"

"Of course I'm amazed! It's...it's Captain Teague! He's a legend!"

"Even in the Navy?" she asked playfully.

"Even in the Navy; he's known everywhere!"

"Feared, I suppose?"

"Of course! Who _doesn't_ fear him? He's one of the most infamous pirates ever!" he said, sounding awed, eyes twinkling like a little child. Gwen stared at him briefly and giggled.

"Yer cute, Theodore Groves," she said and he blushed, muttering something underneath his breath. "And aye, 'e are a legend. A feared legend. I hope ta be like 'im one day," she smiled. "Inspirin' man 'e is."

"Well, you're quite famous too," Groves pointed out.

She snorted. "Thanks darlin', but...I ain't so famous no more. Even _I_ know so. Nowadays all the people talk about are Jack bloody Sparrow and all 'is _brave, heroic_ actions," she said and rolled her eyes. He didn't respond, for he knew that what she said was true-Jack Sparrow was the hot topic these days. "And nobody knows 'ow pathetic the bastard truly be."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because there was this one time when Captain Sparrow-"

"'E ain't no Captain-"

"-escaped from the Endeavor with a cannon, destroying a mast as he did."

"So what?" she huffed. "No big deal."

"And he defeated Davy Jones."

"'E got 'elp."

"He was brought back from the dead."

"Again, 'e got 'elp."

"He got rid of the curse of the Black Pearl."

She shot him a look. "Whose side is ye on?" she barked angrily. "Jack Sparrow still be a bloody eunuch who always 'as and always will put 'is own useless life in front of others. 'E's a bloody coward, if ye ask me!"

Groves was quiet for a moment before he said, "You don't know Captain Sparrow; I don't think you have a right to be talking about him like that."

She jumped off her chair, causing Groves to jump as well, and there was fury in her eyes."Don't ye _tell_ me who I can and can't talk 'bout! _Do not _test me, boy," she said angrily, shaking a finger in his face. He stared at her with wide eyes and dropped his head after a moment.

"I apologize."

"Ye better," she spat. "Ye really don't wanna anger me, Groves, especially when I is tired!"

"I'm sorry."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her jet black hair. "All right," she murmured and walked over to her bed, plopping onto her backside. "All right."

"...Miss. Bloodrayne?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Nay."

"Are you sure?"

"If ye don't shut the hell up I is gonna get angry again!" she snapped.

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing!" she groaned, rolling over to her side. A moment of silence followed. "Sit 'ere," she said and patted the bed, making the blankets even messier. He hesitated for a moment but walked over to her and sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking...what is about Captain Sparrow that makes you hate him so much?" Groves asked curiously and looked down at her. She was quiet for a moment, playing with her blanket.

"Well, fer one, 'e stole me ship."

"Oh."

"But...I knew 'im before as well," she said and sighed. "Was good friends wif 'im 'till 'e turned into the bloody rat's arse 'e is today."

"I see...so did-"

"Can we stop talking 'bout Sparrow?" she groaned. "It's gonna make me sick."

He chuckled softly. "Of course."

"I find ye much more interestin'," she purred and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Can I touch yer hair?" she asked him suddenly.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Can I touch yer hair?" she repeated.

"Uh…sure," he said and she grinned.

"Well, c'mon then," she said and gestured for him to lay down as well. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying down."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's already bad enough that I'm sitting on the same bed as a woman."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Would ye like me ta get ma boy Johnny fer ye, then?"

"NO!" he said hurriedly, eyes wide. She laughed loudly.

"What, big blond idiots isn't yer type?" she asked playfully.

"No."

"Then what kind of men, dare I ask, are yer type?"

"I don't like men," he said and scrunched his nose. "That is just..." He shivered. "Strange."

She giggled. "Aw, Johnny's gonna be so heartbroken."

"Miss. Bloodrayne...I hope you do realize that Johnny is actually interested in women."

She stared at him for a long moment before she burst out laughing. "Ye think I don't know?" she asked through laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes. "A little bit naïve, ain't ye?"

"So after all this time...you've always known that...?"

"Of course!" she said and snorted. "I've worked wif the fellow fer ten years! I think I'd be able ta tell whether or not 'e be a sodomite."

For a reason he didn't know of, he felt annoyed and angered that Johnny got to spend so many years with her. "Huh," he said blankly and looked away.

She looked at him curiously. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No." He had no idea what had made him act so rude, but he did it anyway. He found the spot on the floor again, and from here it looked like a bat...

He was pulled down onto the bed and bounced a bit because of the mattress. He turned his head, his back still against the bed, to look at a giggling Gwen. Her hair was a mess, her green eyes twinkled mischievously, and her wide grin showed two golden teeth along the white. If one of his Navy officers had walked in at the sight, he would've been aghast at the woman and probably would've lectured her on how to be a more proper, attractive lady. Well, then again, she was a pirate. He probably would've just shot her.

Either way, in Groves's eyes at that very moment, Gwen looked so utterly beautiful.

A hand roved through his hair and he snapped out of his thoughts. Gwen looked surprised but content at the same time.

"'Tis soft."

Maybe it was the rush of the moment, maybe it was because he felt so peaceful and comfortable, or maybe it was because his head was spinning so crazily that he couldn't think: He reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Well well well," she purred, putting her hand over his, looping her fingers through them. Her hands were rough yet very warm. "Someone 'ad a bottle of rum today."

He chuckled and used his other hand to brush back the hair that was hiding her face. "Or maybe it's just that you're so intoxicating."

She raised her eyebrows but giggled, scooting closer to him. "Since when do ye 'ave a way wif words?"

"Okay, so maybe I did have a bottle of rum today," he smiled as he scooted closer as well, touching his forehead against hers. She laughed softly.

"I honestly can't imagine that at all, darlin'."

"Yeah, neither can I."

"I should get ye drunk sometime," she said thoughtfully. "That'd be very amusin'..."

"No, it would not be," he said stiffly, frowning.

She giggled. "What, 'ave ye gotten drunk before?" She got her answer when he looked away and didn't respond. She put a hand to her mouth scandalously. "Theodore Groves getting drunk? I don't approve of this!" she teased.

"It was one time!" he huffed defensively and she smirked mischievously.

"That number will change soon."

The loud knocking of the door quickly caused both of them to jump. "What?" Gwen shouted, lifting her head, annoyance sketched across her face.

"Captain!" the worried voice of a man came from behind the door, "there are a ship up ahead!"

"WHAT?" she shouted even louder, jumping out of bed. She rushed over to the door and flung it open. "What did ye say?"

"A ship, Captain," Marty said dutifully. "Up ahead. No colors."

Grabbing her coat off the coat hanger, she ran out of the room, swinging her hands through the arm holes. The sun had already risen, the seagulls weren't honking, and the sky was a deep blue. Well, she'd stayed up much longer than she'd anticipated.

"'Ave they attempted ta shoot at us?" Gwen asked Marty as she ran over to the railing, snatching the spyglass out of Ragetti's hands.

Groves sneaked out of the cabin, glancing around every few seconds. Everybody seemed too busy to notice him; the crew shouted at one another as they ran across the ship.

"Well," Gwen said as she clamped the spyglass shut, "it wouldn't hurt ta go say hi ta our new friends, would it?" she grinned at the nervous looking Ragetti beside her. His Adam's apple bobbed and he nodded uncertainly.

"I need some wind ta be coaxed from 'em sails!" she shouted as she ran up to the helm. "Where are me quartermaster?" she demanded and turned the wheel.

"I think he's still sleepin', Captain," Pintel shouted back as he glanced around.

"Then go get 'im!" she barked. "I need the bloody git at times like this!"

"Captain!" one of the men shouted desperately, "the sails...they won't budge!"

Angrily, she glared up at the man struggling up in the rigging. "I'll be right there!" she shouted back as she jumped over the helm railing and landed on the main deck with a loud thud.

"Groves," she said as she noticed him trying to help out, "take control of the wheel."

His eyes widened. "But-"

"Don't worry, ye'll be fine," she said reassuringly and dashed off to climb up the ropes that lead to the top of the masts. Groves hurriedly rushed off to the helm and took control of the wheel. The feeling of the wind against his face was nice and made him feel powerful. The roar of the ocean and the creak of the wheel as he turned it sounded beautiful.

Groves smiled. He could get used to this.

"Oi! What do ye think yer doin'?" a low growl from his right interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over to see Johnny, looking messy and tired, tank put on backwards, glaring at him with his muscular arms folded across his chest. "The quartermaster takes control of the wheel when the Cap'n be busy."

"Miss. Bloodrayne told me to take care of the wheel," Groves said in a matter-of-a-fact tone, feeling a sly smirk snake across his lips. He felt like bragging to the blond that Gwen had chosen him over Johnny. "Maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping."

Johnny scowled darkly. "Don't ye give me that attitude, ye filthy li'l-"

"Shush, ye ninnies!" Gwen's shout echoed throughout the bustling of the crew. "And get yer pistols," she added warningly.

Pintel and Ragetti looked over at each other, gulping nervously.

"Does we get ta attack?" Johnny asked her excitedly over the helm railing and Groves raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet," she said to him over her shoulder. "Let's just see if they is worth battlin' or not." She walked over to the railing and looked out her spyglass.

Men were scattered around the ship, all of them looking nervous, as a man descended from the stairs. He appeared to be talking to somebody and then grabbed onto his neck, dragging him over the railing. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized who that someone was. Despite his worried expression, he was still incredibly handsome, beads and dreadlocks clinking against his face as he walked.

"Sparrow?"

* * *

><p><em>Oho!<em> _I must say that this was a very interesting chapter...quite a bit of romance, eh? _

_And Jackie's coming up! Yay! This is gonna be fun to write about... *Mischievous smirk*_

_Review!_


	11. Mrs Sparrow?

"So, ye try ta mutiny against the Captain, eh?" a man with a rough voice hissed.

"How did you know it was me?" Jack countered, wincing a bit as the man applied more pressure to his neck. He let out a sharp laugh.

"Do ye think I'm stupid, boy? The moment I walked out me cabin, I saw all eyes go ta ye."

"Maybe it's because I'm so good looking?" Jack offered and felt the pressure from his neck release. He straightened up and faced the black haired man. He had a long and black scraggly beard with a short black ponytail. Pieces of fuse inserted into his beard were on fire, illuminating his worn and tan face. He wore a rusty old hat that sat squat on his head.

"Who are ye?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? _Captain_ Jack Sparrow? A 'Captain' who currently resides on me ship?"

"Aye," Jack grinned, nodding. "It's a bit complicated."

"Tryin' ta steal me ship, are ye?" he hissed and put his pistol to Jack's forehead.

"No, of course not! I was just checking whether or not this really was Blackbeard's ship-and it clearly is."

"Of course 'tis me ship!" he snarled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Seeing as how none of us have actually seen you outside your cabin, we all assumed that this wasn't _really_ Queen Anne's Revenge. So we just wanted to see if it was."

"By holdin' a mutiny?"

"How else? Of course a Captain of your caliber would immediately put a stop to it," Jack said, carefully choosing his words.

He paused and put his pistol back by his side. "All right-ye got away this time, Sparrow. But if ye put one more dirty foot outta line…"

"I wouldn't even think of it," Jack smiled innocently. Blackbeard narrowed his eyes but raised his chin slightly.

"So, what brings ye aboard me ship? Surely if ye be a Captain ye wouldn't be on me ship-ye'd be on yer own."

"It's quite a long story. You see-"

A bullet shot into the side of the ship. They quickly turned to see Gwen pushing Groves away-he appeared to be the one that had caused her to miss aim. Johnny was shouting at Groves and a few of the crew members were glancing around at the other ship. Pintel and Ragetti pointed at Jack, gasping and laughing. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on 'ere?" Blackbeard demanded. "Why is ye shootin' at me ship, lass?" he shouted over to her, threateningly waving his pistol at her.

"SPARROW!" was her answer. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack beside him. He gave him a sheepish grin and leaned over the railing, returning his attention to Gwen.

"You hold grudges for too long, love!"

"I'm gonna kill ye!"

"A friend of yers?" Blackbeard asked Jack amusedly.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a friend."

"Either way…this might just work out," he said and scratched his beard thoughtfully. Jack furrowed his eyebrows slightly, wondering what he had meant by that. Without another word, Blackbeard raised his sword and sharply jerked his arm to the right.

Ropes lashed out from every direction on Burning Dawn. Up from the rigging, from the sides of the ship where they were tied on, or ones that were just hanging around. They wrapped around legs and lifted each and every person into the air. A few shouts echoed throughout the ship as men tried to outrun the ropes but were unsuccessful, getting wound up in the end.

"Beautiful ship," Blackbeard said, scratching his beard. "It'd be a wonderful addition ta me collection." He gestured to the quartermaster, who bowed his head and left.

"Get these damn ropes off of us!" Gwen shouted angrily, uselessly struggling against the ropes that held her upside down, wrapped around her ankles. Blackbeard chuckled and shook his head as he took the empty bottle from the quartermaster.

"Sorry lass, but I've taken an interest in yer ship. A might beauty it be."

"I know my ship's a beauty and ye ain't takin' it, ye bloody bastard!" she shouted back. Blackbeard raised his eyebrows.

"You dare speak to the mighty Blackbeard in such a tone?"

"'Course I do," she snapped, concealing the surprise she felt from figuring out that he was Blackbeard. "Ye don't scare me."

"Hmm. Really?" he asked innocently and raised his sword, moving it up. She let out a shriek as more ropes wound around her, tightening to the point where they left red marks. Jack's eyebrows crinkled as he looked up at her. "I'll give ya one thing, lass-yer a brave one. But too bad we'll not be seeing each other again," he said, not sounding sad at all.

"And that are because I'm gonna kill you the moment I get down these bloody ropes."

He smirked. "Ye ain't gettin' down those ropes, lassie. Instead, ye and yer ship will be spendin' time in here," he said and raised the glass bottle. Both Jack and Gwen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they looked at it. "Quartermaster, start the chant."

The zombie quartermaster raised his arms and started a loud chant.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to stare at Jack. He glanced around himself, his contorted face smoothing into a smile.

"Something wrong, Sparrow?" Blackbeard asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack raised his index finger.

"Well, I think that the most approachable way to the situation would simply be to leave 'em alone," he said and gestured to Gwen's crew. "What have they done to bother us?"

A couple of 'aye's' recited throughout Burning Dawn.

"What have they done to us? They've interrupted my punishment on ye," he said, smiling his black teeth at him. Jack opened and closed his mouth, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Coward!" Gwen shouted and they quickly looked at her, arm and sword swinging around.

"What'd ye call me?" Blackbeard shouted back, leaning over the railing, eyebrows knotted.

"I called ye a bloody coward! Makin' me own ship attack me 'cause ye can't take me on yerself? Yer a COWARD!"

"I don't 'ave time ta take on a silly lass like yerself-I'd beat ye quickly and it would simply be a waste of me time."

"HAH! _Ye_ beat _me_? I think not."

Jack bit the bottom of his lip and shook his head. Blackbeard didn't respond for a moment, eyes locked on Gwen's, before he started to laugh.

"Ye got some guts, girl! Who are ye?"

"Gwen...Sparrow."

Many things happened at once: Jack stumbled back, Blackbeard gaped, murmurs went across the ships, and Groves started a "WHAT?" but Johnny swung into him like a wrecking ball, cutting him off.

Blackbeard looked at Jack, who quickly smoothed out his shocked expression. "Ye 'ad a sister?"

"I'm 'is wife, ya maron!" she shouted at him. "And 'e's me good-fer-nothin' husband."

"Good for nothing?" he said, feigning hurt. "Darling, you know that I've been trying everything to protect you lately. Why if I hadn't-"

"If ye hadn't been a moron, this wouldn't 'ave 'appened! Now get me down these ropes!"

Jack sighed quietly and turned to face Blackbeard. "Could you kindly let my wife down?"

He didn't respond, looking thoughtful. A wide grin snaked across his face a moment later. "This is workin' out even better than I thought; I didn't expect her ta be yer wife!" he mused. "I'll offer an exchange: yer wife's life fer the directions ta the Fountain of Youth."

"The Fountain of Youth? What makes you think that I have the directions to go there?" Jack asked innocently and Blackbeard chuckled.

"There've been rumors, Sparrow," he smirked, "rumors that ye be goin' ta the Fountain of Youth."

"Not all rumors are true."

"Ye 'ave a point there, but if this one ain't true…ye might as well kiss yer wife goodbye."

"…What?"

"Ye 'eard me. Either ye gimme the directions ta the Fountain or," he gestured to Gwen, "yer lovely wife will be visitin' the gallows."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Gwen then back at Blackbeard, back and forth. "But…I haven't got the directions."

He sighed and shook his head. "Such a shame." He turned to Gwen. "Goodbye, Mrs. Sparrow."

A rope wound around her neck and she let out a struggled shriek as it grew tighter. She thrashed around uselessly and Jack's eyes widened even further. He took a step forth, glancing over at Blackbeard quickly.

"The map, Sparrow."

"STOP IT!" Groves shouted as the rope around Gwen's neck tightened even further. She let out a sound that was a mix between choking and gurgling.

"I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL YE!" Johnny shouted as he struggled against his bounds. Blackbeard laughed and raised his sword. The color in Gwen's face started to drain, her breathing coming to a halt-

"All right!" Jack shouted, jumping. "I'll give you the directions."

Blackbeard smirked and sheathed his sword. Gwen gasped loudly as the rope unwound from her and she let her head fall to the side, breathing raggedly.

"There's a good boy," he said and outstretched his hand. "The map."

Jack's face contorted and as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Groves, who shouted "We have the map!"

"Ah, I see," Blackbeard said as he glanced over to the ship. "Entrustin' yer wife ta the directions, eh? Very smart."

"I think you can let them down now," Jack responded, glancing over at the Gwen and her crew.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I forgot," he said and unsheathed his sword again, raising it. The ropes released the crew, setting them back down on the floorboards. Groves rushed over to Gwen and steadied her, worriedly asking her if she was alright. Johnny walked over to the railing and looked over at Blackbeard threateningly.

"Now…the charts," he said, smirking slightly at the intimidating face Johnny wore. He narrowed his gray eyes at him before turning around and walking off to retrieve said charts. Meanwhile Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, and Cotton waved excitedly at Jack, who raised his eyebrows but smirked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Groves asked Gwen for the umpteenth time.

"If ye ask me one more time, I'm gonna chop yer head off," she sneered, shutting him up. He couldn't help the worried expression as he eyed the red marks on her neck. He was sure she had marks on her arms and legs; they weren't visible because of her trousers and coat.

And then he suddenly remembered something. "So you're apparently married to Jack Sparrow?" he hissed quietly, leaning in toward her.

"I'll explain it ta ye later," she whispered back, turning to face him, nose gently brushing against his. She took the charts from Johnny as he made her way over to him. She walked forth, pushing Groves away when he followed. He frowned but stayed back. She made it over to the railing and looked over, eyes glinting mysteriously.

"The charts," she said shortly, raising them. Blackbeard smirked.

"Bring 'em over 'ere, lass."

"Not yet," she mused, smirking slightly as she lowered them back to her side. Blackbeard's eyebrows crinkled and Jack cocked his head. "I'd like ta propose a trade."

"A trade?" Blackbeard said with narrowed eyes. "What kind o' trade?"

"One that involves me handin' ye the charts in exchange fer us joinin' ye on the adventure."

"The deal," he hissed, "was to release ye in exchange fer the charts. Nothin' else!"

"Oh? Then I suppose I'll just keep these!" she grinned and tucked them in her oversized coat pocket. Jack frowned, recognizing the jacket.

"Tell yer wife ta be rational!" Blackbeard snapped, turning to face Jack. He looked at him and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mess with her, mate. She's quite the feisty one."

He narrowed his eyes at him before looking back at Gwen. "I ain't makin' no negotiations-either ye hand me the charts right now or yer goin' ta Davy Jones' locker."

She smirked widely and shoved the charts into the hands of a nearby Pintel. "I wasn't plannin' on visitin' Davy Jones just yet. I'll take a chance and 'ave a battle wif ya instead, 'ow's that sound?"

"I be the feared Blackbeard," he laughed. "One of the best swordsmen of the sea! Ye think ye can beat me in a battle?"

"Ye be the _once_ feared Blackbeard. Ye ain't feared no more."

His eyes narrowed. "What makes ye say that?"

"Ain't it obvious? Basically everythin'," she said simply. "Ye might've been feared many years ago, but now yer just a washed up old man that spends 'is days drinkin' rum. Hell, ye've even sunken into a level lower than a donkey's dung."

"ENOUGH!" he roared, unsheathing his sword. "Ye want a fight, lass? Ye just earned yerself one!"

Grabbing onto a rope and pushing Jack out of the way, he jumped onto the railing and swung over to her ship. His large black boots landed with a thud and he raised his bearded chin, eyes locking on Gwen's.

She walked toward him, eyebrows furrowed, hand clenched around her sword tightly. They stopped a few feet from one another, hands still at their sides, twitching, waiting. Many men held their breath, watching intensely. Groves gulped nervously and Johnny let out a loud cheer for his Captain. Most importantly, Jack was staring at them with wide eyes.

A long silence filled the air.

It was broken when Blackbeard made the first move, sword slicing through the quiet and tense air. It was welcomed by another sword, making a loud clang echo. He swung toward her abdomen but she jumped back and ducked his next attack. Standing back up, she swung her sword toward his head but he blocked it, swiping her sword away. She took a few steps to the left and slashed toward his leg but he dodged it.

"Oi, 'ow 'bout we go and greet Captain Jack?" Pintel asked Ragetti with a grin after watching a few swings from the two Captains.

"Good idea! Maybe 'e should come aboard our ship and travel ta the Fountain wif us!"

The two dashed off to the railing and started hand signals at their former Captain, who looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Groves hissed at Johnny as they watched Gwen slash toward Blackbeard.

"This be their battle; we ought not ta mess wif it," the blond replied, arms folded across his chest.

"But it's not fair!"

"'Tis completely fair! One Captain against another."

"But she's a woman!" he said, aghast.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at Groves. "Aye and she bested ye in a battle, didn't she?" he huffed and Groves nodded. "Then ye best not be talkin' 'bout 'ow women aren't as tough as men."

"They aren't, though."

"Navy," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Yer all bloody brainwashed by today's society, I tell ye."

"It's a simple fact that women aren't as strong as men," Groves stated but Johnny shook his head.

"Nay, that ain't true. Captain Gwen are a woman and she be stronger than ye."

Groves pursed his lips. "But she's a pirate."

"And a woman."

"Combined it makes..."

"One o' the most powerful things on Earth," Johnny grinned and Groves smiled slightly.

"I'll need to start rethinking my ideas on women."

"Maybe this is why ye can't bed one," he grinned and Groves rolled his eyes.

"Will you please stop?"

"Aw, is the li'l Navy boy embarrassed?" he teased, snickering. "No worries, I'm sure a woman will someday make love ta ye. Probably only once ye get out of 'em stockings and wear some_ real_ trousers." He paused thoughtfully, scrutinizing him. "Ye know, without yer wig own and with a change of an outfit, ye'd pass as a pirate. Well, ye'd only look like one. Ye ain't ever goin' ta be a real pirate," he scoffed.

"It's a good thing you think that. I think I'm better off in the Navy." Yet a small part of him disagreed.

"I think so too. 'Tis much easier fer weakling's like ye and yer wig buddies."

"Excuse me?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Being in the Navy is _not_ easy."

He snorted loudly. "Hah! 'Tis the easiest thing ever! The only hard part would be to wear those womanly stockings all day without suffocating."

"Womanly stockings?" Groves said with wide eyes, looking down at his own white stockings. "These are not womanly stockings! They are stockings designed specifically for men!"

"I don't think men should wear stockings at all," Johnny said with a disgusted crinkle of his nose.

"How inappropriate would it be if I had this much of my legs showing?"

"It'd look much better than wearing what women wear underneath their dresses. Damn, I've always wondered 'ow they survive wif 'em corsets on."

"Women wear different stockings from us!" Groves huffed, trying to regain his dignity. Johnny let a smirk snake across his face.

"'Ave ye actually seen a woman's stockings, Navy boy? 'Ave ye ever stripped a woman of 'er clothing and actually seen 'er stockings?"

His face turned pink. "No."

"Then ye 'ave no idea whether or not yer stockings really do look like theirs," Johnny concluded with a grin. "And people call _me_ stupid."

Groves didn't respond and instead returned his attention to the battle. The two Captains were still going at it, blades hitting each other every few seconds. Jack, who had apparently gotten on the deck as Groves and Johnny were chatting (more like arguing), walked along beside Gwen and Blackbeard.

"I see no need for you two to be fighting!" Jack said as he watched sparks fly from the swords as they collided. The two ignored him, continuing to swing at each other and dodge attacks. "Why fight when you can negotiate?"

"Why negotiate when ye can fight?" Gwen laughed, jumping an attack. Blackbeard echoed her laughter, blocking her next attack.

"At least ye got some sense, lass!"

"Not enough sense to realize that both of you will die from this battle," Jack said, still trying to talk them out of it.

"The only one dyin' 'is 'im!" Gwen shouted as she took a quick step forth and aimed for Blackbeard's stomach. He quickly blocked the attack and jumped back, grabbing Jack and pulling him close. He placed his sword a few inches away from Jack's neck.

He grinned maliciously at Gwen. "The map, lass, or yer husband be leavin' this world."

Jack mouthed 'give him the map'. She ignored him, looking at Blackbeard. "Do ye really think I care?"

Both men raised their eyebrows. "Yer married; I would've thought ye cared."

"Hah!" Gwen scoffed. "All this man 'as done during the years of our marriage was ta use me! Aye, that's all 'e did! All 'e-all ye-" She looked at Jack "-Every wanted was me money and me ship!"

"That's not true at all, love!" Jack said sweetly. "I've cared 'bout ye for many years and treated ye like a queen-"

"Hell no ye 'aven't! Ye just wanted me ship 'cause ye don't got one yerself!"

"What?" he exclaimed, trying to fake a smile despite his agitation. "I had a ship, love; it simply was sunk by some low life vermin."

"Why did 'e 'ave it in the first place it if were yer ship, then, hmm? Everyone knows that a ship is under the Captain's command."

"He stole it from me!" Jack said crossly. "It wasn't my fault the-my ship sank!" he said, hastily stopping himself from saying 'the Pearl'.

"It wouldn't 'ave sunk if it were under yer commands. Then again, it probably would've, knowin' what a bloody idiot ye are."

"Oh, and you're so much better than me? Your crew didn't even _like_ you-they weren't hesitant at all ta start a mutiny!"

"YE SON OF A-"

"That's enough!" Blackbeard interrupted loudly, silencing the two, though Gwen continued to glare at the smirking Jack. "Now, if ye really don't care too much 'bout yer husband, then I guess I'll just kill 'im now," he said and quickly moved his sword closer to cut Jack's neck-

"STOP!"

He smirked and stopped the sword from advancing any closer. "Aye, lass?"

She paused, breathing heavily and looking at Jack's scared face. "Ye need 'im-and me."

His eyes narrowed. "Fer what? I don't need no babies runnin' 'round this ship."

Both Gwen and Jack, despite the circumstances, snickered.

"Ta get ta the Fountain, of course."

Blackbeard pushed Jack away and took steps forth, up to Gwen. "And why be that?"

"The Fountain will not open without people who know 'ow ta get in. And do ye know 'ow ta get in?" she asked and he paused, pondering what to say.

"Do ye?" he retorted.

"Aye."

"What is it?" he leered, getting closer to her.

"If I just told ye, I wouldn't be standing 'ere, would I?" she smirked and he returned the smirk, leaning away. He chuckled a bit.

"Smart girl. Alright, ye can come along wif us ta the Fountain. Ye and yer crew stay on yer ship. We both sail together. I still need 'em charts, though."

"Of course," she smiled and glanced over her shoulder. "Oi, who'd I give 'em charts ta?"

"I got 'em," Pintel said as he scurried forth and handed them to her. Jack gave him a lopsided smile and he grinned in return before taking a few steps back.

"The charts," Gwen said as she handed them to Blackbeard, who took them greedily. He quickly unrolled them and scanned them quickly. He rolled them back up, seeming content.

"All right. Now, why don't ye go and give yer husband a kiss, eh? Ye two might as well start gettin' along-we've got a long trip ahead o' us."

Jack grinned and turned face Gwen expectantly. She rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"I'd rather kiss a fish."

Blackbeard laughed, shaking his head. "Tough luck, mate," he said to Jack before jumping on the railing. He grabbed a rope and swung back over to his ship. Jack glanced over at him before leaning in toward Gwen.

"Are you sure you don't want a kiss, darling?"

"Never been more sure," she snapped. He chuckled and leaned away.

"You'll come over to my side. I just know it."

"Not even when I die, Sparrow. Not even when I die."

He smirked. "I like meself a feisty woman, ye know that?" he said and winked. She rolled her eyes.

"And I like meself a man who ain't ye."

He frowned, feigning hurt. "But you're my wife!" he said scandalously. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot."

"How could you forget, after all our years of dedication?"

She laughed and pretended to ponder, putting a finger to her chin. "I guess ye just didn't pleasure me enough."

Jack gasped. "Impossible!"

"I've seen and felt much more than what ye gave me."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" he asked, smirking slyly. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small giggle as she pushed him away.

"Go away."

Jack bowed, lowering his hat. "Of course, Gwennie dear," he purred as he straightened back up and she scowled.

"Ye call me that one more time, I'm gonna make sure that ye'll never be able ta create children."

"And our dreams of having children?"

"Are gone."

"Such a shame."

"Come on now, Sparrow! Yer stayin' on me ship-I gotta keep me eyes on ye." Blackbeard shouted from his ship. "Wish yer wife goodnight!"

"Goodnight, love," he winked and grabbed a rope, swinging over to the other ship. Gwen groaned, putting a hand up to her face.

"What have I gotten meself into?"

* * *

><p><em>It's about time I brought Jack back into the story. (Haha, Jack and back...they rhyme.) Onward, to the Fountain of Youth!<em>

_But we've still got quite a few chapters 'till we get there...so in the meantime, sit back, relax, and review! _


	12. Explanations

There was absolute silence.

Blackbeard's ship was swaying beside Gwen's, the waters churning gently against the ship and its sleeping passengers.

"So…err, does we get ta sleep too, Cap'n?" Johnny asked, scratching the back of his sandy blond head.

"Aye," she said and nodded. "C'mon now—"

"Wait," Groves, beside Gwen, interrupted. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You have quite a lot of explaining to do," he said to her.

"I'll tell ye 'bout it tomorrow, I'm a li'l tired now," she said and yawned. He narrowed his eyes.

"Just the other night you were ranting about how much you hate Captain Sparrow," Groves said angrily, "and now you're _married _to him?"

She sighed and wearily put a hand to her temple. "Aye, well, it was a bit o' a —"

"Are there other secrets you've kept from me? Oh, I don't know, like maybe you're not even—"

"Shush!" she snapped, eyebrows furrowing. "If ye wanna hear an explanation, ye best shut yer trap!"

He frowned deeply and folded his arms across his chest. She narrowed her eyes at him and when he didn't speak, she turned around and shouted, "All of ye get below deck NOW!"

Groves looked at her curiously and watched as the crew started to file down the stairs, murmuring confusedly to one another. She gave him a look and stalked off after her crew. Groves quickly followed.

"Aye," Gwen said as she stopped, her leather boots hitting the last step on the staircase, "I suppose all o' ye be wonderin' why I've asked ye ta come down 'ere."

"And why you've been lying to us the entire time," Groves said from behind her, a step behind her on the stairs. She growled lowly and whipped around to face him, pointing in his face.

"I were just gonna explain that before ye rudely interrupted me."

"…My apologies," he mumbled and she turned back around, moving to the right so Groves could pass her.

"As I were sayin', yer all probably wonderin' what the hell are goin' on. Well, fer starters, I ain't married to Jack Sparrow."

Many murmurs went along the crew, ranging from "Damn, I wish she were!" and "I knew it!"

"I is still Gwen Bloodrayne. But, ye must all pretend that I _is_ Sparrow's wife."

"But…why would you lie about something like that?" Groves asked with a confused frown. "It seems so pointless."

She sighed impatiently and Johnny rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Typical Navy."

"Think 'bout the situation we was in, Theodore Groves. We was knotted up by me own ship against our will and they was just 'bout to kill us. What better ta say than claim to be Jack Sparrow's wife? Blackbeard would take this ta 'is advantage. 'E would think that Sparrow wouldn't want 'is precious wife ta get killed, so, would exchange somethin' fer me life. Fer all o' our lives, really."

"I knew somethin' were goin' on!" Johnny boomed loudly through the contemplating silence. "I thought ye 'ad somethin' up yer sleeve, Cap'n!"

She chuckled. "Ye know me all too well, Johnny ma boy."

"Did you know that Blackbeard would trade your life for the Fountain of Youth?" Groves questioned, after a moment of letting the information sink in his mind. He felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, knowing that there was no real marriage.

"Nay. I just wanted ta get our skins saved is all," she said and shrugged. "But I guess we lucked out, eh?"

"Aye, we sure as bloody hell did!" Johnny said happily. "Stupid pirates."

This earned him laughs from his colleagues. "He gotta point," Pintel said to Ragetti.

"Aye, so," Gwen said with a clearing of her throat that silenced the chatter and laughter, "remember ta keep this only between yer own crew mates. If anybody from Blackbeard's ship were ta find out, I ain't gonna be the only one gettin' killed," she said meaningfully, eyes scanning the dirty faces in the room. "Understood?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted simultaneously.

"Good, now get yer lazy arses off ta bed!" she shouted and they all scurried off to their hammocks. She smiled slightly and headed up to the main deck.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see Groves walking toward her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at the ground for a moment, hesitating, before back to her face.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier."

"Aye, ye should be," she said and folded her arms across her chest. "Ye should ne'er disrespect yer Captain."

Too content to argue that she wasn't his Captain, he said, "I just…thought you truly were married to Jack Sparrow. I thought you'd been lying to me after all these weeks and I just…"

"'Tis fine," she said soothingly, "I woulda been angry too if ye came up ta me and told me that ye was married ta some lady."

A bubble of excitement rose in his chest. "You would?"

"Aye, 'cause then I wouldn't be able ta flirt wit ye much—though I would've anyway," she said and winked. "I wouldn't be able ta resist."

He chortled. "Let me assure you, then, that I am not going to 'marry some lady'."

"Ye sure? Ye best not be keepin' any secrets from me," she teased, playfully waggling a finger at him.

"I would never keep anything from you," he said and smiled sweetly.

"Aw, yer too adorable," she cooed, pinching his cheek. "'Ave I ever mentioned 'ow much I love yer dimples?"

"No, you haven't," he said, though he blushed and looked away.

"Really? Maybe it's 'cause ye rarely smile—yer always scowling." She paused thoughtfully. "Actually, maybe I should say ye rarely smile_d_, ye always _was_ scowling. Ye seem happier nowadays."

"It's because I am," he answered truthfully, looking up and meeting her eyes. She tilted her head curiously.

"And why be that?"

He paused for a moment, pondering it over. "I just feel more…comfortable now, aboard this ship, surrounded by pirates. I don't really feel like I'm being held here against my will anymore."

Her eyebrows reached her hairline. "I ne'er thought I'd hear ye say that." He didn't respond, unsure of how to. "What can I say? Everybody feels at home 'board Burning Dawn, I suppose. Beautiful ship ain't she?" she smiled, looking around at her own vessel.

He thought that it wasn't simply because of the ship he felt happy and at ease. "Yes, very beautiful."

"Well," she said and stretched, "I'm off ta bed. Ye best get some sleep too."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Miss. Bloodrayne."

"'Night. Oh, wait," she added as he started to walk off. He stopped and faced her curiously. "Ye can't call me 'Miss. Bloodrayne' no more. I know I've been sayin' that fer a while now, but this time ye really gotta stop; ye can't let Blackbeard or anyone else on his ship hear ye say that."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Just Captain, or Captain Gwen, if ye prefer."

He felt his cheeks tinge pink at the simple thought of calling her 'Captain Gwen'. "But that'd be discourteous of me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ye wanna call me Mrs. Sparrow?"

"No."

She smirked. "Then call me Captain or Gwen. Yer choice."

"I guess it's time I start being a little less courteous, huh?"

"'Bout time ye do! Oh, and also, I'd like it if ye don't wear yer puffy wig no more."

"So Blackbeard wouldn't know that I'm a member of the Navy?"

"Aye, and I like ye more without it."

With a mischievous smirk and wink, she walked away, leaving Groves to stare after her with a hanging mouth and a terrible blush.

* * *

><p>"Come, sit, sit," Blackbeard said and gestured to the seats in front of his messy desk. Jack wiggled his ringed fingers curiously and looked at Gwen, who raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for Gwen to sit in the other. She ignored him and stood where she was.<p>

"I'd rather stand," she said.

"Suit yerself," Blackbeard said, leaning back in his own chair. "Now, I bet the two o' ye is wonderin' why I asked ye ta come 'ere."

"Do explain," Gwen said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted ta make sure we got everythin' all sorted out. So, ta begin wif, these charts," he said and held them up, "show me the way to the Fountain?"

"Surely ye've already taken a gander at 'em?" she said before Jack could speak. Blackbeard smirked slightly and opened them.

"Aye, I 'ave, and I see that we be on the right path."

"What makes you want to go to the Fountain?" Gwen questioned Blackbeard. "Running from death?"

Jack widened his eyes at her, giving her a 'why the bloody hell would you ask that' face. Blackbeard stared at Gwen for a moment before responding. "'Tis not death that fears me, 'tis me prophecy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yer prophecy?"

"The quartermaster can see the future, and 'e as foreseen me death. And the Fates have spoken, the threads of Destiny woven."

"Ye would battle yer Fate?" Gwen hissed. "Ye can't battle yer Fate or yer Destiny."

"Nay, but I can cheat it."

"You two have quite a high regard for Fate, don't you?" Jack asked, looking slightly amused.

"Things happen fer a reason."

"Then there must be a reason that you and I have met again," Jack smirked at her and she glared at him.

"Fer me ta make ye a eunuch once and fer all? Aye, that must be it."

Blackbeard chuckled quietly. "Ye got yerself a feisty wife, Sparrow."

"It makes her all the more lustful," Jack responded, dark eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Are that all ye needed?" she asked Blackbeard, ignoring Jack.

"One more thing—once we get ta the island, I expect the two of ye ta navigate our way through the jungle."

Gwen and Jack looked at each other.

"But there is obstacles," Gwen started.

"Unknown obstacles," Jack said, making a point.

She gave him a look before continuing, "Unknown obstacles that cannot be passed by easily, that require time and skill."

"Then you will lead us through them. I do not care how, I care 'bout the goal. Get me ta the Fountain."

"Ye don't gimme a good enough reason, Blackbeard," Gwen hissed, walking in front of him and slamming her hands against his desk. He barely glanced at her. "What makes ye so sure I won't kill ye right now?"

"Because," he replied calmly, "ye don't know what is required of the ritual."

She paused. "What ritual?"

"Do you think that we simply go the Fountain, pull out our own flasks, and drink from the waters that bring back years of life? No, no, 'tis not so simple. Ye may know 'bout the obstacles, but I know what must be done ta get eternal youth."

There was a moment of silence as the two Captains locked eyes.

"Fine," she huffed angrily, shoving the desk slightly as she let go of it. "But ye must do _me _a favor then."

"And what be that?"

"Stay away from me crew." Her voice was hard. "Do not do that weird voodoo stuff ye was tryin' ta do ta me ship." She paused for a moment. "What were that, anyway?"

"Firstly, I wouldn't try ta take yer ship again, seeing as 'ow I need ye now. Ye seem even more useful than Sparrow," he added and Jack frowned, looking offended. "Now remember, Mrs. Sparrow, I is getting older as the days go by. I needed ta get meself a hobby. So I got one."

"And this pertains ta me question 'ow?"

"Because my hobby is to collect ships. 'Tis quite fun, really, ye oughta try it sometime."

"I ain't really into the voodoos and such, so I think I'll pass that offer."

"If ye ever wanna try, ye know where I am. Now, I've already spoken 'bout what I 'ave wanted to make clear. If the two of ye would kindly leave now…"

Jack stood up and Gwen started to walk across the room, toward the door. When she got a hold of the doorknob with Jack right behind her, Blackbeard said, "And maybe this time together will bring ye two closer together. It pains me ta see such a lovely couple in a fight." There was a smirk in his sarcastic voice.

"Thanks fer the advice," Gwen said just as sarcastically and opened the door. She and Jack walked out and went down the stairs to see the working crew, the sun shining down at them. She started to walk off toward the railing and he followed her curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my ship. Far away from you, for that matter."

He pursed his lips, feigning hurt. "Is that the way to speak to your husband?"

She twirled around to face him, anger evident. "If ye keep at this, I'm gonna make sure ye wish ye was ne'er born."

He only smirked. "That's harsh of you to say, love."

"Just be grateful I didn't kill ye yet."

"You wouldn't," he smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You need me."

"And ye need me."

His face twitched and he didn't respond. She smirked in triumph and started to walk off again but he grabbed her elbow. She glared at him over her shoulder and attempted to get out of his grip but it was useless; he was too strong.

"What?" she hissed.

"That's my coat you're wearing."

She looked down at herself and when she looked back up, she was smirking. "So what?"

"Give it back."

"Finder's keepers."

"I technically found it—bought it, actually."

"Stole it, ye mean?"

He merely smirked in response. "If you could kindly give it back to me, love, I'd really appreciate it."

"I think I'll keep it ta meself," she snapped, snatching her elbow back. "And I just washed it; I don't want ye ta stink it all up again. Which, obviously, ye will," she said and crinkled her nose.

"But Gwennie!" he whined.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped, pointing at him threateningly. He smirked.

"Why not? Can a husband not call his wife a nickname?" he purred.

"No."

"I'm really starting to worry about our relationship, love."

"Yer just goin' ta 'ave ta deal wif it."

"Excuse me," a voice came from their left and they both turned to see a young man. He was holding a bible in his hands and was looking at the two curiously. "Mrs. Sparrow, I presume?"

"Aye, who the bloody hell is ye?" she asked, looking at him from head to toe.

"Philip, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said and stuck his hand out for a handshake. She stared at it for a moment before slowly shaking his hand.

"Yer not a pirate," she said.

He shook his head. "No, I'm a missionary."

"What the bloody hell is ye doin' 'ere? Ye lost?"

He chuckled. "I was adrift at sea when I was fished in by these fine gentlemen. However, I was stuck up there," he said and pointed up to the rigging, "Until your husband saved me just last night. So I'd like to thank you for that," he said to Jack, who nodded to him.

"Good man."

"And I couldn't help but notice…but, for a married couple, you two don't seem to get along. If it is not too rude of me to say, I believe that you two should apologize for your sins and become a happy couple once more."

The Captains looked at each other.

"Forget holy matrimony," Gwen said. "I'm ne'er gonna forgive 'im."

"And why would that be?" Philip asked, much like a mediator.

"Because 'e's done so many things! Fer one, 'e stole me ship, 'e told me…err, 'e told me 'e loved me but then 'e left!" she finished indignantly, glaring at Jack with such hatred it was a wonder his face didn't burn off.

"Oh come now, love, forgive and forget, eh?" he grinned.

"Forgive and forget? By the time I'm through wif ya, ye'll ne'er forget 'bout me when yer in Davy Jones' locker!"

"You need to calm down, love, take a few breaths—"

"If ye call me love one more time, I'll make sure ye won't be able to breath no more—"

"Please, Mrs. Sparrow, he's simply trying to help—"

"Quit callin' me Mrs. Sparrow, 'tis annoyin' as hell! Just call me Gwen."

"My apologies. Now, if you could—"

There was a loud shriek from Burning Dawn. The three, as well as the majority of Blackbeard's crew, turned to look at it curiously. Booms of laughter followed the shriek. Eyes narrowing, Gwen quickly jumped up on the railing, grabbed a rope, and swung over to her ship, ignoring Jack's shout of "You still have my coat!"

She landed on her ship nimbly. "What the bloody hell are goin'—"

She stopped and stared. There, stood Groves, his breeches drenched. He looked absolutely furious and was glancing around at his howling crew members.

"The li'l Navy boy 'ad a dream 'bout ye, Cap'n!" Johnny said as he popped out from down below deck, holding an empty bucket. It almost sounded as if an explosion had gone off at the sound of the laughter from the ship. Groves was the only one who didn't understand the joke, frowning as he glanced around at the laughing men and Captain. "And a very detailed one at that!"

"What's so funny?" he asked and looked at Gwen, assuming that she would be the only one to explain the joke.

"I didn't think that ye would be the kind of man ta 'ave those kind o' dreams," Gwen said to him between giggles and grinned at him. This caused her crew to laugh even harder, some of them clutching onto their stomachs, trying to regain their breath. Pintel and Ragetti were wiping tears away from their eyes. Cotton's parrot squawked like crazy.

Groves frowned even deeper. "I don't get it."

"'Ow the hell don't ye get it?" Marty said to him, being one of the few to finally stop laughing. "'Tis self-explanatory, no?"

"Not ta the Navy boy, it seems," Gwen grinned at the dwarf pirate and Groves narrowed his eyes at her. "What? 'Tis true."

"Aye, 'tis true, 'tis true!" Pintel gasped, still regaining his breath from his laughter, which was ceasing from everybody. "That was bloody brilliant, Johnny!"

"Ain't so stupid no more, eh?" he said and grinned. "I can't believe ye still don't understand, Navy boy!" he called out to Groves, who scowled.

"I don't understand what's so funny."

"Aye, ye've said that a few times now," Gwen said exasperatingly. "Well, what ta expect from a virgin, eh?"

Another boom of laughter came after those words escaped her lips and Groves flushed a deep crimson. He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet embarrassingly.

"Aw, no need to be embarrassed, love!" she said but grinned nonetheless. "I'm sure all yer Navy friends be virgins too!"

"But just 'cause 'e be a virgin don't mean that 'e cant 'ave dreams, eh?" Johnny grinned as he walked up beside Gwen. "As ye can see, Cap'n, 'e had one 'bout ye!" he said and laughed as Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Ye sure 'e didn't 'ave a dream 'bout ye, Johnny me boy?" she inquired. "Mr. Groves 'ere might be yer perfect match."

"What do my dreams have to do with anything?" Groves asked, frowning. "I didn't have a dream about either of you last night. Or ever, for that matter."

"But yer breeches say otherwise," Johnny snickered.

"I didn't know that ye was attracted ta people of the same gender, Theodore Groves," Gwen mused. "Lucky for Johnny I got ye aboard this ship, eh?"

The blond groaned loudly. "Cap'n!"

"This might just be fate, me boy," she said as if he hadn't spoken and she patted his muscular arm. "A pirate and a Navy boy! That ain't somethin' ye see everyday!"

"Will ye cut it out?"

"Embarrassed, are ye?" she teased.

"More like disgusted," he said and she laughed. The crew scattered and got back to work. Groves was about to leave as well but without removing her eyes froom Johnny's, Gwen grabbed onto the collar of his jacket and yanked him back. He nearly choked at the motion and turned back around.

"Theodore," she purred friendlily, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "What do ye think of me boy Johnny 'ere?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do ye think of 'im, hmm?" she asked and Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Err…he's big?" Groves murmured unsurely and Johnny laughed.

"Not like that," she said impatiently. "How do you feel about him?"

His eyebrows rose with such speed that it actually hurt his forehead. "What?"

"Never mind," she snapped, her patience disappearing in a flash. "Just go—"

"Wait a second," Johnny interrupted and the two looked at him, Gwen with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think of the Cap'n, Groves?" he asked mischievously, grinning as Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes. His cheeks turned a light pink and the two pirates' eyebrows rose.

"I-I think that—"

"That the Cap'n is a bloody bitch and is too temperamental? Aye, I think so too," Johnny grinned.

"Oi! Look who's talkin', ye giant gorilla! 'Tis a miracle ye even know 'ow ta talk!" she said, playfully shoving him. He glared at her and growled lowly.

"Ye callin' me stupid?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'. But lemme just say that I know 'ow ta read."

"Cap'n—!"

And so Groves watched the quartermaster chase after his own Captain, their laughs reverberating throughout the ship. He sighed, shook his head, and got to work.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Captain Jack!" Pintel shouted and Ragetti waved his hand frantically. Jack grinned at them, showing his golden teeth. He walked toward the pair. Marty and Cotton quickly joined, leaving their posts to speak to their former Captain.<p>

"Hello, gentleman," he said, putting his fingers against his forehead and giving them a light salute. "It's been a long time since I've seen you all."

"Aye, 'tis been a long time! What the bloody hell is ye doin' on Blackbeard's ship, by the way?" Pintel asked.

"And what are you doing on Gwennie's ship?" Jack retorted. "Got tired of the Pearl?" The four pirates glanced over at each other.

"O' course not!" Marty huffed.

"You stupid?" Cotton's parrot squawked and Jack narrowed his eyes at it.

"No, I am not," he said, lifting his chin.

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Don't make me pluck all your feathers!" Jack said threateningly, pointing his finger in the parrot's face. It simpered and Jack nodded at him approvingly after a moment. "There's a good parrot. At least it's better you than that monkey. Now, as I was saying…what happened to the Pearl? Surely you must know since you're still alive." His eyes gleamed as he looked expectantly at the four men. They all slowly exchanged looks before looking back at him.

"Well…we was on the Pearl…and when we docked on Tortuga, we was left behind," Pintel said and scratched the back of his head. Ragetti bobbed his head in agreement.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You were left behind?"

They exchanged looks again and looked at him with lame smiles. "I guess Captain Barbossa fergot 'bout us," Ragetti said. Cotton's parrot let out a sad sound.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't have let him take over," Jack said with a disappointed shake of his head, making 'tsk tsk' sounds. "You shouldn't have left me behind at Tortuga. I'm a much better Captain than Barbossa, you know."

"I still think that I would've been best choice for Captain," Pintel grumbled.

"Sparrow!" Blackbeard shouted from his ship and Jack quickly looked at him. "Come over 'ere and get ta work! I ain't lettin' ye lollygag all day long!"

"Well, as interesting as our conversation was, I must get going. Oh, your eye's on backwards," he added to Ragetti before swinging over to the other ship. Ragetti, whose eye had completely turned around, its pupil aimed at the back of his head, quickly adjusted it. He blinked a few times and looked at Pintel questioningly.

"Aye, that's better."

"This eye's startin' ta roll 'round more nowadays," Ragetti frowned. "'Tis not as sturdy as it used ta be, but 'tis still better than the one that Captain Barbossa gave me. I think I is a little grateful that 'e made me give it back."

Pintel laughed. "Aye. One of the pieces o' eight, they say...pieces of junk is more like it."

Ragetti snickered. "Aye. I mean really, I thought that each o' 'em had a shiny coin like Captain Jack. D'you know if they're gonna 'ave another meetin' any time soon?"

"I doubt it, but if they do, they oughta bring some food next time."


	13. Intermission: Your Prince Charming

_O. Mi. Gosh. IT'S BEEN AN OFFICIAL YEAR SINCE I'VE FIRST PUBLISHED THIS FIC! __This is the longest fic I've ever worked on and no worries, I will continue working until it is complete! In celebration for this anniversary, I wrote a kind of a crack chapter._ _You'll just be like what the hell am I reading. XD I didn't have time to write an entire chapter so I guess this will do! I'll try to update soon! Love y'all. _

* * *

><p>Groves opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded by trees that shrouded the sun from his view, only allowing little bits of the blue sky through. Dazed, he raised himself onto his elbows and looked around. There were animals all around him, squeaking to one another as if they were having a conversation.<p>

He stood up and blinked a few times. What the…? Where was he? What was he doing here? A thought shot across his head: Gwen had marooned him here. It had to be it. Worried that the thought was true, he stood up and glanced around the dense forest.

"Hello?" he croaked unsurely. "Is anybody here?"

The animals froze and glanced over at him before dashing off, apparently frightened of the newcomer. Groves frowned and started to walk off in no particular direction when he heard singing from his right. Hoping that there was form of human life, he dashed off toward the cheerful banter and found a line of seven very small men walking.

They were all carrying shovels and were singing, "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go." They whistled simultaneously in the same rhythm. Groves stared at them as they started to sing again, "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go."

"Uh…excuse me?"

They all stopped walking and singing, which caused problems; the little beardless guy at the back bumped into the one in front of him, who sneezed; the one in front of him let out a surprised yelp and stumbled into the little man that jumped awake, ramming into the other in front of him; he laughed and bumped into the one in front of him, who let out a curse and shook his finger at the laughing man, bumping into the very first one of the line.

The first one in the line turned to face a befuddled Groves, who gasped upon seeing the face. It was Jack Sparrow—no, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow—except much…smaller.

"How can I help you, lad?"

Groves could only gape for a long moment before shaking his head, mumbling to himself that he wasn't getting enough sleep. Wasn't it weird enough that he was stuck in some unknown forest, let alone talking to a miniature Captain Sparrow?

"Err…yes." He shook his head, reminding himself he needed to get off this island, and these strange little look-alikes may just be the only…humans here. "You see, I think I was marooned here and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course, ma dear boy, of course!" he said jovially, walking up to him and rigorously shaking his hand. "I'm Doc, by the way. You all want to make an introduction to the young fellah?" he said to the other dwarves.

"I'm Happy!" the most cheerful looking one said, smiling as he waved to Groves. He was a miniature version of Mullroy, a member of the Navy that Groves once knew. "And this is Bashful." He gestured to the shy looking dwarf that resembled Ragetti. It was a bit strange and somewhat disturbing to see the miniature version of the pirate fluttering his eyelashes and looking all shy.

"Enough with the introductions!" the tiny Barbossa shouted. "We have to go back to check on Snow White!"

"Calm down, Grumpy," Doc said gently yet firmly. "But he is right. Let us continue our introductions as we walk on. Shall we?"

Doc started to walk off, followed the herd of dwarves and the awkwardly tall Groves.

"I'm S-S-ACHOO! Sneezy." Groves couldn't help the laugh—it wasn't everyday you saw your best friend in miniature form and extending his snot-covered hand out to you. "This is Dopey"—he gestured to the one that looked like Pintel—"and this is Sleepy."

This one was the most disturbing of all. It was Lord Beckett. His eyelids were drooping in a way that Groves had never seen before and he yawned.

"So…err, who's Snow White?" he asked conversationally to Sneezy; he would rather look at the small Gillette than the small Beckett (not that he was much smaller in dwarf form than he had been in human.)

"We take care of her, and she takes c-c-care o-o-ACHOO!"

The conversation didn't go so well, seeing as how Sneezy kept on sneezing on every other word. Luckily they appeared to have made it to the small cottage in short time.

"Here we are!" Doc—Captain Sparrow—said. He opened the door and started a "Snow Wh—AHH!"

"What's goin' on?" Grumpy demanded, shoving his way inside the house. He shrieked also and the small cottage was suddenly flooded by dwarves. Groves awkwardly stood by the window, glancing inside.

"Our poor Snow White!" Doc sobbed. More sobs echoed his and Groves peered in closer. His eyes widened when he saw a woman sprawled out on the floor, a bitten apple lying not far from her.

It just so happened that the woman was Gwen.

Not thinking that it was 'Snow White', Groves pushed his way passed the crying dwarves and landed in front of her on his knees. Her skin was sickly pale, her lips blood red.

"No…no! You can't do this to me, you can't!" He bent down even closer so his face was above hers. "You can't leave me like this! I won't…I won't let you!"

"Get outta the way, damn it, get outta the way!" Grumpy shouted, uselessly attempting to shove the man twice his size. "You don't even know her; you don't have a right to take up all this space!"

"Wait a second…" Doc said, wiping away his tears. "You all know about true love's kiss, right? Maybe he's the one—he's Snow White's true love!"

The other dwarves looked skeptical.

"Well…" Dopey said slowly, "Doc might have a point."

"You shut up!" Grumpy snapped. "You're stupid!"

"Hey, guys, be nice!" Happy said, trying to break the tension. "We're all friends, right?"

"Friends? Hah, you can all go and shove those—"

Groves didn't bother to listen to anymore of their nonsense; his eyes were on Gwen's closed ones. Then, very slowly, he leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes he wouldn't mind looking into for the rest of his life. She smiled and he smiled, gently trailing his finger along her jawline.

"Theodore," she murmured. Her voice was different; more seductive than ever, more loving than ever. She looked at peace. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you...GET UP YE LAZY ARSE!"

Groves awoke with a start. He fell right out of his hammock and glanced up to see a scowling Johnny. He glanced around, confused and dazed, rubbing his eyes. What had just happened?

"Damn, I thought Navy boys were all hard-working an' got up on time. Apparently not. Now hurry up and start swabbin'!"

Groves stood up bleary-eyed and frowned.

"If only dreams came true," he sighed.

* * *

><p><em>...yeah. What did I just write? O.O It's sorta rushed, sorry 'bout that. Oh well. HAPPY ANNIVERSARYYY! <em>


	14. The Pearl, Misunderstandings, and Rum

_Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter and hope you enjoy~~. By the way, has anybody heard about Kiera Knightley's engagement? :OO _

* * *

><p>Jack silently landed on the ship, steadying himself with his arms outstretched, nearly losing his balance as he stood on one foot, the other at a 90 degree angle. He grinned as he regained his balance and swaggered toward Gwen's cabin and extended his hand to grab the doorknob. Then he suddenly froze, hand in midair, and twirled around, unsheathing his sword and colliding it with Gwen's.<p>

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and he smirked.

"Evening, love." They stayed in their position, swords linked, faces close.

"Why ain't ye on yer own ship?"

The tension was visible in the air; it was if one could reach out and slice a piece of it out.

"I'm in need of your assistance."

"And what"—she swung her sword forth and he dodged it—"makes ye think I'll agree?"

He grinned slyly and lifted his hands, shrugging casually. "Oh, I might just let it slip that you're not 'Mrs. Sparrow'."

"Ye wouldn't dare," she hissed, taking a step toward him. He stood his place.

"You know I would."

There was a moment of silence that was broken by the loud sounds of snores from below deck.

"Yer a bastard."

"So I've been told."

She sighed in irritation and smacked a hand to her forehead. She shook her head. "What do ye want me ta do?"

He smirked.

* * *

><p>Groves tossed and turned in his hammock. He stopped and faced the ceiling, eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep. He sighed quietly and wondered if it was morning yet. Perhaps he could have a head start on the breakfast and actually <em>eat<em>; all of the pirates gobbled down most of the food before he could even get to it. And he usually woke up early! It was unfair!

He slipped out of his hammock and loosely slid on his boots. He walked up to the main deck silently, wrapping his hands around his shoulders as the cool air hit him.

"Up so early, Theodore Groves?" A voice came from above him and he looked up to see Gwen sitting up on a yard. She was a little dot against the large sail behind her.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. There was no need to shout; everything was silent. There were no chirping birds, no crew members that were awake; it was only him and her. "Are you always awake this early?" he questioned as he glanced around his surroundings. The sky was more white than blue and the sun was yet to rise. It was very early in the morning.

"Nay, usually after the sun's risen, but today I wanted ta see the dawn."

"Oh…so you're up there for a better view?"

"Exactly! You wanna come up 'ere?" she offered.

"Would you mind?" he asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Would I ask if I did?"

He chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

"Then 'urry up and get up 'ere! Before the rays strike!" she said urgently and he quickly climbed up the ropes that led up to the top of the mast. He wasn't afraid at all; he was familiar and comfortable when it came to walking across yards or being up in the rigging. It was one of his many duties when he had been younger in the Navy.

He sat down beside her and looked at her. She glanced at him and grinned.

"I didn't think ye would actually come up 'ere."

"Why not?" he asked curiously and she shrugged.

"I dunno. I thought ye'd chicken out or somethin'."

He pursed his lips. "I always had to go up in the rigging when I was—"

"Ssh," she hissed and he silenced immediately. She pointed at the horizon as she faced it, only allowing him a profile of her. He turned and saw orange rays shoot out from between the white and blue, sky and ocean.

Then, as the sun began to peak out from underneath the ocean line, it caught the sky on fire; it turned a bright orange that slowly washed out as the sun continued its wake. The ocean started to catch fire too and was even more vivid than the sky, which had started its journey to turn blue.

The ocean turned a deep orange, ablaze, almost as if it was burning. Burning…Burning Dawn. Something clicked in Groves' mind. He looked at Gwen, curiosity getting the best of him, and opened his mouth to ask her if she had based her ship off this beautiful moment, but stopped himself when he saw her expression. She looked at complete peace as the orange illuminated her face. She was so uncharacteristically calm, so unusually quiet, so…let go.

But then, as slowly and calmly as dawn had come, it disappeared within a flash; the ocean and sky returned to their usual shades of blue. The sun had risen, no longer burning the world. Groves, however, didn't have a chance to see this—he had been too busy focusing on Gwen, who now turned to him.

She grinned. "Did ye like it?" Her calm aura was gone, but he would never forget what he'd just witnessed.

"It's a sight I'll never forget."

She laughed. "I knew ye'd appreciate it. Now c'mon, let's go eat somethin', I'm starvin'."

And so he followed her down to the kitchen, laughing and talking to her, and even as she teased him, he couldn't shake off a feeling, the feeling that he felt in his very core, that made him feel as if energy was pumping through him. This feeling was both good and bad; it made him happy, it made him feel good, but he knew he ought not to; that he shouldn't feel that way.

But he couldn't help it. And he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>It was a hot day. The crew was sweating up a storm; the zombie crew members were shouting and whipping angrily at the tired human crew; and Blackbeard sat in his cool cabin.<p>

"Bloody hell," Scram grumbled to Jack as he ducked the tip of a whip, "'em zombies really don't like the sun, do they?" Jack wasn't listening. "Oi, can ye 'ear me?" Scram said loudly. Jack turned to him but he looked distracted, continuously glancing around.

"What'd you say?"

"Never mind," Scram grumbled grumpily and swabbed away at the deck. "Why do ye seem so...edgy today?"

Jack stared at him. "No reason."

And then, right after those words passed his lips, Pintel and Ragetti ran across the ship. They threw dollops of…some sort of brown liquidy-solid. Jack made a face. What the hell was that?

"What the hell is that?" Scram said as he watched them run away from the zombies. They had started to chase them and shout. "What are they DOIN'?"

"Strange," Jack murmured, casting his eyes up to Blackbeard's cabin. There was no movement. He looked back at the shouting Pintel and Ragetti.

"Remind me 'ow long we 'ave ta keep this up?" Pintel said, already starting to fall behind Ragetti.

"Until Cap'n Gwen tells us ta stop!"

Pintel groaned and yelped as a whip almost came in contact with him.

"C'mon, this way!" Ragetti shouted as he started up a mast, Pintel hot on his heels. When they made it to the top they walked, very steadily, on the yard and slowly made their way toward the other side.

Jack slowly made his way toward the stairs that led up to the Captain's cabin. He glanced to his right and left, then, when nobody was looking, he quickly hid underneath them.

As the zombie quartermaster got right in front of the cowering Pintel and Ragetti, the pair jumped off, holding onto a rope, forcing the yard to swing. The zombies shouted and a few tumbled down with a painful crash while others jumped and grabbed a hold of the yard above them.

Blackbeard looked up from his map, eyebrows scrunching at the howls of pain and anger. He stood up and rushed out of his cabin. His mouth dropped at the sight and he ran down the stairs, shouting, "WHAT IS GOIN' ON?"

And the second he started to walk toward the ruckus, Jack dashed up the stairs silently. He glanced over his shoulder before quietly closing the door behind him. He went straight to the desk and opened drawers, rummaging through them.

The door opened. Jack looked up to see Gwen enter the room, just as quietly closing the door as he had done. She glanced around curiously as she walked up to him.

"Ye know where the ship is?" she asked him.

"In that closet," he said without looking up. He pointed it to it. She walked up to the black and locked closet, tilting her head curiously at it.

"'Ow'd ye know that?"

"I could hear the ocean," he replied simply. "When Blackbeard had you and I up here. I heard the swishing of the ocean that surely wasn't coming from outside."

She stared at him. "I didn't know that ye paid attention ta yer surroundings."

He looked up at her this time with a raised eyebrow. "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; I take note of everything, even things you might not even notice."

She snorted and faced the closet again. "And I believe it was me idea ta set Pintel and Ragetti loose?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Stop bein' a bloody smartarse," she snapped at him and he smirked, head down as he rummaged through more drawers. "What the bloody hell is ye doin'? Lookin' fer Blackbeard's underpants?"

Jack chortled. "No, I'm looking for the keys to the lock."

She snorted. "Keys? Ye don't need no keys." She unsheathed her sword and raised it. Jack's eyes widened and he shouted, "Stop!" just before she cut through the lock. She glanced back at him with wide eyes.

"Don't shout, ye bloody idiot!" she hissed and both their eyes darted to the door. When nobody came bursting in, they looked back at each other.

"Then don't cut through the lock," he hissed right back. "We don't want to leave a mark indicating that we were here."

She sighed and let her arm fall limp to her side. "Then what is we gonna do, wait for ye ta find the key? That'll take all day!"

"It'd take half a day if you helped."

"Ye left a mark anyways," she said to steer the topic that she should help. "The second ye stepped into this room ye marked it. It didn't smell as bad before ye came in."

"Aha!" Jack said, completely oblivious to her insult. He lifted the key triumphantly and walked over to her. He shooed her aside and she scowled but stepped back nonetheless.

He clicked the key into the lock and twisted it. He handed the lock and key to Gwen and opened the wide doors.

It revealed an awing sight. There were hundreds of bottles corked shut and laying on their sides. And they were full of ships. Ships floating on all different kinds of waters; calm waters, storms, maelstroms. Each ship was different from the next, each one in a separate bottle.

"Bloody hell," Gwen muttered as she peeked over Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't bother to say anything; his dark eyes focused on one thing and one thing only.

The Black Pearl. In a bottle.

He slowly reached in and took it, lifting it in the air.

"The Pearl," he said in a dumbfounded voice, "is in a bottle."

There was some loud shouts and skittering outside the door. The two pirates looked at each other and quickly, without a word or gesture, shut the door, locked it, and darted to the corner, cramming next to each other.

The doors to the cabin swung open and there was some muttering and shuffling as footsteps clambered against the floor. The person seemed to have found what he was looking for; the footsteps faded away. It was a moment later that Gwen and Jack emerged. She shoved him and made a face.

"Ye smell."

"You're going to have to share a bed with me, love; you might as well get used to it."

"What the bloody hell is ye talkin' 'bout?"

"You're my wife, so we need to share a bed."

She made a face of disgust and shoved him again. "Ye keep on dreamin'."

"If I keep on dreaming, you'll wake up to a wet bed," he smirked. She groaned and crinkled her nose.

"Yer nasty."

"Should you really be talking?"

"Oh, shut up!" she snarled but was unable to hide the amused smirk. "C'mon, let's get outta 'ere before somebody comes back again."

The two walked to the doors, peeked out and, seeing that nobody was near, silently crept out. They closed the door behind them and crouched low as they quickly but quietly went down the stairs.

Not that anybody would even bother to turn a head if they had been shouting and stomping down the stairs, because everybody was too focused on something near the front of the ship. Every single back was faced to Gwen and Jack.

Johnny landed on the deck in front of the Captains and looked at them.

"Ye got it?" he mouthed and the two nodded. Jack walked up to him and handed him the bottle. Johnny gaped as he looked inside.

Then Jack the monkey, in the bottle, swung forth on a rope. Johnny yelped and the bottle slipped out his hands. Jack quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground and faced Johnny with wide, angry eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

Captain Jack Sparrow was not a man to lose his temper, but when it came to his ship, it was different. Johnny stared at him with wide eyes but Gwen's eyebrows furrowed, her attention on the mutterings ahead of her.

She walked toward the mass of men, not listening to a single part of Johnny and Jack's conversation about handling ships, and squeezed through until she was at the front.

There were two backs facing her, one fat, one too skinny, hands gripped against the railing. Blackbeard was feet away from her, raising an especially shiny and sharp whip—

Gwen's hand grasped his arm from behind. Blackbeard's kohl-lined eyes widened and he faced her, starting a "Who dare" but stopped himself short when he saw who it was.

"Ye best be lettin' go o' me arm, lass. It's for the best interest of ye."

"Not until ye lower that whip."

They stared at each other with hard and narrowed eyes until Blackbeard completely let go of the whip, letting it fall to the floor. Gwen released her grip on him though she didn't release her eye contact.

"Why," he hissed, "was yer crew members"—he pointed at the shaking Pintel and Ragetti—"runnin' across me ship, throwin' dung all over the place, and hurtin' me crew?"

"I think the real question ought ta be: Why is ye tryin' ta whip me crew?" she said in a voice even fiercer than his. Her eyes were ablaze, her hands balled into fists. Blackbeard narrowed his eyes and straightened his posture, trying to look more menacing.

"'Cause they caused harm and destruction ta both me crew and ship."

"Really?" she said in an unconvinced voice. She looked around, up and down, side to side. "I don't see any harm or damage done to neither the ship nor the crew."

A few men held their breath at what was to come next. According to Blackbeard's expression and body language, it wasn't good.

"Quartermaster," he said, "come 'ere."

So the quartermaster went to him, a visible indent on his bald head.

"Look at what was done to 'im," Blackbeard hissed, pointing at the indent. Gwen looked at it and shrugged.

"That's what ye get fer bein' a zombie. If ye was a normal human, that wouldn't 'ave 'appened," she said to the quartermaster.

"But that does NOT cover the fact that yer bloody idiotic crew hurt 'im! And they're goin' ta pay a price."

"_Do not_ call me crew idiots," she hissed venomously, taking a step toward him so that her face was nearly in his infamous beard.

"And ye _do not_," he snarled and leaned in just as close as she had, "let yer buffoons run 'round me ship. Ye need ta take control o' 'em."

"Is ye sayin' that I don't know 'ow ta control me ship?"

"Nay, I is sayin' that ye got no control over yer crew."

"I got control over 'em."

"Clearly not."

For a moment, Gwen looked as if she was about to punch him. Then she seemed to think better of it.

"'Ow many whips was ye gonna give 'em?" she asked stiffly.

"Ten."

"I'll take it all."

This caused a stirring amongst the crew; they muttered to one another; "brave" "no way" and "crazy" being only a few of the words they passed to each other.

Blackbeard raised an eyebrow but smirked. "If ye say so, lass. I know ye can't ever change a woman's mind."

She wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was looking at the relieved-looking Pintel and Ragetti.

"Ye two, back ta me ship, _now_."

They did as they were told, but not without worried and nervous glances at her.

"Let's do this," Gwen grumbled as she took off her coat and threw it to a nearby Scram. She then took off her vest and threw it at the cabin boy. She cracked her neck and fingers as she walked up to the railing and braced herself.

Just as Blackbeard picked up his fallen whip Jack pushed himself to the front.

"Why don't you just make her clean everything up?" he offered as Blackbeard faced him. "There's no reason for things to get so violent."

Gwen looked back at Jack with a surprised expression.

"Ye ain't changin' me mind, Sparrow," Blackbeard stated as he angled his whip. "No matter what," he added as Jack opened his mouth.

"But—"

"Unless ye wanna take 'er place, of course."

Jack gazed at Gwen for a moment. Then he said, "Proceed."

"I don't need yer help anyway," she snapped at him before facing the ocean again. "I can at least take it like a man," she grumbled and heard Blackbeard chortle and say something about "yer woman's tougher than ye!". She ignored him and closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and braced herself for the worst. It had been so long since she'd last been—

She couldn't stop the yelp that escaped her lips when the whip came in contact with her body. Her back was stinging and red and she could see stars in front of her eyes. Bloody hell, was she rusty. To top if off, it was an extremely sharp lash, much sharper than her Captain from many, many years ago had given her.

Another lash went to her back and she only winced this time, squeezing her eyes. Only eight more to go…

Groves stopped working when he heard the sound of a whip slapping against skin. He turned to observe the other ship and saw a huge circle of men around a certain two people. He was unable to tell who they were, but all he knew was that the person getting whipped had black hair. Poor fellow. Groves shook his head sadly.

"Oi, 'tis a whipping," Johnny observed as he stepped out of Gwen's quarters. "Ah, even the Cap'n ain't that harsh," he winced as the next lash hit the victim. "Say…isn't that…?"

They both realized who the victim was simultaneously when she raised her head in pain.

"CAP'N!" Johnny screamed as Groves shouted "GWEN!" Growling like an animal, Johnny grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship. Groves followed him and the two dashed through the crowd. Johnny was the first to reach Blackbeard and took a blow at his face with his fist.

Blackbeard cursed as he stumbled back and his eyes were ablaze as he straightened up. Johnny was about to strike again when two zombies crashed him to the ground. Groves rushed over to Gwen's side but she pushed him aside, ignoring her bleeding and pained back that forced her to hunch over as she rushed to Blackbeard.

"STOP!" she screamed at him as he raised his whip to lash at Johnny, who was being held down. He paused and stared at her through slitted eyes.

"'E punched me."

"I'll take the blame," she breathed quickly and Johnny's grey eyes widened.

"Nay, ye sure as hell ain't! I'll take the whips, including the ones for the Cap'n!"

"No ye ain't!" she snapped at him. "I'm takin' it all!"

"No!" Groves said as he rushed up beside her, "I'll take it!"

Her eyes widened and she hissed, "Stay out o' this!"

"I'm not letting you get any more hurt."

"I ain't lettin' neither of ye get hurt. So I'll take it all."

"But—"

"I'll do it, Cap'n, just lemme punch 'im again—"

Blackbeard opened his mouth to intervene but Gwen's shout stopped him.

"I is yer Cap'n!" she shrieked at them. "Ye will do as I tell ye too! Go back ta Dawn. I'm takin' all lashes."

Johnny stared at her long and hard. Then he said, "No."

She marched right up to him and seized his cheeks in between her hand. Then she cracked a smile. "Just think o' this for makin' up fer all the hell I put ye through."

He stared into her eyes and slowly nodded. The zombies released him and he seemed to consider patting her head but decided not to, jumping back over to Burning Dawn without another word or glance back.

Groves was furious at his action. "How DARE he-!"

"Ye too, Theodore Groves," she murmured gently. He showed every sign of objection so she interjected, "Please, love, for me."

And then he realized why Johnny had gone back. Gwen's face screamed the unspoken words. Pride was written all over her clenched jaw, her raised chin, the cut across her cheek. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She wasn't going to let Blackbeard get to her.

"All right," he whispered back and gently touched her cheek before departing. Unlike the blond quartermaster, he couldn't stop looking back. Only did he look away when the lashes started again.

Once it was all over, Blackbeard's crew scattered, chattering to one another nervously and excitedly. Blackbeard tied up his whip and walked back to his cabin, disappearing within it. The only two left were Jack and Gwen. Jack helped the stiff woman up and she stumbled.

Groves turned back around to see Jack and Gwen speaking to another. It pained Groves to see Gwen's bloodied and lashed back. He was about to shout at her when Jack leaned in.

And kissed her.

Groves stared. He suddenly felt cold as if death had attacked him. He was really only half-watching when Gwen punched Jack in the face and swung wobbly to her ship. He could barely breathe.

"Somethin' wrong?" Gwen's cracked whisper brought him back to reality. He shook his frozen head and stared down at her. She looked absolutely exhausted, even though he could still see the pride sparkling in her eyes.

"No," he lied, "nothing at all. Here, let me clean up your wounds."

He led her to her cabin and neither of them exchanged a word for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Groves stared at the ceiling, hands together, back against his hammock. He had been avoiding Gwen for the past few days and she'd asked him about it but he refused to tell her. She kept on pestering him about it and only ended up aggravated when he didn't tell her. He didn't mind, though. It was better that she left him alone to his thoughts.<p>

A string of laughter stopped Groves from pondering any further. Aggravated, he slipped on his boots and stomped up to the main deck. He squinted at the sudden brightness, for many lanterns were lit.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept it down. I'm trying to sleep," he said as he approached the pirates in a circle. He noticed that each of them held a bottle of rum and some were red-faced. So they were getting drunk. Just wonderful.

Only a few heads turned to look his way.

"Tough luck, wighead. We're gonna be up all night," Johnny said and took a sip of his rum. A few whoops and hollers echoed Johnny's statement; a few men raised their bottles in a toast.

Groves scowled. "Then how am I going to rest?"

"Either sleep through it or stay up all night. Not me problem," Johnny said and turned away, taking a long gulp of his rum. Groves sighed and was about to walk off when Marty shouted, "You wanna stay for a drink?"

He paused and watched Gwen's face harden.

"'E can't," she said before he could respond. "'E's a Navy boy, remember? They don't drink. They need their sleep, since they're wittle babies." She made a baby face, pursing her lips, eyebrows drooping. The circle of men laughed and Groves scowled again.

"You know, I think I'll actually stay." He sat down beside the closest man beside him, Cotton, and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. A few men went 'ooh' and burst out in fits of laughter. They apparently found this very amusing. Gwen raised her eyebrows at him from across the circle and took a long gulp of rum.

Groves looked down to see what was probing his hand and found a rum bottle knocking against his knuckles. Cotton was handing it to him.

"Oh, no thank you," he said and Johnny, who just happened to be on Groves' other side, looked at him over his shoulder with a raised blond eyebrow.

"I thought ye said ye was gonna drink."

"I said I'd stay."

"But Marty asked if ye wanted ta drink. Wouldn't it be rude if ye didn't drink even though 'e asked ye?" he said innocently.

"I don't want to drink."

Johnny scowled. "Fine, what was I ta expect, eh? Yer just a little weak Navy boy."

That was the last straw. No more insults. He grabbed the bottle of rum from Cotton. "I bet I could handle this rum better than you can!" He shook it in the blond's face.

"Really? Then take a swig."

He glanced at the bottle unsurely. What had he just gotten himself into? He'd never even had rum before; only wine.

"Ye ain't gonna do it. Yer too much o' a scaredy cat—typical Navy," Johnny snorted.

That did it. Groves downed the drink, ignoring the horrid acid feeling he felt as it went down his throat, until half the bottle was empty. Unable to drink anymore, he took his mouth of it and breathed harshly, touching his burning neck. He felt his stomach stirring at the strange chemicals he had just gotten into himself.

A few men whistled and clapped. He looked at Johnny expectantly. He was scowling but quickly smirked.

"Is that it?"

"Let's see you try!" he shot back and the blond grinned.

"Ye just got yerself into some deep donkey dung."

And with that, he lifted the bottle to her lips, downing the rest of it in a few measly seconds. More claps and whistles came from the crew.

"'Ow 'bout that?" he smirked at him. Groves pursed his lips and hastily drank the rest of his bottle as well. At that point he felt as he was going to puke. "I bet ye won't be able ta finish another one."

"Don't be so confident."

"Sounds like someone be gettin' ahead of themselves."

Groves seized a full bottle from the middle of the messy circle, uncorked it with his mouth, and took a sip from it. Unfortunately Johnny wasn't even paying attention to him anymore; he was chatting to his crew mates around him. Groves scowled and put his bottle down, feeling the red liquid in his stomach sloshing. He crinkled his face in disgust. He really shouldn't have drunk that much. He'd gotten too ahead of himself, though he wouldn't dare admit it aloud.

His head was starting to feel woozy. As he stared at Gwen from across the circle, he started to feel angry. How dare she go off and kiss Jack Sparrow? He gulped his rum. It was unfair, uncalled for! Did she not understand how much he cared for her? _Gulp._ After everything…_Gulp._

He paused for a moment, clutching his head. He curiously turned to Johnny and barged in the conversation, asking, "What are you talking about?"

Johnny faced him with a raised eyebrow. He put a big hand to his chin and assessed Groves curiously. Then he grinned, happy with what he saw.

"Yer gettin' tipsy," he announced.

"No I'm not." He hiccuped and giggled. "Did you hear that?"

"Bloody hell, in a few sips, ye'll be dead-on drunk."

"Johnny," he said suddenly, "have you ever been in love?"

The blond raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change. "No."

"Aw, ye know that ain't true." They turned to see Gwen grin as she plopped down behind them. "What 'bout Anamaria?"

Johnny spluttered on his drink and glared back at Gwen. "Aye, what 'bout 'er?" he grumbled.

"Ye was pretty serious wif 'er."

"No I weren't," he muttered with furrowed eyebrows even though his cheeks tinged pink. Groves gasped and pointed at his cheeks.

"You're blushing! That means you liked her!"

"Shut up!" he roared and flicked away his hand. Groves merely giggled and took a long sip of his rum. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Yer drunk."

"No I'm not. He said I'm tipsy," he said and pointed at Johnny with a wobbly finger.

"I'm startin' ta think that yer more drunk than tipsy now."

"Oi, stop tryin' ta change the subject!" Gwen said suddenly. "We was talkin' 'bout Anamaria, remember?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Johnny hissed as he took a long swig of his rum. "Just drop it, Cap'n."

Gwen pursed her lips but took a sip of her drink. Groves, however, didn't drop the subject.

"Who's Anamamaria?"

"'Tis Ana_maria_," Johnny snapped. "Get it right."

Groves giggled. "You like her," he said and wiggled his finger in his face. Gwen snickered.

"She's good in bed is all," he said and slapped away the finger. "Nothing more, nothin' less."

"Denial," Gwen said simply as she took another swig of her drink. "'Ave ye seen 'er lately? I 'aven't seen 'er in years..."

"Aye, a few months ago in Tortuga. She 'as 'er own ship and everythin'. She's doin' great."

"I wish she'd gone aboard our crew."

"Aye," Johnny murmured and stared into his drink.

"So," Gwen said, trying to brighten up the quartermaster, "what 'bout ye, Theodore Groves? Ever 'ad a woman?"

Johnny snorted loudly. "Hah, nice joke, Cap'n."

"It made ye 'appy, though, didn't it?" she grinned and he shrugged.

"I almost did," Groves said.

"Huh? Almost did what?"

"Had a woman."

Both pirates stared at him. "Liar!" Johnny said and pointed accusingly at him.

"I'm not lying!" he said hotly. "She was a maid at the Governor's. She helped Miss. Swann...no, Mrs. Turner, all the time."

"Ye knew Mrs. Turner?" Johnny said in disbelief.

"Only a little. Our Commodore had feelings for her."

"Who in 'is right mind wouldn't?" Johnny laughed. "She's _very_ good-lookin'. Damn, if only I'd gotten to 'er first..."

"But ye 'ave Anamaria," Gwen said in a sing-song voice and Johnny glared at her.

"Cut that out! We've ne'er been serious."

"Yes, Mrs. Turner was very beautiful," Groves said, almost to himself. "Too bad the Commodore was after her...I didn't mind looking at her from afar, though...very angelic face..."

"She's married to Will Turner, get it right!" Gwen said. "Not that Commodore or whatever!"

"It's no wonder Commodore Norrington hated Captain Turner so much..."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Yer too drunk ta even listen ta me!"

"The boy's just commentin' on 'ow foxy Mrs. Turner be!" Johnny laughed. "I didn't know that ye actually found women attractive!"

"Well, of course," Groves said and looked at Johnny as if he were dumb. "But I don't think I'll find any other women attractive anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because now that I've met you," he said to Gwen, "no woman can compare to you."

An awkward silence filled the space between the three. Then, laughing, Johnny said, "Mrs. Turner be much better lookin' than the Cap'n! Gimme a break, Navy boy!"

"And Captain Turner be much better lookin' than ye," Gwen retorted.

"The man's ten years younger than ye!"

"So? Elizabeth Turner be married, and she's still beautiful, eh? That means that Will can be ten years younger, but it don't mean he ain't attractive."

"Anamaria's better lookin' than ye!" Johnny said and grinned.

"Theodore Groves 'ere is better lookin' than ye!" She grinned even wider as the quartermaster's face fell.

"Ye know that ain't true!"

"Is so! And 'e smells better too!"

"What about Jack Sparrow?" Groves said suddenly, turning to Gwen. "Do you find him attractive?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Aye, 'e ain't bad ta look at, but 'e's still a bloody bastard."

"But you like him."

She made a face of disgust. "Nay, I 'ate 'im! I wanna spill out his guts!"

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

The two pirates stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wha—I've ne'er kissed the bastard, nor will I ever!" she shouted and everybody stared at her. "Wathcu lookin' at? Don't make me put ya'll off ta bed!" That did the trick. The crew continued on with their drunken conversations.

"I saw you!" Groves shrieked and pointed accusingly at her. "He leaned in toward you and kissed you!"

Gwen paused and thought about it for a second. Her eyes lit up. "'E didn't kiss me! 'E just leant toward me ta tell me that 'e was 'gravely sorry' fer what just 'appened. Then I punched 'im, 'cause I knew 'e wasn't."

"That sounds more like somethin' both o' 'em would do," Johnny said. "The Cap'n 'ates Sparrow, wighead—she wouldn't kiss 'im."

"You're lying," Groves said stubbornly and shook his head. "I _saw_ you!"

"Maybe from yer angle it looked like it, but I didn't! I try not ta lie, Theodore Groves, and I sure as hell ain't lyin' now."

He downed the rest of his rum—it was his second bottle. "What's so special about him anyway?" he grumbled as if neither Johnny nor Gwen had spoken. "I bet he's not even a good kisser. I bet I'm better than him."

Johnny snorted at that. "Hah! Ye've never even kissed a woman!"

"Yes, I have!" Groves countered hotly.

"I told ye it 'as ta be on the lips—not the cheek or a hand!"

"I have so! When I was five!"

Johnny burst in a fit of laughter but Groves ignored him, his attention returning to Gwen. He slowly leaned in toward her, staring at her unblinkingly.

"What is ye doin'?" she asked slowly as he continued to get closer. He was only a few inches away from her face.

"Showing you how much of a better kisser I am than Sparrow."

Gwen was too shocked and confused to say or do anything. Groves gently cupped her cheeks in between his hands and leaned in toward her, nose brushing against hers, rummy breath combing with hers.

And then he kissed her.


	15. Surprise Attack

Groves awoke none too gracefully. He fell out of bed and landed on face-flat on the floor. He pushed himself up with a groan and put a hand to his nose.

He looked over his shoulder, thinking that the quartermaster had pushed him over, only to find a disheveled bed. A bed? He was accustomed to sleeping on his hammock, not a bed. As far as he knew, nobody even owned a bed other than the…

Captain.

Feeling his face pale, he quickly looked down at himself to see that he was still fully clothed. Except his boots were missing. He stood up and immediately saw his boots carelessly tossed to the side. He slipped them on and sat on the edge of the bed.

His head hurt a little, he realized, and his stomach felt all slushy. It was not a good feeling. It took him a moment to register shouts and screams outside, echoed by the sound of gunshots. The noises must've woken him up.

Groves burst open the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Puffs of white wigs could be seen throughout the shower of blood. Red swords clashed, bullets lodged into chests, screams filled the ship and the seas beyond.

For a moment, Groves could simply only stare. He had no idea what was going, no idea what to do.

Jack Sparrow (_Captain_, as everybody forgets to call him) grabbed onto a rope, shouting, "I'm coming, Gwen!" and was about to jump off the railing when a hand grasped onto the rope. He twirled around to see a smirking Blackbeard, one hand around the rope, another pointing a gun directly at Jack's forehead.

"Ye ain't goin' nowhere."

Black eyes widened.

"SPARROW!" Gwen's shout traveled to the departing Queen Anne's Revenge. "BLACKBEARD! Get back 'ere and fight!"

"Fight a battle that has naught to do with me? Yer outta yer mind, lass! Good luck gettin' to the Fountain!" Blackbeard shouted back, leaning over his wheel and cackling.

"COWARDS!" she shouted back, grabbing a rope secured to the rigging and leaning over it. "Ye better come 'ere right now, Sparrow!"

She could not see that Jack was tied to the bottom of a mast. She did, however, hear him shout: "Sorry, love! We'll see each other again, though, I promise!"

"I'm gonna make ye a bloody eunuch, ye filthy li'l mongrel!" she shouted and shot multiple times at the ship. There were a few roars of anger from the crew.

Yet the Captain laughed. "'Ave fun battlin'!"

"Take care of her!" was the last thing Gwen heard from Jack before the ship was at a distance that she could no longer see or hear. With an angry growl and a stomp of her feet, she shot at the first puff of white she saw.

Groves felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was slammed against the door. His brown eyes found Johnny's stormy grey eyes that almost appeared to be lit on fire. He didn't have a chance to say anything; the pile of muscles Johnny called an arm was shoved up against his neck, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"Ye sent 'em 'ere, didn't ye?" His usually loud voice had become a whisper, yet it was all the more frightening. "Ye must've sent 'em a message in a bottle or somethin', I dunno what, I don't care how, but ye told 'em our location."

Groves tried to say that he had no idea what the quartermaster was saying, but was unable to speak; Johnny's arm was still held against his neck.

"The Cap'n's stupid plan obviously failed," Johnny hissed. "Ye haven't changed at all. Yer still that same all-too-good Navy boy."

"I didn't do this," Groves gasped, wiggling his way further up, "I swear I didn't. I don't even know what's going on right now."

Johnny threw him to the ground. Groves groaned and was about to stand up when Johnny put a sword to his neck. He froze but didn't allow his eyes to wander to the sword; he stared straight into Johnny's eyes.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to. You have every right to be against me, every reason to think that I was behind this. I know that you hate me and that it'd make the most sense that I'd told the Navy to come here. That gives you no right to deny the truth, however. It's the truth you want, isn't it? Why the Navy came here?

"I can tell you that it wasn't me, at least. I have no idea who called them over or how they even got contact of them. What I can tell you is that it wasn't me. And you have to trust me. I'm telling you the truth, Johnny. I don't know how they got here or why they're here. I was sleeping until now. Just believe me when I tell you this: I did not send the Navy."

Johnny did not speak. He stared long and hard at Groves until he finally slowly lowered his sword.

"I believe you, wig head."

Groves couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, blond head."

"Now yer pushin' it."

"Sorry."

Johnny smirked and extended his hand to Groves. He smiled and took it, allowing Johnny to pull him up.

"Do you have any time to explain to me what's going on?"

Johnny glanced around at the shouts and spurts of blood. He grasped Groves's arm and pulled him behind the staircase, where they'd be less visible.

"I'll be quick; we've already wasted so much time. So, we was all sleepin' when there were this sudden crash. We all got up, not understandin' what were goin' on, when the Cap'n clambered down to us and told us that we was under attack. We gathered up our weapons and whatnot, got up to the main deck, and saw a Navy ship beside us. Shootin' cannonballs it was. Then the men swung over and just started attackin' us. What was we ta do? We fought back, o' course! And, well, that brought us ta where we is now."

"So you have no idea why they just suddenly attacked?"

"Nay. It might just be because we be pirates; the Navy do anythin' to stop us."

Groves felt as if his mouth had turned into sawdust. He knew immediately from the attire that it was the Navy they were fighting against, but now that it was said, it made him feel queasy. What if people that he once knew and once worked with—his comrades—were in the battle right now, and were getting murdered? Murdered by the pirates he had gotten so used to and fond of.

Or perhaps it was the other way around—the pirates that he so admired were getting slaughtered by his friends? Or, more likely, it went both ways; his former friends murdered the pirates he grew to cherish, and the pirates in turn killed his former friends.

"Johnny? Johnny, where is ye ma boy? If yer dead I'm gonna kill ye!"

Johnny laughed heartily as he ran out from behind the stairs and yelled, "Over 'ere, Cap'n!"

Groves saw Gwen land beside him as if she had just appeared from thin air. He wasn't able to see from his angle that she'd simply jumped down from the helm.

"'Ow many dead?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Only two, Cap'n, but three injured."

"And the others?"

"Three."

"Damn!" Gwen shouted loudly, drawing attention; a soldier ran toward them with his sword held high. Groves instinctively twirled out his gun and shot the solider. He fell to the floor with a thud, blood oozing out of the hole in his forehead.

Groves felt his breathing hitch. He had just killed one of his former comrades. The gun dropped out of his hand and he fell on his knees in disbelief. It was as if time had slowed. Everything became blurry, shouts got slow and distorted, and red spilled slowly.

"Groves! Theodore Groves!"

Somebody was shaking his shoulders. He blinked a few times to see Gwen looking at him worriedly.

"Gwen?" he mumbled.

"Ye alright? Ye got hit or somethin'?" she asked, her voice filled with concern, as she looked at him from head to toe.

"No." He felt sick.

"Then why is ye all pale and…'ey, look at me!"

"I just shot my former comrade," he breathed and felt sweat accumulate on his forehead. "I worked with him. And I…I killed him."

Gwen glanced back at the dead soldier. "But ye saved me."

"Oi, do ye really 'ave time to be chit chattin'?" Johnny growled as he approached the two. "We're in the middle of a bloody battle! And we need our Cap'n!"

"Give us a moment."

"We don't 'ave no moments to spare!"

"Johnny!" she said sharply. He didn't say anything and she relaxed slightly. "Yer in control for the moment. After all, ye is quartermaster, right?"

"…All right," he grumbled, though he glared at the dazed Groves. He dashed off within the fight.

"So, Theodore Groves," Gwen said, "this is yer time to shine."

He looked at her in a dazed confusion. "By killing my comrades?"

"No, by making a choice. Ye can leave this ship and join yer former comrades; ye need not kill 'em, ye need not hurt 'em. Or, ye stay with us; ye must kill yer ol' friends, battle 'em, maybe even convince 'em to leave if ye can. But ye can't choose neither or both—ye need to make a choice, Theodore Groves. Ye need to choose a side."

Groves did not respond. His brain was functioning on overload, too many thoughts and memories swarming in his head.

"I need to go," she said as she glanced over her shoulder. "Me mates need me. Ye know what to do when ye've made yer choice."

And just like that, she ran off, shouting and laughing as she clashed swords with a soldier.

Groves stared off in the distance, not looking at anything in particular. Choose a side? That wasn't going to be easy as it sounded. Months ago he would've easily made the choice: the Navy, of course. But after these months of spending such time with pirates, respecting them more than ever before, his decision was unsure.

The thought of killing either his Navy buddies or the pirates he'd been abducted by made his stomach feel queasy. Yet he'd just killed one of his former allies without a second thought; his first instinct had been to protect Gwen. But he had to kill his old friends for his new ones? Were these pirates even really considered his _friends_? They were more like the comrades he had to be with. The ones that abducted him, that took him out from his comfort zone, away from his friends.

He remembered the laughs he shared in the Navy. With Gillette, with Commodore Norrington (God bless his soul). Yet there were the harsh times; battling undead pirates, dealing with Davy Jones. Then onto the East Indian Trading Company he went, which brought about even tougher times. He hadn't liked Lord Beckett so much, especially when he'd seemed to have given up hope at the final battle. Gwen would've never done such a thing.

Gwen. Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. A strong, independent woman that he so admired. Whose time he spent with he cherished so much. He enjoyed talking with her, laughing with her, even getting teased by her. She'd showed him an even newer side to pirating. She was like a woman he'd never met, not even Miss. Swann—Mrs. Turner, beg his pardon—could compare to her! It probably had a lot do with the fact that she was a pirate. Not that he minded. That was what made her such a strong person.

Memories swarmed his head: there he was on Port Royal, watching Commodore Norrington's inaugural ceremony, hoping that he too could be like that one day; watching Jack Sparrow sail away with the Dauntless, and the expression the Commodore wore; when he received a letter telling him that he was to be part of the Company.

Then there were newer, fresher memories. There was Johnny, growling and cursing; the stank of Tortuga; and then there was Gwen, laughing, her eyes sparkling. Gwen, who always smirked, who always flirted with him, who always teased him, who abducted him. She'd taught him much more than he'd learned at the navy. She'd taught him to enjoy his life, to make the most of it, to do what instinct tells you to do. All of these little lessons led up to one thing:

Freedom.

_What are ye willin' to die for?_

"We can't just be fightin' 'em forever, Cap'n!" Johnny shouted.

"Then what do ye suggest we do?" Gwen shouted back as she dodged an attack.

"Yer the Cap'n!"

She glared at him and kicked the solider she was battling in the shin. He moaned and fell to the floor, making Johnny snort.

"I still don't get what it is with men and their wigs," she mused as she pried off the fallen soldier's wig with the tip of her sword. She kicked away his sword. "I don't find it very attractive."

"Nobody cares if _ye_ don't find it attractive, Cap'n; the men care of what the ladies think!" Johnny roared with laughter.

"Ye sayin' that I ain't a lady?"

"Yer finally catchin' on, ain't ye?"

"Shut up before I slice yer fat neck off."

"Fat? 'Tis called muscle."

"Nay, in yer case, 'tis called fat."

"Ah, shut up."

Gwen smirked as she bent down to eye level with the soldier, who looked up at her with a pale face. She squished his cheeks in between her hands and smirked slyly, almost cat-like.

"Darlin'," she purred, "who be yer Commander?"

The man did not speak.

"Oi, I ain't gonna kill 'im or nothin'. I is just gonna 'ave a friendly chat with 'em to see if we can work out a deal. Ye see, I don't wanna kill too many of ye wig heads; it'd be such a shame to kill this many attractive men."

The man did not move his lips. Gwen sighed and stood back up, twirling her sword around in her hand.

"Tell or die, love, yer choice."

"I'd rather die than tell you anything," the man spat. She raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be considered a dishonor, eh? All ye and yer bloody Navy friends care 'bout is _honor, virtue, prestige_. Learn to 'ave some fun every once in a while, won't y'all?"

"Fun?" the man said incredulously. "We're not pirates; we have no time to spare. We have work to do and it must get done properly and efficiently."

Gwen snorted loudly. "Yet ye 'ave time to attack an unsuspecting ship?"

"…You weren't a random ship we just decided to attack."

"What?" Gwen said sharply. "What do ye mean?"

The man spoke no more.

"Ye wanna play games with me? Hah! Bad choice, mate, bad choice…"

A sword collided with hers when she lowered it to slice the man's neck. She flashed her eyes up to meet a nervous yet determined look. The man was fairly young.

"Run, Wilde," the young man said and the other man, with a glare at Gwen, disappeared within the crowd.

"Yer a good friend," Gwen commented, "but 'e ain't. 'E didn't even bother to kill me before 'e left."

The young man breathed heavily before speaking. "Do you not recognize me?"

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and squinted. "No…'ave I threatened ye before?"

"No, but you have threatened my Captain, and my officers!"

"Done that plenty o' times, love. It'd be helpful if you told me who be yer Captain and ye can escort me to 'im. That's what a man oughta do fer a lady, correct?"

"…are you asking for a parlay?"

Gwen smirked widely. "I don't need no parlay."

And so she made the first strike.

Marty and Cotton, on the other side of the ship, were trapped. Three soldiers advanced toward them. There were shrieks from their left and everybody turned to see Pintel and Ragetti on a rope, heading straight for the three soldiers.

With a loud bang, the three soldiers were taken off their feet and dunked into the ocean. Pintel and Ragetti stared at their struggling bodies with an awestruck expression. They grinned at each other.

"Lieutenant Groves?"

Groves turned to an awestruck Samuels. The lad looked nearly ready to have a heart attack.

"Samuels?"

"It is you!" he cried and grasped Groves's arm. "You're still alive!"

"Of course," Groves said, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We were worried that you…you'd been murdered."

"And why on earth would you come to such a conclusion?" Groves said in disbelief. Now it was Sameuls's turn to be confused.

"You were abducted by pirates, sir. What else were we to think?"

"These pirates took good care of me."

"...perhaps you'd spent one too many days in the brig to think properly, sir," Samuels said, concerned. "Let's hurry and get back to our ship. I'll call for Lieutenant Gillette, wherever he is…"

"No, I don't want to—"

Samuels shouted, "Lieutenant Gillette! Lieutenant Gillette! I've found Lieutenant Groves!"

Groves clamped a hand over the younger man's mouth, but it was too late; there was a shout and a sound of something very heavy tumbling down the stairs. Groves's eyes met Gillette's, which brightened in an instant.

"Theodore, my good friend!" Gillette shouted as he straightened himself up from his fall and started to run toward Groves. "Let's get you out of this cursed hellhole!"

"Hellhole?" a feminine voice mused from Groves's right. All three men turned to see Gwen walking toward them. She smirked as she twirled her ruby-studded sword in her hand. "Did ye just call me ship a hellhole?"

Gillette's eyes widened before they narrowed and he raised his sword threateningly. "You!"

"Aye?"

"You…you're the one that stole our ship, and my friend!" He took a step toward her, dangerously shaking his sword.

"Commandeer, love, commandeer…nautical term."

Gillette growled wordlessly and swung his sword toward her. With a wide smirk, she clashed her own with his.

"Guess the Navy don't know their terms, do they?" Gwen laughed as she dodged Gillette's swing. "Ye really need to get an education."

"_I_ need an education?"

"Aye, and maybe a new pair o' ears? 'Cause yers apparently ain't workin'."

Gillette scowled and swung his sword toward Gwen's knees. She jumped over the attack, kicking his sword out of his hand. Gillette quickly recovered; he pulled out his pistol and aimed it right for her forehead.

"NO!" Groves shouted and tackled Gillette. There was a loud bang as the trigger was pulled. Rather than hitting Gwen, the bullet crashed into a nearby lantern, spilling oil everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Gillette roared. "This is the enemy, the woman that abducted you—"

"And it gives you every right to attack us? You always talk bad about pirates yet here you are—"

"Please, Lieutenants, this is no time for an argument!"

"Got that right, youngster," Gwen said. Samuels glanced back at her and she winked at him. Her playful expression vanished when she watched a small green object roll toward them on the floor.

Grenade.

"RUN!" she screamed and tugged Groves's arm. Her fingers looped through his as they ran at full speed, Gillette and Samuels hot on their heels as they realized what was to happen in only a matter of—

There was a loud BOOM of an explosion from behind the four; they were thrown off their feet, flipping over, unable to stop themselves; they hit the ice cold water like rag dolls, limp and immobile.

Groves could barely see. The rushing water that entered his eyes made them sting. For a second he was simply frozen underneath the ocean, unable to think, unsure of what to do.

_What are ye willin' to die for?_

It was as if somebody had just flipped on a switch, gave him a meaning. He knew what he had to do. Still holding his breath underwater, he glanced around for any trace of Gwen. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was unable to hold his breath any longer and was forced to retreat to the surface.

He took a deep, grateful gasp of air. Pushing his short hair off his forehead, he looked around wildly, still treading water underneath the surface. Gillette and Samuels weren't too far away from him; they were swimming toward them as of right now. Desperation and fear crept over him. Where was Gwen?

He felt something slide up his leg and immediately started to thrash, thinking of the worst—

Water splashed onto his face as he heard a person gasp beside him. Groves blinked through the stinging salt water.

"Tryin' to kick me face, is ye?" an amused voice came from his left. Groves rubbed his eyes and saw, with a relief, Gwen smirking at him.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Now let's back to me ship and…" She trailed off when she looked up at her ship. Planks of wood fell into the ocean and cannons followed. Blood coated the railings. It was not a pretty sight.

"Me beautiful ship…" she whispered. Groves could only look at her sadly, unsure of what to say. Then, as quick as a snap, her horrified expression turned into one of rage. "I'm gonna kill ye SPARROW!" she screamed out, out toward the direction of the long gone ship.

"Groves!" Gillette shouted as he reached the pair. "Let's leave. _Now._"

"How about you all leave?" Groves snapped back, twirling around to face his old friend. Samuels looked confused and there was a flash of fear. Groves understood why immediately; his anger must've shown. And he was very angry indeed. If it weren't for his old friends suddenly bursting down Gwen's ship, all of this could've been avoided.

"What do you mean?" Gillette asked with furrowed eyebrows. "We came all this way to find you! You can't possibly expect us to leave without you."

"You're right." Gwen's voice sounded cold and distant. "Ye ain't leavin', wig head. Ye know why?" Nobody answered as she slowly turned to face them. "'Cause I'm gonna KILL YAH!"

There was a loud splash and a scream. Gwen had jumped upon Gillette and pulled him beneath the water.

"Where'd they go?" Samuels cried. "Lieutenant Gillette! Lieutenant Gillette!"

Groves didn't respond. He took a deep gulp of air before disappearing underneath the blue surface. Blinking rapidly, he glanced around and saw two figures struggling with one another. He swam toward them and yanked them apart. Bubbles erupted from Gwen's mouth as she started to shout at him and attempted to punch Gillette. Unfortunately for her, he was already making his journey back to the surface.

Groves took Gwen's hand and pulled her up, up to where the sun shone. They gasped loudly as their lungs recognized the sweet taste of air.

"Let me at 'im, lemme at 'im!" Gwen shouted as she attempted to swim over to Gillette, who looked frightened. Groves wrapped an arm around her waist so her efforts were useless. She merely splashed salty water all over their faces.

"CAP'N?" Johnny's booming voice could be heard from the cold waters. He sounded panicked.

"Down 'ere!" Gwen shouted back, finally seeming to come to her senses. "Send down a rope or two!"

The latter did as he was told. The four swimmers quickly made their way to the ropes. When Gillette grabbed a hold of one, Gwen pushed him off and grabbed it herself.

"Get that one, Theodore Groves," she said quickly, glaring at the two Navy men around her. Groves did as he was told, not wanting to create an argument with her. Gillette scowled but did not attempt to grab at Gwen's rope; rather, he took a hold of Groves's once he had climbed up halfway. Gwen noticed and kicked Gillette in the face, forcing him to splash back into the water.

"Gwen! That was unnecessary!" Groves cried as the pair reached the ship. She turned to him sharply, her eyes penetrating through his. He felt as if she was burning a hole in him.

"So 'tis okay that 'e attacks me ship? Is that it? I guess you've chosen yer side."

"I'm on your side! Haven't you seen me battle?"

"If yer supposedly on me side, why do ye stand against me so much?" Gwen snarled. "Ye refuse to let me hurt yer wigheaded friend, a buffoon, might I add—"

"He's my friend!" Groves could feel the anger bubble beneath him. "I can't just let you kill my friend!"

"Oh, so 'tis okay that 'e kills me?"

"Of course not, it's just that—"

"Wait, you're on our side!" Gillette intervened. There was a red imprint of a boot on his cheek. Gwen looked too irritated to laugh at it. "Not theirs!"

"Gillette, stay out of this—"

"You've been brainwashed, my friend! You've spent one too many days in the brig!"

"I haven't even spent a single day in the brig. These pirates aren't as bad as you make them out to be—"

"I know you've always had an admiration for pirates, though I'll never understand it, but you can't deny that they kidnapped you and took you as their hostage!"

"They treated me well, and I don't appreciate the way you barged in and attacked the ship—"

"These filthy pirates have corrupted you!"

"Corrupted?" Gwen roared before Gillette could have a chance to speak. She looked outraged. "If anybody be corrupt, 'tis you!"

"_I'm _the corrupted one? You're the pirate; you've done far worse in your lifetime than I have! And," he continued before she interrupted, "you have corrupted my friend! He's changed!"

"Changed for the better, ye damn idiot! 'E became 'is true self out 'ere—"

"You don't know him the way I do; you have no idea who he really is!"

"Ye'd be surprised! In the Navy ye don't get ta be yer own person. Ye 'ave to obey the rules, ye can't talk fer yerself, there be no _freedom_—"

"The Navy isn't some prison! We can speak to each other and—"

"Ye can't stand up fer yerself, I know that! What would Beckett do if ye called 'im a midget? He'd shot yah!"

"Lord Beckett was never even part of the Navy, maybe you should read a few books…oh wait, you can't!"

"Callin' me stupid, is ye? The best ye got? Ye gotta stoop that low, I see. I know better than ye could even_ comprehend_—"

"Comprehend? I'm surprised you even know that word!"

"Gillette! Knock it off!"

"What makes you stand up for _her_? She's probably threatened you, I'd bet my wig—"

"He stands up fer me because he _can_. 'E 'as 'is own voice, 'is own opinion, 'e ain't no puppet ye can control—"

"I don't control him. If anybody, you're the puppeteer!"

"'E learned on 'is own that he could speak, that he could do things 'ere that he was never able ta do in the Navy, 'cause ye all have sticks up yer—"

"You threatened him no doubt—"

"She didn't—"

Gwen spun her gun around and shot at the unsuspecting Gillette.

But no bullet came out. There was only the simple noise of a trigger being clicked. Angry and confused, she shook her pistol and shot at him again, but it proved to no avail.

"Dry gun powder," Samuels whispered.

"Gwen!" Groves shouted, aghast. "I can't believe you! You could've killed him!"

"I wish I did."

"I told you that he's my friend! He means a lot to me so _I told you_ that I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt him!"

"Why don't you go on back to yer damned Navy ship then?" Gwen shouted, advancing toward him. "If ye like yer boy so much, go back with 'im! He's beggin' ye to! After all, if ye left, they'd all leave too! Me ship…me ship wouldn't have ever been attacked if it hadn't been for YOU!"

"So now it's _my _fault? _You're_ the one that took me here, _you're _the one abducted me, _you're_ the one that offered me safety and care, and yet it's somehow _my_ fault?"

"I didn't know it'd end like this! It was just a damned experiment that obviously went wrong—"

"What? I'm an _experiment_?"

Gwen's eyes were as big as orbs. She covered her mouth when she'd realized what she'd said.

"Disgusting," Gillette spat. "C'mon, Groves, let's go."

Groves slowly looked away from Gwen and closed his eyes as Gillette wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"No! I ain't losin' ye!"

Groves stopped walking and faced her again. "You're just losing an experiment, right? It's no big deal."

"Wait, listen to me, ye don't understand—"

"I'm not stupid! I understand everything—"

"No ye don't!" she said angrily. "If ye just opened yer damned ears and closed yer damned mouth I'll explain it all—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Groves shouted. He was angry, so angry, yet he had the urge to break down and cry. "I trusted you, Gwen, I trusted you!"

"And ye should!"

"Why? _Why?_"

"Gimme a minute to explain—"

"There's no time for that! You've hurt my friend enough, and now you're going to make up lies?"

"—I didn't even know you that well! I didn't know what an honorable, sweet, gentleman—actually I figured—but I didn't know that you were also a—"

"I don't even want to hear it! All I know is that I was some…some joke to you! Even though you mean the world to me—"

"Ye ain't a joke! Ye mean more to me than ye know!"

"How much do I mean to you? Hmm? As much as a lab rat?"

"No! Forget 'bout the damned experiment, it weren't really even much o' an experiment anyway, I—"

"If you really want me to stay here so badly, prove it, show it to me! Do you even really care about me, Gwen? Or am I just some idiotic Navy boy that—"

"I do care for ye, I care for ye a lot!"

"Oh yeah? Then what would you be willing to do for me?"

She looked at him directly in the eyes and said in a clear voice, "I'd die fer ye, Theodore Groves."

Groves felt like he had just gotten deflated. All the hot air had been released, leaving behind a beaming smile. "Gwen, I—"

"Quit lying to him and playing with his mind, woman, or else I'll—" Gillette growled.

"Woman? I thought the Navy were most respectful than that! Maybe 'tis was just Theodore Groves that was polite then, not ye, since yer just a snide li'l oaf—"

"I'm not polite to those that don't deserve courtesy! You're a pirate!"

"And a woman."

"But certainly not a lady."

"Gillette!"

"What? It's true."

"And ye sure as hell ain't no man, no matter what ye say!"

"Of course I'm a man! I have strength, virtue, even—"

"Someone's a li'l full o' 'emselves, eh? Hey, weren't ye the one that I kicked last time?" Gillette stiffened. "It were ye! Hah, well that sure as hell is proof that ye ain't no man, 'cause what I hit sure didn't feel like a—"

"**SILENCE**!"

The entire battle looked as if it was put on pause; everybody froze in their positions and only moved to take a gander at the speaker. Gwen and Gillette were nearly nose-to-nose, so angry were they.

"What in Davy Jones' locker 'appened 'ere? Ye really need to control yer boys better, Barbossa."

Gwen's eyes showed recognition.

"I didn't think the Navy could get this out of hand."

There was a snort. "I thought they'd all be sleepin' with their little wigs on perfectly."

Gillette looked a little frightened. Gwen turned around and sighed. Groves took a step forth to stand beside Gwen. There were two men on the helm, one of whom he immediately recognized as Barbossa. He had no idea who the other was, but it was undeniable how much authority the male seemed to exert.

"Who's that?" Groves murmured.

"That," Gwen said, "be me father."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how I love cliffhangers. :)) This chapter didn't take so long to write because it was just so darn fun! Thanks for reading!<br>_


	16. More Company

_This chapter was really easy to write/make it flow, so I actually completed it only 2 days after starting to write it. Tomorrow's the last day of summer vacation for me (*Cries*) so I had to update this before school started! _

* * *

><p>"That's your…?"<p>

"Need I say it twice?"

Groves didn't respond. He simply looked back to the helm, squinting to get a good look. Beside Barbossa was the man who Gwen claimed to be her father. He was shorter than Barbossa and looked older than him. His hair was a silver and white mess that contrasted much with his tan skin. He wore the outfit of a pirate Captain: a black, knee-length coat, opened to show his green waistcoat; a bright red sash; and a black tricorn hat. A scar ran across one of his eyes, making it appear white. His other eye was a dark shade of blue.

There was absolutely no resemblance between him and Gwen.

"That's Captain Bloodrayne," Gillette said bitterly as said Captain started to speak. He was unaware of the comment from Gwen. "The legendary pirate. But you know, he doesn't live up to his standards. He's a bit of a scumbag, really. He always bosses us around like we're sheep and he the Sheppard. Acts as if he's any better than us. Hah. He's a pirate, for goodness sake! Just because he was a Pirate Lord still doesn't make him any better than—"

He was cut off by a blow to the face. He fell back, spluttering, and held onto his jaw.

"What was that for?" he shouted angrily, earning a few looks.

"Fer bein' a disrespectful bastard!" Gwen shouted back, jabbing his chest. "'Tis no wonder 'e treated ye like vermin; ye _is_ vermin!"

"Me, vermin? Hah! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're a pirate; you're low-life scum!"

That seemed to stir a few grumbles and unsheathing swords around him. Gillette darted his eyes back and forth at the movement and noise, gulping nervously.

"Cut it out, Gillette," Groves said harshly, but it was too late; Gwen had her hands clenched into fists, and was nose-to-nose with his friend.

"Really? Is that 'ow ye think 'bout us, eh? Well, lemme tell ye 'ow we pirates interpret the Navy as: selfish, arrogant, greedy, and a Hellhole where nobody has no freedom. Call me vermin? Call me low-life scum? 'Tis called bravery and respect, somethin' ye and yer Navy boys be missin'. Except you, Theodore Groves," she added. He couldn't suppress a smile.

Gillette was red in the face, looking at Groves for support. "Aren't you going to say something?" he demanded.

Groves shrugged. "I don't think of pirates the way you see them, old friend."

Gillette gaped at him and Gwen smirked, taking a step back and folding her arms. She had a look of accomplishment about her.

"How dare you insult the Navy when you're not any better—?"

"Hah! I is ten times better than ye!"

"Really? Because last time I recall, pirates were the ones that stole. Oh, and did I mention kidnapping? You kidnapped and brainwashed my friend, and stole our ship!"

"I already told ye, Freckle Face, that I _commandeered_ yer ship. I didn't steal 'er."

"It doesn't matter how you say it! Either way, you took something that didn't belong to you!"

Gwen gave him a sympathetic look. She wrapped an arm around Groves's waist. "But Theodore Groves _does_ belong to me."

Groves felt his face burn. Gillette's face had also turned red, but for a very different reason. He opened his mouth but instead of his voice another, in a deep, firm voice from behind said, "That's enough."

Gwen froze, and her expression went from smug to exasperated. Gillette stiffened, looking scared.

"It were some nice entertainment at fist, but we don't got all day to stop a ragin' battle."

There were a few appreciative chuckles from the pirates, but the Navy men stayed completely still and silent.

Gwen and Groves turned. Captain Rob Bloodrayne made his way down the helm with a smirk on his face. Groves still found it impossible to believe that he and Gwen were related. Then again, what Captain Bloodrayne just said sounded an awful lot like something Gwen would say.

Captain Barbossa, still on the helm, frowned. "Oi! Rob, she's the one that took me ship!" He pointed at Gwen and hurried down after Bloodrayne, his peg leg making loud clomping sounds as he descended.

Bloodrayne raised his eyebrows, pausing to look back at Barbossa. "Really?"

"Aye, that's 'er all right!" He paused and looked down at his colleague. "Say, didn't ye say somethin' 'bout knowin' the Captain o' this ship? 'Cause she be the…" He trailed off, eyebrows knotted, as he looked back and forth between Bloodrayne and Gwen.

"She be me daughter," Bloodrayne said.

There was a momentary stunned silence.

Then Barbossa started to laugh his infamous 'hahaha!' "I can't believe it! Me ship was stolen by yer own daughter!"

"It wasn't really yer ship, though, were it?" Gwen said before her father replied. "It belonged to the Navy. Ye don't belong there, Captain Barbossa."

"Ye can say that again!" Johnny laughed as he broke through the frozen men, making his way beside Gwen.

"Johnny, ma good boy!" Bloodrayne laughed as he strode up to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "'Tis been too long!"

Groves frowned slightly at their friendly banter. It was obvious they were close, and something about it bothered him.

"Aye, it 'as, Captain Bloodrayne," the blond grinned. "How've ye been?"

"Ah, just great, 'ere and there, breakin' up fights between the Navy and the lot of ye…" He paused, returning his attention back to Gwen and Barbossa. "Now, will somebody please explain to me what the bloody hell be goin' on 'ere?"

"Ask the Navy kin," Gwen spat. "They be the ones that attacked me ship with no warnin'."

"Well?" Bloodrayne said, raising his voice. "Can anyone one of ye pansies explain to me why in the bloody hell ye attacked me daughter's ship?"

There was no response.

Gwen snorted. "'Course not. They is all cowards. Don't got nothin' but the wigs on their heads to protect their worthless guts—"

"Hey!" Gillette shouted, unable to help it. He clamped his mouth shut when everybody's eyes went to him.

"Aye?" Gwen said, turning to him expectedly, smirking widely. "Somethin' ye wanna say, Freckle Face?"

He shook his reddening face.

"Just gimme a damn explanation!" Barbossa roared, glancing around, his ocean blue eyes piercing through everyone. "Why the hell did ye all attack this ship fer no reason? And without me permission?"

"We had a reason, sir," Samuels said from somewhere in the crowd.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "And what be that?"

"…We noticed the same Captain on this ship and figured that Lieutenant Groves must've been here too. We did find him, by the way…"

Barbossa swiveled back to look at Groves, who had paled slightly at the look his former Captain gave him. "So all o' this, just to get one man back to our crew?" There was a silence. "Are ye all stupid?" he roared. "What the bloody hell is wrong with all of ye?"

"They're Navy, Captain Barbossa," Gwen said shortly, as if that'd explain it all. Gillette scowled at her. Groves couldn't help but chuckle at her explanation.

Barbossa sighed and shook his head. Johnny and Bloodrayne roared with laughter.

"Oi, why is ye havin' a party without me, Captain? Yer all havin' too much fun without me."

Everybody turned their heads to see somebody jump down onto the floor. He grinned widely, showing off his golden teeth. He was tall and muscular, his jaw square and strong. His oily curls of black hair bounced as he made his way toward the three Captains. Age-wise, he seemed to be somewhere between Barbossa and Bloodrayne.

"Dan!" Gwen squealed. Groves jumped, surprised that she could squeal like a little girl. She laughed and ran up to him, flinging her arms around him. The man named Dan laughed and picked her off the floor as he embraced her back. She squealed, kicking her feet around as he twirled her around.

Groves frowned slightly. He'd never seen Gwen act so excited. Wasn't it a little strange that she was more excited to meet this man, Dan, than her own father?

Groves was unaware of the curious, scrutinizing look Bloodrayne gave him.

"Ah, put 'er down, will ye?" Bloodrayne laughed, slapping Dan on the shoulder. Dan grinned and put her back down on the floor.

"Jealous, Captain?"

"Of course!" he huffed. "She be more excited to see the damn quartermaster than her own father!"

"Did I offend the oh-so-famous Captain Bloodrayne's feelings?" Gwen cooed, giving him a frown.

"Aye, ye did," Bloodrayne sighed, clenching his heart. "Yer gonna make me die young, Gwennie dear. All this heartbreak hurts."

Gwen snorted. "Die young? Yer too damn stubborn to die."

"I think yer talkin' 'bout yerself there, darlin'. I ain't nearly as stubborn as ye."

Gwen glared at him and folded her arms. "And ye wonder why I greeted Dan more enthusiastically."

"Aye, I do."

Gwen rolled her eyes and Dan laughed, wrapping his arms around the two. "Aw, come now, why must ye two always be so mean to each other?"

"More importantly," Bloodrayne said, clearing his throat, "tell me why ye took Captain Barbossa's ship, Gwen."

"'Cause I needed one."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She didn't respond immediately, looking away. "…Jack Sparrow took mine," she grumbled. This created a stir amongst them: Barbossa furrowed his eyebrows, Bloodrayne raised his, Gillette gaped, and Dan looked confused.

"Did I 'ear ye correctly? Jack Sparrow, Teague's son, _Jack Sparrow_ stole yer ship?" Bloodrayne looked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Aye," Gwen sighed. "Don't make me say it twice."

"But why…? 'Ow…?"

Gwen sighed again, looking back at her father. "'E pretended to be part o' me crew, until 'e made a bloody mutiny and threw me and Johnny off me ship."

"So 'ow'd ye get 'er back?" Dan asked, glancing around. "I knew this was yers the second I saw it, which is why I came all the way over 'ere."

"Well, we took Captain Barbossa's ship"—Barbossa let out an irritated huff—"and found Burnin' Dawn at Tortuga. Just like that. Then I found Sparrow in Tortuga, beat the hell outta 'im, and dragged 'im on Queen Anne's Revenge."

Everybody looked surprised at her final words.

"Queen Anne's Revenge?" Bloodrayne hissed, taking a step closer to his daughter. "Why the bloody hell would ye do that?"

"I didn't know at first!" Gwen huffed in her self-defense. "I just dragged 'is unconscious body and found 'im a random ship—"

Bloodrayne held his hand to stop her. "Ye shouldn't 'ave done that. Disrespectful it is."

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed. "'E took me bloody ship!" she said loudly. "Ye don't call that disrespect?" She continued before her father could respond. "I don't even know why the hell ye chose 'im to be the next Pirate Lord, I just don't. Bloody bastard don't even 'ave a damn ship but walks around callin' 'imself _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. 'E's a damn—"

"That's enough," Bloodrayne interrupted sharply. "Ye don't question me decisions, Gwen, ye 'ear me?" She didn't respond and looked away, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Ye 'ear me?"

"I bloody 'ear ye!" she shouted back. Dan gently placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Groves frowned.

Bloodrayne ignored the fact that she'd just yelled at him. He turned to Barbossa. "I think we best take the Navy boys and hurry toward the Fountain already. We can think of an appropriate punishment later…"

"You're still heading toward the Fountain?" Groves blurt out. They stared at him.

"'Course, Lieutenant Groves," Barbossa said, his tone slightly mocking. "Under the King's commands, still, ain't I?"

Groves said nothing. Gwen snorted loudly and shook her head.

"Ye know, Cap'n Bloodrayne," Johnny said happily, "we is headin' toward the Fountain too!" Groves had almost forgotten about him, too overcome by the infamous and bickering figures in front of him.

"Johnny!" Gwen groaned, slapping a hand to her face.

Johnny winced. "Sorry, Cap'n! It just slipped out!"

"Yer headin' toward the Fountain of Youth?" Bloodrayne said sharply. "What the bloody hell fer?"

"None o' yer damn business," she snapped at him. Groves was surprised at the calmness her father maintained at Gwen's back sassing.

Dan sighed. "Don't talk to yer father like that, Gwen."

She shot him a look. "Ye ain't me dad; ye can't boss me around like that."

"I may as well be yer dad," he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I 'ave as much authority over ye as much as 'e does."

Gwen pursed her lips, looking much like a little five year old, and let out a little huff.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Do we really 'ave the time to be arguin' over nonsense?"

"Yer right," Bloodrayne said. "We 'ave quite a lot to discuss."

"Not really," Gwen grumbled. Her father raised an eyebrow at her. "What? We don't. Just get yer damn Navy crew off me ship and we're off in our separate directions...figuratively."

Bloodrayne glanced around her ship, his eyebrows rising so high they disappeared under his hat. "Ye expect to make it to the Fountain when yer ship's in such horrible condition?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" she growled.

A sly smirk that looked much like Gwen's crossed his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said defiantly, shaking her head. "No way in hell."

"What?" Johnny asked, frowning. "No to what?"

Groves was the one who answered. "He wants us to join forces so that we can all go to the Fountain together. That way we wouldn't need to use Gwen's ship—we'd use theirs." He squirmed a little under the looks the Captains and quartermasters gave him.

"And who the bloody hell is ye?" Bloodrayne asked, looking him up and down, frowning. "I thought the Navy prided themselves in wearin' 'em ridiculous wigs."

"I'm Theodore Groves, sir."

"Yer the one the Navy came and destroyed me daughter's ship fer."

"…Yes, sir, that's me."

"So?" Dan said before Bloodrayne could interrogate Groves further. The Captain blinked up at his quartermaster. "Is we gonna 'join forces' or what?"

"That's not a bad idea, ye know," Barbossa said, thoughtfully combing through his beard. "We is, after all, headed toward the same destination. But with yer ship in such a condition, 'ow the hell…?"

"That's where I come in, 'course," Bloodrayne said. "It might be a little packed, though…"

"Which is why I'll stick with me ship," Gwen said stubbornly. "I ain't gettin' no help from ye."

Bloodrayne smiled, making his eyes crinkle. "Ye don't really got much a choice, do ye? Burnin' Dawn is, after all…" He glanced around. "Burnin'."

Gwen rolled her eyes as Johnny laughed and Dan shook his head, chuckling.

"Then what am I gonna do, huh? Just leave 'er 'ere, stranded? I ain't doin' that; I ain't gonna leave 'er behind."

Something sparked in Bloodrayne's eyes. Groves thought it was pride. "'Course not, darlin', what kinda idiot ye think of me as? Don't answer that," he added as Gwen opened her mouth. "'Ow 'bout this: we leave the Navy behind to clean up the mess they've made. I'll drop yer crew and Barbossa off at the island, come back to help repair the ship, and I'll leave 'er at the island, where I'd dropped ye off. Sound fine?"

Gwen tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Ye ain't comin' with us, Rob?" Barbossa asked.

He laughed. "'Ow crazy ye think I is? 'Course I ain't goin'. Not everything's 'bout livin' forever, ye know." Gwen looked at him. "Now, do we 'ave an accord?"

"No!" Gillette interrupted, marching up beside Groves, who raised his eyebrows. "You can't just leave us behind!"

Bloodrayne raised his hand, stopping Barbossa from speaking. He walked up to Gillette so they were face-to-face. Groves felt his friend shake beside him.

"And why not?" Bloodrayne said quietly. "Ye put yerself in this position, mate. Yer the ones that destroyed me daughter's ship, not me."

Gillette's mouth was open, no retort available. Bloodrayne smirked in accomplishment. Dan chuckled, mumbling 'poor fellow'; Johnny gaped, impressed; Gwen stared blankly; and Groves hid a smile.

"Now," Bloodrayne said with a clear of his throat, turning to his comrades, "we 'ead over to me ship and to the Fountain."

"That's it?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. "What else was ye expectin'?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Somethin' bigger? Let's just go." She paused. "Is we really gonna trust the damned _Navy_ to take care o' me ship? What if they do somethin' to 'er?"

"Me and a few other mates will watch over 'er," Dan said. "I think we can keep 'em in tact. A few might be gone by the time ye get back, though," he added with a grin. Gwen laughed and grinned back.

"All right," Bloodrayne said and clasped his hands. "Let's get goin', shall we?"

"See ye soon, Gwennie dear," Dan said as he ruffled her hair. She giggled and swatted his hand away.

"If I survive the trip, o' course," she joked.

"In that case…"

"Ah, shut up," she said and punched him playfully. "Tell me when yer ready to ditch me dad and come aboard me ship," she shouted to him as she made her way to the railing.

He laughed. "I'll let ye know!"

"Ye Navy bastards better clean 'er up good!" she shouted loudly as she got on the railing. "'Cause if ye don't…well." Her eyes glinted. "Ye might as well kiss yerselves goodbye."

Nearly all the Navy members' faces paled.

Smirking widely, she waved goodbye to Dan, who winked, and swung over to her father's ship that had, sometime, made its way beside Gwen's. Her crew and father followed. Groves started to walk after them, only to be stopped by a hand on the arm. He turned to see Gillette holding onto him, looking worried and confused.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He pointed behind him. "Over there."

"But she said all of the Navy ought to stay here! I'm not scared of her or anything, but if she really is Captain Bloodrayne's daughter…you should stay here; you don't want to anger him."

"I think you lot have already aggravated him enough," Groves said. Gillette paled. "And besides, he said the Navy stays here, right? And everyone else goes? Well, I'm part of that 'everyone else' so, I better get going."

Gillette, too shocked to hold on, was easily shrugged off by Groves.

Moments later, Groves landed on Rob Bloodrayne's ship. He glanced around curiously and saw Gwen. She was leaned against the railing, looking around at the ship. He walked up next to her.

"Admiring the ship?"

She faced him and smiled slightly. "Not really. Just reminiscing." She paused. "Glad to see ye ain't part o' the Navy no more, Theodore Groves."

"I don't think I have been for a while."

She smirked. "That are true. 'Cause yer part of me crew now, right? Ye belong to me, not the Navy."

He felt his face heat up. "Gwen," he mumbled, "I think we need to—"

"There ye is, Gwennie. Tryin' to hide from yer old man?"

She sighed as she faced her father. "Were it obvious?"

"Only a li'l," he grinned. "Now c'mon, I need to show ye why I brought ye over 'ere."

She looked confused but followed her dad nonetheless. Groves watched her leave. Bloodrayne's eyes flitted back at him.

"What?" Gwen said, noticing the motion.

"What?" Bloodrayne said, smirking slightly. "I didn't say nothin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Dad. I know ye got somethin' to say or at least ask 'bout 'im."

"Later," he smiled as he placed a hand against her back. "Now ain't the time, darlin'. We got more important matters to discuss."

They stopped at the Captain's cabin. He flung the door open to reveal the jungle of a room inside. Gwen gasped.

"What the bloody hell are this?" she demanded, taking an experimental step inside. Content that she wasn't hurt, she took a few more steps inside. She gaped as she looked around the room.

Bloodrayne chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I've been meanin' to clean it…"

She raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. "Really? Then ye've been _meanin'_ to clean it fer years, 'aven't ye?"

"Ye 'ave any idea 'ow much ye look like yer mother right now?"

Gwen turned to see Barbossa standing by the window. He had been nearly invisible, melted into the shadows, hidden behind piles of God-knew-what.

"Ah, there ye is, Barbossa. 'Ere, take a seat…" He grabbed a pile of what appeared to be dirty clothes and gave it a good shake to reveal a wooden chair. Barbossa politely gestured for Gwen to take it. She narrowed her eyes and stubbornly folded her arms. He smirked slightly and stood in place as well. Bloodrayne raised an eyebrow and shook his head, chuckling, taking a seat himself. "I guess the old man 'as to take the seat, eh?"

"'Ey…who the bloody hell's steerin' this anyways?" Gwen asked suddenly.

"Nobody," Bloodrayne replied. "We 'ave to 'ave a short chat before goin' anywhere."

Gwen sighed and was about to lean against the wall when she noticed a green something plastered against it. With a face of disgust, she straightened up. "Well, go on then."

"Ye two 'ave separate reasons fer goin' to the Fountain, I is assumin'?"

"Why do it matter? Oi!" she said suddenly, pointing at Barbossa. "What's the point fer ye to go if yer crew ain't goin' neither?"

Barbossa smirked. "I didn't join the King's Navy because of what 'e wanted, lass. I did it fer me own purposes that don't require a crew."

Gwen raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, anyways, it really don't matter why yer goin', because yer headin' to the same destination. Now, surely ye know of the island its obstacles?" The two nodded. Bloodrayne smiled at his daughter. "Glad ye remember 'bout the tales I told ye."

She let out an indignant huff. "'Course I remember."

"As ye two know, gettin' to the Fountain itself be a difficult journey as it are, but is ye aware o' what must be done once ye actually get there?"

"You need the two chalices o' Ponce de Leon," Barbossa said. "One of 'em must 'ave a mermaid's tear. Both are filled with water from the Fountain. And whoever drinks the one with the tear lives forever while the one who drinks from the tearless chalice—"

"Dies," Gwen finished.

"Good." Bloodrayne nodded. "As ye two is aware, however, Ed and I 'ave already been the Fountain before."

"So?" Gwen said.

"So we've already taken the chalices from Ponce de Leon's ship."

This surprised both Barbossa and Gwen.

"So…either ye or Teague 'ave it?" Barbossa asked, taking a few steps forward.

Bloodrayne smirked. "Aye. Which one o' us do ye think it is?"

"Alright, where be it?"

Bloodrayne stood up and glanced around his room, frowning. "'Tis somewhere in this room." Barbossa and Gwen swiveled their heads around. Each looked disgruntled.

"Is ye bloody kiddin' me?"

Bloodrayne grinned sheepishly. "Nope, I ain't. I guess we best get started. I'll start searchin' under the bed…it'll probably be there…"

Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Grumbling a few words underneath her breath, she started to open drawers and sift through them. Barbossa grunted and followed suit.

"So, Gwen," Bloodrayne said after a moment, "why haven't I seen any grandbabies run 'round yer ship?"

Gwen rolled her eyes as she sifted through parchment. "Because I don't want none. I ain't old enough to be a grandma, ya know."

Her dad laughed. "Ye know what I mean, lass. Hurry up and find a fellow so that ye can gimme some grandbabies!"

Gwen glared at him. Barbossa smirked in amusement, looking from father to daughter.

"Ye ain't gettin' no grandbabies with that attitude."

"Aw, come now! Yer just sayin' that 'cause ye can't convince nobody to actually go through the process of creating some."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "No, 'tis 'cause I don't want no kids, and nor do I have anybody to make some with."

"What? Ye got plenty of men 'round ye all day long! 'Ow 'bout Johnny? Good kid. Ye've known 'im long enough. Surely ye can pull a few strings…or in this case a few—"

"Aw, cut it out, Rob," Barbossa interjected. "Yer embarrassin' 'er."

Gwen grumbled a few words underneath her breath as she tossed aside a pile of dirty clothes.

Bloodrayne laughed. "That's me job as a father, no?"

"'Ow the hell should I know? I ain't no father."

"Lucky you. Ye don't 'ave to deal with a whinin' daughter," he teased Gwen, who glared at him. Barbossa chuckled. He paused in his work to look at Gwen.

"I can't believe I ne'er realized that ye was Gwen Bloodrayne when ye took o'er me ship. Bloody hell."

"Well, it took me a while to figure out that ye was Captain Barbossa," she said. "That necklace me dad gave ye gave it away, though."

"Surprised ye remember that," Bloodrayne said from somewhere beneath a pile of rubbish.

Barbossa chuckled. "Yet I didn't remember ye."

"She were young when ye last saw 'er," Bloodrayne pointed out.

"And who's fault be that?"

Bloodrayne didn't respond, making Barbossa laugh. He returned his attention to Gwen.

"But when we was battlin', and ye 'ad that sword to me neck, I thought I'd recognized yer eyes somewhere." She glanced over at him. "Aye, those eyes." Bloodrayne looked up from under the bed, a smile creeping along his face. Gwen played with a gold coin in her hand.

"Good thing ye got yer mother's eyes, eh?" Bloodrayne's smile looked a bit sad.

"Aye, and 'er face. Good thing she didn't get yer looks, Rob."

"Ouch. Ye've spent too much time 'round me, Barbossa; ye know all the tricks."

Barbossa laughed and continued to sift through a box. There was a moment of silence as the three Captains sifted through the room and its many, _many_ objects.

Gwen sighed, throwing down an empty rum bottle. "This is gonna take forever."

"Patience is a virtue, darlin'."

She scowled. "A virtue I've got no need fer. Maybe I should go get—"

"I've got 'em!" Barbossa shouted, holding two golden chalices.

"See?" Bloodrayne grinned at Gwen. She pursed her lips and folded her arms. "'Tis was only a matter of time. So," he said as he brushed away pieces of cloth and sat down on his bed, "now that ye've got the chalices, yer all set to drink from the Fountain. But…that ain't what ye want, is it?"

Barbossa's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Where is ye tryin' to get at?"

"Blackbeard's set out fer the Fountain, correct? So all ye gotta do be—"

"Wait," Gwen interrupted. "'Ow do ye know 'bout Blackbeard goin' to the Fountain?"

"I 'ave me sources," Barbossa answered. "Why?"

"'Cause I were just with 'im!"

"What?" the two men shouted. Bloodrayne jumped off his bed and Barbossa stepped toward Gwen. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ye just said ye was with Blackbeard!" Barbossa exclaimed. "Why?"

"Sparrow," she spat, her face darkening. The two looked confused. "Remember 'ow I told ye I dragged 'im to Queen Anne's Revenge? I only figured that out 'cause I just saw 'im! Ye see, Blackbeard did this really strange thing to me ship. 'E somehow made 'er go against me! The ropes bound us all. 'E was 'bout to do some sorta voodoo when Sparrow cut in. We managed to make an accord: I gave Blackbeard the Charts and I got me life."

Barbossa's face looked distant, lost in thought.

Bloodrayne's eyebrows were furrowed deeply. "And are Jackie still with Blackbeard?"

"The bastard," was Gwen's response, and was enough for both men to understand.

"Then this might just work out…" Barbossa and Gwen looked at Bloodrayne curiously. He smirked. "'Ere's what we is gonna do…"

* * *

><p>Groves knocked on the door. His heart was pounding fast, his palms sweaty, and he felt as if he had sandpaper on his tongue.<p>

"Come in."

He creaked open the door, peeking his head in. Captain Bloodrayne was in a shockingly messy room, sitting at a table, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. He hadn't even looked up.

"Err…may I have a moment, sir?"

"I let ye come in, didn't I?"

Hesitantly Groves stepped into the room, glancing around nervously. He nearly slipped on a rum bottle as he made his way to Bloodrayne.

"Sit," he said shortly, gesturing to an empty chair. Groves sat down.

"Thank you."

"What do ye want?" He took a swig of rum.

"Err…it's me, sir, Theodore Groves. I was wondering if—"

"I know who ye is," Bloodrayne interrupted shortly. "I could tell by the way ye knocked; no pirate knocks nowadays. And yer accent, o' course. Royal boy raised by a rich family, I'm assumin'?"

"Uh…not quite, sir, but I haven't come to discuss with you of my past."

"Then 'urry up and spit out why ye've come."

Groves hesitated. It was, surprisingly, more never-wrecking that Bloodrayne hadn't even spared him a glance. Should he go out and say it? He could wait until he'd told Gwen—then again, he had initially thought he ought to have told her father first—but it wasn't as easy as he'd hoped.

Bloodrayne still scribbled away on his parchment. He was, apparently, much more patient than his daughter. Groves stared at him. It was a bit enchanting, really, to think that he was staring at Gwen Bloodrayne's father. A legend. A former Pirate Lord. A man who'd traveled all seven seas.

But that wasn't even it. He was _Gwen's father._ That was what was truly important to Groves. That the man he stared at now had raised that roguish woman that he had grown to adore.

There was no backing away now. He had to tell him. Ask him. Make sure he was okay with it. Taking a deep breath, Groves gained his composure.

"I'm in love with your daughter."


	17. A Pirate's Blessing

"I know that," Bloodrayne responded, still scribbling something down on his piece of parchment.

Groves blinked at him. "D-did you hear me, sir? I said that I'm—"

"I 'eard ye, I 'eard ye. 'Ow old do ye think I is?" Groves didn't respond. He simply gaped. "I said I already knew that."

"B-but how…?"

Bloodrayne finally stopped in his work to look at Groves through his sharp blue eyes. The light danced against his wrinkled cheeks, making them orange.

"I used to have that dumb expression on me face too, years ago. That dumb expression somebody wears when they're in love."

Groves put a hand to his face. He wore a dumb expression around Gwen?

"Now, is that it?" Bloodrayne had already started to get back to work. "Ye just came to tell me that yer in love with me Gwennie?"

"Err…yes."

"So why do ye tell me before ye even tell 'er?"

"I…I wanted to have your approval, sir."

He looked up from his parchment again. "Me approval?"

"Yes…to see if you were okay with it."

"Okay with what? Ye two 'aven't done nothin' yet."

This wasn't exactly the way Groves had intended the conversation to go. Then again, he'd originally imagined that Bloodrayne would brandish his sword at him and force him to walk the plank. This was much better than the way he'd thought it would go, he supposed.

"No, but...if something were to happen in the near future. I'd like your approval first."

"Near future?" Bloodrayne leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin against his hand. "Ain't nothin' gonna 'appen in the near future if yer 'ere askin' me fer permission."

Groves was starting to get annoyed. "No, it won't, unless I earn your approval."

"Ye don't need me approval, boy. If ye love Gwen, then ye love 'er; ain't nobody stoppin' ye."

He wanted to sigh but held it in, not wishing to be rude (or get yelled at). "How about I put it this way, then, sir: would you allow—I mean mind," he corrected at the look he received, "if I courted or married your daughter?"

"Is ye courtin' or marryin' 'er? Choose one."

Groves knew that he was getting teased at by this point. "I see that I'm only wasting your time." He made a move to stand up.

"Ah, sit down, boy, sit down. Can't ye 'ave some fun fer once?"

He hesitated.

"Ain't Gwennie always teasin' ye? Surely ye should be able to handle me humor too."

He sat back down grudgingly. "If you're just not gonna answer my question then I might as well—"

"'Old yer horses," Bloodrayne interrupted. "Don't like a li'l child now, or else I sure as hell won't let ye even look at me daughter."

Groves was silent.

"Now." Bloodrayne leaned back in his chair. He took off his hat and combed through his messy hair. "Ye wanna be a part o' me daughter's life, eh?"

He nodded.

"Love 'er and be forever faithful to 'er?"

"Of course," he said softly.

Bloodrayne looked amused. Groves fiddled with his fingers on his lap. "Ye nervous, boy? Scared o' me?"

"Yes," he answered honestly. Bloodrayne laughed.

"Honest man, eh? That's a good thing. Nice trait. Ain't many truthful people left in this world." He was silent for a moment. "Ye know, if I ever thought Gwennie were to marry somebody, it'd be Jackie. Ye know Jack Sparrow, right?" Groves nodded. "Well, 'e and Gwennie used to know one another. Childhood friends. Always sorta hoped that she and Jackie would make it together. Apparently they didn't, though, started hatin' each other when they started to grow up."

Groves chuckled at this. Bloodrayne looked at him curiously.

"Somethin' funny, boy?"

"Well, it's just that I've seen the hatred Gwen has toward Jack. It's hard to believe that they used to be friends."

Bloodrayne chuckled. "Aye, but they was friends at one point. Damn teenagers and their attitudes. Ed and I still thought they'd outgrow it. Never did. And it only got worse as soon as Jackie became Pirate Lord."

Groves tilted his head curiously. "Why's that?"

"Gwennie hasn't told ye?"

"She doesn't really talk about Captain Sparrow."

"Ask 'er 'bout it sometime. I don't need to spend any more time talkin' 'bout Jackie; we're 'ere to talk 'bout ye."

Groves couldn't help but feel happy from that comment. He felt...important.

"Anyways, we thought they'd grow outta it, fall in love and sail the seas together, but that obviously ne'er happened. Teague and I was always hopin' we'd get to be brothers-in-law…guess that day would ne'er come. Ah well. I just want me daughter to be happy, after all."

Groves smiled.

"And I is hopin' that ye might be that one thing that'll make ye happy. Strange thought, too, 'cause the Navy were somethin' that always made 'er unhappy. Ye will make 'er happy, won't ye, boy?"

"Of course."

"Ye'll take good care o' 'er, no matter what she says or does? No matter what 'appens?"

"I'd do anything for her," Groves said solemnly. "I will take care of her with my life."

Bloodrayne smiled. His eyes crinkled, making them warmer. "That's what I wanted to 'ear, boy." He grabbed a rum bottle off his table. Pausing, he scrimmaged through his drawers, pulling another rum bottle out. He handed it to Groves. "To a new start," he said and raised his bottle.

Groves smiled and lifted his bottle as well. "To a new beginning."

Bloodrayne downed his drink, and Groves, not wanting to be rude, took a sip of the vile drink. Suddenly he was reminded of the other night, when he'd drunk too much. What had exactly happened, anyway? He couldn't remember.

Bloodrayne tossed his bottle aside, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I ne'er thought I'd be so happy 'bout me daughter marryin' a Navy boy," he chuckled.

Groves smiled. "And I never thought I'd marry a pirate."

The two men laughed.

"Ye 'ave me approval, lad," Bloodrayne said. "Go ahead and marry me daughter. But, first, ye might wanna tell 'er 'ow ye feel."

Groves played with his fingers. "I just…I just don't know how," he mumbled.

"The same way ye told me, o' course," Bloodrayne snorted. "Ye just go up to 'er and tell 'er. 'Tis as simple as that."

"But…but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I guess ye'll ne'er know, then." He shrugged.

Groves was quiet. "You have a good point," he murmured. He finally realized something: What in the hell was he doing right now? He jumped out of his seat. "Thank you for your time, sir, but I have something to do."

Bloodrayne let out a roar of laughter. "That's 'ow ye do it! That's right! Yer turnin' into a pirate, mate!"

Groves paused, hand on the doorknob. "I've already become a pirate, sir," he grinned back at Bloodrayne. "And it's all thanks to your daughter."

And then, right when he was going to march outside, march outside and find Gwen, find her and tell her how he felt, the door slammed open. Right on his face. He groaned as he smashed back into the wall. He swore he felt something stick to the back of his head.

"We is 'ere, Cap'n!" the crew member shouted.

Bloodrayne got up from his chair, throwing his hat on. "All right. Ye comin', lover boy?" he added to Groves as he exited his room. He roared with laughter before departing.

Bloodrayne walked up to the front of ship, looking out at the island in front of him. A lighthouse was the only man-made device as far as the eye could see. Everything else was forest.

"'Ow does we getta mermaid tear?"

He turned to see his daughter. She was looking out at the island thoughtfully.

"Ye don't need to."

She looked at him. "Why not?"

"'Cause Blackbeard already got it. There ain't no need to get a tear when he's already got it."

"Always thinkin' ahead, ain't ye?" Barbossa chuckled.

"'Course," grinned Bloodrayne. "What kinda man would I be if I didn't?"

"Ye really want me to answer that?"

"Not really."

Barbossa laughed and Gwen smiled.

"Didn't think so," he said. "Now, where is 'em chalices?"

"Patience, dear Hector, patience," Bloodrayne joked. "And where's yer old hat?" he added as he took a few steps toward the trap door that lead to the lower levels of the ship. "I miss that feather quiverin' in the wind."

Barbossa smiled dryly. "Can't wear that until I get the King's mission complete, now, do I?"

Bloodrayne didn't respond. Instead, he put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

A shaggy dog emerged from the stairs, wagging his furry tail. Pintel and Ragetti, standing by the railing, looked at each other and gaped.

"That's the dog from…"

"Aye, what the bloody hell is 'e doin' 'ere?"

"Seems to be quite popular among these parts, don't 'e?"

They watched the dog trot up to Bloodrayne, a box in his mouth. Gwen bent down to pet the dog lovingly, and Bloodrayne handed Barbossa the box. It had the chalices inside.

"Barbossa," a man with grey hair pulled in a ponytail said. "Be this White Cap Bay?"

"Aye, it is."

"Who is ye?" Gwen questioned, glancing up at the man with side burns curiously. "I didn't know ye were still recruitin'," she said to her dad.

He chuckled. "No, 'e's Barbossa's friend."

"I ain't 'is friend," the man grumbled. "And I is Joshamee Gibbs," he added to Gwen. "Nice to meet ye, lass." He stuck out his hand. She shook it.

"What use are ye to Captain Barbossa?" she questioned bluntly.

"Gwen!" Bloodrayne reprimanded. "Ye don't go 'round askin' people that!"

She shrugged. "If 'e's 'ere, 'e must be of some sort o' use to our beloved Captain, eh?"

Barbossa chuckled. "Yer girl's real smart, Rob, ye know that?"

"Too much attitude, though."

"Reminds me o' somebody."

"Oi!"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as the two legendary Captains argued. "Barbossa wanted me to navigate through the jungle," he told Gwen. "I only agreed 'cause I knew I'd be seein' Captain Jack."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Ye know the bastard?"

Gibbs frowned at her word choice. "Aye…'e be my Captain."

"'E ain't yer Captain 'cause 'e don't got no ship. Not one that's actual size, at least," she added. Gibbs looked confused.

"What do ye mean?"

"I mean—"

The dog nudged her knee. She laughed and started to pet him, apologizing for the neglect.

"Gwen!" Groves's shout stopped Gibbs from questioning Gwen any further. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where've ye been?"

"Around," he answered vaguely, and Gwen's eyebrow rose further. "It doesn't really matter. I just really have to talk to you right now. It's important."

"All right," Gwen said. "Talk away."

He paused, glancing around himself. "Somewhere private."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "We don't got no time fer that."

"But—"

The dog had made its way to Groves, sad that he'd, once again, lost attention from Gwen. So, to earn back the attention, he lifted his leg.

Gibbs held in a laugh, Gwen burst out laughing, and Groves shrieked.

"We best get goin'," Bloodrayne said, walking up to Gwen. He stared at Groves's now wet pant leg. "As soon as we get ye a new pair o' pants."

And everybody laughed.

Even the dog seemed to smile.

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell is we?" Blackbeard said to nobody in particular as he stopped. They were at some sort of graveyard, a random spot surrounded by trees. It was foggy and dark. The strange thing about it was that it had only gotten suddenly foggy as soon as they stepped foot in the supposed graveyard. Until then, everything had been bright and sunny.<p>

"Maybe we should head back…" Jack made a move to walk off, but Blackbeard took a hold of his collar.

"'Ow 'bout ye venture in first, Sparrow?"

"Must I?"

"O' course not!" Jack's face brightened. "That is, unless ye wanna be murdered. 'Tis yer choice."

Jack frowned. "Fine, then. I suppose I'll go in first."

Cautiously, Jack took a few steps into the misty cemetery. He whipped his head back and forth, dreadlocks and trinkets flying. It was eerily silent.

"I think it's safe," he murmured over his back. The zombie quartermaster came out first, swiveling its bald head about.

"You can come on in, Captain," he said in his rumbling voice. His words seemed to bounce back and forth in the thick air.

Blackbeard, followed by his crew, all stepped into the graveyard. Blackbeard glanced around, thoughtfully grazing his beard.

"Cozy. Now, let's get a move on, and be careful with that mermaid!"

Philip automatically turned at the mention of the mermaid. He looked helplessly at the beautiful creature trapped inside the glass case, which was much like a casket, except it was full of water. And the creature inside of it wasn't dead.

Jack also stared at the men that hauled the mermaid. She looked frightened, as she had during the entire trip. It was a bit of a pain to carry her around all the time. Philip didn't seem to mind, though, Jack noted. He smirked to himself. He had seen this routine before.

"Now let's 'urry up and get outta this damned place and move on to Ponce de Leon's ship."

As soon as the words left Blackbeard's lips, the winds began to stir, the trees started to shake. Blackbeard put a hand to his hat so it wouldn't fly off. Jack shivered and his hands automatically went forth to tug his coat close, but then realized that he _still_ didn't have his coat. Damn Gwennie.

"Ponce de Leon…" It was a whisper in the wind.

"Murderer…" This was a different voice, an angry man's.

"Liar…" It was a sweet, innocent woman's voice.

"Our land… our people…tricked us…"

"What the bloody hell?" Blackbeard shouted, wide eyes darting back and forth. Jack, despite the situation, was pleased to see the fear on the Captain's face.

"You have wronged us, Ponce de Leon. And so we will redeem ourselves."

And then, in a deep, unified voice, "We will take your people."

Loud grinding and cracking noises came from a few feet away. The fog was still thick, and it was impossible to see what was making the noise.

"Men," Blackbeard hissed, a hint of worry in his voice, "get yerr pistols ready."

A figure emerged from the fog. It swayed on its legs as it stared at the group of men in front of it.

"I think I'm going to throw up," said Scram. Philip put his hands together and started to pray to those above.

The poor fellows couldn't be blamed. The _thing_—was it a human, what _was_ it?—had green-yellow flesh that clung on to the bones that so prominently stuck out. Its face was unbelievable hollow and it had no eyes. There were two round black holes where the eyes ought to have been. It wore a raggedy outfit that seemed to break apart with each step the thing took.

"Bloody hell…"

The creature made its way toward them, staggering on one foot. It opened its toothless mouth—

There was a loud 'bam!' of a pistol. The creature toppled face-first into the muddy grass.

"What was that?" Scram whispered, leaning forward cautiously. "Be it dead?"

"'Ow 'bout ye go check?" sneered Blackbeard.

More and more creatures—the undead—made their way toward the crew. Some were (or once were) women, others children. Pistols fired every which way, and the undead (how were they intact after centuries?) continuously plopped down to the ground until there were no more.

"Men, I believe we've showed 'em dead what the livin' be made o'," Blackbeard grinned. He had spoken too soon.

The bodies began to rise again.

The bullets still in their scrawny heads and chests, they made their way toward the crew again. This time, they were walking faster.

"What in Davy Jones' Locker…?" roared Blackbeard, firing another bullet.

"Stop shooting!" Jack shouted. "It's making it worse!"

Almost immediately the crew followed his orders; Blackbeard narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Then what do you suppose we do, Mr. Sparrow?" he hissed. The bodies would be upon them in moments.

Jack blinked. "Run."

Philip looked at him in disbelief. "Aren't pirates supposed to fight?"

"That one ain't no pirate," Blackbeard growled. Jack frowned.

Philip glanced over at the mermaid in the glass casket. She was looking at him curiously. Then, knowing that she was watching, he unsheathed his sword.

"You will go back to those above you, where you belong!" he shouted and ran up to the closest undead being he saw, and stabbed it in the chest. There was a loud wail, the only noise the creatures had made so far, and the creature began to sizzle. Sparks flew off the edges of Philip's sword as the creature melted away.

And one grabbed him from behind. It was surprisingly strong, wrapping its arms around Philip's neck and actually lifting him in the air. He let out a gurgling sound.

Jack leaped forward, chopping the creature's legs off. Philip fell to the ground, groping at his red neck.

"Ponce de Leon…" the murmurs were still in the air. "We will make you pay for our people…"

"We don't know Ponce de Leon," Jack said helplessly. "We're British, not Spanish!"

He ducked a swing of a bony arm.

Blackbeard unsheathed his large sword and pointed it at the creatures. "Prepare to meet yer match, ye filthy demons."

"It's about time," Jack grumbled as Scram stabbed the creature holding Jack captive.

Scram grinned sheepishly. "Can't do nothin' 'till the Captain says so."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But why couldn't said Captain save me before? He's dealt with the undead aplenty, hasn't he?"

Scram shrugged as Jack ducked another swing of arms, the fingers groping at him. He stabbed the filthy beast right in the face. Scram looked disgusted as the face screamed and oozed around Jack's sword, turning into a puddle of yellow and green.

"There's too many of them!" Philip shouted in dismay as he shrugged a pair of arms off him. "What are we to do?"

"'Ow 'bout ye pray to Him, eh? Surely that ought to help!" Blackbeard laughed scornfully. Philip's eyebrows furrowed. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the ever-growing crowd around the glass casket. Nobody was paying attention to the mermaid because they were too busy fighting.

"Get away from her!" Philip shouted as he ran toward the creatures, shoving some aside, piercing others. "Stand back, I say!"

"You kill more of us?" It was that voice in the fog again. "Ponce de Leon…you will pay."

"I'm not Ponce de Leon!" Jack shouted uselessly.

Hands erupted out from the ground. They groped at the air, wanting the feel of flesh, to grab onto something. There were screams and roars as men swatted away at the decaying hands, trying to get away.

"Let's just get out o' 'ere!" Blackbeard shouted wearily. "C'mon, men!"

"Wait!" Philip shouted desperately. "You're forgetting her!"

"Who?" Blackbeard shouted impatiently, walking forth, swishing his sword about.

"The mermaid!"

Blackbeard cursed loudly. "Get the damned thing yourself!"

"Do not call her a 'damned thing'! You are more damned than her!"

Blackbeard twirled around, eyes settling into the vague shape of Philip. "Ye best watch who yer talkin' to, mercenary, or else I'll damn ye meself."

Philip said nothing.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the fog. "Captain!" the zombie quartermaster roared. The fog was starting to clear. Blackbeard swiveled his head around until his eyes landed on his quartermaster. His eyes widened.

The balding zombie was sinking into the ground, held down by hands, pushed down by the demons they hadn't yet killed.

"You are back, brother…"

The voice in the air sounded happier than before.

"Back to the dead, where you belong…do not mess with life and death, Ponce de Leon…it is against nature…"

Blackbeard's eyes were wide. He did nothing to help the zombie that reached out toward him helplessly. Jack glanced about, and saw none of the other zombies. He shivered at the thought. The fog was clearing at amazing speed now, and everybody could see one another. As the fog cleared, the demons seemed to fade away.

There was a long silence.

"Let's get goin', lads," Blackbeard said. He walked on as if nothing had happened. The men followed hesitantly, and a few went back to Philip to help him with the mermaid.

Jack walked on after Blackbeard. He looked at his sword curiously. There was no blood on it, but it was crusted slightly. Making a face, he sheathed it.

Obstacle one? Complete.

* * *

><p>"Guess this is it, then," Barbossa said. His hands were firmly clamped onto Bloodrayne's. "Thanks fer everythin', Rob."<p>

"'Tis me pleasure," smiled Bloodrayne. "Just tryin' to help out an old friend."

"Did ye just call me old?"

Bloodrayne laughed. "Now yer havin' 'earin' problems too?"

"Oh, shut it."

He grinned his golden teeth and patted Barbossa on the shoulder. "See ye sometime, eh? Keep in touch."

"Will do," Barbossa smirked.

"That's what ye said last time."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Ye got me there, mate. I'll try me best, eh? Good enough?"

"Ah, sure, I've lowered me expectations when it comes to ye," Bloodrayne teased. "Now get yer arse of me beautiful ship! Ye need not dirty 'er any more than ye 'ave!"

Barbossa chuckled and turned on his heels, walking off the ship and toward the dock.

Ragetti and Pintel each offered Bloodrayne a small smile as they followed on after their former Captain.

"Oi! Ye ain't goin' with 'im!" Bloodrayne called, halting his dog from following the two. The dog sat on the ground, looked back at its master with sad eyes, and started to whine. "Shush!"

It stopped whining but continued to look out wistfully at Ragetti and Pintel. Cotton and Marty were the next to leave, as well as some of the other members of Gwen's crew.

"Bye, boy," Gwen cooed at the dog, scratching him behind the ears. It thumped its leg and wagged its tail. She made a move to go when her father stopped her with an, "Oi!" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ye forget to say goodbye to somebody."

"Oh, yeah. Tell Dan I miss 'im."

Bloodrayne chuckled and shook his head. He opened his arms. "C'mere."

She sighed but embraced him nonetheless. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Make good choices, Gwennie."

"Always do, Dad, always do."

He raised an eyebrow as he released her. "Oh, really?" He pulled the sleeve of her coat back to reveal the tattoos embedded in her wrist. She winced. He'd found out. "I don't consider this a good choice."

"I were drunk," she complained. "I didn't know what I were doin'! It were Johnny's fault, he were the one that let me get it!"

She pointed accusingly at her quartermaster. He scowled at her and folded his arms.

"Don't blame other people fer yer own actions," Bloodrayne said in a fatherly manner. Johnny grinned and stuck his tongue out at Gwen as he headed off the ship.

"See ye again, Cap'n Bloodrayne!"

"See ye, Johnny boy!" He returned his attention to Gwen. "'Ow will I know that ye'll make smart choices when ye make stupid ones over such small things?"

She rolled her eyes and snatched her arm away from him. Defiantly, she showed him the rest of her arm. "Ye ain't the boss o' me. I'm a grown woman, ye very well know, and I make me own decisions."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Grown woman, perhaps, but still 'asn't produced me any grandbabies."

She groaned and stomped a foot. "Oh, cut it out!" Grumbling a few words underneath her breath, she stomped off the ship.

"Don't be stupid!" he shouted after her. She waved a hand back at him dismissively. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Captain Bloodrayne?" He turned to the Navy boy. He looked uncomfortable, if not a little nervous. "Thank you for having me aboard this ship."

"Not a problem, boy, not a problem," he laughed, slapping Groves on the back, making him stumble. "Watch after me girl, will ye?"

"Of course, sir."

"And if anythin' happens to 'er on yer account…" He pulled him close, and Groves could only blink uneasily. "I will track ye down and make ye wish ye were never born."

Groves shivered. "That won't be necessary, sir," he murmured and Bloodrayne raised an eyebrow, "because I'd die for her. I'm going to be there, protecting her each step of the way."

Bloodrayne was silent for a moment. Then he released his grip on Groves and nodded. He grinned. "Make me some grandbabies as soon as yer done with the Fountain."

Groves flushed a deep red. He didn't say anything, staggering off the ship to join the rest of the jumbled crew. Bloodrayne's laugh echoed behind him.

"What were that 'bout?" Gwen questioned him. "'E didn't say anythin' nasty to ye, did 'e, or I'll—"

"It's fine," Groves interjected. "We were just having a friendly chat."

She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing more.

"Alright," Barbossa said, clearing his throat, "let's get goin'."

* * *

><p><em>Did anybody miss Jack? Happy he's back? What happened in the graveyard was basically one of the 'obstacles' they will encounter on their way to the Fountain. Gwen and her father have mentioned these a few times, and Jack very well knows about them too. <em>


	18. Land Ho!

"So, this is it?" Gwen said, whipping her head around to look at her surroundings. She didn't look or sound impressed.

"Aye, lass, suppose it is," Barbossa replied, looking out across at the bay. "It explains all the dead mermaids."

"Dead mermaids?" Gibbs repeated, glancing about. "Where?"

"They're scattered across there," Barbossa said, gesturing up ahead to the shore. Many men ventured forth curiously in search of the dead specimen. Gwen, however, looked out at the forest behind them.

"If there be dead mermaids 'ere, that means…"

"Sparrow," Barbossa said shortly. "We best get a move on. We mustn't get too far behind." He started to limp toward the forest when Johnny let out a shout of, "Mermaid!"

Groves, unable to help his curiosity, made his way toward the excited quartermaster. His eyes widened at the sight of the glittering, scaly, and surprisingly long tail that lay in the sand. His eyes trailed forth to see an oddly disorientated shape hidden beneath the sand. He shivered.

"Too bad we couldn't see 'er face," Johnny frowned. "Or the top 'alf o' 'er body, fer that matter." Groves gave him a look. "What? Even ye gotta admit that ye've wanted to see a mermaid before."

"Gillette always has," he said.

"Seems like Gillette's more o' a man than ye, then, huh?" grinned Johnny. Groves glared at him.

"Johnny! Groves! Ye best get a move on before we leave ye behind!"

Groves immediately turned and jogged through the sand toward the waiting group.

"Aye, that's right, Groves, run to yer momma!" Johnny laughed, following at leisurely pace. Groves rolled his eyes and sent him a look. "Oh, fine, I guess ye and the Cap'n is a bit too close to be family." He had a certain knowing look on his face that made Groves furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you—Oof!"

There was a burst of laughter around him as he ran into a tree and fell flat on his bottom.

"Ye alright, Theodore Groves?" Gwen laughed, holding a hand out toward him. He took it gratefully and let her pull him up. "Yer not usually the clumsy one."

"Johnny distracted me," he muttered. He realized with a frown that she had withdrawn that rough yet somehow comforting hand back to her side.

"'Tis yer fault fer not lookin' ahead of yerself!" the blonde huffed from behind.

"But you said something strange so I—"

"Ah, cut it out," Gwen interrupted. "We gotta get a move on."

"Aye, listen to the lass," Barbossa piped. "Let's go."

They ventured forth into the forest. Bugs swarmed about, birds squawked, vines slapped against their faces, and bushes shook. The jungle was humid, and the air felt heavy. It made men itch and grumble their way through the the trees and terrain as they slashed their swords about to cut down vines that would tangle them. One crew member nearly chopped off Gwen's head, and after that nobody used their sword.

"We've been walkin' fer hours!" Pintel cried after some time, shaking his head so that sweat flung off his stringy hair. Mutters of anger toward him followed as men wiped the sweat off their faces. "When is we gettin' to the Fountain?"

"Not for a while, Master Pintel," Barbossa shouted as he went through a brush. Pintel sighed and shared a look with Ragetti.

"But 'tis so damn hot!" Johnny complained, wiping sweat off of his shiny forehead. "Can't we take a rest?"

Pintel and Ragetti bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Aye, take a rest, take a rest!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"I forgot 'ow damn annoyin' that thing were," Barbossa grumbled.

"Yer annoyin'!"

"Shut it!"

The parrot ruffled its feathers in dismay. Cotton patted it on its head. Barbossa rolled his eyes and let out a huff before continuing onward. Gwen giggled and shook her head.

"I could really use a drink right 'bout now," Johnny grumbled as he aired himself with his massive hand.

"Ye can drink yer own piss fer all I care."

"Euh! Cap'n! That are disgustin'!"

She laughed. "Then maybe ye shouldn't be complainin'."

"But 'tis hot," he whined, "and I'm sick o' walkin'."

"Stop actin' like a baby, and be a man fer once, won't ye?"

He scowled. "Ye callin' me unmanly?"

"Aye, I is."

"I'll show ye!" he grumbled and sped up his pace, zooming passed her. She laughed and shared a look of amusement with Barbossa.

"Well done," he said.

"Thank ye."

Groves chuckled and wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"Ye can take off yer clothes if ye want," Gwen offered him with a smirk, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "It'll cool ye down, love."

"I'll be fine," he mumbled, his face heating up.

"Ye sure? Yer face be pretty damn red."

He felt his face turn hotter.

Barbossa chuckled. "I think there be another reason as to why 'is face be red, lass."

"Oh?" Gwen said innocently. Groves was sure he'd turned even redder at this point. Darn Barbossa. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Groves couldn't help a laugh. He was about to answer when something caught his eye. That tree ahead of him...there as some unusual mark on it.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?" Gwen asked instantly, a hand going to her waist, where her sword lay.

"On the tree," Groves said, walking up to it. He tilted his head curiously. Gwen and Gibbs made their way toward him, Barbossa clambering after them.

"What be it?" Gwen demanded.

"Look," he said and pointed at the tree. She leaned in toward it and frowned. Gibbs squinted at it.

"So what?" she grumbled. "There are just some carvin' on it. Big deal."

"Ye still got a lot to learn, lass," Barbossa said from behind. She glared at him. "The letters 'J' and 'S' be carved into that tree."

She took a step back to scrutinize it. She tilted her head. Groves couldn't help but smile at her clueless expression. "So?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Even ye ain't usually this air headed, lass. Perhaps 'tis the heat?"

"Just tell me what the big deal are," she snapped.

"It's Jack's initials," Gibbs said. "He must've carved it in…but why?"

"To let us know where they're headed," Groves said. They stared at him. "It's a sign, don't you see?"

"Why the bloody hell would 'e do that?" Gwen asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Ye ne'er really know what Jack's up to."

"We know 'e ain't that far ahead, though," Barbossa said, putting a hand against the tree. "This looks quite fresh."

"Gettin' the mermaid tears must've taken 'em a while," Gibbs commented. "They got to the island ages before we did."

"Let's make sure they won't take advantage o' their time. C'mon, let's get a move on."

And with that, Barbossa started to limp off. Gwen, Groves, and Gibbs stared at each other. Then Gwen and Gibbs shrugged and started after them. Groves stood for a moment before chasing after them.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. Even if he closed his eyes and counted sheep, it didn't work. Maybe it had to do with him sleeping on the grass, feeling bugs crawl about him, or maybe it was the persistent rustles that he heard around him. Or Johnny's snoring. That could be a major contributor.<p>

"Admirin' the stars, Theodore Groves?"

He nearly jumped in surprise. He sat up and looked to his left. Gwen lay down in the grass on her side, and was grinning at him.

"Gwen! You scared me," he whispered, so as to not wake the others. "What are you doing awake so late?"

"I could ask ye the same," she said as she crawled over to him, nearly kicking a pirate in the face.

"I couldn't sleep."

"That makes two o' us." She paused and gave him a mischievous look. "I know what we can do now that we is awake."

He shook his head, mildly amused. "I know where that mind of yours is headed, Gwen, and it's not the right way."

"Of course I'm thinkin' in the right direction!" she huffed. "Besides, if you're worried 'bout bein' heard, we won't; Johnny's snorin' will overbear us."

"I don't think we should take the risk," he joked.

"Ah, c'mon love, take a chance! It'll be worth it, I promise." She winked and he felt his face heat up.

"I think I'll pass."

She pursed her lips. "Fine, but we'll do it some other time, I assure ye." She smirked seductively. He put a hand to his face to hide his deep blush. "Oi, move that hand out of the way! I'm tryin' to enjoy the view."

He put his hand down to look at her curiously. "Am I in the way of your stargazing?"

"Nay, yer hand were in the way o' me face-gazin'!" She laughed at his flustered expression.

"I think the only face worth gazing at is yours," he blurted, unable to help it. He clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed. He always put his guard down around her, and it'd become so natural for him to talk to her that he wasn't able to stop himself from talking.

She raised her eyebrows. "Ye always drunk at night, Theodore Groves?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Yer always a bit more…affectionate at night."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

A smirk snaked across her lips. She wiggled closer to him and looked up at him with a certain twinkle in her eye. "Remember the other night, before we were attacked by yer kin, when we was all drinkin'?"

"Actually, I don't remember," he admitted sheepishly. "All I remember is a bottle in my hand and that horrible taste of the rum. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in your bed." He hesitated, feeling his face flush at the thought. His tongue felt like sandpaper as he asked, "I…we didn't…we didn't _do _anything that night, did we?"

He was already positive that the answer would be no, even though she would laugh and fool around with him, making fun of him in some sort of way. But she didn't. Instead, the smirk fell off her face and a very un-Gwen-like expression replaced it. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt, despite not knowing what to feel guilty for.

"Gwen?"

She said nothing and sat up, her back to him. She didn't face him.

Quickly, he sat up too, and looked at her worriedly. He'd never seen her act in such a way, and it was making him concerned and worried.

"What's wrong? Did I do or say something to offend you?"

Again, she was silent. Gently, cautiously, he put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she wrenched away as if burnt and stood up, nearly stumbling in her hastiness. He sat there, eyebrows raised, hand still in midair.

"'Tis not what ye did that offended me," she muttered, eyebrows furrowed, "but that ye don't remember."

"I can't help that I don't remember!" he cried, rising to his feet. How could she possibly be angry because he simply forgot what he'd done? "Besides, if I never offended you that night, what's there to be so mad about?"

"What's there to be mad 'bout? The fact that ye don't even realize…that ye was that drunk…" She trailed off, running her fingers through her hair. She rubbed her hand against her face and moaned, looking stressed. "Ye don't remember. It didn't mean nothin' if ye didn't remember."

"…What did I exactly say?" he asked slowly.

"It weren't what ye said, Theodore Groves. Ye said a lotta stupid things. 'Tis what ye did that really mattered."

"Well, what did I do?" he snapped impatiently, feeling his anger grow at her ambiguity. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I can't tell ye if ye didn't mean it!" she growled.

"Mean _what_? Just tell me and I can tell you if I meant it or not!"

She hesitated, looking down at the ground.

He sighed in frustration. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Fine, I won't," she snapped suddenly, glaring at him. "Ye know, yer turnin' out to be a real thorn in me side."

He gaped. "_I'm_ turning out to be a thorn in your side? _You're_ the one who's not telling me anything the one time I ask you for information! I forgave you after that time we argued during the attack, so why can't you for—"

"That were different!"

"How so?"

"We was just arguin'! That night we drank, though, we wasn't arguin' none." She paused, eyes lighting up. "Hey, _ye_ were mad at _me_ earlier that day, remember? So don't go 'round blamin' all this damn arguin' on me!"

"That's because you kissed Jack Sparrow!" he bellowed. It was suddenly silent as Johnny's snoring paused for a moment. Then his snores started again, but the tenseness between Gwen and Groves stayed hovering in the air.

"I never kissed that bastard," she said lowly. "We discussed this when ye was drunk, though ye obviously don't remember."

He said nothing.

"Besides, what's it matter to ye?"

He looked at her, and suddenly felt his face heat up. "It…it doesn't," he said quickly, looking away. "I just thought it was hypocritical of you because you supposedly hated him so much."

"Well, I do 'ate 'im, and I ain't ever gonna kiss 'im."

"…Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

She was quiet for a moment, looking away. Then she sighed. "Me dad gave 'im the title as Pirate Lord, not me. He stole me title. _I _deserved to be Pirate Lord, not 'im. It weren't fair." She crossed her arms across her chest. "'E always got everythin'…the fame, the fortune, the rum. And 'e barely worked as hard as I did! It just ain't fair!"

"That's it?" He raised his eyebrows. He'd been expecting a much more in-depth story.

She glared at him. "Aye, that's it. Now do ye understand that I would ne'er kiss 'im 'cause I 'ate 'im so bad?"

"…Yes. I'm sorry, Gwen. But really, it's not fair of you to get mad at me because I don't remember what I did. I really can't help that that rum washed away all memory I had."

She sighed. "Aye, I admit it ain't really yer fault. 'Tis the rum's fault." She smiled a little.

He smiled too. "I guess I now know not to drink too much."

"But I liked ye drunk!" She smirked mischievously, seemingly back to herself. "Yer quite a lot of fun."

"You still refuse to tell me what I did, don't you?"

"O' course!" She grinned. "What's the fun in it if I tell ye?"

He sighed. "I bet it was something really stupid."

"I wouldn't say so." Her smirk was reminiscent. "I do wish ye would do it again."

"Hopefully I'll be aware of it what I'm doing next time," he joked.

She laughed. "Aye, I hope so too." There was a silence. "Let's get some shut eye, eh? We 'ave a long day ahead o' us tomorrow."

"Of course." He lay back down and gestured for her to come. She raised an eyebrow, looking amused, as she made her way toward him. She curled up against him, resting her head against his chest. Surprised but content, he reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair. She chuckled and nuzzled against him.

"Gwen?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

She laughed softly. "I wish we could, love, I wish we could."

So did he.

* * *

><p>"Would ye look at that?" Blackbeard said as he stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the roaring waterfall. Jack walked up to the edge and glanced down at the river, his eyebrows rising. He looked away.<p>

"What is we gonna do now?" Scram asked from behind. "There ain't no bridge to cross."

Blackbeard turned to face his crew, and Jack did not like the expression he wore. "We'll 'ave to get somebody to jump down and find Ponce de Leon's ship."

Jack swore every face turned toward him. "I say Scram goes."

"Oi!"

"Sorry to disappoint ye, Captain Sparrow, but I think ye would be a better choice for the job."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Yer the only one who knows 'ow to get there."

"You have the charts," Jack pointed out. "Wouldn't it be better for you to go?"

"I got other business," Blackbeard answered, gesturing toward the mermaid in its tank. Philip furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back at her too. He and the mermaid shared eye contact for a few moments.

"I'll take care of that," Jack said brightly. "Then you can go—"

"Ye can't talk yer way outta this, Sparrow. Now jump and find me 'em chalices."

"But how am I—"

Blackbeard pushed him.

Jack swooped down through the air and splashed into the river within a matter of seconds. Moments later he emerged, taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Groves awoke to the sound of shouts. He squinted, blinded by the sun, and sat up, glancing around curiously. The source of the shouts was Johnny, who was glaring at Barbossa.<p>

"But I is hungry!" the quartermaster shouted.

"Then go get some damned food!" Barbossa growled impatiently. "Stop whinin' like a child."

"I ain't whinin' like a child!"

"Yer right; yer shoutin' like one!"

Johnny opened his mouth, but appeared to be out of ideas. Angrily, he let out a childish little huff, and folded his arms across his broad chest.

Strange, Groves thought. Typically this was when Gwen would add a comment. Or, before that, even, she would've intervened in behalf of the two arguing. Groves looked down to his right, where Gwen had fallen asleep, to find that he was staring at dirt. He frowned and glanced about. He didn't see any twinkling eyes or smirks.

"Where's Gwen?" he asked to nobody in particular. Everybody turned to him. Then they swiveled their heads around, as if they were looking for her. Groves frowned.

"I dunno," Johnny said, scratching his head. "I 'aven't seen 'er all mornin', now that I think 'bout it."

Barbossa was the only one who seemed to the sense the gravity of the situation. "That can't be good."

"CAP'N!" Johnny shouted. There was a loud noise of rustling leaves as a group of birds squawked their way out of the trees. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Ye really think that's gonna help, lad?"

"What else is I supposed to do?" he huffed, irritated.

"'Ow 'bout we look 'round these parts?" Gibbs offered. "She couldn't 'ave gotten too far."

"Not a bad idea, Gibbs. Ye know, ye ain't too bad when Sparrow ain't 'round—"

"Please, Johnny, let's stay on topic. We need to look for Gwen. What if she's in trouble?"

"Don't try to act all superior to me, Navy boy. Ye ain't me Cap'n."

"I wasn't trying to—"

"If ye think yer so damn smart, 'ow 'bout ye give us a clue as to where me Cap'n went. Please, do share—"

"I simply mean—"

"Ain't nothin' simple when it comes to ye—"

"If ye two won't shut it, I'll—"

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Groves strode up to Johnny, nearly a head shorter, but his glare was still ferocious. Johnny glared right back at him.

"Ye know exactly what I mean, since yer _so_ smart—"

"I'll take out me pistol if ye lads don't—"

"I really don't know what to do when it comes to you, Johnny, because no matter what I say or do, you always—"

"Then don't say or do nothin'! I've ne'er liked ye, and I ne'er will, so just shut the bloody hell up!"

"I _don't care_ whether or not you like me. The point I'm trying to make is that you—"

"Enough!" Barbossa hissed, silencing the two bickerers. He glared his steely blue eyes at the both of them. "I've 'ad enough of ye two arguin' like li'l children. Ye should know better than that. Especially ye, Lieutenant. I woulda thought that a well-brought up man like yerself could control yerself." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Groves folded his arms in annoyance. "Ye, Johnny…well, I guess I ain't surprised." Johnny glared at him. "Now, I promised Rob that I'd bring Gwen home safe and sound, and I intend to follow through with that promise. Ye 'ear me?"

"Aye, sir."

"Yes."

"Aye, Groves, listen to Cap'n Barbs—"

Barbossa simply put a hand to his forehead in exhaustion, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You're telling _me_ to listen? _I _was the one who even noticed that Gwen was missing, mind you. You, on the other hand, could only cry about a missing meal, not a missing woman. I believe that the quartermaster should always be aware of where his Captain is, yes? Gwen doesn't have the most reliable quartermaster around, does she?"

Johnny's face heated up instantly. He let out a long, shaky breath, poking Groves hard on the chest. "What makes ye think ye can—"

An amused snicker came from the left. Everybody turned.

There stood a very, very short man. Or was it a creature? A man-creature? It was hard to tell what it was. It looked like a goblin, to say the least, with the boils on its face and its long, curved nose. Long, pointy ears stuck out from its fuzzy mop of hair, and its lips opened to reveal its yellow, sharp teeth. It put the tips of its long, gnarled fingertips together and tapped them against each other thoughtfully.

"I think I can be of some assistance."

* * *

><p><em>So, this chapter was fairly short. I don't know if you guys remember really far back, but when Gwen and Jack first met, Gwen said that he "stole something from her". So the thing he "stole" was really just the title of Pirate Lord. She just felt like she deserved it, considering that her father had been one himself. So that's why she really hates Jack.<br>_

_And I'm aware that not many lovey-dovey things have happened between Gwen and Groves. It's hard to include it without making everything go out of whack. And Gwen is hurt. I don't know if you could tell, but she's hurt because Groves never remembered the kiss, and she obviously thought it was a big deal. Those two have actually been arguing a lot lately, now that I think about it...  
><em>

_Well, thanks for reading! Happy 12/12/12! :)  
><em>


	19. Myths

Nobody spoke. It was silent for many moments.

"It's a Leprechaun!" shouted Pintel suddenly, cracking through the sullen silence. "Catch 'im so we can take its gold!"

Some men actually ran forward, their greedy hands out and prepared for battle.

"I am a duende, not a Leprechaun!" the creature shouted angrily, standing his ground. The men hesitated. "I am not some filthy gold-pinching Irish _gamberro_!"

"That's what they all say!" Ragetti said, shaking a bony finger at the small creature. He leered toward him. "Ye just don't want us to take yer gold!"

The duende looked furious, as if he'd been insulted greatly. He spat on the ground near Ragetti's foot. "I am no Leprechaun. You best stop referring to me as one or else I will not tell you what happened to _la chica_ you look for."

"Stop it," snapped Barbossa before Pintel could interject. "Don't all ye lousy bastards 'ear the accent? 'E ain't Irish; he's a Spainard!"

"You must control your men better, _señor,_" the duende snapped at him. He straightened his small coat and gave Ragetti a look of disgust.

Ragetti shrunk away.

"What do you know about Gwen?" breathed Groves, striding right up to the duende and staring him down.

The duende smirked widely up at him, revealing his yellow and pointy teeth. "If you want to hear the tale, there is a price you must pay."

There was a mutter of discontent among the pirates.

"What do ye want?" Barbossa asked, looking a little exasperated.

"A child," whispered the duende, fingers strumming against each other excitedly. "That is all I ask for."

"A child?" Johnny made a face. "What the hell would you want a child for?"

"We duendes…we find that our appetite is not quite quenched with just bugs and goats. We have found a new source of protein that is quite—"

"Alright, alright," groaned Johnny, looking sick, "Sorry I asked."

The creature only grinned wider.

"Well, we don't have any kids," Barbossa said.

"Yeah, we do." Everybody looked at Groves. "Just give him Johnny."

Pintel and Ragetti howled with laughter as Johnny's face turned red from anger. He growled lowly and glared at Groves.

"Very funny, Navy boy, very funny."

"I wasn't kidding." Groves looked over his shoulder at him. "You can pass as a child because you act like one."

"I don't act like a kid!"

"Actually, you kind of do. Even this morning you were whining and crying like a newborn—"

"I wasn't cryin'! If anybody's the baby, 'tis you, li'l Navy boy."

"Yer both actin' like children!" snapped Barbossa before Groves could retort. "I thought ye wanted to find Gwen!"

That silenced them. They looked away from each other, arms folded.

The duende started to laugh. "Ah, you two are funny! I haven't had entertainment like this in many years!"

"Shut up," snapped Johnny. It made the duende laugh even harder.

"That woman must be very sad to have such two sorry _hijo de putas _working for her!"

Despite the fact that they had no idea what a 'hijo de puta' was, everybody had their assumptions. Barbossa cracked a smirk and Gibbs snickered. Johnny and Groves both glared at the duende.

"It's great to see you having such a great time," Groves grumbled, "while Gwen's probably lost somewhere."

"Ah, you are still concerned about the _princesa_." Groves said nothing. The duende smirked knowingly. "Of course you would, of course you would…"

Johnny actually snickered at this. Groves raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, alright. Since you two have amused me, I will tell you what I know."

~-~-~-x-~-~-~

_Gwen stood in the moonlight, her shadow cast against the calm waters. She did not hear or see the duende spying on her in the trees. She did not see or hear the loud breathing of a creature coming up from behind her. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice such petty things. There were bigger problems at hand._

_But, alas, she did not have much time to herself; a pair of big hairy hands grabbed at her from behind, pulling at her, groping her—_

_She yelled and pulled away, stumbling into the water in the process. She looked up at the intruder, breathing hard, and her eyes widened in astonishment._

_There stood a half-goat, half-man. The lower half of his body was that of a goat; he had legs completely covered in hair, and hooves instead of feet. His upper body was that of a shirtless man. But his head, on his furry head there were two curly horns, like those of a goat._

_Gwen was too horrified and disgusted to speak. She sat there in the water, momentarily stunned, but realized that she had no time to waste; the Satyr, breathing heavily, advanced toward her._

_She stood up, splashing water everywhere, and unsheathed her sword. She narrowed her eyes at the Satyr, who stopped in his tracks in surprise. Then he smirked._

_"A woman with a sword?" His voice was rough and gravelly. "I must say that I never saw that one coming."_

_"And I can use it damn well too," Gwen said toughly._

_"Fiesty one, aren't you?" murmured the Satyr, taking steps into the water. Gwen stood her ground. "And I thought nymphs were hard to get."_

_"I ain't hard to get; ye _can't_ get me."_

_The Satyr smirked widely. "We'll see about that." And then he moved closer to Gwen, arms outstretched, eyes glinting with lust—_

_And then she cut him with her sword. He stopped in his tracks, staring at his cut with wide eyes._

_"I warned ye," hissed Gwen. He looked up at her, face contorted with shock and anger._

_"You wanna play rough?" He advanced toward her. "Then let's play rough."_

_He lunged toward her, only to be sliced again. He let out a yelp of pain as he splashed into the water, and Gwen hurriedly ran out of the waters and to the dry ground. When the Satyr got up, his shoulder was bleeding and his eyes were ablaze. Then, lowering his head, he charged toward her, horns and all, aiming for her stomach—_

_She took a quick step back and he lunged right into a tree. He shouted as he tried to get his head out, but his horns didn't allow him to, digging into the bark. He was stuck._

_Gwen burst out in a fit of laughter as she watched the creature struggle. He cursed at her but she laughed even more._

_"That's what ye get, ye fat-faced prick!" she shouted at him, laughing and jumping. "Serves ye damn right, ye filthy li'l freak! Ye don't mess with me, ye stupid son o' a bitch!"_

_After the rant, she grew tired and decided it was best to leave him before he figured out a way to get his fat head out of the tree. So she turned and sheathed her sword, ready to get back to camp, when there was a disturbance in the water. Many ripples were ruining the calm and still waters. She frowned._

_And then heads popped out. Almond-shaped eyes stared at her; her own eyes widened. She stepped back, hand on her sword again._

_"You…you stopped him," murmured one of the heads. She swam toward the shallows and cautiously stepped out of the waters. Gwen raised an eyebrow._

_The woman was completely naked._

_"Don't ye 'ave any clothes?" she said. The woman laughed._

_"We nymphs find that it is easier to us to feel free and flow with the rhythm of life without clothes. Perhaps you humans will soon learn that too."_

_"Yeah, well 'tis because of that that damn deviates like 'im chase after ye." She pointed at the struggling Satyr. Then she paused. "Wait…did ye say yer a nymph?"_

_The nymph nodded, smiling. "Yes. And I know who you are."_

_Gwen's eyebrow rose further. "Ye do?"_

_"Yes. You're an angel sent from above to protect us from the dangers that lurk in this forest."_

_Gwen was at a loss of words. She had to be kidding. "Yer jokin'."_

_The nymph shook her head. "We saw what you did to the Satyr. We know that you are a truly gifted spirit that has come for us. Come, we will take you to our home."_

_Gwen shook her head viciously, taking steps back. "No, no, ye got it all wrong, I'm—"_

_"Don't be shy," smiled the nymph. "We will take good care of you."_

_Gwen made a move to run for it, but more naked nymphs blocked her path. She was surrounded, and while she hadn't even noticed. Damn, damn, damn!_  
><em><br>Hands grabbed her. She shrieked and struggled as they muttered reassuring murmurs, dragging her to the river._

_~-~-~-x-~-~-~_

Apparently the story was over, because the duende said no more. Everybody stared at him, gawking.

"What do you mean by 'they took her'?" Groves asked slowly. He couldn't quite understand the concept of Gwen Bloodrayne getting abducted by nymphs.

"They took her. Grabbed her. Brought her to their lair. I do not know why. I do not know what they did to her."

"Where's the lair?" demanded Johnny. The duende pointed a gnarled finger to his left.

"Go straight through the forest, and you will arrive to a waterfall. That is where the nymphs lay."

Groves muttered a word of thanks as he immediately began to head in the direction the duende had pointed out. With a laugh, the duende shouted after him,

"She is a very lucky woman to have you, no?"

Groves raised an eyebrow and glanced back over his shoulder, but he could no longer see the duende. The pirates instead were following him, and a particularly large one was jogging to catch up with him.

"What did the duende mean by that?" Groves instantly asked Johnny. The blond grinned widely as he settled down at Groves's quick pace. "I mean, I don't think it's very lucky to have been abducted by nymphs."

"Well, I fer one wouldn't mind that," grinned Johnny. Groves rolled his eyes. "Oi! Ye can't disagree with me on that one; nymphs are known fer their beauty."

Groves decided to say nothing. He marched on, ignoring Barbossa's shout to slow down.

"Of course, since ye is such a good boy, I know ye wouldn't look at other women. Especially after the other night."

Groves slowed down, and looked at Johnny questioningly. "The other night…?"

"When ye was drunk," Johnny elaborated as if that explained it all.

Groves said nothing. Last night Gwen had mentioned the same thing. Perhaps this was his chance to discover what exactly he had done.

"Johnny…" he said slowly. "What did I do that night I was drunk?"

The quartermaster gave him an exasperated look. "Ye've gotta be kiddin' me."

"I don't remember a thing about what I did after I drank that rum."

Johnny slapped a hand against his forehead. "The Cap'n ain't gonna be happy 'bout that."

"Can you _please_ just tell me what it was I did?" Groves couldn't believe it, but he was pleading Johnny, _begging_ him to tell. And the blonde noticed. He grinned widely, apparently very pleased.

"Yer an idiot fer forgettin', but lemme rewash yer memory. Well, ye said a lotta stupid things. I guess that ain't nothin' unusual." Groves glared at him. "Ye were jealous, though, oh, was ye jealous!" He was grinning now. "Ye was under the impression that the Cap'n and Sparrow kissed! And ye was quite stubborn 'bout it too. Didn't accept the fact that they didn't do anythin'. So ye decided to take it up a notch. Ye…" He paused, his expression unreadable. "Ye kissed me Cap'n."

Groves froze. He completely stopped in his tracks. He didn't care about the angry shouts from the pirates behind him that swerved around him. He didn't even notice them. His heart was thumping so loudly in his chest he thought that he was going to have a heart attack, sweat was trickling down his neck and down his back, and his mouth felt like sawdust. He could not breathe. He could not believe it.

_Ye kissed me Cap'n._

It could not be true. It could not! He couldn't have possibly…it just wasn't…it made no sense! How could he have…?

"C'mon, Lieutenant," Barbossa said gruffly, seizing Groves by the arm and dragging him away. "We don't got time to admire any butterflies."

Groves let Barbossa drag him away, too shocked to think or move himself.

_It didn't mean nothin' if ye didn't remember._

He had hurt her. Because he forgot. He hadn't known. He hadn't known that he'd kissed her that night he was drunk. And he had been so careless last night, so naïve, so unaware…

Was it his fault that Gwen was gone? Was she so angry and hurt that he'd forgotten the kiss, didn't know that it had happened, that she decided to stomp away far from camp? What if she was in danger? Was she alright? It was his fault, his fault for being so oblivious, so insolent, so, so…

Stupid.

So Johnny had been right all along. He really was just a stupid little Navy boy.

"There it is!" Pintel shouted. "The waterfall!"

Only now did Groves hear the deafening roar of the falls. Barbossa had dragged him while he was completely unaware, too caught up in his shock, in his thoughts of guilt.

He kissed Gwen.

He hurt her.

God, oh God, this was not right, not how he'd intended anything to be, not how it was supposed to be…

"Cap'n?" Johnny called out to the waterfall. He was the one nearest to the large pool of water. Groves came a bit more to his senses, glancing around for Gwen. Yet he didn't want to see her. He couldn't face her.

"Johnny?"

Groves stiffened. He knew that voice. He kept his face to the ground, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even look at her. It disgusted himself. He was ashamed, ashamed of kissing her, ashamed of hurting her…

Ashamed of hiding.

Wasn't that he was doing right now? Hiding, hiding, hiding…he was always hiding in that corner, never wishing to adventure out of that corner to see the world.

But Gwen had forced him out of that corner. She had tugged him out of it, and out of the house, and out into the streets. And yet he couldn't face this woman, this woman who had done so much for him, simply because he had kissed her? No, no, Groves knew there was more than that.

He did not feel worthy. He was not worthy enough to look up into Gwen's eyes, to look into the eyes of one he had hurt. He was scum compared to her, disgusting, worthless dirt on the back of her boots. She had put herself out there last night, but he rejected her, and he hurt her. Nobody that hurt Gwen deserved to look at her.

Not even him.

"Theodore Groves?" Her voice was soft, tender. It made him concentrate all the more harder the ground. "Somethin' wrong, love?"

He wanted to tell her, tell her that he was sorry, tell her how he felt about her, but he found that his mouth could not form the words.

"He is shy?" This voice was female as well, but it certainly was not Gwen's. It was airier, dreamier.

"I dunno what the bloody hell is wrong with 'im," Gwen said, and he could hear the snappy irritation in her voice. "But if ye is gonna be rude like that then I'll just—"

"Don't make her angry, shy one," murmured the other female. That was when Groves felt a finger against his chin and forced it up. He found that he was looking into almond-shaped eyes of a very beautiful woman. Her face was a pearly white, her lips were a flushed pink, and her brown hair was curled to perfection.

And she was unclothed.

Groves yelped and backed off, shielding his eyes with his hands. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

Gwen actually laughed at this. "Aw, look at ye, Theodore Groves! Shyin' away from a naked lady. Ne'er thought I'd ever see a man do that."

"I can't just...I can't just _stare_ at an unclothed woman! That's just...rude!"

Gwen and the nymph laughed. "You _are_ a very strange one," the nymph giggled. Groves mumbled something underneath his breath.

"Ah, 'tis alright. 'E's just savin' 'is eyes fer me." Groves could hear the smirk in Gwen's voice, and felt his cheeks burn.

"Oh?" the nymph looked at Gwen in mild surprise. "He is your mate? Why do you not say so ahead of time?"

Gwen was silent for a brief second as she gaped at the nymph. Then, hastily, she started, "What? No, that's not—what are you talking—I don't have a—"

The nymph laughed merrily. "You never told us you had a mate, and quite a virtuous one at that! That does make sense! Angels have their soul mates too, do they not? Surely a match made in Heaven must hold for eternity."

Angel? Confused, Groves decided that it was best to finally face Gwen than never. Moving one hand to block his vision of the nymph, he turned to look at Gwen. And as soon as he saw her, his mouth slackened and his eyebrows rose.

She stood in front of him in a ravishing blue dress. It pooled around her bare feet and looked as if it was made of water itself. It was thin and somewhat see-through. Beads sparkled in her hair, and looked as if they were hardened water droplets. They looked like pearls winking at him in the sun.

She looked like a water goddess. She was absolutely enchanting.

"Gwen…" he muttered, unable to stop himself, "you look…"

"Horrible? I know," she growled, looking down at herself with distaste. "Ye 'ave no idea 'ow much I struggled against 'em."

"No." He looked her in the eyes. "Beautiful."

She raised his eyebrows and then, with a small smile, looked away. Groves felt his face heat up at the motion. She was embarrassed. Gwen Bloodrayne was embarrassed.

The nymph giggled. Gwen glared at her.

"Ye know, as much as I love seein' the men look like idiots o'er a coupla nymphs, ye do 'ave to tell me what the bloody hell be goin' on 'ere." Barbossa limped his way over to them, Gibbs hot on his heels.

Groves, a hand still blocking the view of the nymph, looked around. The men were all cluttered around the bend of the river and were hurriedly speaking to something in the lake. Some men started to argue with one another, but were quickly stopped by those in the water. That was when Groves realized that there must've been nymphs in the water.

Wait...nymphs?

"We're just 'avin' a little tea party, Captain Barbossa," Gwen replied with a roll of her eyes. "Would ye like to join?"

"Glad to see that ye 'aven't lost yer sense o' humor," he grumbled. Gwen grinned slightly. "And aren't nymphs supposed to be shy?" he added with a raised eyebrow, eying the one in front of him.

She smiled at him. "Yes, we are, but we are also curious creatures. Men have not stepped foot on this island in many years. Some of our sisters are curious, whilst others have become…restless."

Gwen grimaced a little. Groves and Barbossa raised an eyebrow.

"We best keep Johnny away from 'em," she mumbled. "Or else we'll end up 'ere all day."

The nymph laughed melodiously. She had quite the beautiful laugh.

"So you're…you're a nymph?" Groves asked slowly. He immediately felt stupid for even asking. Of course they were nymphs. Gwen was with them; the duende said that nymphs abducted her. Also, they were clearly beautiful women.

"Yes," smiled the nymph sweetly, as if he hadn't asked anything silly. "It's nice to meet you, Gwenevere's mate."

"Don't call me that," snapped Gwen. "And 'e ain't me mate!"

Groves blushed nonetheless. It sounded strange, being called a mate, but he sure didn't mind.

"So, if ye don't mind me askin', what the bloody hell be goin' on 'round 'ere? What 'appened to ye?" Barbossa asked Gwen.

"Well ye see, last night I—"

"Yes, yes, a duende already told us," Gibbs interrupted impatiently. "What we're really asking is what the heck have they done to you?"

The nymph looked a little offended. "What do you mean by 'what have they done to you?'" she huffed. "We have merely brought her back to our home because she is clearly a helper sent from Him."

"For the millionth time, I ain't no angel or nothin'," growled Gwen. "I'm just a pirate who was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "They have sent you down here to protect us from those dastardly Satyrs that roam our land. You will guide us the way to safety and freedom."

Before Gwen could have a change to angrily retort, Barbossa said,

"But 'ow will she guide ye when she 'asn't done the true mission she were sent 'ere for?"

The nymph faced Barbossa with raised eyebrows. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows as Gibbs and Groves exchanged confused looks. Barbossa had something up his sleeve.

"True mission?" repeated the nymph. "I do not understand."

"Ye see, lassie, this angel"—Gwen grunted—"has come down to save this treacherous island from evildoers. And it ain't us. She has already touched us and changed us. But there be another group, a very dangerous group of men out there. They want to take over this land and keep everybody and everything for themselves."

The nymph's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"And I can't save ye nymphs, or any other creature fer that sake, until I find 'em Devil worshipers and finish 'em," Gwen said, catching on. "It is only then that I can save ye from the Satyrs. Do ye understand?"

Barbossa smirked at Gwen.

"It is very confusing," admitted the nymph, a hand to her perfectly sculpted head, "but I do think I understand."

"Good. Now, do ye 'ave any information, anything at all, that can be helpful to us? Something that'll lead us to the way where that group be?"

She glanced around her surroundings as if checking if anybody was eavesdropping. But all the men were still surrounding the water, completely oblivious to what was going on behind them.

"We've seen them," she whispered rapidly, eyes darting. "They crossed the waterfall. Actually, one of them fell right into it. We took cover of course, staying far away from him, but he went in the other direction."

"And what did 'e look like?" Barbossa asked.

"Very handsome fellow," she said wistfully. "Dreadlocks, strong jaw, strong cheekbones." Gibbs, Barbossa, Groves, and Gwen all looked at each other. They all had one name in mind. "I wish that I'd even gone back over there to say hello, but of course it is in my nature to—"

"Yeah, yeah," Gwen interrupted impatiently. "Get on with it. Which way did 'e go?"

"He headed down the river, down north."

"Be there anythin' interestin' down there?"

The nymph shrugged. "We do not stay too far away from our water."

"So ye don't know?" Gibbs said, exasperated.

"No…but we have heard of myths. Dark, dark myths."

"What kind of myths?" whispered Groves. He had been listening the entire time with his eyes on Gwen, but now he looked at the nymph, using his hand to block off everything he saw of her except her head.

Again, the nymph looked around before leaning in toward them. "There is a ship, from long, long ago, from when Ponce de Leon and his crew came to take our land. To get an everlasting youth. They did not survive, though. They did not live forever."

"What happened to them?" Groves was starting to feel uncomfortable now. The nymph spoke so, so softly, it was as if she was barely speaking at all. And her eyes had darkened. She did not look as beautiful as she had moments ago.

"Nobody really knows. Some say that the Satyrs felt threatened and decided to murder them all; others say that the demons got to them and destroyed them from the inside out; sphinxes savagely murdered them; harpies abducted them. I could go on for a very long time."

"What kind of ruddy island are this?" grumbled Gwen quietly. The nymph either ignored her or did not hear her, for she continued,

"But they are gone now. Their ship stayed where it was, for nobody came back to take it. It lies on the edge of a cliff, where the ocean once touched it but no longer does. It is a cursed ship; nobody dares to go near it, not even the chimeras."

Nobody spoke. It was only the giggles and splashes of water that filled the humid air.

"I will 'ave to go and stop 'im," Gwen said at last. "I cannot let 'im get a 'old of such a cursed ship; who knows what he'll use it fer?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you Angel Gwenevere!" cried the nymph, bowing deeply. Barbossa grunted and Groves looked away. "We are forever in your debt! Come, we must tell the others!" She grabbed a hold of Gwen's wrist and pulled her along to the water. Gwen sighed.

"Can I get me clothes back now?"

* * *

><p><em>So, there were clearly a lot of mythical creatures in this chaptermentioned in it. A duende is basically just a goblin used it Spanish folktales and they like to eat children. Creepy, I know. And the nymphs and Satyrs...I think you can figure that out. And yes, I did leave the nymphs naked because that's how they're always portrayed as and I wanted to keep them the way they were "created" as. _

_And Groves found out that he kissed Gwen. He has mixed emotions about this, but mainly guilt for turning her down last night without even realizing it.  
><em>

_As for my updating, I don't know when I will update. I have a lot of studying to do if I want to go to a good college and all, so I'm going to devote less time to my stories and more time to studying. I will update and I will finish this story, though. There's only 3-4 chapters left. Yeah, you read that, 3-4 chapters left! The end is nearing!  
><em>

_Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think; review! See you next time!  
><em>


	20. Ponce de Leon's Ship

Jack heaved himself up, sliding his legs up into the ship. He grinned his golden teeth as he glanced around the apparently empty ship.

The ship was covered in gold. It was everywhere. Gold jewelry, gold cups, gold coins, gold…gold…gold!

But Jack didn't want gold. Well, yes, it would've been nice to have all the gold here, but he needed the chalices. That was what he came here for. He started to walk around Ponce de Leon's ship in search of the chalices when a weary, impatient voice cracked through the air.

"Took you long enough to get 'ere."

Jack twirled around, dreadlocks flying, eyes wide. Out from the shadows stood Barbossa, limping on his cane. His scar shined in the moonlight.

"You!" gasped Jack. "What're you doing here?"

"I've come to 'ave a friendly chat with ye."

Jack stared at him. Barbossa stared back at him.

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Nay, lad, I ain't. Ye see…" He started to limp toward Jack, who stood his place and watched Barbossa circle him. "I 'ave an accord fer ye."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "An accord?"

"Aye." Barbossa sat on the edge of the bed, sinking deep into the moldy blankets.

"I thought the Royal Navy wasn't supposed to deal with pirates," Jack said snidely.

Barbossa smirked slightly. "We ain't, but who says that I gotta follow the rules?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

And he caused the ship to tilt.

"Back, back!" shouted Barbossa as Jack jumped up and scurried over to the edge of the ship as Barbossa plunked to the other. The ship stopped creaking. Barbossa let out a huff and glared at Jack. Jack shrugged sheepishly.

"As I were sayin'…ye came to get the chalices, didn't ye, Jack?"

"And if I did?"

"Ye ain't gonna find 'em."

Jack's eyebrows knotted. "What?" His eyes narrowed. "You took them, didn't you?"

Barbossa shook his head. "Nay, I didn't, actually, though I do 'ave 'em in me possession."

Jack frowned. "Then you took them."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then how else would you have them?"

Barbossa smirked. "A friend gave 'em to me."

"A friend?" Jack said incredulously. "Who the bloody…" he trailed off as realization hit him. "Hmm…"

"And so, since I know ye need the chalices to please ol' Blackbeard, I 'ave an accord fer ye."

"How do you know about…you're traveling with Gwennie, aren't you?" Jack suddenly felt foolish. It all made sense. Captain Bloodrayne had given Gwennie and Barbossa the chalices, and the two have traveled together to the island.

Barbossa grinned. Jack scowled.

"Now, I'll give ye the chalices if ye take me to the Fountain of Youth."

Jack snorted. "I can't just _take _you to the Fountain of Youth; I don't even know where it is! Blackbeard's got the map, not me."

"Well." Barbossa started to plod around, forcing Jack to walk in order to keep the ship balanced. They circled around each other. "I was thinkin' more that me and Gwen's crew would follow ye secretly, once ye get to Blackbeard and give 'im the chalices."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect an entire army of men to follow us without being seen?"

Barbossa shrugged. "We'll be quiet."

Jack gave him a look. Barbossa sighed.

"That's the best plan I got, mate. Ye don't even wanna know what Gwen thought we should do..."

Jack played with his braided beards thoughtfully. "How about this." He jumped onto the bed, sending dust flying, "Gwennie and some of her mates come along with me. To Blackbeard. In exchange of the chalices he lets them join us. Then the rest of you can tag along in a smaller group, so it won't be as difficult."

Barbossa was quiet for a moment before he responded with, "Not a bad idea. Who knew ye could think o' such things?"

"Why are people always so surprised?" frowned Jack as he leaned back in the bed. "I can be quite—ah!"

He sprung up and turned around only to become face to face with a skeleton. He paused and tilted his head. "Looks like Ponce de Leon didn't live forever." He looked down at the yellow and cracked parchment in the skeleton's hands. "What do we have here?"

He scurried over beside Ponce de Leon's skeleton as Barbossa jumped onto the bed on the other side. They stared at the map.

"Interesting…" Jack murmured, tapping a finger against his chin. The map wasn't too extensive, but it was thorough enough to see an overview of the land. There didn't seem to be anything that could really help, though. "I guess we should keep this just in case," Jack said and yanked on the map. The head of the skeleton suddenly turned to him, the holes that were once eye sockets watching him. 'Don't touch the map,' Barbossa mouthed. Jack let go and the head returned to its former position.

Suddenly there was a sound of a gun shot.

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other. They sprung off the dusty bed and hurried out of the ship.

~-~-~-x-~-~-~

The Spanish knew that weren't the best navigators of the sea. There was a reason why the British ruled the seas, after all. After passing the British and thinking that they'd be far ahead of the game, the Spanish ended up getting lost. They arrived to the island days after the British.

They were, however, very skilled on foot. They caught up rather quickly, set up camp, and a group of soldiers were sent to Ponce de Leon's ship.

When they arrived to the ship, there was a large of men sitting around in the grass, looking rather bored. A fat one and a skinny one were pulling at the grass and throwing them at each other. The others looked equally bored, grumbling words to each other and occasionally raising a fist or two.

Pirates. They were filthy, vile creatures that did not deserve to walk the lands. They ought to drown at sea and become extinct altogether.

The Spanish Commander put a finger to his lips and motioned his soldiers forward. They crept from the dark jungles and out into the open, the wind from the cliff breezing against their shoulder-length hair.

"—don't understand why we gotta stand out 'ere—" a giant blonde was saying.

"Fer the hundredth time, 'tis because Captain Barbossa's the only one that can convince Spa—" The voice was surprisingly feminine. But it couldn't possibly have been a woman.

"Ah, damn 'im! Don't let Cap'n Barbossa boss ye 'round like that!"

"'E ain't bossin' me 'round!" was the hot response. "I'm doin' what's the best fer us, ye bloody idiot!"

A man who'd been sitting on a boulder looked at the arguing duo over his shoulder. He looked exasperated. "Will you two please stop bickering? It gets quite irritating after a while."

"Don't tell me what to do, Navy boy!" the giant snapped.

"I'm not—" He cut himself short, his eyes widening suddenly as they met those of the Commander. He sprang off the rock, his hand going to his belt. The Commander adjusted his long rifle, came out from his hiding, and shouted in his thick accent,

"Don't move! Or I shoot!"

Everybody froze. The wigless man's hand tightened against his belt momentarily before going limp. The pirates looked to each other in confusion and worry, grumbling like the idiots they were.

Somebody turned to face the Spanish army. Her feminine features shone in the moonlight, her ink hair blending with the dark of the night. Her dark green eyes glinted momentarily in the moonlight before they were swallowed into the black night. The Commander raised his eyebrows, and his soldiers shared a similar look of shock. So it really was a woman. He'd just assumed that the man had just caught a cold.

"Hola," she grinned.

The Commander narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. The tip of rifle gleamed. "You mock me?"

She frowned. "I was just greetin' ye. What's wrong with that?"

"What the hell do hola mean?" grumbled the blonde. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Gwen…" the wigless man, the only clean cut one of the group that was clearly much too clean and sophisticated to be a pirate, said. He stepped out toward her cautiously, his eyes still on the Commander's, a hand outstretched.

"What is a man like you doing with them?" the Commander questioned him. The wigless man paused and stared at the Commander. The woman also glanced at the clean cut man.

His jaw tightened and he raised his chin. His eyes glinted proudly. "I'm here by choice."

The Commander raised an eyebrow. He rolled his shoulders, straightening his rifle. "Then you will die by choice."

There were roars of fury and terror when he shot. There was a scrambling of men as the Spaniards moved in, circling the shivering group of pirates. Groves had grabbed a hold of Gwen, and Johnny was cursing loudly.

"That was a warning shot," the Commander said, indicating to the bullet that had missed Groves's head by a centimeter.

"What do you want from us?" spat Groves, his arms protectively wrapped around Gwen. She was glaring at the Commander with all the hatred she could muster.

"You know exactly what I want!" he roared, stepping toward the two. "The chalices! Hand me the chalices!"

"They belong to me," she growled. "It would be an insult to me name and me family to let 'em go to yer filthy Spanish hands."

He smacked her.

There were roars from the ferocious beasts that called themselves pirates and many flung themselves at the Commander. Butts of rifles beat against them, and the tip of a gun was clicked right against the forehead of the wigless man, who, if he'd been a second quicker, could've strangled the Commander.

The woman was silent as she looked up at the Commander. Her cheek was red with the mark of his hand. Her look was more than a glare, more than just of hatred—it was of loathing, of pure disgust.

"I thought that British women were more amiable than our Latino woman," the Commander said softly, "but perhaps I was wrong."

She said nothing as her companions continued to roar in discontent.

"Now, the chalices, _senorita_?"

"Ye'll 'ave 'em," she said in a soft, low voice, "when ye pry 'em from me dead hands."

He smirked and grabbed his rifle. "If you so insist."

And he fired.

It all happened so quickly.

Barbossa's bullet launched into the Commander's chest; Gwen launched herself to the ground, jumping on Groves in the process; there were roars and curses in both Spanish and English; shots fired; swords cut through skin; blood splattered. It was complete chaos. The Spaniards and pirates slashed and shot at each other. Bodies fell to the grass.

Groves couldn't quite wrap his head around what was happening. Gwen had taken off shouting, and he knew that she was alright. But now he had to fight. Taking his gun out, he took aim for a soldier that was slashing swords with a pirate.

Arms attacked him and clung to his neck. He let out a strangled noise and dropped his rifle, his hands reaching out to the arms that were wrapped so tightly around his neck and weren't allowing him to breathe. He scratched at the arms to no avail, and he could feel himself starting to get light headed.

His hands shaking, he reached toward his belt, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword…

He withdrew it and sliced the hands that bound him. There was a shriek from behind and the hands released their grip on him. He took a grateful gasp of air, shaking his purple face. He twirled around and made a move to stab the Spaniard that had nearly killed him, but he wasn't quick enough; a sword slashed across his cheek. Hot red blood dripped down his cheeks as he slashed his own sword forward. It collided with the bloodied one of the soldier.

They dueled, swords colliding, feet gliding through the grass to the silent and deadly dance. Hands twirled and wrists jerked forward with each movement. The men ducked and dodged attacks, though there was the occasional cut. They walked as they dueled, and Groves was slowly walking backwards.

With a particularly loud clang, the swords collided. Groves and the soldier looked at each other face to face, nearly nose to nose. Then, with surprising quickness, the Spaniard broke contact and gave Groves's leg a quick slice. He yelped in both surprise and pain, but lost no time and quickly slashed his sword forward. His attack was dodged and the Spaniard charged forth, banging into Groves and knocking him off of his feet.

Groves knew that he wasn't going to hit solid ground as soon as he felt his feet leave the soft grass. They'd been fighting on a cliff, and the Spaniard had slowly but surely lured Groves toward the edge. He hadn't even noticed because he'd been too busy battling and had no time to glance over his shoulder to see where they were.

His mouth opened in shock but no sound came out. His sword fell out of his hands and clattered somewhere far, far below him. His eyes were wide as he helplessly groped the air, hoping to grab something, anything—

He grasped onto the edge of the cliff, his fingers digging into the gravel and grass. He took a few shaky breaths, and watched with horror as the Spanish soldier loomed over him, a wide smirk on his tan face.

"I did not push you as hard as I intended to," he said reflectively, not appearing to notice Groves struggling below him. "You were supposed to fall straight down."

Groves did not dare look below him. He kept his attention on the soldier, all the while trying to get his feet to scramble up the cliff. If only he could get up…

"Ah, well. I supposed it's more fun to watch you struggle like this." He grinned down at Groves, who merely glared in response.

The soldier stepped on Groves's foot. There was a loud crunch and he let out a cry of pain. The pressure was released, but only for Groves to have his hand carelessly kicked off. His arm hung limp by his side, and now he was only holding himself up with one hand.

The soldier bent down and tilted his head, grinning. "_Adios, senior_."

Groves managed a small smirk, huffing slightly. "Adios."

And in one swift movement, he twirled his rifle out of his belt and shot.

The Spaniard didn't have a chance. The bullet hit him square in the forehead and he fell over.

Now all Groves had to do was get up. He dared a glance down even though he knew he shouldn't, and gasped.

Below him was a mass of rocks. That was all. There were jagged rocks of all shapes and sizes, but he could not tell how big they were because they were quite far down. They were probably much bigger up close. But he did not want to know.

He swung his legs, trying to get some sort of footing, but it was hopeless. He tried to sink the hand that had been kicked aside by the now dead soldier back into the cliff, but found that it was actually a lot more difficult to regain his position than it was to keep it. Struggling, he figured that he was merely wasting his time, if not making his situation worse. So he let his hand go limp.

He was starting to lose a hold of the cliff. He dug his fingers as hard as he could into the grass, but it did him no good; it only left his fingernails broken and bloody. He was starting to lose his grip.

For a brief moment, Groves wondered if he was going to die. And the first thing, or person, really, that popped in his mind was Gwen. Gwen, and how he would never be able to see her again, see her eyes twinkle, see her lips curl in her characteristic smirk, hear her laugh and scoff and smile and retort and taunt…

Gwen. Gwen. Gwen!

"GWEN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He slid down even further off the cliff. Now only three fingers were holding the weight of his entire body up. "GWEN!"

"GROVES?" She sounded worried, even terrified. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" he shouted back. "Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

"Where's here?" she cried, and she sounded absolutely hysterical.

"The cliff! I'm hanging from—AH!"

He lost his grasp on the cliff.

His arms were still outstretched, frantically trying to grab anything, but he knew it was too late, that it was over, that he would never see Gwen again…

Two very strong hands took a hold of his bloodied ones. He looked up into the eyes of Gwen Bloodrayne. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was set in determination.

"I got ye," she said through gritted teeth.

Groves did not have a chance to rejoice, however. It was with a horror that he realized that Gwen herself was barely hanging onto the cliff; she was lying flat on her stomach, and was falling slowly by the second due to Groves's weight.

"You'll fall with me!" he cried. "No! You won't! Let go of me now!"

"Are ye crazy?" she hissed, eyes wide. Her hands were holding his with a bruising force. "I ain't ne'er lettin' go!"

"We'll both die!"

"Don't ye talk 'bout dyin'! Ain't nobody dyin'!" Her voice was fierce and set. He found himself speechless. He could not argue with her, not even in a life or death situation.

And then suddenly another pair of hands latched themselves onto Groves. Both Gwen and Groves turned. They saw the tan face of Captain Jack Sparrow, and he for once looked very serious.

"I got him, Gwennie. You let go and get back up."

She stared at him briefly and nodded firmly. Looking back at Groves, she released his grip on him and quickly scrambled up. Jack, true to his word, kept his grasp on Groves and heaved him up little by little. Gwen helped out in the end, grasping Groves's elbows, and he was soon deposited onto the grass.

"What in the bloody blazes," Gwen huffed, out of breath, "do ye think ye was _doin'_?"

Groves didn't respond. He crawled over to her on his knees and embraced her suddenly. It felt wonderful to feel her, to hold her in his arms, to be _alive_.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Groves murmured softly against her ear.

Her hands gripped his back and she nuzzled against his neck silently. But both knew that her gesture said enough.

Groves realized that it was thanks to Jack that he was now holding onto Gwen. He spun around to face Jack, who'd been looking off in the distance thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow." Jack turned to him, eyebrows raised. Groves stuck his hand out. "Thank you for saving my life."

Jack grinned and shook Groves's hand firmly. He frowned as he withdrew his hand, covered in blood. Grimacing, he wiped it off his shirt. "You're welcome. You wanna do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Go get yourself washed up."

"Aye," Gwen agreed quietly, standing up. "We don't need no wounds gettin' infected. C'mon, Theodore Groves. There's a river that ain't too far away from 'ere." She stretched her hand out toward him. He took it firmly. "We'll be back soon," she said to Jack.

"Take your time," he mused.

Gwen had barely walked a few steps when she stopped suddenly. She half-glanced over her shoulder and mumbled, "Thanks, Jack. Fer, ye know, savin' our arses."

Jack smirked widely. "Ye'll repay me by showin' me what that arse that I just saved can do, right?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and grumbled incoherently underneath her breath. She tugged Groves along. He followed and glanced back at Jack. He grinned and winked at Groves before heading back to Barbossa and the others.

They walked through a few tangled vines as they headed down the rocky terrain. They walked in silence, hands together.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Groves asked quietly after some time. "You haven't spoken much."

He felt her hesitate in her walk. "I is just tired from all the fightin'."

"You're lying."

"Oh? What makes ye so sure?"

"Well, first off, you love fighting. Secondly, you called Captain Sparrow Jack. Thirdly, you haven't really said much to me."

"Ye know me too well, Theodore Groves." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing…"

"Depends on your perspective."

Gwen didn't respond. The thicket started to become thinner and soon they stopped in front of a river. Gwen sat down cross-legged and gestured for Groves to sit beside her. He complied.

"What's wrong, Gwen?"

She was silent as she shrugged off Jack's coat and ripped off a long piece of her shirt. She dunked it in the river, squeezed out the excess water, and dabbed it at the cut along Groves's cheek. He winced as the cold fabric burned against his wound.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she answered finally, softly, continuing to dab at his cheek. "I thought that I would never see you again. To have a life without you? That's just…" She trailed off, removing the cloth from his face. She dunked it back in the river and started to clean his fingers. "Bloody hell, ye got no fingernails."

He chuckled despite himself. "Yeah, I lost them trying to save myself." He was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Gwen, for coming to save me."

She looked up at him suddenly, and her eyes were sharp. "Don't thank me. I wasn't gonna let ye die. Ye don't need to thank me."

"Oh, but I do. If it weren't for you, I'd be…" He trailed off, not wishing to finish. Gwen was also silent, dabbing away at his nails.

"Well, ye ain't," she said after some time, starting to dab his other hand. "And that's what matter's, right?"

He smiled. "Right."

"All finished," she said happily, pulling her hands away from his now cleaned ones.

"I have a cut on my leg," he admitted sheepishly, gesturing to it.

She ripped off more of her shirt, so there wasn't much of the right sleeve left. Groves rolled up his breeches and she soon started dabbing away at the cut on his leg.

"This is the most exposed skin I've ever seen on ye."

He laughed. He didn't even mind being so exposed; he was comfortable around Gwen and trusted her.

"But I get to see more, aye?" She grinned.

"I don't think your husband would appreciate that," he joked. Gwen laughed. She pulled his breeches over and clasped her hands.

"There! _Now_ we're all done, aye?" He nodded. "Let's head back, then, shall we?" She stood up.

"Wait!" he said hastily. "You have blood on your face!" She put a hand to her face. "Here, let me take it off."

He was about to rip off some of his shirt when Gwen simply ripped off the rest of her sleeve, exposing a long scar across her arm. Grinning, she handed the cloth to him. He frowned slightly.

"You didn't have to do that."

She shrugged. "I wanted to."

He sighed but nonetheless dunked the fabric into the river. Pulling Gwen down to him, he pressed it against her cheeks and wiped away the smeared blood.

"There," he murmured, putting a hand to her cheek. "All gone."

"Thanks," she said, and her voice sounded thick. "We really should 'ead back, they'll probably start wonderin' where—" She made a move to get up, but he held firmly onto her hand.

"I don't want to," he stated plainly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well we gotta so we don't fall too behind—"

"When I was hanging off that cliff, so close to dying, the only thing I could think about was you."

She didn't respond, looking away. Gently, he put a finger to her chin and pulled her face back to him. Her eyes rested unblinkingly on his.

"I thought I would never be able to look into these eyes again…"

It was now, Groves realized, as he moved in closer to Gwen, that he knew what he was going to do. That near-death experience had made him realized how much he truly cared about Gwen, he much he wanted her, how much he _needed_ her. He realized how foolish he was for wasting all his precious time fixating on her when he should've acted.

"Or feel your warm breath against me…" He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Their lips were a breath apart. And as he leaned in toward her to close the small distance between their lips, she murmured a barely audible,

"Wait."

Groves paused. He opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Now ain't the right time fer this, Theodore Groves."

He furrowed his eyebrows. This from Gwen Bloodrayne? "There's no better time than the present."

She hesitated, and sighed. "I know, I know…but this really ain't the time, love. We're in the middle of a damned jungle and we need to keep a move on; we don't have time fer distractions."

"So now I'm a distraction?" He backed off, feeling irritated. He'd finally put himself out there, and now she was treating him as vermin?

"I didn't say that," she snapped. Clearly she was getting irritated as well.

"You implied it!"

"I did not!"

"You did, and you damn well know it!" he shouted. It was the first time since he was a teenager that he'd cursed, but he didn't care; he was so angry now, so angry and so hurt, that he didn't care.

She was momentarily speechless, watching him stand up with her mouth slight agape. Then, her expression of shock became serene as she answered in a calm, firm way that made Groves angrier, "I didn't mean that ye was the distraction. I meant that _this_," she gestured to the both of them, "were a distraction. We can sort everything out when once we're off o' this island fer good."

"Perhaps there won't be anything to sort out by then," he responded coldly. Gwen twitched slightly but otherwise didn't show any response to those few words that meant so much. They both knew what he meant; he was implying that, by the end of this journey, there may be no _them_.

"Perhaps not," she agreed softly, looking away. She stood up slowly, her eyes on the ground. "Let's get on back to the ship." And she stalked away, not once glancing back to see if he was following her.

Groves did follow her, though he was under the impression that he was allowed to leave at any time. He almost considered it too, too wound up to think properly. But he at least realized that without Gwen, there was no way off the island. So he would have to endure this silence with her all the way to the Fountain.

He sighed heavily. This was not at all how he intended it to be.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Groves. He was finally about to act only to be stopped by Gwen. Why? She was hurt from the last time, still, and she didn't want things to get all messed up and out of hand and confusing. She didn't want to deal with feelings at such a crucial time. And Groves? The rejection really hurt him. I mean, c'mon, the guy was about to kiss her!<br>_


	21. Almost There

"'Ow long do we 'ave to 'ide 'ere?" Barbossa growled as he spat a bug out of his mouth.

"Until Blackbeard comes," Gwen replied. "And after that, ye'll 'ave loads of fun tryin' to follow us hidin' through thickets." She smirked slightly at him.

"Still better than yer plan, I assure ye," he grumbled. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shook her head.

"I dunno 'bout that."

He gave her a look.

"At least 'er plan didn't consist o' 'idin' like cowards," Johnny grumbled from behind. He was hunched over with his arms folded across his broad chest, and he was scowling.

"We ain't 'idin' like cowards; we be strategizin'."

Johnny snorted and Gwen laughed. Groves sighed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Jack's face emerged through the thicket. He grinned his golden teeth. "It's all set up. Gwennie, love, you're all we need now." And his face disappeared again, taking the light with him.

Gwen made her way forward, pushing passed her pirates and causing some grumbles amongst them. Pintel and Ragetti, instead of complaining, decided to admire her from behind, snickering and grinning at each other.

"Y'all be nice now," Gwen said as she stood up. She grinned. "'Ave fun dashing through tunnels and hidin' in the canopies."

"Get outta 'ere already, Cap'n!" Johnny snarled, shooing her away. She laughed and exited the thicket.

The forest was much brighter, and she had to squint to adjust to the sudden change. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw Jack, Gibbs, and…

"A pig?" she said incredulously. She blinked down at the snorting creature. It had a rope around it, and Gibbs was having trouble holding it back. Chalices winked at her, and she gasped. She strode up to the pig, ripping the chalices off of it.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded as he stomped up to her.

"What the bloody hell do ye think _yer_ doin'?" she snarled. She shook a chalice in his face. "Ye tryin' to insult me or sommin'? Tryin' to insult me family name? Is that what it are, eh?"

"Absolutely not!" He looked shocked at her conclusion. "Why would I insult your family name? You know I adore your father!"

"Then why the bloody hell did ye 'ave the chalices on a damn _pig_? That be downright offensive, it is!"

"I didn't mean to be honest, honest!" He put a hand on his chest and raised a hand. "I simply thought that it'd serve as a distraction and maybe throw Blackbeard off enough to let you join us easier than perhaps he would've without a pig."

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever understand yer logic."

He grinned.

"Ye ain't the only one, lass," Gibbs said as he tugged on the pig. "Now do ye want to keep this damn beast or not?"

"Get rid o' it!" snapped Gwen before Jack could answer. Gibbs was more than happy to oblige, and let go of the rope. The pig ran off, oinking all the way.

"I best be goin' now, Cap'n," Gibbs said.

"Ah, wait," Jack said as he snatched something off of his belt. He tossed his compass to Gibbs. "Use it. It'll lead you places."

Though Gibbs looked confused, he grumbled a "Thank ye, Cap'n," before disappearing into the brush.

"Ye really think this is gonna work, Sparrow?" Gwen asked skeptically as she folded her arms.

"Of course it is," Jack grinned. "Don't you have any faith in ol' Jackie?"

"Nay, I can't say I do."

He pursed his lips and opened his mouth to answer, when there were mumbles and footsteps coming their way. Leaves rustled and Blackbeard emerged. He raised his eyebrows and stopped abruptly, causing the rest of his crew to immediately stop, nearly bumping into each other. Jack noted that there was no mermaid tank, and no mermaid.

"This certainly be a surprise." Blackbeard stared straight at Gwen. She looked back at him with a hard expression. "I ne'er thought I'd see ye again, lass."

Her jaw tightened. Jack intervened immediately, knowing by the look on her face that she would say something that Blackbeard would not appreciate. They had to get on his good side for this to work.

"Amazing, innit?" Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Gwen, pulling her close to him. She scrunched her nose and made a face.

"What's amazing? 'Ow bad ye smell?" she grumbled, trying to shake him off.

"Very funny, love, very funny." He tightened his grip on her to the point where it actually hurt. She silenced, taking the hint. "You see," he said to Blackbeard, "I suppose Gwennie and I truly are destined with each other. Fate 'erself must've brought us together. When I'd been making my way to Ponce de Leon's ship, I found her out on the beach. After her ship had been destroyed by the Navy, she, being the only survivor, took the longboat out here. She still is my wife, despite everything we've been through"—he looked affectionately at Gwen, and she rolled her eyes—"and I couldn't just leave her."

"'Ow very touchin'," Blackbeard said, clasping his heart dramatically. Gwen snorted, and Jack elbowed her. "Unfortunately, though, it seems as if ye must go yer separate ways now. Perhaps ye can meet up once we're done with the Fountain, eh?"

"No," Gwen said very clearly, before Jack could respond or stop her. "Yer takin' me along with ye to the Fountain; that's what's gonna happen."

Blackbeard raised his eyebrows. "What makes ye so sure 'bout that?"

She strutted right up to him, even though Jack reached out to stop her. Her eyes glinted fiercely and she stared straight up into Blackbeard's eyes fearlessly. "Because, Captain Blackbeard, we made an accord. I gave ye the charts, and so in turn ye allowed me to join yer adventure. Ye is still in the middle of yer adventure, am I correct?"

He leaned in toward her. "What makes ye think that I, o' all people, would truly keep me word?"

"'Tis a matter o' a pirate's honor." She lifted her chin, her eyes glinting.

Blackbeard laughed. "Honor? Pirates don't got no honor, lass."

"That ain't what I were taught." She paused. "Perhaps 'tis only_ ye_ that don't got no honor."

He grinned. "All pirates be dishonest and dishonorable. That are what makes us pirates."

"I disagree," she stated plainly. "O' course we is all dishonest and dishonorable; but I be speakin' more o' a matter o' pride and dignity, on the matter of a pirate's word."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I know what ye is tryin' to do, lass, but it ain't workin'. Ye ain't joinin' us."

"Now, now," Jack said as he sauntered up to them, "perhaps you ought to think it out more? She does offer us insight into the island."

"We've already passed all obstacles."

"If we'd passed all the obstacles, we'd be at the Fountain right now," Jack pointed out. Blackbeard didn't respond.

"Ye know what? This ain't worth it. I don't need to be treated with such disrespect."

Jack's eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared under his mass of dreadlocks. Gwen strutted forth, but Jack grasped onto her.

"Calm down, love! I'm sure we can work this out!"

She snatched her arm away from him and snarled, "I'd rather help the Spanish!"

Blackbeard bristled at that. "The Spanish?"

"Aye, the Spanish! They've been a-catching up, ye know." She smirked slyly. "Perhaps they could use me assistance."

"Ye can't do nothin' without the charts," countered Blackbeard.

Her smirk widened. "Ye keep tellin' yerself that." She started to walk off again. Blackbeard let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Fine, lass. Stay."

She paused, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I wouldn't wanna be a burden, Captain."

"Enough wif the games."

She grinned and happily bounced back to Jack, wrapping her arms around him. He ruffled her hair.

"Now, the chalices?"

Gwen handed them to Blackbeard. He nodded as he examined them, twirling them around in his hands.

"Let's get movin'."

* * *

><p>"I see that the mermaid ain't 'round no more," Gwen said to nobody in particular as they trekked through the jungle. "I do 'ope ye got a tear…?"<p>

"O' course," snorted Blackbeard.

"Only one?" frowned Gwen. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at her.

"'Tis difficult enough to get one, lass; ye can ask 'im fer more details." He jerked his head toward Philip. Philip was expressionless and said nothing. Gwen was silent, noting the expression on his face, and made her way toward him. He barely looked at her.

"Philip, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Ye 'lright?"

"I've been better," he answered honestly. His voice was emotionless.

"I woulda thought that ye, o' all people, woulda been happy that the mermaid be gone." He snapped his head to her, eyes wide. "I mean, it is an unpure creature, is it not? 'Tis not worthy of God? Ye, bein' all religious an' all, I thought…"

He shook his head vigorously. "That mermaid—her name is Syrena, mind you—was the purest creature that I'd ever met. She was kind and gentle. She treated me with the respect that no other person had ever granted me." He was glowing now. "Perhaps she was not God's image of a 'pure' creature, but she was not like the others. She was different."

Gwen stared at him for a long time, not speaking. Then, softly, she said, "Yer in love with 'er, ain't ye?"

His eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ye 'eard me. I can tell that by yer look on yer face. Bloody hell…in love with a mermaid!" She paused and spoke before he could interject. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be talking…we do fall in love with the least expecting people—or creatures, in your case."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "You never thought that you'd marry Mr. Sparrow?"

She smiled and chuckled, shaking her head. "Can't say I did." She paused. "I 'ave this friend, a pirate, and she fell in love with—dare I say it?—Navy kin! I thought she was outta 'er bloody mind! The Navy, the enemy of us pirates? She fell in love with one o' 'em? 'E was just like any other o' 'em: hardworkin', devoted to a King that gave naught a rat's arse 'bout 'em, brainwashed by society.

"She changed 'em, though. Not too much. Just enough to get 'im outta that protected bubble, just enough to let 'im know that 'is opinion _do_ matter. And now she be happily in love with 'em." She paused, realizing what she'd said, and gathered herself up. "What I is tryin' to say, Philip, is that perhaps love really do come in the most unexpected forms."

"It does," he agreed. "And no matter how strange the match it is, if you are soul mates put together by God, there is no doubt that you will be happy together."

"Exactly!" She nodded. She looked around her, and suddenly leaned in toward him confidentially. "If I were ye, I would go back to that mermaid, and I'd tell 'er 'ow I feel!" Her eyes suddenly saddened. "Before 'tis too late."

He was silent for some time, contemplating over it. "Wouldn't the crew notice that I've vanished? With the zombies gone, we're in low numbers and it's obvious if one of us had gone missing."

"Blackbeard wouldn't give a rat's arse if ye left or not. 'E may be annoyed at first, but well"—she shrugged—"now that the mermaid tear 'as been taken, yer o' no use, is ye?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you…?"

She grinned and tapped the side of her head. "Intuition. Ye may be surprised to know that we pirates actually be quite smart. Well, some o' us, anyway." She cast a look toward Jack.

He chuckled.

"I would recommend ye leave at night, though," she whispered. "Get far enough from us that we won't be able to find ye too easily, and then rest. 'Ead off in the mornin' again, but make sure ye go quick. I doubt we'd go lookin' fer ye, but if we do, we wouldn't go too far; just go far enough to be out o' our reach, ye hear?"

"This is insane!" Philip cried, and quickly quieted himself once a few crew members gave him strange looks. "I mean, it's so risky!" he whispered.

She grinned widely. "Love makes ye do crazy things, though, don't it?"

He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>It was night when they stopped marching. The Fountain was close, so very close that it was barely out of their grasp, but it required sunlight to find the cave. So the crew all curled up to sleep on the ground.<p>

"You won't be sleeping, Philip?" Jack questioned the mercenary. He had been looking off longing to the east, as if something lay beyond them. He turned to Jack, and smiled slightly.

"I suppose I ought to, yes? We do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I would think."

"Aye, that we do. Who knows what the Fountain will surprise us with?"

Philip nodded, and curled up to sleep at some distance away from the others. Jack said nothing, watching the mate. He'd been awfully quiet since the mermaid had disappeared. Jack couldn't quite understand how Philip could admire such a creature that was very beautiful yet so corrupt and sinful. As a mercenary, oughtn't he be against creatures such as those?

"What're ye thinkin' o'?"

Jack turned to see Gwen crawl toward him. She sat beside him and looked expectantly up at him.

"I was thinking of you, of course," he grinned charmingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Such the charmer, ain't ye?"

"I like to think so." She rolled her eyes. "You know, you're still wearing my coat."

"Ye gave it to me, darlin', as a sign o' yer affection, don't ye remember?" Her eyes twinkled humorously.

"Oh, yes, of course. But now that you're aware of how much I truly cherish, won't you give it back to me?"

"Nope!" She shook her head. "I'll treasure it forever, love."

Jack pursed his lips. She laughed. Her laughs subsided, and soon she was smiling softly.

"Do ye remember when we was young?" Her eyes had a reminiscent, distant look about them. "We'd always play that game—one o' us would be the Captain, the other the First Mate, and we played on the ship as if we was conductin' it. The crewmates even played along too." She chuckled a little.

"Aye, I remember." He smiled. "We always argued over who oughta be the Captain."

She laughed and nodded. "Aye, and somebody would always 'ave to come to work it out. But look at us now…both o' us be Captains. Even though," she added, "Only one o' us turned out to become a Pirate Lord."

"There's still time, love," Jack reassured with a flourish of his hand.

"Easy fer ye to say," she grumbled, "ye was just handed the title."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ye didn't work fer that! Ye just got good connections is all!"

"Oh?" he said, with a trace of anger in his voice. He leaned in toward her. "And the very daughter of a previous Pirate Lord doesn't have better connections than me?" He spoke softly, so that in case anybody was awake and listening, he spoke too softly for them to hear.

A muscle in her jaw popped. "Ye know that said man and I don't exactly get along," she hissed venomously. "'E took a greater likin' to ye than to me!"

"That ain't true and you know it! I deserved that title, Gwennie, whether you want to admit it or not. I know you're angry that you didn't get it, but I mean, really? You have to work for that sort of stuff, love." He waggled a finger at her, his irritation fizzing away. "I did my part."

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I know," she admitted. "'Tis just that…ye know, 'e's me dad. I thought that would oblige me to become the next Pirate Lord—but obviously it wasn't like that. Me dad plays fair, all right. Too damn fair fer a pirate."

Jack chuckled softly and ruffled her hair. She made a face at him. "And I gotta respect for that, love. He plays damn fair he does."

She didn't respond. She looked at him, looked at the way his dreadlocks stuck to his sweaty neck, at the way his face was dirty and oily, at the way his dark eyes had mysteriously disappeared into the night. She smiled a little.

"We're so old now, Jackie."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, at the name. Then he smirked widely. "We? No, no, love. _You_ may be old, but I most certainly am not." She frowned. "You see, you're pushing 36; once you're 35 years old, you're old. I, however, am still 34." He drew himself up, grinning widely. "So I ain't old yet."

She laughed at his logic.

"You know, I must say I really am quite smart," he mused. "I picked the perfect time, when I'm most ripe, to take this adventure." He wiggled his eyebrows. She understood what he meant; he was saying that he was in the best age and shape that he would be able to permanently stay in once he took a drink from the Fountain.

"Yer really doin' it, Jackie?" she asked softly. There was a hint of worry and anxiousness in her voice.

"Of course!" he said. "I came all this way, didn't I?"

She didn't respond for some time. Then she asked, "Ye really think ye can do it? Once ye do it, there's no turnin' back. Times will change, people will change, but ye will not be able to. Yer fine with that?"

"Love," he pulled her in close to him, "just listen to how good this sounds: The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, sailing the seas for eternity." He stretched his hands out at this in emphasis.

She was quiet for some time, fingering some trinkets in his hair. "Do what ye want; I ain't gonna stop ye. Just make sure yer doin' the right thing, darlin'." She touched his cheek briefly, smiled, and got up to go to bed. Jack was left alone to his thoughts as Philip silently disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>The crew was in a particularly bad mood the following morning. Blackbeard was initially irritated once he found out about Philip's leave, though he did dismiss it, just as Gwen had said he would. The jungle had gotten unbearably humid, and it was making people snappier than usual. Jack's kohl even started to run down his eyes, and he had to fix it a few times.<p>

They trekked through the jungles for hours, cutting away at leaves that stood in the way. There was the occasional tussle with a snake or two. The men grew increasingly irritated, and began to complain that it was taking far too long. Although Blackbeard silenced them, he too began to growl at Gwen and Jack.

Nobody was aware of the 20-man crew that was slowly and silently following them.

Gwen cursed as she stepped in a pile of mud. A few men laughed at her, and Jack, looking over his shoulder at her, rolled his eyes. Strange, though, to have mud lying around…the jungle was so dense and thick that—

Wait a moment. Jack pushed passed a pair of particularly large leaves, each twice the size of him. Mud meant water. And water meant…

He noticed a water droplet on one of the leaves. Gently, he put his finger to it. It began to pull upwards, as if gravity was working backwards, and Jack squinted into it. It disappeared just as soon as he noticed a mouth of a cave.

"Oi!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I think I found something."

They marched for some time in that dark cave, with only Blackbeard's one torch lighting it up. The men moved slowly and cautiously through the waters, which reached their knees. The water slowly but surely diminished and their feet touched hard ground after some time.

And that was when they were faced with a dead end. Jack, smiling nervously, looked at Gwen hopefully. The only thing she could do was grimace.

"What be the problem?" Blackbeard asked. His voice echoed. He marched up to the two, noticed the wall in front of them, and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"We need the chalices," Gwen said smoothly. Although looking doubtful, he fetched them out of his coat pockets and handed them to her. She then handed them to Jack. She smiled cheekily at him.

"Err…" He cleared his throat.

"I thought ye knew the way to the Fountain." Blackbeard's voice was hard and steely.

"Oh, we do," Gwen lied brightly. "Show 'im, Jackie."

Jack tried to scrape through his memories, trying to remember anything his father may have once told him, long, long ago that could be beneficial to him now. And although he didn't remember, Gwen did remember. Her father had once told her, while he sat on a chair and she was in bed, half asleep, that the chalices were the most important piece of the puzzle. They held all the answers.

She snatched the chalices out of Jack's hands. He blinked at her. Carefully, she looked at the chalices, making sure to look at all the details. It was important, she knew, a vital part of getting to the Fountain.

It was Jack, though, who said the magic words. "Aqua de vida."

Water trickled down from the cave from all directions, and stirred up into one big puddle of a silvery, shining substance. It then, like the water droplet had, floated up. Unlike the droplet, however, it stopped and landed on the ceiling of the cave.

Everybody stared at it. Jack was the first to move, unsheathing his sword. Cautiously, he raised it and stuck into the puddle. Then, suddenly, he was sucked up into it and disappeared.

"What the bloody hell?" Gwen shouted, running under the puddle to peer up into it. "Oi! Can ye 'ear me?" she shouted at it. There was no response.

"Ye go next, lassie," Blackbeard hissed, threateningly pointing his sword at her. "Ye need to make sure ye husband's 'lright, eh?"

She glared at him. "I will go, but 'tis only because I ain't scared o' a little water." Before he had a chance to angrily respond, she jumped and was sucked up into the puddle just like Jack.

When she emerged, she discovered that it was as if she'd just teleported into another land. She slowly walked toward Jack's slackened figure, and her mouth slowly opened in amazement as she took in the sight.

"The Fountain of Youth…"

* * *

><p><em>I'll admit that this chapter isn't really all too exciting, but it was a necessary comportment. The next chapter, I promise you, is going to be really, really good. I've been waiting so long to write the next chapter; I've been imagining how it'd work out for some time now. 2 more chapters, people, 2 more chapters!<br>_


	22. The Fountain of Youth

Jack stood in the very middle of it all, marveling everything around him. Gwen strode up to him, mouth wide open in awe. It was crazy to think that they'd come here through a small pool of water. It was as if they'd entered an entire new world. It seemed almost prehistoric. Trees and vines draped around here and there, as a pool of water surrounded the most important thing of all: the Fountain. Surprisingly the Fountain was rather small, not fitting up to the grand image that many people associated it with. Perched in the middle of everything, a misty light shined upon it. It was quiet and reserved, perhaps even humble.

Blackbeard and the rest of the crew soon emerged. They too were immediately entranced by the world they had stepped in. Jack slowly walked toward the Fountain with his head turned to the side, and stopped in front of it. He watched the water, the water that gave eternal youth, trickle down from the mouth of the Fountain to the bottom, where it seemingly disappeared. He wondered if the pond surrounding the Fountain was actually all eternal water.

"I'll be the first to taste that water," hissed Blackbeard as a warning. Gwen's fingers tightened around the chalices, and her eyes hardened. As Jack turned, his kohl-lined eyes widened significantly. Blackbeard furrowed his eyebrows and turned.

From the misty waters a group of men had emerged. At the front of the small crew was a tall man wearing a large hat. As they walked toward the pirates their faces became clearer. The leader had strong, bold features and he strode toward them with a certain confidence. He bore the outfit of a Navy official. He limped on a cane, and one leg was made of wood.

"The one-legged man," Blackbeard muttered. "From the prophecy." And for the first time he truly looked scared.

Jack and Gwen looked at each other. They both recalled Blackbeard mentioning the prophecy and for it being the reason that he was here at that very moment, but they never expected Barbossa to play any part in it. Let alone be the one to decide Blackbeard's Fate.

"I been waitin' a long time fer this," Barbossa said softly as he stopped, making ripples in the water. Gwen's crew stood behind him. Pintel and Ragetti waved enthusiastically at Jack, Johnny smirked at his Captain, and Groves tried to avoid eye contact with her. "'Tis high time I avenge me hairy right leg and me darlin' Pearl." Barbossa unsheathed his sword.

Jack coughed softly and muttered, "_My_ Pearl, actually." Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"You dare challenge meself and me sword?" scoffed Blackbeard, keeping his voice steady. He unsheathed his own curved sword.

Barbossa smirked slightly. "Aye." He stepped forward.

He chuckled darkly. "Is that the cold breath of Fate I feel down me nape? But I'll 'ave one last fight, by God. Kill 'em all!"

"No quarter!" shouted Barbossa.

There were roars and clanks as all the men unsheathed their weapons. Groves, not expecting such a thing to happen, hastily unsheathed his sword last. Just as they were all about to begin brutally murdering each other, Jack dashed forth and shouted, "Wait!"

Everybody stared at him.

"I need to get something straight. You're all willing to fight each other all on the account that he"—he pointed at Barbossa—"wants to kill him?"—he pointed at Blackbeard. Everybody exchanged confused looks and nodded. "Now, now, we're all pirates here; be there such need to be so hostile? Let's just all sit back, have a few drinks, make a few wagers, and have these two battle it out. It's not logical for us to all fight."

"Aye," Scrum said happily, sheathing his sword. Blackbeard gave him a deadly look and his smile fell off his face.

"Fer once, I think 'e's right," Gwen said, and everybody looked at her in surprise. She was still standing by the Fountain, holding the chalices in an iron grip. "Me men 'ave no need to die in this fight; neither do yers."

"Yer men?" Blackbeard raised an eyebrow. He turned to see that, indeed, he was facing a group of pirates, not the Navy. He even recognized the giant blonde, who looked completely ready to blow off somebody's head. "Ye led 'em 'ere?" His voice darkened.

Gwen did not respond for a moment. Then quietly she said, "Proceed."

All the pirates looked at each other. Then they all roared again and began to fight. Swords slashed, water splashed, men screamed and groaned, dark red flew through the air. Gwen shoved the chalices into Jack's hands, withdrew her own sword, and leaped into battle. Jack, pleased to see the chalices winking back at him, bounded toward the Fountain. Just as he was about to put the water into the chalices, he realized one very important thing.

The mermaid tear.

Gwen pushed her way passed pirates, making occasional slices. She wasn't focused much on the battle; she was busy looking for her companions. Her eyes scanned every dirty face, hoping and praying that she would meet either chocolate brown eyes or stormy grey ones. She immediately found Johnny, and given by the way he was laughing as he struck his sword in a pirate's stomach, he was perfectly fine. Nonetheless she bounded toward him, ducking swings and dodging bullets.

"Johnny!" she shouted. "Johnny ma boy!"

He turned to her, and a wide grin spread across his face. "Cap'n! Ain't this fun?"

She rolled her eyes and couldn't stop a laugh. Of course he would be excited. "Aye, I suppose it is."

He frowned. "Yer usually more excited 'bout battles. Somethin' wrong?"

"I don't like the feelin' o' this one," she muttered as she ducked another swing, and sliced off a finger. "We be fightin' fer nothin'."

"Ain't we fightin' fer the Fountain?" He sounded confused and breathless, too busy focused on trying to keep his head intact.

"Seems more like we're fightin' fer vengeance, vengeance that don't got nothin' to do wif us." She paused. "'Ave ye seen Groves?"

"Can't say I 'ave, Cap'n. I be a li'l preoccupied if ye 'aven't noticed." He kicked down the pirate he was battling, creating a splash that caused water to fly on them.

"I is gonna go look fer 'im." She parted ways with Johnny and weaved her way through the chaos. Suddenly arms grasped her and the breath was literally knocked out of her as she was tackled down into the water. Immediately thinking that she was about to get drowned, she thrashed underwater but not for long; she was brought back up by the same pair of hands that had grabbed her. She let out a gasp of air and was about to start cussing up a storm when a worried voice behind her asked,

"Are you alright?"

She knew that voice all too well. "Theodore Groves!" she gasped, shaking her wet hair. She turned to him. He looked relieved and seemed to be under the impression that she was about to embrace him. Instead, she slapped him.

"What the bloody hell do ye think yer doin'?" she shouted. "Tryin' ta drown me?"

He blinked at her. His cheek was reddening. "I just saved you from a bullet."

She blinked. "Ah." Well. She surely felt stupid. "Thanks." Despite all the shrieks, gun shots, and clang of swords, an awkward silence was able to fall between them. "Ye been 'lright with Barbossa?"

He shrugged. "I don't think 'alright' would be the right word…but I survived."

She smiled and put a hand to his cheek. "I is happy to see that yer fine."

"I'm fine now that I know you're safe." He offered her a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt this sweet little moment you've got going on, but I _really_ need to borrow my wife for a second." Jack popped up behind them, yanked Gwen up, and dragged her away.

"What is it, Sparrow?" She paused, her eyes going as wide as orbs. "Did ye drink…?"

"Not yet," he said grumpily. "I need the damn teardrop, and I need your help to get it."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do I need to do?"

"Take it from Blackbeard's person."

"Ye've got to be bloody kiddin' me."

"I wish I was, love."

She sighed deeply.

"Just think of it as an old favor to Jackie. You can even be part of my eternal crew if you'd like."

"I'd never sail under ye," she spat in disgust. She paused, thinking of what she ought to do. "But I'll get ye yer damn teardrop."

And just as she turned, she watched Barbossa fall in the water. She immediately ran down the steps toward him, sword in the air, ready to strike Blackbeard, when there was a sudden uprising in the back.

From the mist a large group of men emerged. It was the Spanish. All fighting ceased, every eye trained on the foreigners.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" growled Gwen, twirling around as she watched the Spaniards surround them. One of the Spanish, obviously the leader, walked up to Jack and asked him for the chalices. He easily handed them over, though he did look unhappy. Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. How could he give them up so easily? "Sparrow!" she shouted, splashing toward him. Every head turned to her. "What the bloody hell did ye just do that fer?" And she actually tried to swipe the chalices out of the Spaniard's hand, but he was too quick. Worried that she would attempt to take them again, he marched up to solid ground.

"Only God can grant eternal life," he said in a loud and clear voice that rang through the cave. "Not this pagan water." He stomped on the chalices, emitting a shriek from Gwen and a wince from Jack, and tossed them into the deep waters. "Men! Destroy this profane temple!"

"What makes ye think ye can just come 'ere and destroy this sacred Fountain?" screamed Gwen as she stomped toward the Spaniard.

"Sacred?" he scoffed. "This is a wicked place, an unholy matrimony between life and death. You seek in this place what only Faith can provide."

She unsheathed her ruby-studded sword. Her face was deadly. "Ye ain't no angel; ye got no right to come in 'ere and destroy this Fountain."

"I like to think of myself as a messenger of God. I can destroy this Fountain, and I will."

"Not unless I stop ye." She swung her sword toward him, but he jumped a quick step to the right, simultaneously unsheathing his sword. And they began to battle.

Meanwhile the Spanish were making themselves busy by throwing grappling hooks on the temples and pulling them down. Jack had run off to retrieve the chalices from the waters, having difficulty finding wherever the bloody hell they were.

The pirates could only watch wide-mouthed as the Spanish began to take down the Fountain. They were scared and dumbfound. Instead of attacking the Spanish, it would've been easier to simply let them do their work. The pirates would get away with their lives, then. Or what was left of them, anyway. It was only Johnny who shouted, "No!" and attempted to stop them.

"What do ye think yer doin'?" Blackbeard shouted at the pirates. "Stop 'em! I will not 'ave the Fountain slip from me hands just because o' some _Spanish_—"

"'Tis alright; we 'ave no need fer the Fountain no more. Ye don't, anyway." And when Blackbeard turned, he was stabbed in the chest by Barbossa.

"This one's fer the Pearl," he said softly. Blackbeard splashed into the water, and a red pool formed around him. Barbossa bent down and took Blackbeard's sword, holding it high in the air. "I hereby claim Blackbeard's ship and crew!" And he stalked off just like that. Blackbeard's crew looked around at each other worriedly and unsurely, but after a moment they took after Barbossa. Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, and Marty all looked at each other. Then they followed Barbossa too.

Pillars fell to the ground. Men shouted. Gwen and the Spanish leader danced through the waters, occasionally making red ripples in the water.

"You are good, _senorita_," commented the Spaniard. "I've been looking for a woman like you."

She smirked as she twirled around, jumped, and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back and she lightly grazed his cheek with her sword. His black eyes shone as he smeared the blood off his face with the back of his hand. Straightening his posture and throwing back his hair, he glided toward her with a fluidity that most pirates lacked. She blocked one of his attacks, but wasn't able to block the other; it earned her a cut on the forehead.

Blood gushed through her deep cut and poured down her face. She hastily put a hand to her forehead so the blood wouldn't get into her eyes, but it was pointless; the blood oozed down her eyelids and partially blinded her. She stumbled back, nearly slipping on a rock.

"Come now, _chica_, that little cut mustn't stop you from battling. Being the gentleman I am, however, shall I give you a moment to recover?"

She lowered her hand, allowing the blood to continue spurting out of her forehead, and gave him a deadly glare. Her mouth was set in a scowl, her eyes dark and deadly. Blood oozed from her forehead down her nose. It was a face that read 'you're dead.'

The Spaniard smirked and licked his lips. "That's what I was waiting for."

She charged forth, and the battle was not like the beautiful dance they shared before; it was rough, merciless. Their swords clanged with such ferocity that they both had trouble maintaining their ground. It was a battle to the deaths.

There was a sudden crash that shook the ground beneath their feet. A loud roar of anger accompanied it. Eyes wide, Gwen momentarily lost her concentration and turned to see that the Fountain was gone. Its pieces and rocks were scattered all across the ground. No emotion was able to register in her; only pain as she was struck in the stomach. She slowly turned her head toward the Spaniard. He was smirking widely. He yanked the sword out of her and she let out a shriek of pain. She fell to her knees. Her shaking hands moved to touch her stomach, and she felt wet, hot blood.

"I am a bit disappointed in you. I thought you would've given more of a fight. But, ah, you are still a pirate." He spat at her feet. He moved his sword to her throat, and she looked up at him. He could see the hint of fear in her eyes, but her pride overpowered it. Her jaw was clenched tightly, her face a mask, her eyes shining with defiance. He paused and considered the situation. "I will be merciful for you today. Let us hope that the Devil will be just as merciful." He chuckled.

When Groves saw the Fountain fall, he looked away in disappointment. They'd come all this way for nothing. Frowning slightly, he looked down at his reflection in the waters. There were cuts on his face and bruises on his neck. His clothing no longer looked like it belonged to the Navy; it was dirtied, more brown than blue, and was ripped in many different places. He was missing the majority of the buttons to his coat. The man he was looking at was not the man at the Navy so many months ago; this was a changed man, a stronger man, a man who knew what he wanted and was going to grasp life by the reins.

He was a pirate.

So perhaps they hadn't come all this way for nothing. In fact, along the way, he'd learned so much and changed so much that he felt silly for being disappointed about the Fountain. That wasn't what it really was about, anyway. Not to him. To him, it was about discovering himself, about finding what truly made him happy, about sailing the seas in a true freedom that he hadn't known existed before.

To him, it was about Gwen.

When he looked up from his reflection, he saw Gwen fall and the Spaniard tower over her. He stopped breathing. Time stopped.

He knew. He knew by the way she fell, by her weak and helpless figure, that she was a goner. He hated himself for knowing it, thinking it, but it was an unarguable fact; Gwen Bloodrayne did not have much time left.

He couldn't move. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing. He couldn't even feel a pinch of pain, a sprinkle of anguish. He simply stood there, frozen in time, not knowing what to do or how to feel or whether he ought to believe what was happening was truly happening; that it wasn't all a dream, that he'd simply imagined Gwen fall. He wanted Gwen to jump back up and laugh in the Spaniard's face.

But she did not. She sat there on her knees, profusely spilling blood, her face a deathly white.

A sudden smack of reality hit Groves so hard he actually lost balance. And when he opened his mouth to breathe, he ended up screaming.

Gwen watched the blood pool around her. She was vaguely aware of the Spanish taking leave, of Johnny splashing toward her, of somebody's scream. What she was completely aware of was the pain that pulsated through her, that made her ache and moan and feel pain in a way that she'd never felt before. She could taste blood in her throat, feel her heartbeat speed and slow, and thought she heard the distant ticking of a clock.

Tick. Tock.

Time was running out.

So this was what it felt like to die.

"Cap'n!" hissed Johnny. "Cap'n!"

She turned to her hazy-feeling head toward her quartermaster. He was paler than she'd ever seen him, and his expression—if she had the strength, she would've laughed. He looked truly horrified, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. If it had been any other time, Gwen would've laughed at him and teased him about having a nightmare.

Johnny disappeared out of her vision as chocolate brown eyes took his place. Groves looked just as horrified as Johnny had, but he was significantly paler; it made sense, considering that Johnny was tan. He was so close to her she felt his warm, quick breaths on her cheek and could see the little whiskers that he had grown during the trip on the island.

"Gwen?" His voice cracked.

She raised her eyes to his. He lowered his to her wound, and Gwen saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulped. She almost smiled.

"Ironic, innit?" she croaked softly as she slowly leaned her head down on his lap. She felt his shaky fingers run along her hair. Trying to be reassuring. "To die 'ere, where I is supposed to get eternal youth..."

"You're not dying," he said. He tried to sound firm, but his voice was shaky. She chuckled hoarsely, and her chuckle ended up becoming a violent cough. Groves saw blood trickle down her mouth.

"I ain't an idiot, Theodore Groves, and neither is ye." She took a deep, shaky breath. She closed her eyes. She saw flashes of her childhood; of her father finding her hidden underneath his bed; of Captain Teague's brilliant, soothing smile; of battling Jack with little wooden swords.

"Gwen?" She could hear the urgency in his voice. He sounded as if he wanted to shake her awake, see those eyes fly open so he could be sure she was still breathing.

"I'm just reminiscin'," she replied reassuringly. She extended her bloodied hand out toward him, and he took it. He squeezed it and put it to his cheek. "I ne'er got a chance to apologize to ye. Fer usin' ye as an experiment to see if the Navy could be corrupted."

More memories flew by. The acquiring of her ship through 'difficult means'; shouting at her father over who ought to be the next Pirate Lord; digging up lost treasures; running through the night as shouts and bullet shots echoed behind her.

"Don't apologize." Tears sprung to his eyes. Apologies were for goodbyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Gwen."

The past few months flashed past her eyes; picking Groves to be her lab rat, knowing there was something different about him the moment she laid eyes on him; seeing the way his face glowed orange when the sunset hit him; his gentle smile and warm eyes; his soft voice and his gentleman ways that never faded.

She gave him a weak smile. She was going to miss him.

"Gwennie." Jack sounded out of breath as he swept down beside the two. Groves had completely forgotten about him. He'd completely forgotten about everything in the entire world when he saw Gwen fall. Because, in essence, Gwen _was_ his world.

"Jackie." She gave him a small, shaky smile. "I think 'tis 'igh time I give ye yer coat back."

Something changed in Jack's face. His solemn and serious face contorted painfully, and something twinkled in his eyes. He extended a crooked chalice to her. "Drink this."

Groves felt complete and utter relief as he helped her up. She took the chalice without much a thought, but froze when she put the cup to her lips.

"This…" she croaked. She shook her head as vigorously as she could, and shoved the chalice back at Jack. "I won't."

He shoved it back at her. "You must." His expression was unreadable. "Or you'll die."

"Then I'd rather die."

"Drink it, Cap'n!" Johnny shouted. "Ye don't 'ave the priority to be as stubborn as always!"

"I'll be true to meself 'till the very end," was her reply.

Groves was wondering why she was acting like a complete lunatic (this was her chance to live!), but it dawned on him when he saw the other chalice in Jack's hand. If she had to drink the water that gave her eternal life, somebody else would have to drink the water that would get him killed…

"You're drinking that water." Groves sounded fiercer, firmer, surer than he ever had in his entire life. He snatched it from her hands, and put it to her lips. Wide-eyed, she clamped her lips shut and refused to sip it. They were running out of time for such foolish games. Time was ticking. He was not going to let her die on the case of her own stupid stubbornness. So he took matter into his own hands. "Help me open up her mouth." Her eyes grew even wider.

Johnny held her down as Jack managed to open her mouth, though it did earn him a few bites. Groves forced the drink down her throat and Jack put his hands over her mouth so she couldn't spit it back out. It took moments of struggle, but it was soon forced down her throat.

"'Ow dare ye!" she shouted. Blood dribbled down her lips. "Ye can't do that!"

"We just did." Groves looked at Jack. "The other chalice, Captain Sparrow."

Jack handed him the chalice, eyes on him. Gwen's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets, and she sat all the way up. She grunted but momentarily ignored the pain.

"Ye ain't drinkin' that."

He stood up out of her reach. "Watch me."

"NO!" she screamed, throwing herself at his feet. Her shoulders shook. "Ye can't. I won't let ye die fer me. Ye can't. Don't throw yer life away."

He smiled softly and bent down to her level. He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. She looked at him desperately, angrily, her eyes searching his. "I'm not throwing my life away. You _are _my life—and I'm more than willing to sacrifice my own for yours." He smiled gently and caressed her cheek, never once breaking eye contact. This was going to be the last time he would look deep into those dark eyes of hers…

"Thank you for everything, Gwen."

He regained his height, closed his eyes, and raised the cup to his lips as Gwen shrieked in protest—

The chalice was snatched out of his hands. Everybody turned to stare at Johnny. He was grasping onto the chalice for dear life, and was breathing heavily, eyes darting every which way. "I'll drink it."

Groves's eyes widened. "No, Johnny, don't! I will!" He made a move to take the chalice out of his hand, but Johnny backed away, hand held high up in the air. Jack half-stood. He was silent.

"Johnny…!" Gwen could say nothing else; her lungs wouldn't allow it.

He smiled down at her. "'Tis the least I could do I fer ye, Cap'n. I can't let ye two be separated." He looked from Gwen to Groves. "Ye need each other. Me, though—I've lived me life, I've seen everything I wanted to see. I plundered fer treasure, I killed swine, I survived storms and battles and creatures of the unknown. Hell, I even fell in love, albeit wasn't able to settle down or nothin'. And 'tis all because o' ye. My whole life changed that day ye took me out o' the streets and onto yer ship. O' course I'll sacrifice me life fer yers, Cap'n—'tis truly is the least I could do."

And he downed the water. Gwen screamed a blood curdling shriek like no other, like an animal caught in the jaws of a predator, screaming of pain and loss of all that could have been. The shriek was so primitive that it was almost non-human.

Horrified, she looked at herself. The wound in her stomach was closing itself, she was able to breathe properly, the wound on her forehead was closing up, and she could literally feel the strength returning to her. She looked up at Johnny with wide, watery eyes.

The water that surrounded them churned and moaned. It began to swirl quicker and quicker and rose from the depths.

"JOHNNY!" Gwen screamed, jumping up. Angry, bitter tears spilled from her eyes.

He smiled peacefully. "Thanks fer everythin', Cap'n. Tell Anamaria that it was the Ace of Spades, after all."

Although it made absolutely no sense to any of them, Jack said softly, "I'll tell her that." Johnny grinned at him.

"Thanks, mate. Oh, don't look at me like that, Cap'n. Death is but the next great adventure, eh? And ye know 'ow much I love 'em adventures." He grinned.

The water dove down toward him, and circled around him like a flying whirlpool. Gwen screamed and made a mad dash toward him, but Jack grabbed a hold of her waist and held her back. Groves bowed his head and muttered a quiet prayer underneath his breath.

"JOHNNY!" Gwen screamed, outstretching a hand toward the flying whirlpool. Tears sprung from her eyes and she struggled uselessly in Jack's arms, scratching and kicking him. He refused to let go of her.

The whirlpool splashed back into the waters. Jack released his grip on Gwen, and she dropped to the ground, sobbing and shrieking uncontrollably.

Johnny was gone.

* * *

><p><em>...Wow. This was THE big chapter, you guys. It was bloodier than the other chapters, I'll admit, but I think it needed that extra oomph to make it feel realer. <em>

_I can't believe that I finally wrote this chapter. This was one of the chapters that I'd always imagined about when I first started writing this story. And now it's done. Whew. It's kinda crazy for me. 'Cause that means there's only one more chapter left. Eek! I better get to work!_


	23. Worth Living For

They stayed on Captain Bloodrayne's ship for a week. A few days were spent out of necessity; _Burning Dawn_ was still being repaired. The rest of the week, however, was time for Gwen to be with her father, time that, no matter how much she denied it, they needed to spend together after all that had happened at the Fountain.

Jack stayed with them for a few days. He was rather quiet, speaking mostly to Gwen and her father. Once Gwen's ship was repaired, he was able to take the _Pearl_ that was still trapped in the bottle (since she'd been left in Gwen's cabin) and was taken to port. It was Captain Bloodrayne himself who rowed Jack out to port.

"'Ope ye figure that out," Captain Bloodrayne said, nodding to the bottle that was hidden in the sack among the bottles of rum that he had given Jack.

"Got any advice?" Jack smiled. Bloodrayne laughed and shook his head.

"Can't say I do. I woulda told ye to take it to Tia Dalma…but, alas, we all know what 'appened with 'er."

"Don't remind me," Jack grumbled. Bloodrayne laughed again. A moment of silence passed between them as the water gently bobbed the rowboat. Jack cleared his throat. "Gwennie—she'll be alright, won't she?"

Bloodrayne nodded. "Aye, she will. With time. Thanks fer bein' there to support 'er, Jackie."

"I was just—"

"Ye can't fool me, boy." His one blue eye twinkled. "Ye 'aven't spent all these days with us just to admire me ship."

Jack chuckled. "Nothing gets passed you, does it?"

Bloodrayne smirked. "'Fraid not. Even this eye"—he tapped his scarred, blind eye—"can see everythin'."

They stopped at the dock. Jack heaved himself off the longboat and shouldered his sack.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Bloodrayne."

"I'll be seein' ye 'round now. Don't get yerself in too much trouble." He smiled humorously, eye twinkling.

Jack grinned. "I'll try not to."

They parted ways. As Jack walked, he tucked his hand in his coat pocket (Gwen had finally given it back to him) and felt something press against his fingers. Frowning, he grasped onto the object and fished it out of his pocket.

It was a little wooden trinket for his hair. There were multiple parts to it, and it was obvious that it had been designed particularly for him; one charm looked like a bottle of rum; another a sword; and one of them had a sparrow on it. Jack smiled to himself and pocketed it again.

That Bloodrayne.

* * *

><p>It was difficult deciding what to do with the lot of Navy men now that Gwen's ship was repaired. After much bickering, it was decided that Captain Bloodrayne would dump them all off at the nearest port. When it was time for Gwen and her father to go separate ways, Gillette approached Groves and asked him if he would join them.<p>

"I thought we've already been over this," was Groves's response. He had an eyebrow raised.

Gillette smiled sheepishly. "I thought that perhaps you'd had a change of heart."

Groves took a glance over his shoulder. Gwen was chatting softly with her father. By her body language she almost looked shy; one arm was folded and holding the other limp one, her eyes were downcast and her mouth barely moved.

"Well, I haven't," Groves said as he turned back to Gillette.

"You need to be with _her_, don't you?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice, of disbelief. He didn't understand. He simply couldn't.

"She needs me more than ever. And besides…" He smiled. "I'm no longer part of the Navy, so I can't go back."

Gillette seemed to struggle with words, but finally came with, "Ah. So you really...?"

Groves smiled, albeit a tad sadly. "Yes, my dear friend. I am...a pirate now."

Gillette did not respond for some time. When he spoke, he fixed his shoulders and cleared his throat. "I see. That would make us enemies, would it not?"

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"It's always been this way, and it always will," he responded in a crisp, business-like tone. He softened. "Even you must know that, Theodore."

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I'll always consider you my friend, though."

Gillette smiled. "As will I." He stuck out his hand, and they firmly shook hands. "Take care, old friend." He gently patted Groves on the shoulder before heading off to join the rest of his crew. Groves smiled a little sadly. To think that he truly was parting with his old friends…it was a little hard to accept, but Groves knew it was the right thing to do. He needed to be with Gwen.

And, well...he really was a pirate now. There was no denying it. Although the war between the Navy and the pirates had simmered down, Gillette had been right: the Navy and pirates were forever-bound enemies. That was just the way it worked. It made no sense to go back to the Navy when they were actually supposed to be hunting him, a pirate, down.

He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and snap him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Captain Bloodrayne staring him down.

"Ye take good care o' me girl, ye 'ear me?" The stare was rather threatening, and his voice was firm and unshakable. But it didn't scare Groves. Rather, it made him want to prove that he was very well capable of taking care of Bloodrayne's daughter.

"I promise I will, sir." He didn't break eye contact, and held his chin high.

Bloodrayne smiled and patted him roughly on the cheek. "There's a good lad. Take care now."

"Thank you." He softened. "Thank you." They both knew the thank you ran deep; he was thanking him for his trust, for taking care of them the whole week, for being supportive.

"Yer welcome, boy. Hopefully 'em grandbabies will 'ave yer lovely manners, eh?" And with a wink, Bloodrayne went off to his ship.

Groves turned to see Gwen leaned against the railing. She was looking out at her father's ship as it took sail. He walked toward her and stopped beside her. She didn't acknowledge him.

Groves wasn't sure what to do or say. He hadn't really had a chance to speak with Gwen for the past week, and even if he had, he probably wouldn't have known what to say. He wasn't sure what the situation was between him and her. He wondered if she was mad at him, if she blamed him for Johnny's death. It was obvious that she was depressed that her closest friend was gone, and he knew that it took time to heal—but in the meantime, what would happen in their relationship? Did she want to see no more of him?

"Which way shall we set course…Captain Gwen?" he asked softly. She finally moved to face him. The cut on her forehead had healed, but it had left a long scar. Her eyes were dead and hollow.

"Wherever the wind takes us." She brushed passed him, her face expressionless, and entered her cabin. She didn't emerge for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Months passed. Some members of the crew had left the ship in hopes of finding greater adventure than just floating around in the waters. Groves couldn't blame them. They hadn't really done much the past few months. Sure, they made stops at ports, even Tortuga, but aside from that nothing really happened. Groves had taken control of the ship (only until Gwen gets better, he always told himself) and the crew looked up to him as the Captain.<p>

He sometimes heard them whisper among each other that the true Captain had lost her mind to the gallows. That the Devil had taken her mind and she was sentenced to eternity in Davy Jones' Locker. He did his best to ignore such rumors. They were unavoidable, though, and he never quite blamed the crew for making up such things; Gwen rarely came out of her cabin, and if she did, it was just to acquire more rum. Groves grew less worried as the days passed by and more irritated and impatient.

Finally, he could take it no more. He marched up to Gwen's cabin, pounded on the door, and when he heard a slurred "Go away" he stomped right in. His eyes widened instantly and he reeled back in repulse, covering his nose when he took in both the sight and the smell.

Her cabin was a mess. Rum bottles were scattered everywhere, liquid (probably rum) was strewn about on the floor, her bed was messy and filthy, and bugs crawled across the floor. And it stunk. It smelled like a strange mixture of rum, dirt, and body odor. In the middle of it all, slumped against her desk, was Gwen Bloodrayne. She looked sick. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was greasy and sticking up every which way, and she swayed a little, unfocused.

Groves couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't. Gwen—the woman he had looked up to, the one who always had something up her sleeve, the one who always seemed to know what she was doing—was now a complete wreck. He wasn't sure if he even recognized the woman before him.

"Didn't ye 'ear me?" she growled. "I said go away."

"Gwen…" he said slowly, trying to keep calm, "what is this?"

She frowned, her eyebrows creasing. "Whazz what?"

He gestured around him. "This. What happened in here?"

She shrugged and hiccuped. "I dunno what ye mean."

He could feel his patience thin, and took a deep breath to steady himself. He took a few steps toward her, and made a face as he squished a cockroach. "This place is filthy."

Gwen let out an irritated sigh. He raised an eyebrow at her. "If all yer gonna do is bloody complain, 'ow 'bout ye clean it up yerself?"

His eyebrow rose higher. "Excuse me?"

"Ye 'eard me, Navy boy. Clean up the damn mess."

"This isn't my mess. It's yours. So you clean it up."

She raised an eyebrow. It didn't look nearly as threatening as it would have if she were sober. "I'm yer Captain. Ye do what I say."

He laughed sharply. "Captain? You sure as hell haven't been acting as a Captain these past few months."

She stood up drunkenly, and grasped onto the table to steady herself. "Whazz that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've been busy taking care of the ship and the crew as you busied yourself here getting drunk and wallowing yourself in your self-pity."

Her eyes flared angrily and her eyebrows furrowed. "I 'ave every damn right to be wallowing in me self-pity, dammit!"

"It's been months!" he said, his voice growing louder. "Johnny's gone and he's not coming back. You're just going to have to accept that!"

"Accept it? How in the bloody blazes do ye except me to accept the fact that me quartermaster, that me longest and truest friend is gone? And 'tis all me fault! 'Tis MY fault 'e's dead, ye understand that?"

"No, it's not your fault, Gwen," he said, gentler. "He made the choice himself."

"But if I hadn't—"

"No ifs or buts. What's done is done." He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Johnny would be disappointed to see what's become of you." Something flickered in her eyes. "I know I'm disappointed."

She flared instantly. She stepped toward him, sliding on the rum on the floor. "If yer so damn disappointed, why don't ye just leave?" She picked up a fallen bottle and threw it at him. He covered his face with his arms and heard it smash into the wall behind him. "Get the hell offa my ship!"

"No!" he shouted back, lowering his arms to stare fiercely at her. "I'm not gonna leave you here to rot!"

"Why not?" She stomped her feet like a child. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can't ye see that I'm done? Can't ye see that I'm a rotten person, that I'm lower than dirt?"

"No, I can't see that." He took a step toward her. "I see a hurt and broken woman, but I know in my heart that she can bring herself back together. And it's time now, Gwen. It's time to get yourself together."

She shook her head vigorously, sending teardrops everywhere. "I don't deserve yer sympathy, Theodore Groves. I don't deserve nothin' but the noose."

His eyes hardened. "I can't believe it," he spat. "Are you truly Gwen Bloodrayne? Because the Gwen Bloodrayne I knew would not let something like death hold her back."

"Somethin' like death?" she screeched. "Maybe ye've ne'er experienced the lost of a best friend, but lemme tell ye, it damn well hurts!"

He grasped onto her shoulders, shaking her slightly. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. "I've seen plenty of lives disappear—my parents, my comrades, my superiors—and I can't say that I've lost somebody as close to me as Johnny was to you, but I do know that you have to move on. You have to gather yourself back up and be strong. Why? For him, of course! He risked his life for you, and this is how you repay him? By becoming a drunkard who doesn't believe in living anymore? You should be living your life to the fullest, dammit! You should be using the life that Johnny gave you to use. You wanted him to die for nothing? Because that's what you're doing right now!

"Snap out of it, Gwen! _Snap out of it_!"

She stared at him for a long time, tears still flowing down her face. Then she suddenly reeled away from him and screamed, "Why do you care what happens to me? Why can't you just head on back to your damned Navy and leave me alone?"

"Because I love you!" he shouted back. Her eyes widened significantly and her mouth dropped. He took a deep, shaky breath. He hadn't ever expected to tell her such a thing in an outburst of anger. "Because I love you, Gwen."

A long moment of silence drifted between them. Gwen turned her body to the side, away from him. She put a hand to her mouth. Groves stood there, heart beating fast, breathing hard.

"Please get out." He blinked at her. "Please…"

He slowly nodded. He turned on his heels and shuffled out of her cabin, quietly closing the doors behind him. Once he left, Gwen turned around and looked at the door. Slowly she walked over to her bed, knelt down, and pulled out her guitar from underneath. It was dusty and yellowing. She blew on it, making dust fly everywhere and causing her to cough.

She gently ran her fingers along the guitar as she slumped against her bed. She flipped it over. There were small, curly letters carved in it that read:

_To my darling Gwenevere,_

_ This is a guitar that my mother once used to sing me lullabies. I hoped to do the same with you, but it seems that I will not be able to. Remember to always stay strong, my beautiful child. Life has its obstacles, but I know you can overcome anything (especially if you turn out as stubborn as your father!) Take care, my precious baby. I love you._

_ With love,_

_Mother_

Gwen wrapped her arms around the guitar, rocked back and forth, and cried gently for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Jack Sparrow." Anamaria raised her head as she watched Jack take a seat across from her. A table broke behind them as a pair of drunks began to fight. She took a sip of her beer as she assessed Jack. He had grown older than when she'd last seen him, of course, but he was still handsome as ever. She saw a new trinket in his hair sway as he moved forward in his seat. There was a small little sparrow in it. "'Tis a surprise to see you here. I woulda thought you were busy figurin' out that puzzle everyone's been a-talkin' 'bout."<p>

"I am, love," he said as he took off his hat and placed it on the table. "But I wanted to pay you a visit."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She felt something off about him; he almost seemed to be weighed down with some heavy burden. He seemed…cautious. This was not the Jack she was accustomed to. "Ye best not be askin' fer that ship back, 'cause I ain't—"

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to deliver you a message."

She raised an eyebrow. "A message?"

"Aye." He fidgeted with his ringed, bruised fingers, then leaned in toward her across the table. "Ye know a fellow named Johnny?"

"The big stupid blonde?" Jack nodded. "Aye, I know 'im. That bastard still owes me money."

Jack said nothing. Anamaria thought that was strange.

"What o' 'im?"

Jack's eyes showed an emotion she'd never seen come from him—what was it? Pity? Perhaps sympathy? "He's gone." She blinked at him. "He is no longer with us."

She stared at him, and then laughed sharply. "Yer jokin'! He put ye up to this, didn't 'e?"

Jack shook his head gravely. "I'm sorry, love, but I'm serious."

She stared at him longer, and realized that he was saying the truth. She clasped a shaky hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling nauseous. She turned in her chair, away from Jack.

"He wanted me to tell you something," he continued softly, gently. "'Tell Anamaria it was the Ace of Spades, after all', he said."

Her eyes widened and watered. She said nothing, shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "That bloody idiot…"

Jack stood up, picked up his hat, and gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "Take care of yourself, love. Don't lose sight of anything." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he passed, and allowed her privacy as she softly cried in her hands.

* * *

><p>Groves walked up onto the deck, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was still in his nightclothes, but didn't really care about whether or not it was improper. Besides, he was dressed more than half of the men on the ship. Not to mention that the warm sea breeze felt great on his loose-fitting clothes.<p>

A familiar melody made its way to his ears. At first he thought that he'd imagined the music, but when it continued to play, he decided that he'd either lost his mind or somebody was actually playing the music.

"Mornin', Theodore Groves."

He twirled around to see Gwen leaned against the railing, guitar in her hands. She looked infinitely better than the last time he'd seen her; she was clean (clean as a pirate can get, anyhow), her eyes were bright and awake, and she simply looked…healthier. Happier. Stronger.

He stared at her. Slowly, warily, he said, "Good morning."

"I ne'er really got to teach ye 'ow to play, huh?" She chuckled sheepishly as she gestured to her guitar. He said nothing. The smile slipped off her face and she gently placed her instrument down. She walked up to him. "Come with me. I got somethin' to show ye."

He didn't move. He wanted to give Gwen a chance, by God he did, but he wanted to test her. See if she really was back. Because he really wanted the Gwen he fell in love with to return.

"Why should I go with you? After everything you've put me through?"

"Because," she stated simply, "you love me." She extended her hand out toward him.

Well. That was a valid point.

He couldn't help but smile a little as he took her hand. She broke out in a grin and broke out in a dash toward the ratlines, pulling Groves along with her. Kicking off her boots, she let go of his hand and started up the lines, gesturing for him to follow. His smile grew and he quickly followed up after her.

"Look," she said as they got to the top, pointing toward the mouth of the ship. Groves turned and watched as the red sun rose from underneath the ocean. In an instant the entire ocean and sky around them turned red, as if it was caught on fire. As if the ocean was burning. Groves's wide eyes turned red in the reflection.

The red mellowed within a moment, and the ocean was back to its hazy blue-orange it was in the mornings. It had all happened so quickly and shortly that if Groves had blinked, he would've never seen the ocean burn. He looked back at Gwen. She was grinning down at him, half her face glowing orange.

"'Tis purtier in real life, ain't it?" She gestured to the tattoo on her wrist.

"Burning Dawn," Groves said softly, finally understanding how she'd acquired the name for her ship.

"Aye. When I first saw that ocean catch on fire, I knew it." She paused and looked out toward the sea. "She's taken me many a-places, this ol' girl." She patted the ratlines. "I've never doubted 'er prowess, and she's never doubted me fer takin' 'er to crazy places." She looked Groves in the eye. "Thank ye fer never losing faith in me, Theodore Groves."

He smiled, and moved a foot up in the lines to get closer to her. "You're welcome. I knew that you'd be able to pull yourself back together."

"Without yer push, I'm not sure if I ever woulda. 'Tis because o' ye that I'm able to be meself again. So thank ye. Thank ye so much."

"I think," Groves said, leaning in closer to her, a grin itching away at his lips, "more than a simple thank you is in order." She raised her eyebrows at him, surprised at both his forwardness and his suggestion. Then she smirked widely. There was that playful smirk that he had missed all these months.

"And what is it that ye want?" she purred, tilting her head as she moved in closer to him. "Gold? Rubies?" They were a breath apart.

"I want…" He could feel his head starting to spin. "You."

She raised her eyebrows, feigning innocent surprise. "Oh, love, if ye want me…" Her nose brushed up against his. "Ye'll 'ave to catch me."

Swiftly, in that undisciplined and fluid manner that only pirates could move with, she ripped herself away from him and hopped on over to the other side of the lines. Grinning at him through the ropes, she made her way down to the deck. Shouting after her, Groves quickly made his way down as well.

When he stepped onto the deck she had already broke out in a run. Still barefoot, he chased after her, shouting and laughing. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling, her grin wide.

"Ye'll 'ave to run faster than that if ye wanna catch me!" she laughed.

"No fair!" he protested. "You got a head start!"

She laughed. "'Ave ye forgotten somethin', love?" She dashed up to the helm. "I is a pirate! Not one to play fair, is I?"

He dashed up after her. She was standing behind the wheel. He ran up toward her but she shuffled along to the other side of the wheel. When he attempted to move to the right, she went to the left. When he moved to the left, she moved to the right. He raised his eyebrows. She grinned. They went back and forth for a while, until she finally broke through and made a mad dash toward the stairs.

Aha. He slid down the railing of the staircase, easily catching up to her. He landed on the deck just a second after her, and was able to grab her from behind. She squealed and laughed as he lifted her off the ground.

"Ye cheated!"

"I think you've forgotten that I'm a pirate too," he murmured in her ear. He put her back down and released his grip on her waist. When she twirled to face him, she looked as if she was resisting the urge to grin.

"Well, Mr. Groves," she sighed, attempting to sound resigned, "ye've got me."

He closed the small distance between them, cupping her face in his hands. He looked down into her eyes. "Finally." Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her response was immediate and feverish, kissing him back with far more intensity. He chuckled throatily at her eagerness, and pulled her waist to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair, and deepened the kiss.

When they ran out of air and finally broke apart, they stared at each other, panting heavily, cheeks tinged pink.

"Well," Gwen panted, "that were a lot better than the first time 'round."

Groves furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She grinned slyly. "That weren't our first kiss."

His eyes bulged. "W-what? I think I would've remembered something like—" And then it hit him. He must've kissed Gwen while he was drunk that one night, which was why she'd been so angry and confused about everything afterwards. It all made sense…

"Aye," she said softly, telling by his facial expression that he'd connected all the pieces of the puzzle.

"That's why you were so angry about it later, when I didn't understand what you were talking about…"

"Smart lad. We been through so much, you and me. I is a bit surprised we 'aven't torn each other to pieces by now."

He laughed. "I guess miracles do happen." She chuckled. "But maybe it's because of how much we've been through, we've been able to get to where we are today."

"And where exactly be that, Theodore Groves?" She fingered his shirt.

"I think we're off by the coast of—" Gwen giggled and smacked him playfully on the chest. "Hey, you're the Captain here. How about _you_ tell me where we are?" He quirked a challenging eyebrow at her, his lips in a playful smile.

She raised her eyebrows but smirked. "Fine, then. I'll tell ye where we is." She snatched her compass off her person, and glanced around at the ocean. She snapped the compass shut, apparently satisfied. "I know exactly where we is." Groves raised an eyebrow; had she really taken his words literally? "We're in love."

Groves broke out in a grin and laughed. "You almost fooled me for a second!"

She laughed. "Ye know 'ow I love to tease ye, love!" She grasped onto his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. It was far briefer than the first, and it was Groves who was trying to deepen and continue the kiss as Gwen laughed breathlessly and released her grip on him. "I love ye, Theodore Groves."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he whispered, and caught her in a frenzied kiss. He felt her laugh.

"I've ne'er seen ye so eager before, love." She broke apart from him again, and laughed at his frustrated expression. "Now, now, we 'ave all day fer that, and all night, too." She winked. "But our 'eading—that be somethin' we need to choose now."

He looked at her questioningly. "Which way do you intend on heading?"

Her smirk was devious. "Spain."

* * *

><p>The Spaniard sat in his over-sized golden chair, stroking his black beard as he stared out the large window. The fireplace behind him illuminated the room, casting orange glows on his face as the shadows danced across his cheeks. He was dressed in his nightclothes, and his silk shirt was half-open.<p>

There was a thud outside the door. Eyebrows knotting, the Spaniard half-rose from his seat. He was completely silent and still; he needed to hear what was going on outside. That was when he heard the click and roll of a grenade.

He launched himself to the floor as the door exploded, sending wood shards everywhere. Although his hands protected his head from harm, shards of wood cut through his hands and legs. He looked out from underneath his sleeve, and saw a figure looming in the midst of all the debris. He tried to hide himself behind his chair, but it was useless. Boots thudded against the floor as they made their way to the fallen Spaniard.

His eyes darted everywhere as his head worked on a plan. He needed a weapon immediately; that much he knew. But his sword and pistol were on the far side of the room, and he needed something now! Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fireplace poker resting by the fireplace. He inched his way toward it, his body pulsating with pain—

A diamond-studded boot crunched his arm. He looked up to the face of his attacker, and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Remember me?" A smirk weaved its way onto Gwen's face. "Ye gave me this." She gestured to the scar on her forehead.

"You!" he whispered. "You should be dead!"

"Well I ain't, am I?" she mused. His eyes flashed back to the poker. If only he could move, he would be able to get it and kill the damned woman!

"Any explanation as to why? I was sure that you would bleed to death." The longer he talked, the more time he would get to retrieve his weapon.

"Let's just say that the water from the Fountain still works." He raised his eyebrows. "So all ye Spaniards just wasted yer damn time. Actually, it all ended up coming around just to bite ye in the ass."

"How so?" He took his arm back from underneath her foot, and tried to act casual. All he had to do now was launch himself forward and he'd be able to get his weapon.

Her smirk hardened. "Ye see, I is a firm believer in Karma. What goes 'round comes 'round."

"I as well."

"Then ye should 'ave no problem with me killin' ye."

He launched himself toward the fireplace, and in that same moment Gwen tackled him. As they wrestled on the floor, she pulled herself atop him and shoved a pistol in his mouth. He froze.

"I wanna look into yer eyes when I kill ye," she whispered, brushing a lock of his hair off his face. "This one's fer Johnny."

And she pulled the trigger.

Shouts and thuds echoed through the castle as guards ran into the room. When soldiers came hurrying in they immediately saw the body of their leader. Some went to him to check for his pulse (though it was obvious he was dead, judging by the way his head had been blasted) while others went toward the open window. They started shouting and pointing at a figure that had just jumped onto a horse from a windowsill.

"_Matarlos_!" shouted one of the soldiers, and many of them began to shoot at the horse. Cursing when they realized it was too far away, they all began to rush downstairs to chase them out into the streets.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Groves asked he whipped the reigns to the horse.

"I'm fine now," she said to him. Her hands were tightly gripping his waist. She looked over her shoulder.

"Are they close?" he asked, referring to the Spaniards.

"Aye." She saw a large group of horsemen charging toward them. A bullet shot grazed passed her. She grinned as they turned the corner. "Let's show 'em what we pirates are made out o'."

Groves laughed and grinned at her over his shoulder.

And they rode on into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Before I get into all that sentimental stuff, I wanna start with just a little review of this final chapter and answer any questions. So what was up with the ending? Why'd she kill that Spaniard if she was truly over Johnny's death and all? Well, she is a pirate. She's going to get her revenge. And she sure did. Oh, and yeah, I FINALLY got Groves and Gwen together! Whoop whoop! I've never written a story where the characters confess their love for each other in the very last chapter. Hm. Groves's confession of love obviously wasn't the most romantic way, but I wanted him to profess it through a fit of anger. Weird to say, I guess, but I think it all worked out. It was kinda the ultimate push that got Gwen out of her grieving.<br>_

_*Takes a deep breath.* So it's all over. I am officially finished with this story as of 7/13/13. I worked two years on this story, and it was so much fun! But I am now officially finished writing stories for this fandom. Although I do and always will love POTC, I think I've lost some of the passion I had when I first began to write for POTC. But I'm happy that I was able to complete this story, and am pretty content with my end product. I worked really hard on this; it's probably the first story that I'd put a lot of thought into the plot, and after this story I was able to write better ones. There are some things I wish I incorporated more: Johnny's relationship with Anamaria, Gwen's background (y'all didn't technically know her mother died shortly after childbirth, though it's implied in this chapter) and such. But I am proud of what I've accomplished, and like to see how I've developed as a writer over the years._

_Thank you all for your support and for reading my story. I genuinely mean it. Your reviews and story alerts always encouraged me to write the best I could. It was great while I lasted. I'll miss Gwen and Groves, and I'll miss you, my readers, too! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
><em>

_Now if you will all excuse me, Jack and I have some important business to attend to...*giggles like a schoolgirl and runs off with a drunken Jack*. Bye! I really will miss this story.  
><em>


End file.
